A Peculiar Dream
by LPK9
Summary: Luke Skywalker, age 20, has a very strange dream one night. The future changes. Post ANH AU. Now with second Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: I don't own Star Wars!_

 _/-_

 _The Alliance capital ship_ Resolve

 _In deep space between Ploo and Cathar_

Commander Luke Skywalker, hero of the battle of Yavin and Jedi Knight hopeful, more stumbled than walked into his rather spartan quarters on the Rebel Ship _Resolve_ and collapsed on his bunk with a moan.

Wedge Antilles was sitting on the other bunk and looked up with a smile, "Tired, Boss?"

Luke groaned again and kicked his boots off even as he buried his head into his pillow.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I'm flying sentry duty in 10 minutes and I'll leave the 'do not disturb' sign on the door so you can sleep. Are you physically Ok? Your face is pretty bruised up."

Luke sighed, flopped himself sideways, and began complaining, "Yeah, I'm fine but really, this price on my head is getting to be a total pain. How am I supposed to fulfill missions with my name and face on the top of every Imperial Most Wanted chart? I was recognized on Taris, got ambushed by a couple of thugs and had to fight them off, and then spent two days being chased around the tenements and breathing in yellow smog. I didn't execute the mission directives completely, and Solo had to save my skin again. It's embarrassing and ridiculous. I'm a 20 year old farmboy from Tatooine. What's Vader's deal?"

"Well, you did blow up the Death Star," Wedge pointed out politely, "That might possibly irritate the Dark Lord just a tad."

Luke rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling, "Yeah, I know. I get that. It stinks that they figured out my name, probably from that bounty hunter I ran into on Tatooine. But why the Alive Only bounty? Why not just put a blaster bolt through my head? What does he want?"

Wedge looked solemnly at his friend and said softly, "I don't know, but for your sake I don't think you really want to find out."

Luke nodded half-heartedly. Antilles was right, but he was a curious soul and this obsessive interest of Vader's was truly strange.

"Hey, don't overdo it during sentry duty," he added, "I'm going to keep you dancing in the skies tomorrow once I'm more awake."

"You got it, Boss," Wedge said, and slipped out the door, locking it behind him.

Luke flopped back down and thought about getting changed into something more appropriate for bed.

Never mind. He was too tired.

/-/-

He opened his eyes to find himself standing at the mouth of a cave, with its opening hanging at least 50 meters above the waters below. Outside was an ocean, spreading in azure glory into the horizon. The sky was blue, the sun (there only seemed to be one), shown brilliantly. He felt the heat of its rays against his skin, saw the reflected light off the water. It was unlike anything he had ever dreamed of while living on Tatooine, and far more beautiful than anything he'd seen in the more than a dozen missions he'd participated in for the Rebellion.

He turned around and observed the cave more closely. It was roughly circular in shape and quite large, 6 meters across at least. There were 2 exits to the cave, both shrouded in darkness. The floor was a dull brown, but the walls, while largely of the same material, were shot through with bands of tiny crystals, which caught the light and reflected it into subtle rainbows.

It was beautiful and glorious and weird…what was he doing here?

Luke turned back toward the ocean even as he clapped his hands together experimentally. He felt his hands hit one another, but the fact that he had just been on the _Resolve_ in a state of total exhaustion indicated that he must be dreaming.

He must be.

The next instant he was sure. The peaceful vista and calm atmosphere were suddenly disturbed by the harsh sound of heavy, rhythmic breathing.

Luke spun around, his hand reaching for his lightsaber which was, to his relief, hanging at his waist. The blue laser sword leaped to life. He sucked in a deep breath even as his nemesis, Lord Darth Vader, stepped through the left entrance into the cave.

For a long moment, they regarded each other. Luke was filled with righteous indignation and hatred, which slowly bled away into bewilderment. Why was Darth Vader here? In his dream?

He decided to ask, "Why are you here?"

The Dark Lord regarded him gravely, then spoke in the iconic deep bass, "A most interesting question, young one, but not one I am able to answer."

Luke frowned as his anger flared at the condescending term. _Young one_.

He lunged forward suddenly, his lightsaber buzzing passionately. He knew this was a dream, and thus there seemed no harm in indulging his fantasy of cutting Darth Vader in half.

There was a sudden hum to his right, and another blade, a green one, crashed against his blue blade and knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. He turned in amazement and anger, which quickly vanished into disbelief.

He was looking at himself.

Yes, another Luke Skywalker though…he looked a bit dissimilar.

His face was slightly different, and his body more muscular. He was dressed in unremitting black from head to toe, with an unfamiliar lightsaber hanging at his waist. He looked…older.

"Huh?" Luke demanded incoherently.

"Don't," the Other Luke said firmly, even as he turned off his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. The Other Luke proceeded to reach out a hand, calling the blue saber to his hand.

"Don't what?"

"Try to kill Darth Vader."

Luke sighed, "Look, this started weird and is getting weirder, but I know this is just a dream. It isn't real. There's no harm in killing an enemy in a dream, is there?"

Older Luke shook his head slightly even as he handed Luke's lightsaber back to him, "It's the motivation behind it that's wrong. A Jedi does not lash out in anger or to take vengeance."

Luke wilted slightly. Older Luke was right…

"Which is why the Jedi were weak, why they fell," Vader intoned suddenly. He had not moved from his position near one entrance into the cave, nor, Luke noticed belatedly, had he made any attempt to defend himself against Luke's initial attack.

Other Luke's eyes narrowed as he took a few steps toward Vader, though he didn't draw his lightsaber, "Why are you here?"

"Your younger self asked the same thing, and as I told him, I do not know. I was meditating…"

"As was I," said Other Luke, "So do you think this is actually real in some way?"

"A shared vision?" Vader asked, "Yes, I think it is possible."

There was a slight head shake from Other Luke.

"I wasn't able to meditate deeply at that age," he inclined his head toward Luke.

Vader now moved a few careful steps to the left. He kept his distance from both Lukes, but Luke still felt nervous.

"It is possible…" the bass voice sounded more curious than threatening, "It is possible that in times of deep sleep, an individual may achieve a state of deep meditation without trying."

Other Luke stared thoughtfully at Luke, "Well, based on the facial bruising I think I know the mission, and I was totally exhausted. Not that _this_ happened."

"Perhaps it did, and you forgot," Vader suggested.

Other Luke sighed, "Perhaps."

Luke's brow furrowed in bewilderment and anger. Why was his other self, his older self, talking to Vader reasonably courteously? The man was a murderer – not just of nameless millions, but of his (their?) own father Anakin Skywalker!

His older self looked at him, and Luke wondered if his thoughts had been picked up. If so, it wasn't too surprising. He didn't have training in thought shielding and this was his other self, albeit an older one.

"Much has happened in the years since I was your age," Other Luke said gently.

"Including making peace with our father's murderer?" Luke demanded bitterly.

There was a deep sigh, surprisingly from both Vader and Other Luke.

"We are certainly not at peace, younger one," Vader said. Was that … disappointment in his voice?

What was going on?

"Darth Vader did not kill our father," Other Luke said solemnly.

Vader spoke now, "By changing the past, you may change the future, Luke."

Luke's older self turned suddenly and took several impassioned steps toward the Dark Lord, the calm in his face shifting to an expression of unrestrained, raw grief, "It is hard to imagine a scenario that could be worse than Bespin _, Lord Vader_."

There was a silence, and Luke's underdeveloped Force sense prickled. Vader was not angry, he was…

"I did not realize…" Vader began finally, then seemed to stumble in his words, "I failed to anticipate your very negative reaction to the truth, Luke."

Other Luke stepped closer still to the Dark Lord, his face contorted, "What did you think would happen? You captured my friends and tortured them to lure me to Cloud City, you tried to encase me in carbon freeze, you beat me black and blue and threw me out of a window, you cut off my _hand_!"

Luke flinched in horror, even as he darted a shocked glance at his older self's right hand. It was encased in a black glove and he caught a glimpse of wiring. What in all the star clusters had happened?

Vader actually retreated a step, "I … regret the damage I inflicted, young one. I lost control of the situation."

"Don't tell me that," Other Luke hissed, "Don't lie to me. You could have killed me at any moment and you know it. You were toying with me from the beginning."

"I did not want to kill you!" the Dark Lord roared, "I did not wish to harm you! Once you escaped the carbon freeze I was forced to take more violent measures to capture you. I certainly did not … I did not fathom that you would choose suicide over accepting our relationship."

Other Luke was dead? What?

His older version looked briefly over to Luke, "I jumped into a deep chasm and miraculously survived the fall. So no, I'm not dead."

Luke shook his head to clear it, and honed in on the big mystery here, "What did he tell you? That someone else killed our father? What relationship is he talking about? It was probably a lie, whatever he said."

There was a hesitant pause, and Other Luke stepped close and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "This will be a shock, I know. Darth Vader didn't kill our father. Darth Vader is our father."

Luke looked at Vader, then at his older self, then back at the Dark Lord. He shook his head violently, "No, that's not true! That's impossible!"

Other Luke sighed, "Well, at least my response is consistent regardless of age. I said exactly the same thing at Bespin. But it's true."

Luke knew he was pale. A small part of his brain realized this was just a dream, but the words issuing from his older self's lips were so horrible that his entire mind seized up.

"No, he killed our father. He betrayed and murdered Anakin Skywalker. It's not true."

Other Luke groaned softly and turned away to look out the cave entrance at the ocean.

"It _is_ true," he said, keeping his back to both Luke and Vader, "I could sense the truth at Bespin, and I've received positive confirmation since then."

His head bowed, and he turned back to Luke, "I'm sorry. With a galactic population in the trillions, we drew the Evil One in the sabacc deck for a father."

Luke looked at Vader, who had been standing like a silent monolith. His Force senses were poorly trained, but he didn't sense anger. Again, it was more like…grief?

"I wished us to be together," the deep voice rumbled, "Is that so terrible?"

Other Luke looked at him curiously, "You said you wanted to defeat the Emperor and rule the galaxy together, Father. It sounded like you were focused on adding my power to your own. Does the fact that I'm your son really matter so long as I am powerful in the Force?"

Luke looked between the two other men standing there. There was a strange ripple in Other Luke's tone. It was almost a … challenge?

Vader hesitated, then slowly moved over to the outer entrance of the cave, next to the older version of Luke. He too looked out over the ocean.

"Of course it matters," he said so softly that Luke had to strain to hear, "You are all that is left of…of her. And you are my son. I …"

"You what, Father?" Other Luke demanded, turning to face his supposed sire directly.

"I am concerned about your well-being, Luke," Vader said, the discomfort obvious even through the vocoder.

Older Luke's eyes narrowed as he peered into the black mask, then he nodded slightly.

He looked over to Luke, who was still standing in disbelief at this thoroughly insane conversation.

"I think you'd better wake up now," he said.

"Believe me, I'm ready," Luke said firmly. Yes, this was just a dream. Just a dream. He tried pinching himself experimentally.

He didn't wake up.

"But this dream seems to be rather firmly entrenched," he said with a groan.

Older Luke smiled a little, gazing intently at his face. It occurred to Luke that while he was bruised up, he didn't have the scars of his older self.

"So the scars?" he asked in curiosity and worry, "Did you get them while fighting him?"

Other Luke shook his head, "No, I ran into a hungry carnivore and was injured. But I survived."

"On Hoth," Vader intoned, "Do not imagine that I am unaware of how seriously that Wampa damaged you, Son. At the very least, I wish you to be with me to keep you safe. The Alliance has been too careless with your welfare."

Both Lukes turned to him incredulously.

"You beat the living daylights out of him and cut off his hand, and you are berating the Alliance for putting us in danger?" Luke demanded indignantly.

Other Luke smiled a little, "What he said."

Vader's frame slumped just slightly, but surprisingly he did not respond.

Luke felt a tug at his arm.

"Come this way," his Other said, "I think we'll find a way to wake you up, but I'd like to talk to you away from Him."

He glanced at Vader, who had turned around and was now staring silently out at the ocean. Silent save for the harsh, mechanized breathing, that is.

Luke twisted his lips thoughtfully but obediently walked through the right entrance, followed by his other self.

Through the entrance was a smaller cave, which led into another, darker tunnel. The light here was dim, so Luke was just able to make out the features of the Other.

"First," Other Luke said, "Did you just finish the Taris mission?"

Luke nodded silently.

"Worst thing about that was that Han and Leia left on a mission to the Core before I woke up the next day, and they ran into trouble. I about drove myself insane worrying about them until they turned up 4 weeks later, no worse for wear. So if you can, try not to worry."

"Ok," Luke croaked.

The Other now leaned close to him and dropped his voice to a whisper into his ear, "You probably won't remember this, but it turns out Leia Organa is our very secret twin sister. So don't kiss her. That's just weird on so many levels."

Luke jolted in shock.

"She's what?" he hissed in disbelief.

Older Luke straightened again and smiled sympathetically, even as he stretched out his right hand (the mechanical one) to gently touch Luke's head.

His alter said, "And now, wake up!"

/-/-

 _The_ Resolve

 _In deep space between Ploo and Cathar_

Luke woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Main Mess Hall_

 _The_ Resolve

 _Still in deep space between Ploo and Cathar_

 _Mid morning of the standard ship time cycle_

Luke stared gloomily at his retz bread and rehydrated Convor eggs. There was nothing inherently wrong with them, but he missed Aunt Beru's breakfasts.

He missed Aunt Beru.

He lifted a throbbing right hand to his forehead. His knuckles and hand were still bruised and hurting from a close encounter with a rather stupid bounty hunter wannabe on Taris.

Luke shook his head hard. He didn't feel well rested and he had a strange feeling that something important had happened last night. He had a very vague memory of a dream, a frightening one? A bizarre one?

But he couldn't remember any details. He had gone to bed late and woken up later and yet still didn't feel rested.

Luke lifted his head and looked around the mess hall in a lackluster manner. There were only a few tables occupied, and he was by himself in one corner. That had been a deliberate choice. He was too out of it to be good company today.

Even as that thought crossed his mind, he spied the smuggler Han Solo in the doorway. The man looked around, caught sight of Luke, and strode purposefully over to the table where Luke sat.

"Hey Kid, how's it going?" Solo asked, as he dropped into the seat across from him. He too held a cup in his hand, probably highly concentrated caf. This early, it likely wasn't alcohol.

Luke sighed even as he smiled. Solo's position in the Alliance was a peculiar one. He wasn't officially a member of the Rebellion and indeed spoke frequently about his disdain for putting one's life on the line for ideals, and yet…he kept hanging around. Not to mention…

"Thanks for saving me on Taris, Han. You and Chewie showed up in the nick of time."

"Any time, Kid, or at least so long as her Worshipfulness keeps finding the credits to keep me as her personal transport."

Luke grinned. It was all part of the game. He knew that Han's willingness to take Leia's credits had more to do with Leia's charms than her money. The attraction between Han and Leia was obvious, even if both strenuously denied it.

Luke was, as everyone knew, the most likely rival to Solo for Princess Leia's affections, and he was uncomfortably aware that there were bets being placed by the gamblers in the Alliance on who would win her hand and heart.

He felt an uncomfortable twinge. For some reason, the thought of wooing Leia seemed…wrong somehow. Odd. He definitely loved her, and she was an amazing woman, the most amazing woman he had ever met.

He lifted a cup of lukewarm caf to his lips, "So where is Leia, anyway?"

"She got called into some meeting with High Command unexpectedly. We're already supposed to be in hyperspace on a mission but naturally some emergency came up and they messed with Leia's schedule."

The Corellian sounded irritated. Luke was also vaguely annoyed with High Command's penchant for demanding Leia's attendance at too many meetings, but today he was too tired to care.

"You all right, Luke?" Han asked with concern, "You seem a bit lost."

Luke sighed, "It was a tiring mission and yeah, I'm more exhausted than normal. I had a really weird night, not a restful one. I think I had a dream."

Han lifted a trademark eyebrow, "Nightmare?"

Luke frowned hard as he peered at his now empty plate, "I think so? I really can't remember. It's frustrating. And I feel so tired I can't really think straight."

"Here," a new voice said, "Maybe this will help wake you up."

Luke looked up in surprise at Princess Leia Organa, who had suddenly appeared at his side and was holding a large cup out to him with her left hand. She held another cup in her right hand.

"Uh, thanks?" he said, taking the cup from her cautiously, "What is it?"

Leia slid into the seat next to him and smiled, "That, my friend, is rehydrated blue milk obtained from a genuine rehydrated bantha. Enjoy."

Luke chuckled even as he took a sip of the blue milk. It was surprisingly good.

"So, when do we blast out of here, Your Worship?" Han asked.

Leia scowled, "We don't. The mission has been cancelled."

Solo's forehead creased, "What? I thought it was high priority, blah blah blah."

Leia sighed, "Yes, it was. But Vader's schedule changed unexpectedly and he didn't leave the planet where we are supposed to go. High Command won't let us go in with Vader in system."

Her tone was carefully neutral, but Luke could sense the underlying pain in his friend's voice. She had only spoken twice to him about her torture at the Dark Lord's hands, but he knew it had scarred her mentally and emotionally. Leia Organa was one of the toughest people he knew, but no one could survive an experience like that entirely unscathed. Not to mention losing her entire planet…

"So what, we just sit around waiting for Dark Helmet to leave?" Solo demanded.

Leia shook her head, "The timing was critical. The entire mission has been cancelled. But don't worry. We'll have more credits flowing your way soon, Captain. High Command is dreaming up some other missions surrounding Empire Day, which is only 8 days away now."

Luke ran a hand over his face and sat up a little straighter. The blue milk was helping him wake up.

"Why Empire Day specifically? Isn't that a time of heightened security?" he asked.

Leia pursed her lips, "On some of the Core Worlds, yes. But since it is a holiday across the Empire, there are changes in routine and indeed on some of the Mid and Rim worlds, security actually loosens thanks to too much alcohol and partying. We'll see what Mon Mothma and General Rieekan come up with. In the meantime, I have about ten thousand reports to process, and you, Captain Solo, probably have more repairs to do on that steaming pile of junk of yours."

"Hey!" Solo's face took on a wounded expression, "That pile of junk has saved your skin more than once, Highness, not to mention the Kid's here."

Luke nodded even as his expression grew melancholy, "Indeed, she has."

Empire Day…

Leia looked at him curiously, "Are you all right, Luke?"

He waved his left hand casually, "Yeah. It was an exhausting mission and I didn't sleep well thanks to a weird dream that I can't remember. I'm fine."

He lifted his cup of blue milk in a toast, "To the _very last_ Empire Day!"

The others grinned as they raised their caf in a returning salute.

"Was Empire Day celebrated much on Tatooine?" Leia asked idly.

Luke shook his head, "It was barely acknowledged, actually. Tatooine is Outer Rim, poor, and controlled by Hutts. It was a holiday at school but there weren't parades or any of the Core nonsense. I suppose it was celebrated on … Alderaan, though."

"Yes…" Leia said, then hesitated, before continuing almost shyly, "Actually, my Life Day is that very day so my family celebrations were tied into Empire Day. Which sounds terrible, but when I was little I kind of liked it. Before I knew about the Empire, I mean. I thought all those fireworks were for me."

Luke stared at her incredulously, "Your Life Day is on Empire Day?"

Leia nodded, then blushed under his intense regard, "It's not my fault. I didn't ask to be born that day."

Luke shook his head hastily, as he too blushed, "I'm sorry. That wasn't why I was startled. It's just that my Life Day is on Empire Day too!"

Leia's blush faded and she smiled, "Really? You'll be 21 this Empire Day?"

He nodded, looking at her in amazement, "You too?"

She grinned, "We'll have to celebrate together. It will be good to have something to celebrate on that rotten day."

Luke glanced at Han, whose face wore a familiar look of barely concealed jealousy.

"Well, well," Solo said, in a light tone, "This is fun. You two are twins!"

Twins…

Luke slapped himself on the forehead with his right hand and then yelped in pain. That's right, his hand hurt AND now his face hurt.

"What was that for?" Leia demanded in concern.

"Uh, ouch," he muttered, "Um, I just remembered part of my dream last night. Someone told me just that."

"Told you what?" she asked patiently.

"That you and I are twins," Luke said, staring unhappily at his hand. It actually looked a little infected, now that he was really paying attention.

"Which is ridiculous, of course," he added, looking back up at Leia, who was gazing at him with a thoughtful pucker between her brows, "It's not like the Organas absentmindedly gave birth to a son and lost track of him, and I know who my father was, after all."

Leia lifted the caf to her mouth and took another sip before answering, "Actually, I'm adopted."

Luke blinked, "You are? You're _adopted_?"

"Yes," Leia said. Her eyes took on a faraway, sad look, as she added, "Breha Organa, my mother, wasn't able to have children. I was the daughter of a friend of my father's, who died when I was a tiny baby. Though oddly, I have this vague memory of a beautiful woman who I think was my birth mother. But that's unlikely if I really was an infant. Anyway, I'm not biologically an Organa, though I was officially adopted as the heir. It was kind of a secret, though not really. I mean, some people knew but given all the turmoil at the start of my life, a fair number of people assumed Breha managed to conceive and give birth during those tumultuous times at the beginning of the Empire."

Luke and Leia gazed at one another for a long moment, and then Luke chuckled, "Well, this is silly, obviously. Even given the remarkable coincidence of our shared Life Days, no way are you the stray daughter of Anakin Skywalker. We don't even look alike."

Leia laughed, "You're right, of course. It is pretty remarkable you had a dream about it, but maybe you heard somewhere that I was adopted and your brain just came up with it."

Luke frowned, "I'm pretty sure I didn't know… but it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Again, they stared at each other, unsure.

"Ok, guys," Han said, "Come on."

Both Luke and Leia swiveled their heads toward him.

"Come on where?" Leia demanded impatiently.

"Med bay. Fraternity test," Han said firmly.

Luke's mouth gaped open, "Are you nuts? You seriously think we should march into med bay and ask for a test to see if I'm Leia's long lost twin brother?"

Han smiled at them both, "Why not? Besides, it can just be an add-on to treating your hand. It looks terrible, Kid."

Leia frowned at Luke and grabbed his hand. He bit down a hiss of pain as she stared at it incredulously, "Luke, this is infected! Why haven't you had it treated?"

Luke looked vaguely sulky, "I was tired, and busy. I haven't gotten around to it."

"Well, you're getting around to it right now," Leia said firmly, standing up and grabbing his upper arm, "And Han's right, we'll check just to be sure. That way we won't have to vaguely wonder whether we're long lost twins!"

/-/-/

 _1 hour later_

 _Medbay_

 _Rebel Ship_ Resolve

"Based on the analysis of your DNA, Princess Leia Organa and Commander Luke Skywalker, there is a 99.999% chance that you are full blood siblings," Too-One- Be, the medical droid stated calmly.

 _Author Note: Thanks for the reviews and follows of Chapter 1. And many thanks to my beloved husband, who keeps being my faithful editor. Interesting truth: I came up with the idea of Chapter 1 from a genuine dream where 2 Lukes and Vader were chatting in a cave. My brain at night wanders into interesting places._


	3. Chapter 3

_Millennium Falcon_

 _Main Common Area_

 _In Hanger Bay 2 of the Resolve_

 _1 hour later_

"Are you Ok, Luke?" Solo demanded.

Luke looked up a trifle blearily. Leia was sitting on the bench next to him, and she had a similarly bewildered look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, then added indignantly, "Leia's just as surprised as I am. Why aren't you asking her how she is doing with this crazy piece of news?"

"She looks surprised, you look drunk," Han explained calmly.

There was an accompanying roar from Chewbacca the Wookie, who had been tinkering on the starboard engine of the _Falcon_ when the newly discovered twins had made a hasty retreat from the med bay, where they had sworn the med droid to secrecy over the startling news.

Luke scowled, "I'm not drunk."

He wasn't. They had celebrated with one glass of the Corellian Ale, and it was more alcohol then he was used to, and he was on meds for his hand, but he was not drunk!

Leia sat up straight and slid over to him, putting a sisterly (!) arm around him, "Luke, I couldn't be happier to have you as a brother, and I'm just as amazed as you are. Han's just saying that this is a huge shock and we want to be sure you are doing Ok with it, especially after you were injured at Taris."

Luke sighed and eyed his hand. He had cracked a couple of bones in his hand, as it happened, and the infection was deeper than he realized.

He nodded, "I'm fine."

Leia smiled, even as her eyes filled with tears, "I can't tell you how wonderful this is, Luke. I thought all my family was gone and to find out I have a twin brother, and not just any twin but you! It's like a dream come true."

Luke returned the accompanying hug fervently, even as his mind dwelled on her last words. A dream.

When he pulled away from her, his forehead was furrowed, "So, about that dream…"

Leia nodded, "Yes, we need to talk about that. Obviously the dream either incorporated a memory of someone talking about our relationship or…it didn't."

"Like just a lucky guess?" Solo asked skeptically.

"More likely a Force vision," Luke said. The others looked at him and he shook his head, "I've never had one before, but Ben Kenobi mentioned them in passing. And actually…"

Luke furrowed his brow furiously as he worked his fingers of his (left!) hand through his hair, "…actually, I remember now! They said it was a Force vision!"

Han and Leia exchanged glances.

"Who said?" Leia asked practically.

Luke scrunched his eyes tightly and then looked up, "The people in my dream. And one of them was… me!"

Chewie harned at some length, while Han sighed, "You told yourself, in a 'Force vision', that Leia was your twin."

Luke nodded vigorously, "Yes, it's coming back! Or the end of the dream, anyway. It was an older version of myself. Like a few years older, dressed in black, with a different lightsaber. He and I were talking in this tiny cave and he said, 'You probably won't remember this, but it turns out Leia Organa is our very secret twin sister.'"

He blushed a little as he remembered the rest of his alter's statement. He didn't want to talk to Leia and Han about the warning against kissing his sister.

Han stared at him incredulously, "You sure you're not drunk, Kid?"

"Han!" Leia snapped indignantly, before turning to her brother, "Let's talk about the 'secret' part of it. Obviously it was kept a secret. No one breathed anything about this to me, which is incredible. Why were we separated at birth, whisked away to different worlds, raised by different parents? It's so crazy I wouldn't have believed it could be true, and yet it is!"

Luke shook his head slowly in bewilderment.

Surprisingly, it was Chewbacca who answered, though of course the twins couldn't understand him.

Han stared at his copilot and then translated, "Chewie says he knew of Anakin Skywalker, that he was one of the most famous Jedi Knights in the galaxy during the Clone Wars. He also said, and I didn't know this, that marriage and children were forbidden for the Jedi. So…maybe, I don't know, you were…"

"Mistakes?" Leia asked dryly. She sighed as she looked at Luke, "That would explain some of it. Maybe he got some hapless woman pregnant and they were trying to hide it from everyone."

Luke winced. The thought of being an accident from some fling was painful, and certainly not the picture he had of his father. And if it was an illicit relationship, how had he ended up with Owen and Beru Lars, his father's family? It didn't make much sense.

"Leia," he asked hesitantly, "Did your father or mother ever talk much about your birth mother? Did they give you any information at all about her?"

Leia shook her head, and he felt more than saw the heartbreak in her eyes, "They didn't, and perhaps it is my fault for not pushing it."

She stood up and paced up and down twice before turning to her brother, "I asked a few questions, but they always deflected me. And I was so happy with them, Luke. They were wonderful parents. They adored me and I adored them. I didn't want to push the question of my biological origins. I always thought there would be time later…"

The two looked at one another sadly, and then the princess tilted her head thoughtfully to one side.

"I do remember one thing, actually," she said, "When I was elected to the Senate, I heard my father quietly say to my mother that 'she would have been so proud of Leia'. And my mother responded with, 'Leia is even younger than she was.' I gathered from their demeanor and tone that they were talking about my birth mother. I was curious at the time, but I didn't follow up. I haven't thought about that in years."

Luke furrowed his brow, "That sounds like maybe she was a politician? Maybe even a senator?"

Leia nodded, "Maybe. I can poke around a bit, try to find out who she might be. So how about you, Luke? I know you've talked about Anakin Skywalker, but what do you know about his childhood, his family of origin, his extended relations?"

Luke shook his head sadly, "I don't know anything about his early years, Leia. Literally nothing. My uncle shut down all my questions and indeed he lied to me about him, saying that he was a navigator on a freighter. Ben Kenobi told me the truth, that he was a great pilot and a great Jedi, who was betrayed and murdered by…"

 _"_ _Darth Vader didn't kill our father. Darth Vader is our father."_

The memory came surging back into his mind, bringing with it the horrified despair he had felt in his dream.

No, no, it couldn't be true!

Luke bowed his head, struggling to control his nausea, before leaping to his feet and rushing to the Falcon's refresher.

He barely made it in time.

Han and Leia looked at each other, puzzled.

"Luke?" Leia asked.

 _Author Note: Thank you for the kind reviews and follows! I know this chapter is short. I'm working hard on Chapter 4 but it is fighting me :-). Someone brought up the issue of who 'knows' about Luke. Does Palpatine know his name yet? I understand that in canon, Vader knows but Sidious does not. However, for the purposes of this story, Sidious does know Luke's name as the destroyer of the Death Star, but he's allowing Vader to hunt him down._


	4. Chapter 4

_Millennium Falcon_

 _Main Communal Area_

 _In Hanger Bay 2 of the Resolve_

 _30 minutes later_

"It's possible," Leia said with glacial calm. She was very pale, but not trembling. She had her 'political' face on.

"No," Solo said passionately, "It is not!"

"Han…" she sighed in return.

"No!" Han responded fervently, before forcing himself to calm down.

He looked at Leia Organa, the most beautiful, passionate, strongest, purest woman he had ever met.

He looked at Luke Skywalker, currently sitting in a semi crumpled heap on one of the _Falcon_ 's seats. The kid, who looked rather green at the moment, was like the younger brother he'd never had, but better than a Solo younger brother ever would be. Luke Skywalker wasn't perfect, but he had a good heart and loyalty and courage. No way were either of these people the children of that… that…

Solo sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

It had taken significant persuasion on Leia's part to entice Luke to share his memory from the dream. She had, in fact, pulled rank on him, insisting that even though he was her twin, she was still his superior within the Alliance. Han knew that Leia had insisted because Luke needed support for whatever memory had surfaced. And she was right. Luke had reluctantly, painfully told what he remembered.

About Darth Vader.

About Darth Vader being Luke's father.

The twins' father.

"He's a cybernetic monster," Solo said firmly, "Not necessarily human, not even necessarily an organic! Some people speculate he's a super droid. No way is he your father. It was just a weird dream, Luke. Nothing more."

Luke shook his head slowly, "He's an organic, at least, Han. He's a Force sensitive. I don't know… I feel like it could be true."

Han dropped into the seat next to Luke and surprised them both by giving the youth a quick and very manly hug, "Luke, you and Leia are the very best humans I know. I'm serious about that. I just can't fathom someone like Darth Vader having anything to do with your births. It's impossible!"

He looked up to see Leia smiling at him sadly, "Thank you, Han. But given that Luke's dream revealed our twin relationship, we need to at least consider that this also might be true."

Han felt a very unaccustomed lump rise in his throat. He had glimpsed the agony in Leia's face more than one time when Vader's name had come up. He couldn't imagine how hard this was for her, to think that the man who had tortured her could possibly be her biological sire.

She seemed to sense this in his look, because she said, "Han, don't worry about me. I've been trained to compartmentalize and right now, I'm just going to approach this logically. Luke, can you do that, talk through this?'

Luke looked at her before standing up and giving her a firm hug, his face setting resolutely, "Absolutely, Leia. Let's be logical."

Leia nodded and began pacing , "So, the bounty on Luke. If Vader knows you are his son, then the Alive Only bounty makes more sense, as does the 5 million credit reward for your capture alive and unharmed."

Luke jolted in shock, "5 million? It's not that much!"

Leia looked at her twin, "Yes, it is. It's been rising steadily in the last months. Didn't you know?"

Her brother sighed, "I guess I didn't really want to. Ok, that's true."

"On the other hand," Leia continued thoughtfully, "The Force sensitives have largely been stamped out by Vader and the Emperor. As the son of Anakin Skywalker, you have a high chance of being a strong Force sensitive. It's possible that Vader wants you for your power. It's hard to imagine that Vader really cares about anyone in a personal way, after all."

Luke's eyes glazed a little, " _'I wished us to be together. Is that so terrible_?'"

The other three exchanged looks.

"What?" Leia asked.

Luke looked at her, "That's what Vader said, when my older counterpart accused him of merely wanting his – my - power. I'm trying to remember what sparked that part of the conversation…"

He looked up at the ceiling of the _Falcon_ , as if seeking guidance, before looking back at his friends.

"I'm remembering more now. My older self basically started yelling at Vader."

"Good for him! … uh… You…" Han interpolated.

A quick grin rewarded him, before Luke's face grew grim again, "My older self spoke of a meeting between him and Vader at a place called Bespin…"

"Bespin?" Han interrupted incredulously.

"Yeah. Have you heard of it?"

Han's face darkened, "Yes. It's a Tibanna gas mining facility, currently run by a friend of mine, Lando Calrissian."

Chewie roared. Even without understanding him, Luke and Leia could hear the note of disapproval in the Wookie's voice.

"Ok, acquaintance, anyway," Han continued. He looked around at the ship and added, "I actually won the _Falcon_ from Lando in a game of sabacc. He's smart and smooth and quite a con man. He has no love for the Empire, but he'd sell his mother to save his own skin."

Luke looked grave, "I've never heard of the place, so the fact that I remember that name gives more credence to my dream."

Han nodded half-heartedly. He couldn't argue with that.

Luke continued, "Based on the conversation in the vision, Vader managed to capture… I'm guessing you guys and … he tortured you to lure me to Bespin. I came, or come, or whatever verb tense you want to use, and I fought Vader, and he beat me and cut off my right hand, then told me that he is my father."

Leia gasped and, if possible, grew even more pale.

Han stepped over and put a supportive arm around her even as he guided her to a seat, "Chewie, can you get Leia some water?"

The Wookie moved quickly and Leia was soon sipping some water. Her color returned slightly.

Han turned to see Luke standing, looking at Leia with an expression of abject guilt.

When she looked up, he said, "I'm sorry, Leia. Maybe we should talk about this later."

Leia shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I'm sorry. Listen, none of this has happened. It was, as Han said, a dream. It might mean nothing, or it might be symbolic of something. I just hate the thought of you being badly hurt."

Luke sighed a little and sat down next to his twin, "Yeah, me too. Actually, Vader and the older Luke talked about that. My older self had scars on his face, ones I don't have, and he said he had run into a carnivore that attacked him. Vader then said it was a wampa on Hoth, wherever that is."

Leia gasped audibly.

Han groaned, "Let me guess, upcoming mission for Luke?"

"No, worse than that. Hoth is on the short list for the new main Rebel base. It's an Outer Rim planet in the Anoat sector," Leia responded. Her eyes were huge, and they were fixed on her brother, "Did someone tell you that, Luke?"

He shook his head, "No, Leia. I promise you I'd never heard of Hoth before the dream. I don't have high enough clearance for the really Top Secret stuff, which is fine with me."

Leia closed her eyes, her brow furrowed, then sighed and looked at her brother, "Well, we'll deal with that later. So at some point a 'wampa' attacked you…"

"Yeah, and Vader said he wanted me to be with him so I could be safe, since I kept getting hurt with the Alliance. I thought, and said, that that was pretty rich coming from a guy who had battered my older self and cut off his hand."

"And what did he say? Was he angry? " Leia asked with some trepidation.

"No," Luke replied. He looked away from her for a moment, and then said hesitantly, "He was actually kind of defensive and even seemed … sad."

Han and Leia looked at one another.

"Sad? Darth Vader" Han inquired derisively, "That seems _extremely_ unlikely."

"I agree," Luke said with a sigh, "Like Leia said, all this may be symbolic of something, or maybe the dream is partially the product of too many expired ration bars on an empty stomach, though I don't think so."

"Explain please," Leia said, her face set again, "Why do you think he was unhappy?"

(He noticed she didn't say 'sad'.)

Luke stood up and began pacing.

He turned to his sister and friends.

"The Older Luke confronted him about the events of Bespin, and Vader said he hadn't meant to harm him and certainly didn't want to kill him. There was reference to some trap which my alter evaded, and Vader said he had to use more 'violent' measures to capture him."

"And was he captured?" Leia demanded with a worried frown.

Luke shook his head, "Apparently the older Luke leaped into a chasm to escape Vader, and somehow survived. They were not 'at peace', which Vader clearly regretted."

The youth paced once more and then said more quietly, "Near the end, Vader said that my alter, that I, was all that was left of 'her'…whoever 'she' was.'"

He looked at his sister gravely, "Maybe our mother? Look, I don't know if what I heard and saw and felt in the vision had any basis in reality, but I sensed more to Vader than his well known and legitimate persona as a very accomplished killing machine."

Leia sighed, "The whole thing is incredible. Anything else of interest you can remember?"

More scrunching of the forehead, and then Luke remembered, "Oh, my older self said that on Bespin, Vader had said he wanted to join forces with me and destroy the Emperor."

Leia's mouth dropped open, "Really? Vader talked about destroying the Emperor?"

"Yeah."

"That's huge," Leia said, "Absolutely huge! He's always been completely loyal to Palpatine, or at least according to all our intel on him. If he's considering a coup of some sort, we need to know. We need to tell…"

Her words trailed away, and she continued with a soft groan, "I was going to say, we need to tell High Command, but what would we tell them?"

"Yeah," Luke said, "I kind of doubt a weird dream is going to convince anyone of anything, though I do know about Hoth."

"And you could possibly have heard that from someone. They would even suspect me," Leia said regretfully, "It would seem likely to most of the members of High Command that your dream just incorporated some loose talk from one of your hundred close friends."

Han smiled slightly. Luke was incredibly popular and it was entirely likely the youth accidentally heard secrets on occasion.

She pursed her lips, "Of course, there is the reality that you and I are twins!"

She smiled suddenly, and Han's heart turned. She was incredibly lovely.

"If we told High Command about our biological relationship, and that we learned of it from your dream…"

"No!" Han and Luke said together.

More moderately, Luke continued, "No, Leia. My older self made it clear that you are a secret."

He moved over to his sister and stared into her eyes, "Leia, if this is true, and Vader is… is our father, then he will target you if he finds out."

"I'm already a target because of my position in the Alliance," Leia pointed out.

Luke sighed and looked down at the floor, "Yes… but I think if he, and Palpatine, knew of you it would be worse. Regardless of our parentage, it would be worse. There is a high chance you are a strong Force sensitive too. I don't think we should tell anyone at all right now. The med droid is programmed to keep this secret. We need to analyze the situation before there is any chance it leaks out."

Leia sighed, and nodded in agreement, "All right. For now, we keep our twin relationship a secret."

"Which means, of course," Solo said with a snide smile, "That the gamblers in the Alliance will keep betting about whether you two will end up together romantically."

Luke and Leia stared in horror at him, then at each other.

"Wonderful," Luke said, wrinkling his nose.

Leia rolled her eyes at Solo and then grew serious again, "Ok, a recap here. We know we are twins. We do not know whether Vader is our biological sire, though there is evidence pointing in that direction. I think we need to do some surreptitious searching to determine whether or not his is our paternal parent, though how we do that is unknown. His past is shrouded in mystery, which makes sense if he indeed the former Anakin Skywalker."

"Or another Jedi," Luke chimed in, "That's possible, that he was another Jedi of the Republic, turned to the Dark Side, and the whole 'father' thing is symbolic of… I don't know… wanting to be the head of a new Dark Side … family, or something? Who knows with symbolism? I always did terribly on Basic lit in school where symbolism was involved.

"But I agree we should try to find out the truth, no matter how painful the truth is. How do we proceed, though?"

Chewie howled at some length.

Han narrowed his eyes, "That's a crazy idea, Chewie. Insane."

More growling.

"What's he saying?" Luke asked curiously.

Han shook his head, "You don't want to know."

The twins exchanged glances.

"Sure we do," said Leia.

 _Author Note: Luke and I had the same problem in school - symbolism was a struggle. My classmates would say "Oh yes, naturally the red barn represented blah blah blah" and I just didn't get it. More seriously, many thanks for the reviews and follows. My intention (right now) is that this fanfiction will be not be quite as epic in length and scope as most of my other stories. I'm thinking like 12 chapters total? Which will probably be 20 by the time I'm done because I tend to write and write and write?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Darth Vader's private chambers_

 _Super Star Destroyer_ Executor

 _In hyperspace_

 _Close to Alsakan_

 _6 days later_

For the fifth time, Darth Vader carefully perused the latest report on Luke Skywalker's recent sighting on the planet Taris.

 _Know your enemy._

It had been one of the principles pounded into Anakin Skywalker in his Padawan days, though it was cloaked within the sniveling Jedi Code's focus on 'peace' and 'understanding' and 'compassion'. The idea was that understanding one's enemy made it easier to have empathy and concern toward him or her, which in turn increased the chance of a peaceful solution to conflict.

As a Sith Lord, Darth Vader naturally had no interest in empathy or concern or solicitude for an enemy.

And Luke Skywalker was an enemy, of course, an enemy of the Empire in general and the Sith in particular.

No, Vader was merely (obsessively) searching for information about the young man to facilitate his capture and turn to the Dark Side. Nothing more. It didn't make any difference that the boy was his… son.

(And hers… the only living thing left of her.)

The report was simultaneously fascinating and frustrating. On one hand, Imperial agents on Taris had managed to collect copious information about Skywalker's two days on Taris, including several excellent holos of the youth's face, features, and physique.

On the other hand, it was enraging that the boy had managed to scuttle around Taris's polluted slums engaging stormtroopers, bounty hunters, and miscellaneous scum without being captured. Even more distressing (because Vader didn't want the boy damaged long term, naturally), several holos indicated Skywalker had sustained unspecified injuries by the time that tiresome freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_ , had successfully extracted the youth and blasted through a meager Imperial cordon and into hyperspace.

Vader took the best of the holos and ran it through an analysis program. It was important to know Skywalker's exact measurements. The Wanted Record should be as specific as possible. The holo was not, of course, important on any kind of personal level.

(He had been amazed the first time he saw a holo of his son, an old one taken at a graduation ceremony from Tatooine's backwards educational system. His first thought was that the boy had taken entirely after Anakin. But no, there were signs of her… The chin, for example. There was even a more recent holo showing a dimple on the cheek just like hers. And his slight and short physique was from her as well.)

Vader frowned at the computer program's analysis of Skywalker's measurements and compared it to previous data. The young man was apparently losing weight. The Rebels were struggling for supplies as the Empire cracked down on systems supporting the Alliance, but it was distressing to imagine that the Rebellion wasn't feeding the boy enough. He was, after all, an Alliance hero after destroying the Death Star. Surely they could find enough food for their hero?

Not of course, that the destruction of the Death Star was in any way valiant. He was not proud _at all_ of his son's truly miraculous shot, a shot so incredible, so unreasonable, that a myriad of Imperial scientists and architects believed the Alliance had somehow obtained a highly advanced targeting computer beyond the capabilities of anything the Empire had ever seen. There was even a small but vocal minority of Imperial engineers who believed the Death Star had been destroyed by a suicidal terrorist on board the ship, and that the exterior snub fighter battle had merely been camouflage.

Obviously Vader was not impressed by his son's amazing exploit because it was, after all, high treason, and had cost the Empire truly countless credits, not to mention over a million men. And his Master, Darth Sidious, had been furious. The peace that his son no doubt sought for the galaxy was now delayed thanks to his misguided actions.

(The Sith Lord's mind returned to the Death Star battle for the hundredth time. He had sensed the blazing light of the Force in the then unknown pilot. He cringed slightly, knowing he had come close to unknowingly destroying his son in the Death Star trench. For all that the _Millennium Falcon_ had been an annoyance on frequent occasions, Vader was grateful to her captain for saving his son's life.)

The hyperspace engines on the _Executor_ suddenly ceased, and Vader glanced out the viewport. The ship, and her accompanying fleet, had arrived at Alsakan.

Vader suppressed a groan of irritation. He was a man of duty and had been so for many decades, even in his previous life as the Jedi Anakin Skywalker. This trip to Alsakan had already been delayed by several days, to his Master's irritation, and he must fulfill his duties not just well, but perfectly.

Since the duties in question involved ceremonies and parades and boring speeches surrounding Empire Day, Vader looked forward to the next few days with a mixture of dread and disdain. There was no alternative, of course, as Palpatine was already annoyed at his delay. He should have arrived on Alsakan several days ago.

Vader thought back again to the events of 6 days previously. His fleet had been in orbit around the planet Galand after a resupply of troop rations and weaponry from an Imperial garrison on the main city on the planet. Vader had just given the order for departure to Alsakan when he had sensed a massive, a _colossal_ , disturbance in the Force.

The Dark Lord had cancelled the order for hyperspace and retreated to his private chambers, where he had sought insight from the flowing maelstrom of the Dark Side for the next six hours. During that time, he obtained no particular discernment, but Vader knew _– knew_ , that something incredible had happened to alter the very fabric of the Force. Something that would change the future.

And yet, the next day, Vader had contacted his Master to discuss the matter and the elder Sith had been both irritable and angry at the interruption. Palpatine had been in the middle of one of his infamous society parties where seven rare crates of Alderaanian wine were making their rounds among the sycophants and other members of Coruscanti high society. As incredible as it seemed, Sidious claimed to have sensed nothing unusual in the Force at all. _Nothing_.

Vader was unwilling to admit how much this unsettled him. How could this be? How could his Master, who was more in tune with the Force than anyone else Vader had known, including the Jedi Grandmaster Yoda himself, have felt nothing? Did this mean that Vader had imagined it all? (Impossible.) Was Sidious lying to him? Perhaps, and he had used this to placate his master, there was something on Galand itself which had triggered a localized Force surge. Sidious had grudgingly given Vader permission to search Galand, a search which revealed nothing.

In spite of, or perhaps because of, his failure on Galand, Vader remained convinced that something of great import had happened. He knew that he need merely wait to find out what, but patience was still not a strong suit. Never had been, never would be.

There was a soft beep. Vader turned on the com with the Force.

"Yes?" he demanded.

"The Imperial governor of Alsakan awaits your pleasure in Conference Room 7, my Lord," the filtered voice responded.

Vader was tempted to procrastinate out of the sheer boredom of the upcoming conversation, but there was no particular reason to drag this out.

"I will be along shortly," he rumbled.

Carefully, he closed down all the relevant data on Skywalker and locked it securely. There was information which he wanted no one to see.

He exited his private chambers and strode to a nearby elevator, the officers and stormtroopers saluting as he went. Four levels up were the conference rooms.

He stepped out of the elevator to find Commander Tregast waiting.

He lifted his hidden, hairless brows curiously. Tregast was a young and competent officer who had been tasked with collecting all information, both important and trivial, on Skywalker.

"Yes?" he inquired with interest.

Tregast's Force sense was a mixture of anticipation and anxiety.

"My Lord," he said carefully, "An Ubese bounty hunter by the name of Kutaris just contacted us. He claims to know Skywalker's location and wishes to barter in exchange for that information"

Vader regarded Tregast curiously, "Is there any proof that he has data of interest?"

Tregast nodded and held out a datapad.

Vader took it and his breathing took a hitch out of sequence. There was indeed an unfamiliar holo of his son, along with the smuggler Solo, sitting at what was clearly an alcoholic establishment of some kind. However, the image had been cropped to limit specific details about locale.

Tregast spoke, "We've done preliminary analysis of Skywalker and based on facial bruising, the image was taken within the last few days. He's healed somewhat since the sighting on Taris, but the injuries on his face are still clearly there."

Vader forced himself to remain calm. He had been close to his son before.

"What does Kutaris want? Credits? If so, you are authorized to give them, within reason, of course."

Vader was, frankly, surprised Tregast had reported on this. One of the valuable characteristics of the young Commander was his willingness to act boldly when so many of the Vader's officers were too afraid to do so.

"My Lord," and here Tregast's Force sense grew even more anxious, "Kutaris insists on speaking to you directly regarding his… requests."

The Dark Lord frowned, "Did he indicate why?"

The Commander shrugged slightly, "Kutaris said he didn't trust an underling to give him the credit he feels due for the information, my Lord. He is not a particularly well known bounty hunter and apparently is concerned that he will be shut out of any potential additional credits when Skywalker is captured. He stated that he trusts you to treat him fairly, but not your subordinates."

Vader considered. This was somewhat reasonable. He had a reputation for fairness with the hunters, and it was true that underlings occasional stole kudos for information if they thought they could get away from it.

His penchant for strangling those officers willing to do such a thing had reduced such behavior, but a fringe bounty hunter would not necessarily know that.

"He is on the com now?" Vader inquired. He would need to delay the meeting with the Governor of Alsakan, but that was no hardship.

Tregast cleared his throat nervously, "No, my Lord. He would only stay on the com for a few minutes, apparently fearing a trace. He said he would re-com shortly."

Vader nodded even as he considered. If the bounty hunter was concerned about being traced, he was likely on the same planet as Skywalker.

"Order Admiral Ozzel to join me in Conference Room 7. If the bounty hunter re-coms, summon me immediately."

"As you wish, my Lord," Tregast said.

/-/-

The call came 45 minutes later. The bounty hunter had initiated contact, and was agitating for a quick response from the Dark Lord.

Vader was infuriated at the demand, but decided that his dignity could be sacrificed for information about Luke. He ordered Ozzel to continue the conversation with the Alsakan governor, and made his way quickly to his private chambers.

"Switch the com to my chambers immediately," Vader ordered Tregast, "This conversation is to be recorded but not monitored live by you or any other agents. I presume he speaks Basic?"

"As you wish, my Lord. Yes, my Lord."

Vader activated the screen in his chambers, even as he turned to open the Skywalker files on his computer. He had every intention of allowing the bounty hunter to wait a minute before beginning the conversation. Long experience with this kind of scum assured him that with the source of credits actually in sight, the bounty hunter would wait. He hoped the delay would allow his technical staff to trace the transmission to its source, but in any case, Vader would show this low level rot that he could not order around a Dark Lord of the Sith.

The screen flickered into brightness, while Vader scanned, again, the most recent information about the Taris encounter. The bounty hunter waited in silence, likely intimidated by the dark cloaked, dark helmeted apparition before him.

Finally, Vader spoke without looking up, "For your sake, bounty hunter, I hope you have current information on Skywalker's location."

The Force suddenly reeled.

"I usually know where I am, Lord Vader," a distinctly non-Ubese voice responded.

Vader turned so quickly that his neck twinged.

Gazing through the holoscreen was the face of his son.

 _Author Note: Ha ha ha! (That is supposed to be an evil laugh.) Another cliffie! Thanks for the reviews and follows. And thanks again to my wonderful editor, my husband._


	6. Chapter 6

_Darth Vader's chambers_

 _The_ Executor

 _In Orbit around Alsakan_

Vader's mouth actually sagged open in disbelief. Yes, his son was staring at him through the holoscreen. The transmission wavered slightly, indicative of the distance involved, but he could see Luke's features clearly.

His real live son, with what he knew to be dark blond hair and blue eyes.

(How he regretted the red tinge of the lenses which tainted his vision.)

For a long minute, the two stared at each other. Luke's expression was firm and set, his shoulders rigid with anxiety, his eyes blazing with determination.

Vader pulled himself together, "This is indeed a surprise, young Skywalker. You must have paid the bounty hunter well to initiate contact."

"He's dead. And I hope this is in fact a surprise," Skywalker replied flatly, "In 3 minutes 45 seconds this transmission will automatically cut off so I have little time. I am going to ask you a question, but suggest that you keep the conversation private between us."

Vader hesitated, then continued carefully, "This communication is indeed private, young Skywalker. Proceed."

The boy drew himself even straighter, if possible, and asked steadily, "Were you once Anakin Skywalker, my father?"

In spite of the slight warning from his son's request for a private interview, Vader was taken aback. He had thought Luke hadn't known, hadn't suspected the truth. He felt a strange pain in his heart at the thought that the boy had known all along…

But clearly he hadn't, since Luke was contacting him now, placing himself at increased risk of capture in the process.

Again, the silence stretched for a moment while Vader considered. Was there any reason to prevaricate, to delay? No, better to be truthful with his son, to clarify their relationship while there was time.

"Yes, I was once the man known as Anakin Skywalker. I am your father," he stated gravely.

Emotions flowed across the young face, which was turned slightly away from the screen now. Horror, grief, sorrow, bitterness, anger. The image flickered slightly as if the holocam at Luke's end was shaking, and for a brief moment Vader glimpsed the agony in another face, that of his beloved wife during their tragic and terrible confrontation on Mustafar.

Vader allowed another 30 seconds to tick by, before asking, "Who told you, young one?"

There was hesitation, and for a moment Vader thought, with dread, that Luke would merely cut the transmission after getting the answer he… well, clearly not what he wanted, but the answer he had expected.

Then Luke sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly, "I had a dream, a vision I suppose. I learned of our relationship then."

Like a code cylinder clicking into place, Vader suddenly understood, "Six days ago. What happened in the vision?"

His son's eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Well, since you were there, and you know when it happened, you presumably know _exactly_ what happened in the vision."

Vader froze. He had been in the vision.

Carefully, he explained, "I sensed a great disturbance in the Force, but I was not privy to any vision that day. I therefore am entirely unaware of what you saw."

The boy's face smoothed out slightly and he again looked away from the holocam.

"I had a vision," his son said quietly but clearly, "Of a future that I devoutly hope and believe will no longer come to pass."

Vader's heart seemed to beat harder in his chest. It must be…

"You turned to the Dark Side?" he inquired hopefully.

Luke's face took on a look of shock and outrage, the mirror image of the expression on _her_ face when a fellow senator had made a particularly rancid suggestion on the Senate floor.

"No, of course not!" Luke responded fervently, "I'll never turn to the Dark Side, never!"

" _Then what…?_ " Vader thought, but decided to delay cogitation and speculation until later in favor of, he hoped, being persuasive.

"My son, you and I belong together, as family. I can teach you much, guide you in the ways of the Force, fulfill the birthright you deserve!"

He hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. He needed Luke. He needed him because… because of Palpatine, of course. To defeat Palpatine.

The boy looked back through the holoscreen with sadness on his face and shook his head slowly, "No, you don't need me, Lord Vader. You've attained great power and status without any assistance from an uncouth farmboy son from Tatooine. And I certainly refuse to align myself in any way with a torturer, slaver and mass murderer of Rebels, Wookies, and children."

Vader stilled, stunned at the pain that blossomed in his heart at this open rejection.

He tried again, "Luke, you cannot stay with the Alliance. Do you believe you will be safe once your fellow Rebels hear of your relationship to me? I will not share your paternity, but such information will inevitably leak out. Come with me, and I will protect you. I promise you that … that your concerns will be considered. I too long for peace in the galaxy, and with your help we can bring a time of prosperity and tranquility far greater than the galaxy has ever seen."

The boy stared at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious!" Luke began, before a soft beep interrupted him.

Luke glanced to one side again, then turned to look directly back at the holocam, "I'm going now. But I'll just say this. In that alternate future, _Father_ , the first time we met, you cut off my hand!"

The screen went black.

/-/-

 _Millennium Falcon_

 _In hyperspace_

 _30 minutes later_

Han Solo glanced at his Wookie co-pilot, "Can you keep an eye on things, Chewie?"

The Wookie roared in agreement, and Solo gathered himself and walked into the main common area on the ship.

He stepped into a hushed atmosphere. Luke and Leia were sitting next to each other, their arms twined around one another. Luke was clearly sobbing, with his face buried in his sister's shoulder, and Leia's posture was one of melancholy grief.

She looked up as Solo entered.

"Any concerns about pursuit?" she asked rather dully.

He shook his head, while gazing with concern at the Kid. Luke had held up bravely during his conversation with Vader, but had collapsed once the transmission ceased.

Leia looked better, at least externally, but Han suspected she would always be strong when a loved one needed her.

Luke lifted his tear stained face to the smuggler and managed a nod, "Thank you for helping us, Han."

"Any time," Solo responded. The raw emotion displayed on his friends' faces made him uncomfortable.

Leia spoke up, "Yes, Han, thank you. The Ubese outfit came in handy."

Han glanced at pieces of the bounty hunter's armor and helmet lying carelessly at one side of the common area. The Ubese bounty hunter Kutaris had attempted to capture Han and Chewbacca 3 weeks before and had died for his pains. Solo had kept the outer protective shell and helmet with the vague hope that they would come in useful.

"You make a good bounty hunter, Highness," he said in an attempt to cheer her up a little, "I didn't know you had it in you."

He was rewarded with a tired but genuine smile, "I'm not just another pretty face, Captain."

Luke rose now with a soft murmur of apology and disappeared in the direction of the refresher.

Han noted Leia's eyes follow her brother until he was gone. He waited until she was looking at him before saying, "So, I guess you think…"

"Yes," she replied immediately, "Yes, Vader is our genetic sire. We don't have any doubt now."

She shook her head, "I'm worried about Luke."

"I'm worried about you," Han replied immediately, then wondered if he should have bitten his tongue. Leia was fiercely independent.

She blushed slightly, "Don't worry. Well, yes, maybe you should worry. The thing is, Han, that I had wonderful parents of my own. I know that Luke idolized his dead father. The Lars were kind guardians, but Luke and his uncle Owen had little in common. This is very hard for me, but it is excruciating for Luke."

"I'll survive," Luke said softly, coming back into the room. Solo turned sharply and regarded his young friend carefully. He had washed his face and his expression was determined now.

Leia continued, now including her brother in the discussion, "Vader is a proud man and he would not claim Luke as his son if it wasn't true. Furthermore, there was almost- I don't know- a sense of urgency, of desperation even, in his tone, though it is hard to hear it through that stupid vocoder."

Luke sighed, "So what do we do? Besides mourn, I mean. You're right, Leia. I had this picture of Anakin Skywalker that was no doubt unrealistic for the very best of men, but this actuality is so far from what I believed…"

His voice choked up.

"Maybe a drink is in order?" Solo asked.

Luke smiled sadly, "Aunt Beru always said alcohol was for weddings, not funerals."

Leia looked startled, "My mother said something similar – for festivals, not Days of Mourning."

Han lifted an eyebrow. He had long been under the impression that alcohol was for any and every time, to be enjoyed early and often.

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

Luke explained, "My aunt said that drowning one's sorrows with alcohol was a bad way to cope with misfortune, that it was just avoiding the problem in an unhealthy way. So no, I don't need a drink right now. We need to decide what to do, logically if possible. That's more Leia's strong suit than mine."

The princess sat down gracefully on a chair and the two men sat down as well, though far less elegantly. She closed her eyes and considered silently before opening them again and sitting up slightly, "There is one thing that Vader said which has validity, that Luke's position in the Alliance is somewhat precarious given the reality of his, of our, paternity. If it leaks out, there could be some major backlash. I mean, we have plenty of Alliance members with Imperial relatives, but no one with close ties to anyone this high up in the Empire. There would be much suspicion that you kept it a secret, Luke."

The two men exchanged glances.

"So what do we do?" Luke asked practically, "Tell High Command?"

Leia shook her head slowly, "Not all of High Command. Many would make it political. I can even imagine a couple of them trying to use you as a bargaining chip against Vader. No, I think we should tell General Rieekan for now, and no one else."

Luke frowned, "Rieekan? I don't know him well, but I trust you if you think he's the best person."

"I know him very well," Leia said firmly, "and we can have assurance that he will respond to this information wisely and sensibly."

She looked down now, and continued with some difficulty, "He was a close friend to House Organa and was like a a favorite uncle when I was growing up. I know he cares deeply for me. He can decide the next step, while also giving us political viability if the information is released that you are Vader's son."

Han spoke up, "Do you think Vader will tell anyone?"

Luke looked unsettled, "He said he wouldn't, though he's not exactly reliable. But I doubt he will. He's kept this a secret for a year, which is no surprise. Even as high up as he is, it can't be a positive for him to have a Rebel for a son. But Palpatine might release the information."

"Assuming he knows," Solo said.

Leia sighed, "Luke and I talked about this a little before the transmission. Palpatine has to know. Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight and was… capable of siring children before whatever event put him in that life support suit. We were, of course, hoping Vader was someone else, but whoever he was, Palpatine had to know his identity. And we foolishly put Luke out there by loudly proclaiming him as the Hero of Yavin, so the Emperor doubtless has known for a year that the former Anakin Skywalker has a son."

Solo considered. Unfortunately, this made sense.

"All right," he said, "We'll be back with the Alliance Fleet in a couple of days. For now, can I suggest you both take a nap? You look like you need it."

Luke dropped his head into his hands with a soft groan, "I'm not arguing that. I just wish I would wake up and find this has been part of my crazy dream. How in all the galaxy did this happen?"

/-/-

 _Darth Vader's private chambers_

 _The Executor_

 _Orbiting Alsakan_

" _How did this happen?"_ Vader thought to himself as he watched, for the 8th time, the short interview with his son.

He had lost everyone else – his mother Shmi, Pad…(no, he would not think her name), even Obi-wan.

Of course, he hated and loathed Obi-wan. But they had been a team, even friends. They had fought side by side, saved one another's lives repeatedly, until Sidious had revealed to the former Anakin Skywalker the hypocrisy of the Jedi.

Vader's damaged teeth ground together before a sharp stab of pain reminded him to let up.

Oh yes, Obi-wan 'loved' him as a brother. Loved him so much that Kenobi had severed three limbs and left his 'brother' to burn in a lava field, left him to live a life of pain in this cursed life support suit.

Vader's head bowed at the end of the transmission.

 _"I'm going now. But I'll just say this. In that alternate future,_ Father _, the first time we met, you cut off my hand!"_

Vader's hands tightened in frustration and anguish. It had, of course, been merely a vision. It had not come to pass, and perhaps it never would.

(He was reminded, unhappily, of his own experiences with terrible Force visions. His mother, his wife.)

It was unsettling to contemplate injuring his own son. Unsettling because he could imagine many a scenario where such an action could happen.

The primary possibility, of course, being a duel.

He himself had lost a hand to Count Dooku, in his padawan days. (And killed the Count later, taking his revenge in a thoroughly un-Jedi like manner. The darkness had always been in him, he supposed. Though Palpatine had incited him to murder the handless and helpless man…)

He brought his thoughts back to Luke. Yes, it might be necessary to harm Luke, but he didn't want to. (Luke was all he had left in this lonely galaxy.)

"I wish to keep him safe," he said out loud.

"I believe," a voice said from behind him, "That it is a galactic impossibility to keep Skywalkers entirely safe."

Vader spun around at the first words of his mysterious visitor even as he lit his lightsaber.

Watched as the blade cut cleanly through the… apparition. There was no catch in the blade, no satisfying sound of sword meeting flesh and bone.

The luminescent form crossed its arms and lifted an aged eyebrow, "Really, Darth. Is that the only action you can think of? Here comes Obi-wan! I'm going to slice him in half! I'm sorry, old friend, but you only get to do that once."

For the second time today, Vader's mouth hung open in disbelieving shock. This was impossible. Kenobi was dead! Dead dead dead dead _DEAD_!

"Impossible!" he said aloud.

"The Force moves in mysterious ways," Kenobi pontificated in his typical serene and annoying tone, "Qui-Gon Jinn was always rather a maverick in the Order, so it is no particular surprise that he succeeded where no one else had. He learned how to return in conscious form to the land of the living after death, and he taught me those secrets during the long years of my exile on Tatooine."

Vader spun around and stormed over to the transparisteel window. He could not handle this today. First Luke's rejection, and now the ancient form of Kenobi was back annoying him. Maybe he should just breech the window with the Force and allow himself to be sucked out into space. End it all.

"Luke is looking rather battered," Kenobi mused aloud, "And thin. I do hope he is taking care of himself."

Vader spun around to see his old master gazing at the screen, which currently held a frozen picture of his son.

"Taking care of himself?" Vader demanded, incensed, "You sent him to be raised on that loathsome dust ball of a planet, filled with Tuskens and Hutts. You encouraged him to join the Alliance, a ragtag band of Rebels and traitors. He has a mammoth price on his head and is being pursued from one end of the galaxy to the other by Imperial agents and bounty hunter scum. And you expect him to be healthy and well?"

Kenobi tilted his spectral head and looked at him with – what was that? Bewilderment?

"Well, considering that you are the one who placed the astronomical price on his head…" he began.

Vader snarled audibly, "He destroyed the Death Star and then the idiotic leadership of the Alliance made him their golden holo boy! They spread his name across the galaxy! What did you _think_ Sidious would do once he knew of my son's existence? It took all I had to convince Palpatine to allow me to hunt Luke down. Luke's only hope is that I retrieve him before any of the Emperor's agents find him!"

He was roaring, he realized. At a ghost.

He glared at Kenobi even as he deliberately lowered his voice, "I know you despise my plans for Luke, Kenobi, but I assure you that my intentions are far more respectful of his humanity and character than what Darth Sidious desires for him. I promise you that."

Kenobi's Force sense changed from irritating calm to surprise and then, to Vader's astonished ire, compassion.

"I believe you, Darth. Your intentions are not good, but you care more about the boy than I expected."

Vader clenched his fist in rage even as his chambers trembled slightly with Dark Side energies. Now he was being accused of tenderness? Sympathy? Kindness?

He fought to control himself even as he turned away in resigned frustration.

"What are you doing here anyway, Kenobi? Gloating over this Force vision which, I suppose, you somehow instigated from the nether world of the Force? You truly have had your revenge against me by convincing Luke that I would greatly harm him."

"The Force guided me here," Kenobi responded, "And I assure you that the last thing I wanted was for Luke to discover your true identity at this sensitive juncture of his life. But the Force clearly had other plans. Like you, we sensed a massive surge in the very fabric of the Force and the future has changed, but we don't know what actually happened in Luke's vision."

Reluctantly, in spite of himself, Vader turned toward Kenobi hopefully, "You believe the future has changed?"

He greatly desired another possible path, one where he and his son would meet on more civilized, and benign, terms.

Kenobi nodded thoughtfully, "Without a doubt. I have felt such a monumental shift in the Force only once before in my existence."

"When was that?" Vader demanded.

The old man's face suddenly wore an expression of raw grief.

"When you Fell, Anakin."


	7. Chapter 7

_CR90 Alliance Ship_ Thunderstrike

 _In orbit around the planet_ Hoth

 _3 days later_

 _General Rieekan's private office_

" _I'm going now. But I'll just say this. In that alternate future, Father, the first time we met, you cut off my hand!"_

General Carlist Rieekan, whose expression had been growing darker and darker through the holo record of Luke's conversation with Vader, now turned away from the screen and directed an outraged stare at the young man.

"Were you out of your _mind_ , Skywalker?" he demanded.

Luke flinched, intimidated. He was indeed the 'Hero of Yavin' but he also was a 20 year old farmboy from Tatooine, whereas Rieekan was a soldier from before Luke's birth, as well as an aristocrat.

Fortunately, his (secret) sister was made of sterner stuff.

"Not his idea, mine," she said with a determined lift of her chin.

"Actually, it was Chewie's," Solo chimed in, even as Chewbacca roared in agreement, "Credit where credit is due, Princess."

"All right, I authorized it," Leia replied, keeping her eyes fixed on Rieekan, "And as a member of High Command I have the right to authorize small missions where I believe the benefits outweigh the risks."

"Small mission? Outweigh the risks?" Rieekan nearly snarled, "Leia, this was insane! You risked a trace and capture, and for what? You don't really believe Darth Vader is your father, do you, Skywalker?"

There was a long, painful pause, and Luke looked down, "He _is_ my biological father, General."

Rieekan shook his head, "Commander, I don't know what Vader is playing at here but you are the son of Anakin Skywalker and a strong Force sensitive. No doubt Vader has his reasons for trying to draw you in by encouraging this insane idea…"

"No," Leia said firmly

Everyone looked at her.

"General, I spent many soul crushing days as Vader's captive. He is entirely capable of lying, but not about this. He's a proud man. My father…" here her voice wavered, but she steadied herself and continued, "My father said Vader was like a gogitol – incredibly dangerous, incredibly direct, and all too ready to rip out your throat before you have time to draw your weapon. He has no doubt learned some subtlety under Palpatine, but he's not a politician, but a warrior. An evil, murderous warrior, but a warrior nonetheless. A Sith Lord would not acknowledge Luke as his son if it wasn't true. And then of course there is Luke's dream, where he learned Vader is his father."

Rieekan groaned softly, paced up and down his office three times, and turned to Luke.

"Ok, tell me about the dream, Commander," he said in a much calmer voice.

Luke glanced at Leia, who nodded at him, and then began describing the dream. Oddly, the details of his vision had grown only stronger in the last days, instead of growing less distinct as was typical of most of his dreams.

Rieekan listened without comment until Luke spoke of Hoth, whereupon the usually unflappable general turned noticeably pale.

"Wait, Skywalker, as in the planet Hoth that we are orbiting now?"

"Yes, sir," Luke replied.

Rieekan stared at him in disbelief, then turned to Leia, "Did Skywalker hear about Hoth from you, and somehow incorporate it into his dream?"

"No, Carlist, he didn't. And before you ask, there were few others he could have heard about it from. Those meetings were top secret, and I took the liberty of compiling a list of people who knew of Hoth's potential as the new base and cross referenced it with Luke's location over the last 4 weeks. He's been on missions much of the time, so the only culprits could be you, Mon Mothma, and me."

Rieekan shook his head slightly, "Most would assume you were the leak, Leia. You and Skywalker are known to be close."

"I agree most will think that. However, surely my actions on the Death Star prove to you, anyway, that I'm capable of holding my tongue about the location of potential and real Rebel bases."

Rieekan noticeably flinched along with Luke.

The general passed a weary hand across his face and sighed, "All right, let's assume this vision was real. Skywalker, was there any indication about what happened on Hoth? The Vader in your dream said that he knew you had been injured by a wampa. Which is… what?"

Leia, who was a veritable font of information today, silently extended her datapad.

Rieekan took it and stared at the opened record, his frown lines deepening. Luke found himself sidling around to stare at the screen.

"Um, please tell me those things are knee high and hunt in cute, furry packs?"

"3 meters tall on average," Leia replied solemnly, "And you don't want to meet one of them in a dark alley. They're vicious."

"Do you have any idea whether the Empire found Hoth? Or whether we abandoned it?" Rieekan continued, "Also, do you know how much older the other version of you was in the vision?"

He paused, "That sounded confusing…"

"I know what you mean, sir," Luke replied. He mulled for a moment and said, "I would say between 2 and 5 years. He – I – looked quite a bit older but he was dressed in black and the face was scarred from the wampa attack so it was hard for me to tell. It didn't occur to me to ask. He did say that years had passed but not how many years. As for whether the Empire found Hoth, I have no idea. The Alliance does abandon bases, doesn't it?"

"I think that in the future of Luke's dream, the Empire _does_ find Hoth," Solo chimed in unexpectedly.

The others looked at him.

"Why?" Leia demanded.

"Because there were repeated references to the Cloud City of Bespin," Han said with a sigh, "And Bespin is very close to Hoth. It seems unlikely that Vader would catch up with us there by chance. Far more likely that the Empire comes calling at Hoth and we flee to Bespin for, I don't know, medical emergency or repairs or something? And are captured by Vader with the assistance of my charming but reprehensible scoundrel of a friend, Lando Calrissian. Lando wouldn't turn me in for a reward, but he'd cooperate with the Empire to save his own skin."

There was a gloomy pause, and then Rieekan said, "We can't settle on Hoth, then."

"I agree," Leia said briskly, "But I've been at a loss as to how to stop the plans at this juncture without referring to a dream which few will trust."

Han assumed the drawl he used when referring to (in his view, idiotic) political matters, "General, why don't you tell High Command that a trusted but secret source has information that Hoth will be visited by an Imperial task force in the next year or 2, and recommend that the planned base be shifted."

"What secret source?" Rieekan demanded with a lifted eyebrow.

"A very secret, but very trusted one, General," Solo responded with mild irritation, "I know you can successfully convey the sense that 'if I told you, I'd have to kill you'. You High Command leaders all have your secret sources."

Rieekan tilted his head and considered Solo with a measured look of approval, "I like it, Captain Solo. It happens to be true, but misdirects very well. All right, we'll go with that. It's going to mean a tremendous upheaval as we'll almost certainly go with the second planetary possibility, which has its own set of problems, but far better that then a full scale offensive on Hoth. We'd likely be decimated."

He turned back to Luke, "Any other major shocks from your dream, Skywalker?"

Luke hesitated and looked appealingly at Leia, who nodded slightly and stepped forward toward her old friend.

"Yes, Carlist, there was one more enormous shock. The Luke in the dream told our Luke something else right at the end. He said…."

She hesitated, then continued, "He said that I am Luke's twin sister."

She paused for a few seconds, and continued, "And we ran a genetic test, and I _am_ Luke's twin sister."

Rieekan, who had been looking bewildered, now took on the expression of an upended shaak.

"Uh… what?!"

Leia gave him a quick and fierce hug, and stepped back, "Luke and I are the twin children of Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader."

The General's mouth, which was slack with astonishment, shut with an audible click of teeth.

"No! Leia. It is impossible! Absolutely impossible. There is no way that you could be the child of that…"

He trailed off, looking uncomfortably at Luke.

"So Luke could be Vader's progeny, but not me?" she demanded angrily, "Far more likely that I would be. I've got a quick temper and a bitter tongue at times, but Luke is the kindest, most generous…"

"Leia," Luke broke in, stepping over to give his twin a hug, "I know the General wasn't insulting me."

Rieekan shook his head, even as his eyes filled with tears, "No, of course I wasn't. But Leia. It just can't be true. The Death Star…Vader…"

Leia's anger subsided immediately, to be replaced by a haunting look of sadness.

"He doesn't know about me. Fortunately. Though it isn't clear it would have made any difference when he tried to rip the location of the Rebel base from my mind. He's our sire but that doesn't make him anything but a monster."

The General was still staring at her incredulously, "Leia, are you sure that Vader really is who you think he is? How could your parents have placed you so prominently in the political eye if you are Vader's daughter? Or do you think that they didn't know your biological heritage?"

Luke sighed, "We don't know, sir. I am confident that this extraordinary biological relationship with Vader is true, as agonizing as it is to acknowledge. I can feel it. But we don't know who our mother was, we don't know what happened at our births, how we were separated, anything! We'd very much like to know. We would like to know what happened at a time when there was so much galactic upheaval, so many sudden disappearances, so much loss of critical data, that we aren't even sure where to look. Nor are we certain it would be safe to look. Above all, we want to keep Leia safe from Palpatine's knowledge of her existence."

"And Vader's surely?"

Luke looked out the viewscreen into space. Icy Hoth hung there.

"Yes, of course I do. I will say that during my dream, and during the talk with Vader, I felt like he had a genuine interest in my welfare. He seemed genuinely indignant about the wampa attack, which is insane considering he apparently beat the living daylights out of me at Bespin."

The General again passed a weary hand over his face. He looked distinctly older than he had when this meeting had commenced.

"Leia, Commander Skywalker, Captain Solo, Chewbacca," he said after a few minutes of thinking, "I know that you know this, but I will reiterate it. This conversation, this holorecording of Skywalker's conversation with Vader, these biological relationships, must be kept secret. They must. You do realize that Vader has the same recording, of course, and might release it. Your position as Vader's son could be broadcast across the galaxy at any moment."

"Yes, sir," Luke said meekly.

"That's why we involved you, Carlist," Leia said far more boldly, "If it does come out, you can ride the political fallout with us. You, after all, have the older and wiser head here. We're just following your lead on keeping it all a secret. If we play it right, you'll get all the blame."

The drawn look vanished, followed by a look of startled surprise, followed by a grin of delight. Rieekan placed an affectionate hand on Leia's shoulder and said, "My dear, sometimes I forget the fire inside you. You've been keeping your elders hopping since you were an infant. All right, I'll be your potential scapegoat. Meanwhile, let me mull over all this information. I'll also do a bit of discrete poking around regarding your… your mother. Very carefully, of course, but I do have connections you young ones do not."

"Young ones…" Solo muttered in a mildly offended tone, but said no more.

"Skywalker, I believe you are scheduled to depart for another mission soon?"

"Yes, Captain Solo is transporting me."

"I am aware that the Alliance has been rather bold in sending you into dangerous situations. Perhaps we should evaluate whether you should be less active for at least a time."

"No need to worry," Luke said confidently, "This mission should be a cakewalk. I expect I'll be in and out without any trouble at all."

"Very well, Commander. May the Force be with us all."

/-/

 _7 days later_

 _Millennium Falcon_

 _Approaching Rebel cruiser Liberty_

 _In deep space 5 parsecs from Tatooine_

"You all right, Luke?" Solo asked for the 12th time.

"I'm fine, Han. Fine! Stop asking! It's just a scratch!"

Solo grumbled softly as he carefully inspected the blaster wound on Skywalker's left shoulder.

"The Princess is gonna kill me," he muttered.

Luke, who was lying reclined on a medical bed in the main common area of the Falcon, opened a weary eye, "It's not your fault."

"She expects me to look after you," Solo replied dolefully.

He lifted one section of the bandage and squirted some more medication into the dark recesses of the injury.

Luke yelped indignantly, "Ouch! Can't you just leave it alone?"

"No, I can't. I've got way more experience than you, Luke. Trust me, you don't want an infection building up in there. Besides, you deserve a little pain. That was the craziest, most ridiculous and insane idea in the world. Your sense of self preservation rivals that of a Corellian Gluttonbug searching for the quickest way to die."

"Do I want to know?" Luke inquired irritably.

"No, you don't. Let's just say they die early, often, and messily…"

"He's right, Commander Skywalker," a new voice said gravely, "That was entirely too risky."

Luke, realizing he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep, sat up more and glared at the Dug who had just entered the room. He was getting used to the Dug's peculiar inverted walking style which utilized his hands for walking and his feet for grasping.

"How about, 'Thank you for rescuing me from interrogation and death at the hands of the Empire, Skywalker'?" he fumed, "I really don't need a lecture!"

The Dug, named Priano, lowered his snout with respect and said softly, "Indeed, Commander, I am most grateful. However, it was not right that you should risk your valuable life for one as unworthy as I."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Luke demanded, looking more incensed by the moment, "You are a sentient being with rights, and you were captured while on an Alliance mission. Of course I was going to rescue you!"

Han sighed, "I think Priano is just saying that it was so dangerous a plan that it was far more likely to result in 5 deaths than 0. Of course, it worked out fairly well, thanks to me."

"Thanks to you? You?" Luke demanded, "I'm the one that miraculously piloted that shuttle to the ground without killing everyone aboard!"

"And who was waiting for you to emerge from the smoking wreckage?" Solo inquired smugly.

"What smoking wreckage?" a new voice inquired.

Luke and Han both jolted in astonishment . They had been so busy arguing that they hadn't noticed the _Falcon_ landing on the _Liberty_ , the ramp deploying, and Princess Leia Organa marching in.

"Ah, hi Leia!" Luke said brightly.

Leia stalked closer and stared at him incredulously, "You're hurt? How did that happen? You said it was an easy mission!"

Luke took a deep breath, "Well, it got a little complicated, but all's well that ends well."

"What. Happened?" she demanded.

Han, grinning slightly, took it into his head to explain, "Priano here was working undercover as a servant on one of the smaller Imperial garrisons on Malastare. He had obtained some valuable data and Luke was just supposed to go in and collect it to avoid a potential transmission trace, plus grab a compromised agent who needed to get off planet fast. But right before we landed, Imperial security figured out that Priano was a Rebel sympathizer and arrested him. So we landed in some obscure landing bay, Luke marched off to the rendezvous, and was met by a few Rebels who explained what happened and told him to get off planet quickly. Which would, of course, have been sensible, but let it never be said that Luke is sensible."

"It was not the right decision to just leave Priano to his fate!" Luke protested.

Han rolled his eyes, "It's great you wanted to rescue him, Kid. But your method…."

He turned back to Leia, "Luke decided instead to rescue Priano by pulling what we did at the Death Star, but using himself as the prisoner! The Most Wanted man in the galaxy arranged to be dragged in chains to the garrison! Three of the Rebels, one of whom was the compromised agent, put on some spare stormtrooper armor they had stored somewhere and marched Luke off to the local commander who was of course _very_ pleased to see him. The Imps promptly put him onto a shuttle for transfer to the larger garrison in the capital city and, naturally enough, brought Priano as well. The three rebels managed to get on board as stormtroopers and opened fire once the shuttle was in the air. One of them managed to get the cell door open and release Luke, who got shot in the shoulder on his way to the cockpit. Naturally the shuttle sustained significant damage during the firefight, but Luke managed a more or less controlled crash in a forest glade, where yours truly was thankfully waiting. We managed to blast off Malastare before all the Imps in system surrounded us. So once again, Chewie and I saved the day."

Leia stared at him incredulously, opened her mouth, shut it, and then looked at the Dug Priano, firmly plastering a diplomatic expression on her face as she did so.

"Sir, we are thankful for your safety. Perhaps you could exit the ship for a debrief now?"

The Dug's expressive face grew even gloomier, "Your Highness, I regret greatly that I was the unwitting cause of Commander Skywalker's injury."

"Nonsense," Luke said irritably, "I'm fine, you're fine, the agent is fine, it turned out fine. Don't worry."

With a lugubrious sigh, the Dug shuffled off the ship.

Luke looked with uncertainty at his sister.

She glared at him, then at Han, then dropped into a nearby seat.

"I don't believe it. We send you on a milk run and this happens."

"Leia, it's not a big deal."

"It could have been a big deal. Did they identify you?"

Luke hesitated uncomfortably, "Yeah, they did, but we got out so fast that it didn't really matter…"

"Oh stars…" she said, shaking her head.

She kept her eyes closed as Luke waited with nervous anticipation for an explosion.

There wasn't one.

She got up and walked over, sank onto a chair next to Luke's bed, and gave him a gentle hug away from his injured arm.

"I know you will always put yourself in harm's way when you feel it is the right thing to do, but oh Luke. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I'm Ok," he said uncomfortably.

She sighed, "This time you are. Well, we'll get you off to medical bay to treat that arm, and then Rieekan wants to meet us as soon as possible."

Luke stilled, "Do you know why?"

She leaned closely and whispered softly in his ear, "We think we've identified our mother, Luke."


	8. Chapter 8

_Main Common Area_

Millennium Falcon

 _Parked in Landing Bay 3 of the Rebel Cruiser_ Liberty

 _In deep space 5 parsecs from Tatooine_

 _2 hours later_

Luke felt better. He was back on his reclined bed on the _Falcon_ , but his injury had been evaluated, treated, and numbed by the _Liberty_ medbay's competent droid.

He felt… good, even.

His sister seemed dubious about the expression on his face.

"Does that weird smile mean you're not really with me here?" she inquired, "Because I don't want the General showing up in 20 minutes with you goofy from pain meds."

Luke chuckled appreciatively, "No, I'm fine. It's just nice not being in pain."

She grinned back at him, "Yeah, that makes sense. Are you ready?"

He quickly grew solemn, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. So, you think our mother was…?"

"Padme Amidala Naberrie," Leia said gravely, dropping into a seat next to him and holding out a datapad.

Luke took it with his right hand and stared intently at the holo on the screen.

The woman who was probably his mother was beautiful, with dark lustrous hair, expressive brown eyes, and a determined chin.

"She looks so much like you, Leia," Luke murmured softly.

"It's probably more valid to say I look like her," Leia responded. "But I agree that the resemblance is startling."

"And?" Luke queried. Obviously there was more than mere resemblance to lead Rieekan and Leia to believe this was their long lost mother.

Leia kept her eyes fixed on the holo.

"She was elected Queen of Naboo at the age of 14."

"Elected?" Luke said in a puzzled tone.

Leia looked startled, then smiled a bit, "I suppose that does sound a bit odd, doesn't it? Yes, on Naboo the Queen is elected for up to two terms of 2 years each. Obviously they don't have a royal family like Alderaan… did. Padme Amidala was her professional name and she was queen of Naboo during a time of great upheaval due to a crisis with the Trade Federation. The details are shrouded by time and Palpatine's machinations, but we do know that. And she became a senator of Naboo to the Galactic Senate by the time she was 20."

"So she was a senator," Luke murmured.

"Yes. And…" Leia leaned forward and shifted the image to show Padme standing at a podium, her beautiful face passionate, her arm outstretched. Behind her were several men.

Leia pointed at one of them, a tall young man with dark blond hair and blue eyes.

"That is Anakin Skywalker."

Luke gasped aloud. He had never seen a holo of his father. As a child and young teen, it had seemed the galaxy had some kind of a vendetta against him, refusing him even the privilege of seeing the face of the man who sired him.

He understood better now, of course, why all traces of the Anakin Skywalker had been thoroughly subjugated by the Galactic Empire, why his aunt and uncle had limited discussion of his father and destroyed any holos, if indeed they had ever existed.

His father had similar coloring to Luke, though based on the height of the other men, he was tall whereas Luke was short.

"Leia, where did you get this?" he asked.

She leaned back with a sigh, "Rieekan did some _very_ careful digging and found it hidden away in Top Secret files. He also managed to sound out Mon Mothma carefully, and she actually knew Padme Amidala quite well. They served in the Galactic Senate together and fought unsuccessfully against Palpatine's rise to power first as Chancellor and then of course as Emperor."

Luke lowered the holopad onto the table, "Why does Rieekan think she's the one?"

"Well, he isn't sure, but our father was actually assigned as Amidala's bodyguard before the Clone Wars as she was the target of several assassination attempts. Mon Mothma said rather casually that she and Skywalker were obviously close friends and spent a lot of time together. The reason I'm almost certain is that… I remember her, Luke. I really do, as hard as it is to believe."

Luke turned to her and carefully put his right arm (his healthy arm) around his sister.

"Of course I believe you, Leia. You are strong with the Force. Perhaps your memory is a combination of the memory of your infant self and a vision from the Force."

Leia nodded, "I suppose that is possible. I do remember her vividly, her beauty and also her sorrow."

"What happened to her?" Luke inquired gently.

Leia slumped a little, "She died within a day of the formation of the Empire, of unknown causes. Rieekan found a holo of her in her open casket, which was carried through the streets of Theed, the capital of Naboo, after her death. Thousands lined the streets. She was much beloved."

She hesitated, then reached over to find the image on the holopad.

The two heads, one dark blond, one brunette, bent over the image. The woman who lay in her coffin looked like she was merely sleeping. Her abdomen was swollen, as if…

"She looks pregnant!" Luke said in bewilderment.

Leia nodded, "Indeed she does. So if she is our mother, why does she still look pregnant? That part is puzzling. If she isn't our mother, then… I guess her baby died with her, which is incredibly sad."

Luke sat back against his bed, "Leia, if she was carrying Anakin Skywalker's twins and gave birth, the Jedi would have wanted to conceal that. Our father had probably become Vader already. I mean, they wouldn't have risked him hunting us down as babies. So they may have made it look like she was still pregnant. I wonder what really happened to her."

They sat in somber silence until they were interrupted by Rieekan, who came trudging into the _Falcon_ with Solo and Chewbacca on his heels.

"I need a drink," the General said firmly, "And since I'm off duty, I'm going to get one whether anyone likes it or not."

This lightened the mood, and after Han and Rieekan had amicably debated the rival attributes of Corellian Ale and Coruscanti brandy, they all settled down on chairs.

"So, Skywalker, your cakewalk on Malastare turned out be a little complicated," the General said dryly, even as he took an appreciative sip of his brandy.

Luke nodded in embarrassment, "Yes, sir, it did. But my injury isn't serious and we did get the Dug and other compromised agents out safely."

"Your conduct was incredibly brave and insanely risky, Commander. All's well that ends well, but you would be advised to take better care of yourself in the future."

"Yes, sir."

"However, there was an added benefit from your escapades beyond the obvious ones, and it ties into my… my suggestion to you. Before I explain, however, I want to emphasize this is only an idea. This is not an order from a superior officer to a subordinate. I want you and the Princess, as well as this scoundrel and his co-pilot…"

("Hey!" Han protested.)

Rieekan grinned, before continuing, "…to discuss and think about it before you give me your answer."

The twins looked at one another in bewilderment, and then Luke nodded, "Ok, sir."

The General set his drink down and leaned forward, lacing his hands on his knees, "Leia, Skywalker, I am inclined to believe that Padme Amidala Naberrie is your mother. An added point, which I didn't tell you earlier, Leia, is that Bail Organa was a close friend of Padme's in the Senate. I can well imagine your father taking you in after Padme's death.

"I want to be clear that I don't know much about… well, I will just call her what she is, your mother. But I know this. She was strong, and brave, and wise. She was a brilliant politician and a champion of democracy. Mon Mothma speaks of her in hushed tones. She was also not… a casual individual, I'm certain. I think it very unlikely that her romantic relationship with Anakin Skywalker was a perfunctory one. To be blunt, I can't imagine you being the product of a one night stand."

The twins glanced at each other and then Leia said, "Well, I guess that's encouraging in some ways and discouraging in others. How could anyone, much less a brave and noble senator, fall in love with Darth Vader?"

"He wasn't Vader then," Luke said softly.

"No, he wasn't," Rieekan said, "Again, we don't have much on your father, but he was a much admired Jedi during the Clone Wars. What happened to turn him into Vader is certainly shrouded in mystery."

Rieekan stood up now and began pacing, "Commander Skywalker, Vader is clearly obsessed with you. We received word that as soon as news of your little escapade on Malastare reached Vader, he immediately left Alsakan, where he was front and center during Empire Day ceremonies, and raced to Malastare. His fleet is still there."

Rieekan's pace picked up slightly, "Vader is a one man army. An _army_. We've tried to assassinate him. We've thrown _everything_ we've had at him. He's decimated every attempt. We've looked for weaknesses and found none. We've looked for a symbolic crack in his armor and found nothing. For the last 20 years, he has been the Emperor's blunt instrument and he, as far as we can tell, has followed Palpatine's commands with slavish diligence. He has been completely devoted to Palpatine and Palpatine's cause. He has kept Palpatine in power. Truthfully, I doubt the Empire would be close to the entity it is today without the dominant strength of Lord Darth Vader. It has been a top priority, a _top_ one, to find some way, any way, to destroy him, or weaken him, or at least drive a wedge between him and the Emperor. "

He stopped now, and looked straight at Luke, "And we've found nothing."

There was a long, painful pause, before Luke said quietly, "And you think I might be the answer."

Rieekan sat down again now, looking old and drawn, "I'm afraid so, Commander. I realize this is a difficult thing to ask, but I believe you are our best hope to change the power structure at the very top of the Empire. Your father wants you desperately. I hope that his desperation will alter his allegiance to the Emperor at some level.

"What are you saying, Carlist?" Leia demanded, "You aren't suggesting that Luke… turn himself in or something and try to sway Vader that way, are you? Because…"

"No, of course not!" Rieekan interrupted, "I would never suggest something that risky, that insane. I am asking for a great deal, however; I want you to continue talking to Vader if he is willing to communicate. Try to forge… not a real father-son relationship, of course, but use yourself as bait to draw his attention, his allegiance, his devotion away from the Emperor and the Empire. You are already doing that, truthfully. This may merely accelerate the process."

"What about Luke's safety?" Leia demanded.

The General turned to her, "I hope Captain Solo will be willing to become Skywalker's regular transport, for a fee of course. You would need to keep communications short to avoid traces, and move frequently. The _Falcon_ is, as Solo states early and often, the fastest ship around."

There was a hesitant pause and then Luke said, "Well, sir, if you really think it would help…"

"I don't see why it would," Leia interrupted.

She turned to Rieekan, "General, Vader is a monster in a machine, not a man anymore. I don't care what he was like as Anakin Skywalker; all traces of that good man were destroyed long ago. His only focus on Luke has to be a lust for power, Luke's power. I do see that his fixation on Luke might cause problems between Vader and Palpatine, but that is already happening. I see no good reason for Luke to put himself in danger of capture, not to mention you shouldn't subject him to the anguish of actually talking to that walking psychopath."

"I'd like to, Leia," Luke said softly.

She looked at him incredulously, "What?"

"Leia, he's my father. I have aspirations to become a Jedi. Something made him turn to the Dark Side. If I can learn anything about him at all, about his past, about what happened, maybe it'll help me understand the potential dangers for me. For you too."

Leia's jaw dropped. She hissed, "What does his _past_ matter? What he has done to the galaxy, to… to Alderaan, to _me_ , has no excuse. I don't care what happened to him in the past. It doesn't matter what caused him to turn! He's an evil, malevolent, cruel monster and I'm afraid you'll start sympathizing with him and then…"

She suddenly burst into tears. Luke, who had pulled back in dismay and some anger, was horrified.

Rieekan looked similarly distressed and rose to his feet.

To both their surprise, Han reached her before anyone else. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, weeping, and then allowed Solo to lead her out of the room.

Rieekan was clearly dismayed, "I'm sorry, Commander. I should have realized that Leia was taking all this too calmly. I know this is very hard for both of you but I'm afraid for Leia…"

"The Death Star," Luke said, wiping moisture from his eyes, "She still has nightmares and flashbacks. It is a lot for her."

"Perhaps we'd better not do this then."

Luke shook his head, "Leia is devoted to the cause, General, and will always subjugate personal considerations in favor of the needs of the Alliance. She may not agree with you on this, but she will support you, and me, if we believe this is the right path to take. And I think it is."

Rieekan hesitated, then asked delicately, "Do you think her concerns have validity?"

Luke stared at the ceiling of the Falcon for a full minute (which was heartily in need of some cleaning, now that he was paying attention. What was that? Bits of Gumbah pudding?) before looking back at Rieekan.

"General, Leia is my sister. Han, Chewie, Wedge, Rogue Squadron, they are my brothers in arms. I was raised by good people who taught me right from wrong. I don't know what led my father to become who he is now, but there is, as my sister said, no excuse at all. I want to understand him better, but I promise you I will not join him. I will not turn to the Dark Side. My only concern is that I might let something slip during a conversation, though I'll do my best not to."

Rieekan nodded, "We'll give you some coaching, but I'm afraid that we'll need to decrease your security clearance so there is less information you could possibly accidentally impart. There are some things you'd best not know. And… I'm afraid we'll have to hand over the leadership of Rogue Squadron to Antilles. I know it is a lot to ask."

Luke hesitated only briefly, before saying, "No, General, that's fine. Wedge is an excellent pilot and will be a good commander. And I'm Vader's only son. I'm the only one who can do this besides Leia, and we _will_ keep her hidden."

There was an interruption as Leia and Han returned.

"I'm sorry…" Leia began.

"That's fine," both Luke and Rieekan said together.

Luke stood up rather awkwardly, protecting his arm carefully.

"Leia, I love you dearly. You don't need to be afraid that I will switch my allegiance to Vader. And I also trust Han to knock me upside the head if I start saying or doing anything stupid. Ok? So don't worry."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I do worry, but I know you feel you need to do this. You have my blessing."

/-/-

 _The_ Executor

 _Conference Room 3_

 _Orbiting Malastare_

 _2 days later_

Vader hooked his thumbs into his belt and nodded at Captain Piett, "Begin the recording, Captain."

Piett leaned forward and tapped the appropriate button.

The five men sitting at the table stilled as the transmission started.

" _Imperial Base Prime, this is Shuttle Pilot 6532. We have lifted off. ETA 26 minutes, followed by estimated10 minutes while waiting for landing privileges."_

" _6532, acknowledge. We have direct orders from Lord Vader that the male human prisoner is of great importance to the Empire. He is to be kept alive and unharmed. His safe and secure transport is of the highest priority. You therefore have Code 21 priority and will be landing immediately upon arrival at Base Prime. Prisoner is not to be released from his cell until security detail is on board the shuttle. Acknowledge."_

 _"_ _Message acknowledged, Prime."_

 _"_ _What was that all about?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Did you even see the prisoner in question?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, young blond kid. Wonder why Vader's interested in him?"_

 _"_ _Definitely above my pay grade and yours, Strix."_

 _"_ _Yes, sir."_

 _"_ _So what did you think about the latest sling race result, Strix? Looks like your guy had a little problem."_

 _"_ _It was that lousy Rodian . He took that third turn way too sharply!"_

 _"_ _What do you expect …Hey, what's that?"_

Vader's hands clenched at the clear sound of blaster fire from the recording.

 _"_ _Cockpit, we are under attack, we are…"_

 _"_ _Strix, lock the cockpit door and engage secondary door! Base Prime! Base Prime! Come in!"_

 _"_ _This is Prime, 6532."_

 _"_ _Prime, we have a security breach! Prisoners have escaped! Repeat prisoners have escape and appear to be armed!"_

 _"_ _Acknowledge, 6532. Barricade cockpit door with secondary door and maintain course. We have support craft on its way."_

 _"_ _Yes, Prime!"_

 _"_ _Will the door hold against blaster fire, sir?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Strix, don't worry. That secondary door will withstand blaster fire for at least 45 minutes and we'll be at Prime with time to spare. I hope for our sake the prisoner isn't damaged too badly or Lord Vader will be displeased."_

 _"_ _We don't want that, for sure… wait, sir, what's that sound?"_

Vader stiffened even more at the obvious sound of a lightsaber. How had Luke smuggled it on board? Where had he gotten a lightsaber in the first place? Had his men been fool enough to leave it near him? Lightsabers were uncommon – perhaps some idiot had left it within Luke's reach?

 _"_ _Sir, the door! The door!"_

 _"_ _Stay calm, Strix. Prime, prisoners are breaching…"_

There was a loud clang and the unmistakable sound of stun shots.

" _6532 come in, 6532 come in! Come in …!"_

The com clicked off.

 _"_ _I really don't need to listen to that while trying to land this piece of junk."_

Luke's voice.

 _"_ _Sir, are you all right?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine, just a scratch. How about you?"_

 _"_ _I'm uninjured. But sir, you're bleeding quite a bit."_

 _"_ _Um, yeah, I guess so. Can you get me something to jam into the wound? I need to get this shuttle down so we can rendezvous. Everything under control back there?"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir. What should we do with the living prisoners?"_

 _"_ _Stun them, lock them in the cell, and no more live blaster fire! We don't need any more damage to the shuttle."_

 _"_ _Yes, sir… can you fly her?"_

 _"_ _I can fly anything. Which is good, since she's losing the starboard engine and we've got a near hull breach in the back port section. Nothing like shooting wildly in a small shuttle to cause problems…"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, sir. I admit we're not that experienced…"_

 _"_ _It's Ok. Tell everyone to brace for impact. We're going down."_

There was background noise, thumps, engine noises, and then a prolonged roar which Vader knew was the sound of the shuttle impacting on outward debris.

Finally, silence.

 _"_ _Everyone all right back there?"_

Luke sounded a little weaker to Vader's focused hearing.

 _"_ _Yes, sir, we're fine. That wound needs tending, sir."_

 _"_ _Let's get everyone off. Leave the prisoners in the cell; the Empire will be along soon enough."_

Unmistakable sounds of departure.

The transmission ended.

There was silence as the men at the table stared nervously at the Dark Lord looming over them.

"Captain Piett, I believe you have interviewed the surviving prisoners?"

"Yes, my Lord. Three of the stormtroopers on board were disguised Rebels who had, in fact, 'captured' Skywalker in the first place. We're still investigating the security protocols which allowed them to evade discovery at the garrison. We are…"

Piett was interrupted by the door opening. Vader turned, displeased. This was a high priority meeting and he had ordered his men not to disturb him. Which meant probably the Emperor had contacted him… and he did not want to speak to Sidious now.

To his surprise, it was Commander Tregast.

"My Lord," Tregast said carefully, "The Ubese bounty hunter Kutaris made brief contact and wishes to speak to you privately. You ordered me to tell you immediately if he communicated again. He said he will recom you in 10 standard minutes."

Vader spoke more rapidly than usual, "This meeting is over. Piett, send the rest of your report to me."

"Yes, my Lord," chorused the men, but Vader hardly heard them. He was already on his way to his private quarters.

Ten minutes later, with adrenalin surging through his remaining veins, he turned on the com and eagerly stared at the screen.

The transmission appeared, cleared, and Vader found himself gazing again at the face of his son.

"Greetings, Son," he said as steadily as he could.

"Hello, Father."

 _Author Note: Thanks for all your encouragement, everyone! And thanks as usual to my fabulous husband who keeps finding those mistakes that creep into my writing!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Lord Vader's Private Quarters_

 _The Executor_

 _Orbiting Malastare_

Vader stared hungrily at his son. He looked tired and openly wore bandages around his left shoulder.

"How badly were you injured on Malastare?" he demanded suddenly, causing Luke to jump a bit.

The youth lifted a surprised eyebrow, "I'm fine, Lord Vader. Just a minor blaster wound."

Vader sighed. He found himself speaking without thinking, a habit he thought he'd suppressed long ago, "That is hardly the appropriate way of addressing me, young one. I am clearly not your 'lord.'"

Luke stared at him, "What would you prefer? Vader? Father?"

"The latter is certainly an accurate representation of our relationship," the Dark Lord responded steadily. After all, it would be best, would it not, for the boy to feel an attachment to him? Encouraging familial emotions was a valid method to encourage a relationship with his son, right? It would make it easier to capture him and turn him to the Dark Side. Surely it would.

The young face stared at him intently and then Luke quickly wiped his eyes with his right hand. Was he crying?

"Ok, Father," he said hesitantly.

Another pause.

"I have a question, actually," the boy continued, clearing his throat, "I've been investigating your past a bit…"

"That is most unwise," Vader interrupted angrily.

Again, a slight tremor from his son, but Luke forged on with determination, "I was wondering if Padme Amidala Naberrie is my mother."

Dead silence.

How in all the worlds had Luke…?

"Your mother is not a topic for discussion," he stated firmly.

Luke twitched slightly, "So does that mean yes, she was, and you don't want to talk about her? Or no, it was some other woman, and you don't want to talk about her."

"I will not discuss your mother," he repeated. Really. How complicated was this?

His son stared at him for another long moment, and then his face drooped slightly.

"I had hoped," the boy said wistfully, "That you loved her. But I guess it wasn't a good relationship. Was it some kind of a fling?"

A _fling_?

"Of course I loved her. We were married!" Vader roared (again speaking without thinking. What was it about his son that provoked these outbursts?)

This time, he was rewarded with surprise, and then a smile of obvious delight, "You were married? Really?"

"Of course we were," he said, seething slightly. As if Padme would have trifled with his heart by engaging in a fling…

"Then what happened to…?"

"No!" he roared. This time he meant it.

Luke apparently sensed that as well, because he subsided, though with a mulish look on his face.

They stared at each other for a long moment and then Vader said, with an attempt at gentleness, "Son, you need to surrender to me. I know you had a vision in which I injured you, but I pledge to you that I only wish you to keep you safe. I cannot guard you when you are working for the Rebellion. Your situation will only grow more dangerous with time, and the risk of bodily harm will increase. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke's brow furrowed, "Destructive conflict? It is the Empire which has brought such great suffering to a thousand worlds from the Core to the Rim! The Empire destroyed Alderaan, a world with billions of innocents who had nothing to do with the Rebellion. How can you possibly…?"

A beep.

Vader ground his teeth with frustration. Not now, not so soon!

"I have to go, Father. But… thanks for taking my call. I know you're bu…"

The transmission cut out.

/-/

 _30 minutes later_

 _Darth Vader's Private Quarters_

 _The_ Executor

 _My Master,_

 _I was contacted again by Skywalker at 1400 hours Imperial Center standard time. He inquired about his maternal parent. I provided minimal details in the hopes of enticing him to initiate contact again. I am encouraging him to pursue his relationship with me because he longs for a familial attachment. I believe he will be captured and turned to the Dark Side more readily if he feels drawn to me as his paternal parent._

 _Your humble servant and apprentice, Darth Vader_

"Lovely piece of writing, really lovely."

Vader only twitched this time, having been warned by the surge in the Force.

He would not talk to Kenobi this time. He would not.

"It's good to see you've learned some subtlety in the last 20 years. 'Paternal parent'. Admit it, Vader, you were thrilled when Luke called you 'Father'."

If he ignored Kenobi, maybe he would go away?

"You know Palpatine will destroy Luke, if not physically than mentally and emotionally? Just as he destroyed you."

Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence.

"Look at this place. It's pathetic."

In spite of himself, Vader swung around suddenly. A _new_ voice?

No, just… no.

"Qui-Gon, what are you doing here?" Kenobi demanded of the blueish form which was now wandering slowly through Vader's private quarters.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking in on Anakin."

"That name no longer has any meaning for me," Vader said icily, before turning back to his screen. Did he want to change anything in the message to the Emperor? He knew Palpatine was concerned about his son, even fearful. He needed to couch his messages just right…

"What's pathetic?" Kenobi asked.

Jinn replied all too readily, "These quarters. Totally monochromatic. There's black, gray, and white. At least some of Anakin's life support lights are red. A relief, or I'd think I was color blind."

"You do realize he's a Sith Lord, Qui-Gon," Kenobi said in a patient voice, "So lots of black goes with the territory."

Jinn scoffed, "Sidious is a Sith Lord as well, and he's got all the colors of the rainbow in that palace of his on Imperial Center. Yes, I know he stalks around in that dreadful black coarseweave cloak, but under that veneer of asceticism is an ardent materialist. He's been looting treasure houses from the Core to the Rim for decades, and he has rooms that are so full of jewels that the sparkle would make my eyes hurt if I wasn't dead. Do you know he actually pressured Jabba the Hutt into handing over the Jewel of Zenda just last week? Sidious is a greedy bugger. Of course, the Jewel is originally from Naboo so he probably feels he deserves it. When she was queen, Padme wore it…"

"Do not mention her name!" Vader boomed out, unable to control himself. He turned his patented glare on Jinn, who looked surprised but not terrified.

Indeed, the former Jedi merely looked at Kenobi and said, "He's rather touchy about her, isn't he?"

"Indeed," the aged Kenobi folded his ghostly hands and looked sympathetic and sad, "I'm afraid that we concealed that she had lived to give birth, so for 19 years Vader thought he had killed Padme and Luke on Mustafar. It was the right thing to do, for the safety of the child, but admittedly on the cruel side. I will confess I didn't realize how attached he still was to her after he turned to the Dark Side."

"On the cruel side?" Jinn repeated in a snide tone, "You have a gift for understatement. Still, I can understand the decision. Anakin would probably have been attached to the baby, but Sidious would have either killed Luke or something worse."

"Yes, that was our concern," Kenobi said with a sigh, then added, in a curious tone, "So you're saying you've actually seen inside Sidious's palace?"

"Oh yes," Jinn said in a pleased tone, "I flit around there a bit when the fancy strikes me, though it does take extra energy given the occupant…"

"I'm amazed you can do it at all!" Kenobi interrupted, "I find it very hard to manifest in places heavy in the Dark Side."

"Then why are you here?" Vader suddenly snarled.

The two spectral, dead Jedi looked at him, as if surprised to find him here in his own quarters.

"Ah, Force bond, Darth," Obi-wan responded cheerfully, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me. As for Qui-Gon here, he's obviously far advanced in manifesting because either he's more powerful, or he's practiced more."

"Probably the latter," Jinn said modestly, "But yes, I can go most places. I admit that Sidious can't see me or sense me, which is rather a pity."

"Well, I don't see that," Kenobi objected, "The man is an incredibly powerful Sith Lord. I wouldn't really want to go up against him face to face right now."

"I'm dead, Obi-wan, what can he do to me?"

"I don't know, but…"

Vader, whose fists were now clenched in barely contained fury, suddenly bellowed, "Get out of my quarters!"

Again, surprised blinking.

"Very well, Anakin," Jinn said after a moment, "My apologies for intruding on you. I did want to say that if you need help protecting your son, just let Obi-wan or me know."

"I do not require your assistance in any way with Luke," Vader responded coldly.

"Just keep it in mind," Kenobi added in a gentle tone, "Luke has a great deal of Padme in him, you know. Sidious really will destroy him."

They disappeared abruptly.

Leaving Vader alone, angry, and contemplative.

/-/-

 _Millennium Falcon_

 _In Hyperspace_

Han Solo did a final check of the instruments in the cockpit and walked out into the main area of the ship.

No one was there. With a slight frown, he wandered toward the crew quarters, then into the cargo bays where he heard the faint sound of voices.

He opened the door and stepped into cargo bay 2, shivering involuntarily. The heating unit here had been nonfunctional for weeks and he and Chewie had not been able to find the fault. Admittedly they'd not spent a great deal of time on the problem, as they'd been dodging bounty hunters and Imperials, and supporting their best friends through major personal problems.

Luke was hunched over in one corner, carefully analyzing a shamefully tangled bundle of wires and the associated electrical panels. Chewbacca was a couple meters away, intently studying a gauge showing whether the proper signals were coming through.

"How about that?" Luke asked.

A negative roar.

Han walked over to Luke, who focused intently and carefully removed a tiny bit of indefinable grit from the panel. The youth made another adjustment to one of the cables and then nodded at the Wookie again.

Chewie checked the meter and muttered in a more positive tone. Luke smiled, flipped a switch, and Han heard clicks followed by the unmistakable feeling of radiative heating emerging from the floor and ceiling heating system.

"Hey, nice job, you two!"

"{The cub did it all,}" Chewie explained in Shyriiwook, "{His mechanical abilities are impressive.}"

Han raised a startled eyebrow and strode over to Luke, who was carefully stowing away the cables behind a panel.

"Thanks a lot, Kid," he said sincerely.

Luke smiled, "No problem, Han. I like working on mechanical things. I could get the vaporators working when Uncle Owen couldn't."

Solo nodded even as he noted the slightly downcast look which flitted across Luke's face. The loss of his aunt and uncle still hurt. Han had been without family for so long he couldn't entirely relate, but he knew that their murders had cast a dark shadow across Luke's life. And now he had to cope with being Vader's son…

He forced himself to speak lightly, "Well, Luke, if you ever get tired of blowing up moon sized battle stations and distracting Dark Lords, you can always take a job as a mechanic somewhere. Anyone in the swoop bike or astrodroid industries would be lucky to have you."

Luke grinned and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind. So where are we going?"

Solo shrugged as he turned to leave the room, "You need to stay safe and keep a low profile but that leaves a lot of options. Where do _you_ want to go?"

He heard Luke follow him, and Chewie as well.

After a moment of hesitation, Luke said, "Well, I do have an idea about that."

"Yeah?"

"Tatooine."

Solo swung around in surprise, "Why would you want to go there, Luke? It's a hot, grimy, desolate dust ball. I thought you never wanted to go back."

"Jabba's there," Luke said.

Han frowned briefly, then it clicked, "You want me to pay him off?"

"I want you to pay him off, yes."

Han shook his head, "No way am I bringing one of the biggest bounties in the galaxy into Jabba's cesspool of a palace."

"Well, I wasn't thinking I would go with you. I can just hang out at the ship. You have fake transponder codes, right?"

Han sighed, "Yeah, but I still wouldn't feel great about leaving you alone on the ship. I mean, there are a fair number of people in Mos Eisley who might recognize her by sight."

"Fine, I can hang out in a bar. That guy who almost killed me the day you and I met said he had the death mark in 12 systems or something. Lots of ugly characters hang out. I can just be another one."

Han considered his young friend wryly, "You're a lot of things, Luke, but you are not an ugly character."

"Ok, I'll be a mysterious character in a cloak. What could go wrong?"

Solo groaned audibly, "You're kidding, right? After Malastare? You attract trouble."

"Han," Luke reached out a persuasive hand, "Jabba is not to be crossed lightly. You need to pay off this debt before he sets the bounty hunters after you by the legion. Please. I know you have the money right now. Just get in, pay it off, get out."

Chewbacca chose this time to speak, a long rumbling soliloquy about how Luke was right and Han was an idiot for ignoring this major financial and personal problem in his life.

After two minutes of this, Han had had enough.

"Ok, Ok, Tatooine it is! But we'll make it quick and you," he pointed a firm finger at Luke, "You need to keep your head down. The last thing I need is to lose you on Tatooine. Leia would have my head."

Luke grinned, "Don't worry, Han. It'll be a cakewalk."


	10. Chapter 10

_Millennium Falcon_

 _In hyperspace_

 _3 days later_

Han strolled into the main common area. Chewbacca was frowning over the dejarik board, having decided (foolishly) to play against the ship's computer. Naturally, he was losing. Han devoutly hoped he would refrain from bashing critical components of the ship after the match finally ended.

Luke was doing weird things with his lightsaber. That first trip together, the one with old Ben Kenobi, had featured a Han Solo who was very skeptical about the existence of the Force. And even if some esoteric energy field existed, was it reasonable to think that certain rare individuals could somehow manipulate it?

More than a year later, Solo had no doubts about the Force, though he still maintained his skeptical air for the fun of it. Watching the kid now, he was privately astonished at what he was seeing. Luke had a closed helmet over his face, blinding him, and yet was deftly blocking shots with his lightsaber from not one but two seekers.

Yes, the Force was real, and some people were in touch with it, and Luke Skywalker was improving in his ability to master the Force for his own purposes.

Given the incredible and terrifying reputation of Luke's father, none of this should have been a big surprise. Nevertheless, Han found himself continually startled. Luke was so real, so down to earth, so _normal_ that it was amazing that he had the potential to telekinetically hurl large rocks through the air or cut down hordes of antagonists with that blue laser sword of his.

At the moment, Luke's ability to do such things was more potential than reality. Yes, he could do a few things, but given how he attracted trouble, Han felt a responsibility to look after his young friend, to keep him safe if he could, and bail him out of trouble if he couldn't. Which was why they needed to talk.

He waited until Luke's sparring session was completed and the youth stood sweating lightly as he hung the helmet up on a hook in the corner.

"Hey Luke, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Luke looked at him curiously, "Sure, what's up?"

"So I've decided Chewie will stay with you while we are on Tatooine. I'll go into Jabba's palace alone."

Luke frowned, "I don't need Chewie, Han. I'm going to just drift into some seedy bar and keep my head down. And Jabba's palace sounds like the kind of place you might need back up."

Solo sighed as he flopped inelegantly on a bench, "Truth is, kid, that there is no such thing as enough backup in Jabba's palace. The place is a roiling maelstrom of bounty hunters, thick headed Gamorreans, and other miscellaneous scum. But in this case, it will either be fine or it won't. Chewie won't be able to help if Jabba gets nasty. I'd rather have him in a safe place with you if negotiations over this bad debt go sour."

Not surprisingly, this backfired, as Chewbacca snarled indignantly about his Life Debt to Han and Luke raised his voice in protest as well. Finally, Han locked himself in his cabin to get away from them, all the while shouting, "You're staying together in Mos Eisley, and that's that!"

/-/

 _The Executor_

 _Orbiting_ Imperial Center

Darth Vader stalked into his private chambers.

Or trudged. He rarely trudged, but he felt weary to the bone, and was in considerable pain.

He had missed the first ceremonies of the Empire Day festivities on Alsakan when the mysterious Force disturbance had caused him to delay his departure on Galand. Then after the Fleet had gone to Alsakan, Luke had popped up, then promptly disappeared, from Malastare. And Vader had promptly raced there to follow up on his offspring's activities.

So he had avoided a number of tedious ceremonies, which was all to the good, except that his Master was _most_ displeased with his failure to follow orders and, Vader suspected, with his obsession with his son. Not that Palpatine had remonstrated with him directly about Luke, but there were subtle hints about 'lack of focus' and 'foolish and undesirable emotional weakness' which the junior Sith Lord had heard through the vortex of pain during his discipline.

Because yes, he had just endured punishment at the hands of his Dark Master, two minutes of Force lightning on his mechanized body.

He was in considerable pain and yet he knew that Sidious, being the skilled practitioner of the Dark Side that he was, had controlled the energy blasts to prevent his death or even major damage. He could still walk, still breathe, though his left arm was misbehaving due to electrical damage and he had trouble turning his head to the right. He would need to make repairs immediately.

How he hated Sidious.

Yet he had almost worshipped him for years. Worshipped him, was devoted to him, yet hated him.

Which was as it should be for an apprentice Sith Lord thriving on hatred and ambition and lust for power, but Vader was deeply aware that his son Luke was changing everything. The Dark Lord knew it and felt it, felt the changes in the fabric of the Force, the changes in his own mind and heart and emotions.

It frightened him yet exhilarated him. There was more than Sidious now, more than blind devotion to the man who had turned him to the Dark Side, who had raised him up to a position of great power in the galaxy even while keeping him a slave.

Even while keeping him in invisible chains.

Vader moved slowly into his personal quarters and carefully stepped into his hyperbaric chamber. Groaning softly, he lowered himself into a seated position, then gestured with the Force, causing the robotic arms to lower and carefully remove his helmet from his head.

He closed his weary eyes, leaned back slightly, breathing deeply of the superoxygenated air. He reached out through the Force, seeking power from his own pain and anger and hatred.

And sighed. For the pain was not enough, and the rage and anger were not enough. He was too distracted by his interview with Sidious and his uncertainty about the future.

"I'm sorry, you know," Obi-wan commented suddenly.

Vader sighed again and opened a weary eye. Kenobi was showing up with monotonous regularity.

"Go away, Kenobi."

The glowing old man considered, then nodded, "Very well. But please know I do regret what I did to you on Mustafar. I have spent many years wishing I had made different choices on that fateful day."

Vader hesitated. He wanted Kenobi gone, and yet – this was his opportunity to ask the question that had haunted his days and nights for 21 years.

"Kenobi, how did Padme die?"

He waited and found himself holding his breath (which was possible in the hyperbaric chamber, but not wise considering what a disaster his lungs were.)

He forced himself to breathe evenly as he waited.

The old man in front of him looked steadily and sadly at him, before saying, "I don't really know, Vader."

The Sith Lord shook his head even as his fists clenched, "Don't lie to me."

The spectre shook his head, "I really don't know. I brought her to a top rated medical facility and the med droids gave her the best possible treatment to heal her injuries. They said there was nothing medically wrong with her when she started to fade. They induced labor to save Luke. The droids claimed she lost the will to live, but I don't understand that either. She was one of the strongest willed people I have ever met, and she had a baby who needed her. It was like her life force just drained away."

The Dark Lord turned his head slightly to avoid Kenobi's compassionate gaze. He did not need Kenobi's pity, not for Padme's death, or for his ruined body, or for his barbaric master. Nevertheless…

"You do not believe, then…" he forced himself to keep his voice steady, "that my actions on Mustafar led to her demise."

"No, I don't," Kenobi's response was quick and firm, "What you did was a horrible crime against your wife who loved you passionately and only wanted what was best for you, for everyone. Nevertheless, she was breathing when I returned from… from our duel, though she was unconscious. Luke was born early but healthy; he would not have survived unscathed if she had sustained critical damage at your hands."

Vader clenched his fists again even as he brought them to his face, fighting the convulsive sobs that were even now threatening to wrack his body, "Go!"

Kenobi disappeared.

/-/-

 _Mos Eisley_

 _Tatooine_

 _2 days later_

Luke Skywalker walked rapidly through one of Mos Eisley's narrow streets. The streets were full of robed individuals of a variety of races, ages, and planets of origin. Many, he knew, were (relatively) honest citizens of Tatooine, struggling to scratch a living from Tatooine's harsh climate. And then there were the others - thugs, gangsters, bounty hunters, and various criminals and deadbeats from across the galaxy.

He smiled, thinking of Ben's description of the place as 'a wretched hive of scum and villainy.' A perfect description.

In spite of the teeming crowds this time of the morning, when the suns were barely above the horizon and thus the heat of the day had not struck with full force, Luke was given room to move through the streets thanks to the hulking Wookie striding close behind him.

The youth grinned just a little – Han had won this one. He wanted Luke guarded by Chewbacca, and Chewie safe from danger in Jabba's palace, and finally his companions had submitted with poor grace.

There was a mutter behind him from the Wookie, and Luke turned to see Chewbacca gesture toward a dark brown door. Luke turned and slipped down a couple of stairs into the darkened room. It was a slovenly restaurant by day and a bar by night, though in actual fact not much changed regardless of the time. Luke guessed that he could have anything he wanted to drink, even given the early hour when self-respecting workers were toiling away, not drinking.

Luke slid into a table (with food bits liberally sprinkled across it) next to the back exit. There was another corridor a couple of meters away leading, no doubt, to the public refresher, which meant another possible exit. One learned to pay attention to such things when with the Alliance.

Chewie fit himself into the bench across from Luke with difficulty. Luke had met a number of Wookies in his time with the Alliance and while all were tall, Chewbacca was the tallest Wookie he'd ever seen. He grinned again. They made, he knew, rather an odd pair as Luke was short and Chewie was tall. (Odd to think that Darth Vader, his father, was nearly as tall as the Wookie, though Luke wasn't sure if that was entirely natural given that Vader was a cyborg.)

A weary Twi'lek waitress came by with menu flimsies. Luke quickly chose blue milk and bantha meat on Quinto grain bread. Chewie dispensed with the milk and the bread, opting for a triple serving of bantha and water.

As usual, spending time alone with Chewbacca was a rather odd experience. Luke knew Chewie understood Basic perfectly well, but could not speak it. Luke was picking up a few words of Shyriiwook, but could hardly carry on a conversation. And since they were in a public place, it was unwise to discuss anything that might attract attention, especially given that there were relatively few customers at this hour.

So Luke satisfied himself by talking of moisture farming and his need for vaporator parts, trusting that this mind-bogglingly dull topic would satisfy anyone listening. And Chewie howled occasionally. When the food came, they dug in, though Luke gave the meat more than one thoughtful look. He wasn't entirely sure it was all bantha, and the alternatives were unpleasant to contemplate. Fortunately, neither he nor Chewbacca was a picky eater.

The back door suddenly opened, and Luke looked up curiously. It was a strange group that entered the establishment, close to two dozen humans and Twi'leks led by a human who was dressed in well used but not shabby clothing, with two Duros sporting blasters at the end of the line. In between were a number of Twi'leks and humans, mostly women and children and babies, but a few men as well. Luke tilted his head slightly; they were speaking Basic and were murmuring about a wearying spaceflight, and the accent, while Outer Rim, was not exactly Tatooinian.

The proprietor of the place stepped forward and directed the cluster of individuals into the corridor near Luke's left, the one that he presumed led to a refresher. Given how many there were, either additional rooms were down that corridor, or there was going to be a long line at the refresher.

He grimaced in mild sympathy at the thought, especially given the presence of children. He remembered having to wait in lines for refreshers on rare trips to Anchorhead, and it had never been a pleasant experience.

The Twi-lek returned with the bill and Luke held out a credit chip for her. He leaned back and grinned slightly at Chewie. So far so good. No one was paying the slightest attention to them, they hadn't attracted any attention, all was well…

And then suddenly, like a flicker of light in the darkness, like an electronic charge arcing across open space, the Force tingled danger. Luke stiffened and slouched back in the seat. Where…?

He forced himself to relax, reached out into the Force, seeking direction.

And stood up slowly.

Chewie looked at him in surprise.

"Refresher," he said with a jerk of his head.

Chewbacca nodded and Luke slipped down the corridor, following the path the crowd of immigrants (?) had just taken.

Sure enough, there was more to this establishment than he realized. There were 2 rooms on each side of the corridor, and outside the farther room on the right was one of the Duros, who cast him a suspicious glance.

Luke forced himself to continue on without hesitation and indeed found three adjacent individual refreshers. He entered the one on the far right, locking the door and closing his eyes in frustration. What was going on? Something was wrong, and he felt it wasn't anything to do with him per se, but instead with the group of people who had just walked into that room. Something was very off, according to the Force.

For a moment, he considered using the facilities, and then leaving. This was none of his concern and Han would be furious if he poked his (very wanted) nose into someone else's dangerous business.

But there were children and babies… he just couldn't abandon kids who might be in trouble, could he?

With a deep sigh, Skywalker climbed on the counter, removed a cooling grate, and crept quietly into the duct work. (One good reason to be thankful he was small!)

After some quiet slithering, he was adjacent to a grate in the room in question, where he settled down to listen quietly.

Ten minutes later, he was dragging a reluctant Chewbacca out into the streets.

/-/

 _Jabba's main chamber_

 _Jabba's Palace_

 _Tatooine_

"You are far too late, Solo," Jabba stated in Huttese.

Han stood loosely in front of the corpulent Hutt, his hand deliberately held away from his blaster. As usual, Jabba's main chamber was crowded with a variety of alien species. A human slave girl dressed in a revealing outfit sat sadly on the dais of the throne, her neck encircled with a slave collar attached to a chain. The other end of the chain was held in one of Jabba's fleshy hands. The motley horde of aliens and humans had been indulging in a riotous party when Solo entered the room, but were now standing quietly, listening with eager interest to the exchange between Jabba and Solo.

Many, Han knew, were hoping he'd end up as dinner for the rancor.

"What can I say, Jabba?" Solo drawled back, "I wanted to get back earlier but let's be real, the girl I met was a lot prettier than you are."

There was a startled pause and then suddenly Jabba was roaring in laughter. A moment later, the crowd was chortling and shrieking as well, to the point that Han felt tempted to clap his hands over his ears. It always took a while to get used to the noise level in Jabba's palace.

He waited, however, stoically, and was rewarded when Jabba spoke again, "Han, my boy, you always were entertaining. With the additional 40% you provided on top of the original loss, your debt is forgiven. I trust you will not try my patience again in such a manner."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Jabba," Han said, sketching a slightly satirical bow, "Now do I get a drink or not?"

"Indeed, my friend!" Jabba roared.

And the party started up again.

Han hung out for thirty minutes, drinking little, eating less, and drifting steadily toward the outer door before creeping off as rapidly as he could without attracting attention.

Outside, he strode toward his landspeeder while glancing at his comlink. Luke and Chewbacca should be fine in Mos Eisley but he wasn't joking about the kid attracting trouble, and if he ran into a bounty hunter…

There _was_ a message from Luke.

A minute later, Han was in his speeder and dashing back towards Mos Eisley, muttering Huttese imprecations under his breath all the way.

 _Author Note: Thanks for reviews and follows, folks! I always thought Padme's death, while convenient for the plot, didn't make a lot of sense. I could see her so badly injured by Vader's attack that she died (though the twins would almost certainly have died as well) but 'nothing medically wrong with her' and 'we're losing her' doesn't make much sense to me. She was a strong willed lady in the prequel trilogy and there were 2 babies needing her. I think a better explanation is that Sidious did something sneaky through the Dark Side or something. It certainly was convenient for Palpatine that she died._


	11. Chapter 11

_Docking Bay 64_

 _Mos Eisley_

 _Tatooine_

Captain Roko Frintach gestured to his four crewmembers, who obediently drifted towards the edges of the landing bay.

Frintach pasted on a welcoming smile as the first of the Rylothian slaves entered Docking Baby 64.

Not that they knew they were slaves… yet.

He allowed his smile to broaden, knowing that this was the trickiest step and that it would be inconvenient if any of his new 'flock' suddenly turned tail and ran. And that had happened once, when a small child had taken one look at his bushy beard, his tall stature, and his piercing brown eyes, and dashed into the street away from him. She, and her worried parents, had been successfully retrieved before anything disastrous happened, but it was still an unpleasant memory.

Not for the first time, he congratulated himself. It had been his idea to lure desperate refugees from Ryloth into his clutches by advertising low transport prices to Mid Rim and Core Rim worlds. The stop at Tatooine was couched as a necessary one to pick up fuel and supplies, but in fact allowed the slavers to change ships; the ones from Ryloth to Tatooine were typical transport ships, whereas the ship at his back had cells to hold his new human and Twi'lek cargo. The slave ships also had carefully altered transponder codes so tracking the ship would be nearly impossible. With the assistance of the local Imperial governor (in exchange for the usual kickbacks) it was a foolproof operation.

Selling humans into slavery was a somewhat dangerous business given Palpatine's favoritism of humans, but there were planets where strong men and women were needed for mines and factories. The Twi'leks were even more valuable, especially the females, and the worlds for enslavement far more numerous.

He nodded at Stritchers, the man who had led this group of wretched souls into his less than benevolent clutches. There were almost two dozen slaves, mostly women and children and, unfortunately, babies. He glanced at a human female carrying infant twins, of all things, and shot an irritated glance at Stritchers.

The man responded with an embarrassed shrug, and Frintach forced himself to relax. He knew that the key to pulling refugees into this scheme was to accept essentially everyone who could scrape up sufficient money. (An added bonus, that – collecting money from those who would shortly be enslaved. He really was brilliant.) At least there weren't any 90 year old grandmothers this run. They were worth nothing, whereas babies could sometimes be sold to families who wanted children but couldn't conceive, or even to nurseries were slaves were raised from infancy.

"Any issues with language?" he asked Stritchers in Huttese.

"None," the man replied in the same tongue, "We spoke Huttese periodically through the voyage and also at the restaurant, where one of the Duros was idiot enough to mention our plans about enslaving them. Fortunately, none of them understood him. We need to have a little talk about that, obviously. Could have blown the whole thing. However, this lot only speaks Basic and one of the local language of Ryloth."

"Excellent."

It was convenient, if not entirely necessary, to have a language that the slaves didn't speak.

The last of the refugees stepped through into Docking Bay 94 and one of Captain Frintach's men closed and locked the gate with a resounding click.

Frintach glanced around one more time, making sure all was prepared. Behind him in the ship were the transmitters for the slaves, ready to be injected. The refugees were milling around in a small group, with Frintach and his employees scattered such that they created a loose circle around them. The Captain smiled again, this time clearly unpleasantly, even as his gaze lingered on the slave closest to him. Quite a young man, thin but wiry, good looking, with dark blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. He would fetch a good price.

At a sudden signal, Frintach and his five human employees, plus the two Duros, pulled out their blasters and trained them on the two dozen refugees.

There were gasps of astonishment and cries of distress, even as one of the Twi'leks, a young male with a beautiful female clinging to him, asked angrily, "What is this all about?"

"It's simple enough," Frintach said, gesturing to one of the Duros to fetch the transmitters, "You trusted the wrong people, I'm afraid. You are on a one way trip to the spice mines as a slave, my friend. As for your wife, or your sister, or whoever she is, I promise you that such a lovely thing will fetch a wonderful price…"

There was a sudden hum, and Frintach broke off in astonishment as the slave closest to him, the one with the blond hair and blue eyes, suddenly lunged toward him even as a bright blue column of light appeared. The Captain fired automatically, only to have the bolt deflect off the weapon. Less than a second later, he screamed in agony even as he watched his blaster, plus the tips of four fingers on his right hand, tumble to the ground. The pain was incredible, and he doubled over in anguish.

In the background, he heard screams of terror from the slaves along with loud roaring and the sound of blaster fire. Then, suddenly, he was yanked harshly to his feet even as the bright blue light which had robbed him of part of his hand was suddenly at his neck.

"Drop your weapons, or he dies!" the youth said, his voice strong and steady.

Frintach was still stunned by the pain, but he could see that his options were very limited here.

"Do as he says," he gasped out to his remaining 4 men. He could see 2 of his human employees, and one of the Duros, lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, and on the roof next to the landing bay was a large Wookie with a bowcaster aimed directly at his men.

The remaining men, whom he knew were not particularly loyal to him, were clearly considering a full blown counterattack when the Wookie fired another shot, killing the remaining Duro.

"Drop your weapons," Frintach ordered again, pleading this time.

Reluctantly, they did so.

The blue laser was shut down (what kind of weapon was that thing?) even as the boy stepped back.

"Shoot the leader if there is any trouble," the youth called to the Wookie.

"Listen, I don't know who you are," Frintach said quickly, "But maybe we can work out something? We've got a good thing going on Ryloth and we're perfectly ready to deal you in…"

He trailed off as the young man stepped forward, his face suddenly contorted in anger.

"Do you imagine I'm some kind of slave trading scum, trying to steal these people?" he hissed in anger, "I loathe everything about you, do you get that? I should _kill_ you for deceiving these people and trying to sell them into slavery…"

Frintach froze in terror, even as the youth stepped back and took a deep breath, as if working to control his anger.

"Chewie, get down here," the young man said. The Wookie cautiously worked his way around to an outer stairway and descended to the docking bay floor, keeping his bowcaster trained on them all the time.

The blue eyed youth pulled a blaster from his waist, set it, and promptly stunned the remaining men working for Frintach. They collapsed to the ground

He then turned to the refugees, some of whom were flat on the ground in terror, while others were cautiously getting to their feet.

"Please don't be afraid," the young man said, "But we need to get out of here quickly. Someone is bound to show up after that blaster fire, and when they do we need to be gone."

"Who are you?" a human woman asked fearfully, the mother with twins in her arms.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," the boy responded firmly, "I'm with the Rebel Alliance and we're here to rescue you."

/-/-

 _Docking Bay 94_

 _Millennium Falcon_

Han Solo was just settling into the captain's chair of the _Falcon_ when his comlink crackled.

He snatched it up and thumbed the on switch.

The resulting roaring sent a pulse of relief through his heart. At least Chewbacca was still alive and in control of his comlink.

A minute later, Solo had the engines warmed and ready to blast off.

"So the ship has hyperspace capability?" he demanded. And after Chewie replied in the affirmative…

"Ok, meet me at rendezvous point 3! And watch out for Imperial or Hutt hostiles as you leave!"

Han rapidly began the start-up sequence and prepared to lift off, aware that he would almost certainly need to assist his friends' escape before they could make the jump to lightspeed. Internally, Han felt a mixture of anger, resignation, and frustration.

He had thought he could safely trust Chewie to restrain Luke's ardent and naïve impulses towards meddling in problems that were not his concern. But of all the complications that had to cross their paths…

"Slaves!" he groaned aloud, "Why did it have to be slaves?"

/-/

 _Slave ship Cristobal_

 _Cockpit_

Luke dragged the semi-conscious slaver captain into the cockpit and dropped into the pilot's chair. The ship was a small cruiser, easy to fly, though not particularly maneuverable. However, given her captain and his business, the shields and armaments were likely augmented.

At least, Luke hoped so.

There was a murmur from the doorway and Chewbacca came in, followed by one of the male humans from Ryloth.

"Did you talk to Han?" Luke demanded.

Chewie nodded, and gestured at the man at his side, who said, "The Wookie says that his captain is prepared to provide support as we flee Tatooine."

Luke's eyes bugged out slightly, and he exclaimed, "You speak Shyriiwook? How… oh never mind, doesn't matter. Is everyone safely on board and restrained as best as possible? Because this could be a bumpy ride."

"Yes, everyone is on and prepared for departure," the man said, "I'm Stylon by the way."

"Luke," he replied, and turned to start the engines.

Not entirely to his surprise, the com demanded a launch key code cylinder to allow him to start up the engines and other systems.

He turned to the captain, who was now fully conscious, though still a little dazed and clearly in pain from the loss of his fingers.

"Give us the launch key," he ordered.

The man's eyes brightened hopefully, even as he shook his head, "I have no launch key."

"Chewie," Luke said calmly, "tear his arms off."

"Oh, you mean this launch key!" the captain responded immediately, pulling a code cylinder out of his vest pocket with his intact left hand.

"Thank you," Luke said, turning and inserting the cylinder. The engines roared to life.

/-/

 _Millennium Falcon_

"Where are they, where _are_ they?" Solo muttered to himself as the Falcon flew slowly over Mos Eisley.

Abruptly, a small cruiser appeared from one of the lower numbered docking bays and soared into the air. And yes, almost simultaneously, Han spied 4 TIE fighters whining in from the distance.

He snarled under his breath. Trust the local Imperial governor to be up to his neck in this slavery ring.

Han charged up his weapons and increased the speed of the _Falcon._

/-/

 _The Cristobal_

Luke leaned into the Force. He was frankly lousy at meditation and mediocre with his lightsaber, but he knew that his flying skills were phenomenal thanks to his ability to tap into the energy field that was the Force.

The _Cristobal_ lurched as it was barraged by enemy fire, but a quick glance at the shields showed they were holding fairly well. Behind him, he heard the cries of babies and the anxious murmurs of the adult passengers, but he forced himself to set all his concerns aside for his passengers and focus focus focus focus focus…

The atmosphere faded away and the darkness of space beckoned, lit with a million billion stars. Once again, the awe and wonder struck him. Once again, he was leaving his home world for planets unknown.

A stronger blast caused him to glance at the scope. Two small cruisers, of a similar size to the _Cristobal_ , had clearly been waiting for them. The barrage of laser fire increased.

Chewie came staggering into the cockpit.

"Shields down to 40%," Luke commented, sending the ship into a modified spin in an attempt to evade further fire, "Set the coordinates for the jump to lightspeed."

Chewie muttered disconsolately and Luke didn't need to understand him to know that the Wookie was pessimistic.

Abruptly, another dot appeared on the screen, even as the Chewie's comlink activated.

"Get out of there, Kid, quick as possible!" Han's voice suddenly came through, though with more than the usual amount of static, "I'll cover you."

Luke banked again. They were within 45 seconds of being able to jump so long as the shields held under the enemy fire.

Shields 20%.

Through the comlink they could hear Han yelling, apparently to himself, and the barrage of fire from the cruisers abruptly slackened as the _Falcon_ began her attack on the two cruisers.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1.

The _Cristobal_ jumped.

/-/

Han heaved a big sigh of relief as Luke, Chewie, and their merry band of slavers and refugees made the jump to lightspeed.

Now to just get out of here himself.

The two cruisers, clearly in league with the slavers, were trying to catch him in a classic pincer movement. He spiraled through the gap between them, sustaining minimal damage. His shields were still holding firm and he was almost out of Tatooine's gravity well. He'd be able to jump in moments.

He allowed himself a slight grin. The opposing cruisers had reasonable fire power and shielding, but they had the maneuverability of a pair of aging banthas. Whereas the _Falcon_ , she was, she was… a Nightswan, a Loth-bat—a graceful lady entirely capable of holding her own against those foul pirates who were in league to enslave innocents…

He understood why Chewie and Luke had intervened. It was impossible for them not to get involved when both hated slavery so much. Chewbacca because of what had happened on Kashyyyk, to his family, his friends, his people.

Luke because he was Luke, and Luke Skywalker cared deeply about others.

Wait a minute, did those two cruisers just crash into each other at the end of their pincer movement?

Han mentally thumbed his nose to them as he made the jump to lightspeed.

/-/-

 _The Executor_

 _Darth Vader's personal quarters_

 _3 days later_

Darth Vader stared intently at his son through the holoscreen.

"How badly were you injured on Tatooine?" he demanded.

Luke looked startled, then annoyed, "Seriously, I feel like I have a galactic stalker for a father. How do you even know about that?"

"How do I know about that?" Vader repeated back, "How do I know? You challenged a band of slavers, waved your lightsaber around, and left some of those scum unconscious on the landing bay floor. There aren't many people wielding lightsabers, and furthermore the _Millennium Falcon_ was observed providing cover fire as you departed the system. Now answer the question, how seriously were you damaged?"

Luke looked both mulish and sulky, "I wasn't, Ok? I wasn't hurt at all.

Vader relaxed slightly in relief, then shook his finger at his reckless offspring, "But you could have been! What was the Alliance thinking to have you attack a band of slavers with only the Wookie as backup? The Rebellion is far too careless with your well-being, my son. They consistently send you on missions…"

Luke interrupted his rant, "It wasn't like that at all! I happened to be on Tatooine and encountered the slavers during their operation. It was just an accident, or the will of the Force, or something."

Vader stilled, incredulous, before snapping back in outrage, "You did what? Luke, do you have any idea of your importance? You must not risk your life so foolishly for…"

"For what?" Luke interrupted again (not many lived to interrupt the Dark Lord more than once, but then Luke wasn't most people), "To save a group of sentients from a life of slavery? I realize you don't give a Nabooian scrab claw about slaves but I will not stand by and allow such a horrific crime against men, women, children, _babies_ , if I can do something about it. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, free people from slavery?"

Vader froze.

Luke stared back for a long minute, before he spoke more calmly, "Look, I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm going to do what I believe to be right and you are going to disagree with my decisions, since you are all infested with the Dark Side and all. For your sake, you should probably relax a little. Listen, I need to go. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me, Father. I know you are busy."

The Dark Lord pulled himself together with difficulty, "It is always my pleasure to speak to you, Luke. I am glad that your mission on Tatooine was… successful."

Luke looked surprised, "You are? I would have thought you'd be annoyed since the Empire is partially built on the slavery of alien races…"

The transmission cut out.

Vader bowed his head and folded his hands together, his gaze fixed blankly on the floor.

 _Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, free people from slavery?_

 _I'll come back to Tatooine and free the slaves._

His mother's voice swam into his inner vision, her loving face clearer than it had been than in two decades.

 _Ani, Ani, my son, my grown up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani. Now I am complete. I love…_

 _Author Note: I hope some of you picked up on the mangled_ Princess Bride _and_ Raiders of the Lost Ark _quotes!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Rebel Cruiser_ Freedom

 _In orbit around Austan (4_ _th_ _planet in the Austan system)_

 _2 days later_

Luke Skywalker looked up from his com. He was almost finished completing a report about the operation on Tatooine which had freed the slaves, but could hear noises outside his cabin door which indicated someone was approaching.

(He chuckled to himself. 'Operation' sounded so official, when in actual fact he had stumbled onto a mess, inserted himself into the mess, and had been lucky to escape with life, limb, and 25 refugees intact. But operation sounded better than mess, so he was sticking with it.)

The door duly slid open, and Luke stood up as the Captain of the _Liberty_ stepped in, followed by an unfamiliar Twi'lek female, most definitely not one of the refugees recently rescued from Tatooine.

"Commander Skywalker," the Captain said, "May I introduce you to Doctor Fria? She's been overseeing the medical needs of the refugees you rescued on Tatooine and wished to speak with you."

"Doctor Fria, it's good to meet you," Luke said, extending his right hand. The older Twi'lek shook his hand in return, and nodded to the Captain.

"Thank you, Captain."

The man left, and Luke turned to the Doctor, "Are the refugees Ok, Doctor?"

"Mostly, yes," Fria responded, "There is some malnutrition, especially among the infants. Conditions on Ryloth have been deteriorating with the Imperial crack down, and of course this group represents some of the more desperate refugees since they were so eager to leave with someone clearly unsavory."

Luke winced. He had endured hunger as a child during a couple of especially poor seasons, but his aunt and uncle had always suffered more than he did.

"I would have thought the children would be fed first," Luke murmured softly.

Doctor Fria shook her head slightly, "The babies are being fed by their mothers, so of course the mothers' malnutrition means insufficient food for the little ones. We have the babies on formula now and have feeding tubes for the infant twins, who were the most seriously malnourished. I believe they will be fine in the long run."

"Thank you, Doctor," Luke said sincerely.

"No, thank you, Commander Skywalker," Fria replied, her professional demeanor slipping slightly, "You have no idea what it means to me, to all of the Twi'lek community, to know that you, a very high profile member of the Alliance, was willing to risk your life to save this group of desperate people."

"Well, of course I did," Luke responded indignantly, "I hate slavery! As soon as I realized what was going on, I knew I had to act. And Chewbacca was in full agreement, though he was nervous that we'd both get ourselves killed. But all's well that ends well."

"Indeed," the Doctor responded with a smile, "Now about the slaver captain. I have examined the remains of his fingers and have begun treatment, but I am curious about how the injury was inflicted."

Luke removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.

"I hit him accidentally, actually," Luke explained, "I was just trying to cut off his blaster but he moved at just the wrong moment and I got his fingers as well."

He shuddered just slightly at the memory of his laser sword slicing through bones and flesh, at the scream of agony that came from the man's throat. He loathed the man and hated what he stood for, but still…

"Are you all right, Commander?" the Doctor asked curiously.

Luke sighed and looked down at the floor, "I'm not sure. I've killed many people in this war, Doctor, but somehow accidentally taking off that man's fingers creeps me out. There is something about maiming someone like that..."

And of course, in the back of his mind was the memory of his alter's loss of a hand at Bespin. Luke could remember the sight of those wires on the Older Luke's hand, indications of a traumatic amputation combined with the horror of learning of Luke Skywalker's terrible paternity.

Doctor Fria's lekku twitched a little even as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She was almost as tall as he was.

"Commander, I'm glad you care about pain inflicted on others, even your enemies. That's the sign of a good man. That man is a bad man. Yes, we will treat him humanely, but of course what you did was entirely necessary. More than two dozen slaves have been freed from what would have been a life almost worse than death."

Luke heaved a deep sigh, "I know, Doctor. Thank you. And I appreciate your treating him."

She smiled a little, sadly, "And that's my job, to care medically for everyone regardless of their background. I'll leave you to your report, Commander."

Luke nodded at her as she turned to leave. At that second, the Force surged. Luke frowned and turned to the door, which slid open to reveal…

"Leia!" Luke found himself running forward and picked up his twin, even while spinning her around, "Leia, this is a wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?"

Leia returned his hug with loving fervor, even as she glanced back at Han and Chewbacca, who were following her into the room.

"Well, something's come up, but first I wanted to make sure you really are in one piece. What is it with you and trouble, Luke? Han asks you to hang out with Chewie for a few hours in a seedy bar and the next thing I hear you've uncovered an evil slavery ring. Which is awesome, but scares the living stars out of me."

Luke ducked his head, "I'm sorry, Leia. We couldn't do anything else."

"No, of course you couldn't. Listen, I'm very proud of all of you. And now that we are aware of this pernicious method of enslaving Rylothians, we are in contact with Free Ryloth operatives to prevent further depredations on desperate refugees."

"I'm glad, Leia," Luke said in relief. It had bothered him to think that further enslavement would continue in the future.

She waited for the doctor to close the door behind her before glancing around and saying, in a lower tone, "Is this room private?"

"Let's head to the _Falcon_ ," Han suggested, "We'll be safe from eavesdropping there."

/-

 _Main Lounge_

 _Millennium Falcon_

 _10 minutes later_

"Oh, this is good," Leia said happily, sipping a cup of caf, "You make the best caf in the galaxy, Chewbacca. I don't know how you do it."

There was a rumble from the Wookie, and Luke and Leia both frowned.

"What did he say?" Luke asked.

"Uh, he may or may not add a little something … but don't worry, it's entirely legal and non-alcoholic."

The princess blinked, then took another slug of coffee, "Whatever. I don't want to know."

She turned to her brother, "So, Han tells me you had another conversation with the Big Someone?"

"Um, yes," Luke responded, "You can and should watch the recording but he was apparently concerned about me. Kept bugging me about whether I was hurt, how I keep being reckless, blah blah blah. Reminded me unnervingly of Uncle Owen. I'm 21 years old, not 5! Honestly."

Leia sighed, "Well, much as I hate to say it, I agree with him about one thing. You live a very dangerous life."

Luke shrugged, "I've survived so far. But you mentioned something coming up?"  
Leia looked down at the floor for a moment, her face darkening. She then lifted her head to gaze directly into her brother's face.

"Yes, something serious came up. But listen, I don't want you leaping to conclusions, or dashing into action. You need to promise to listen to me, Ok?"

"Ok?" Luke replied, puzzled and rather disturbed about her solemn tone.

Leia stood up and paced for a silent minute, while Han, Luke, and Chewie stared at her in bewilderment.

Finally she turned and addressed them all, "Two days ago, I got a com, a carefully coded one, from Pooja Naberrie, the Senator from Naboo who served with me before … before the Death Star. Of course, the Senate was disbanded right about the time the Death Star was destroyed."

"Naberrie?" Luke frowned, "As in related to our mother?"

"Related to us, Luke. To us. Yes, she's our mother's sister's daughter, so our first cousin."

Luke smiled a little, then shut it down at his sister's expression, "Something's wrong."

Leia heaved a big sigh, "Yes, something's wrong. Very wrong. She said that arrest warrants were issued for the entire family – Pooja, her sister Ryoo, her parents Sola and Darred, her grandparents Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie who are of course our maternal grandparents – 2 days ago. Someone in the Queen's household learned of it and sent a frantic warning to the Naberrie family. They managed to find haven in a safe house in Theed, the capital of Naboo, but their situation is most precarious. The Imperials are searching diligently for them and they need to get off Naboo as soon as possible."

Luke frowned in confusion, "Who issued the warrant? The local Imperial governor? A political opponent?"

Leia shook her head slowly and uttered one word, "Vader."

Luke's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Darth Vader ordered their arrest, Luke," Leia stated clearly.

"But … why?" Luke demanded, "He's left them alone for literally decades. Why now?"

There was a long pause and Leia looked down.

"Because of me," Luke breathed suddenly, "You think he's going to use them as, what, leverage against me?"

Leia's eyes filled with compassion, even as she said quietly, "We don't know for sure, Luke, but that's Rieekan's best guess. And mine."

Luke dropped his face into his hands, "Oh no. No no no …"

There was a solemn silence for a minute, and then Luke stood up and approached his sister.

"So what do you think?" he asked wearily, "The next time I contact him he'll offer to exchange them for me or something?"

Leia nodded, "That seems likely."

He shook his head, frustrated, "I don't even know these people. Does he really imagine I would just turn myself over to save a bunch of relatives I've never met?"

Han spoke up now, "Luke, you just risked your life for a bunch of refugees you stumbled across. Vader'll think you'd sacrifice yourself for your mother's relatives, sure. And he'd be right, wouldn't he?"

Luke looked around at the walls blankly, and sorrow stirred in Leia's heart. She knew, bitterly, that Vader was a vile, treacherous man. But Luke had hoped for more.

"Yes," Luke said dully, "Of course I would. And you really think he would…"

"Kill them? Torture them?" Leia's tone was bitter, "Yes, Luke, I do. He's a Sith Lord. He's embraced the Dark Side. He's evil to the depths of his soul. It's our fault that we were fool enough to not realize he'd go after someone you'd feel responsible for."

Luke's hands clenched in anger and then he drew in a deep breath.

"Ok, what do we do, then? Can we get them off Naboo before the Empire finds them?"

Leia sighed again, "We could send in a team, Luke, but there is a reasonable chance it's a trap. I mean, it seems rather unlikely that this group of non-combatants with minimal survival training could hide from the Empire for even a couple of days. But we don't know for sure. The Naberries are popular. Maybe someone high up is protecting them."

Luke's face set in firm lines, "I'm going after them."

Leia groaned aloud, "I knew you would say that. I knew it. But Luke, it is far too dangerous…"

Luke turned to her, "I am going after them, Leia! This is my fault, our fault. And if worse comes to worse and I'm captured, Vader will have me. And of course I will trade myself for them if necessary. This way there is some chance we'll all get away."

Leia's eyes narrowed, "Well, brother dear, I knew you would say that and I'm coming too."

"Absolutely not…"

"I am your superior, Commander Luke Skywalker. I am going in too."

Han and Chewie exchanged thoughtful glances.

"Count us in as well," Han said with a shake of his head.

Chewbacca roared in agreement.

/-/

 _The_ Executor

 _In orbit around Bacrana_

"You are dismissed," Vader said coldly to the men seated around the conference table.

All but one of the officers rose to their feet and marched steadily out of the room though as usual, Vader sensed an increase in speed once the men were safely out of the door.

For years, it had pleased rather than discouraged him that his men feared him so. The terror he wrought still stoked the power of the Dark Side, but he found himself wondering about Luke now. Would his boy be full of dread when they actually met face to face?

And is that what he wanted?

He woke up from his reverie to see Commander Tregast lingering near him; the man was emanating more anxiety than usual, which piqued the Dark Lord's interest.

"Yes, Commander?" he invited.

"My Lord …" Tregast swallowed and repeated himself, "My Lord, I have no desire of course to interfere with your plans in any way. I merely wish to say that if you need any intelligence assistance associated with the Naberrie operation on Naboo, I am most eager to serve."

Vader's non-existent eyebrows rose behind his black mask, "The Naberrie operation?"

Tregast clearly controlled his desire to step back, "I do not, of course, know the official name of the operation, my Lord. Again, I apologize for putting myself forward; I merely thought the attempted arrest of the Naberries could be tied into an attempt to take Skywalker and I would gladly assist…"

"The Naberries have been arrested?" Vader demanded.

Tregast turned pale, apparently afraid he had displayed knowledge of a secret, "My Lord, I apologize, I should not have spoken. If you'll excuse me …"

"Commander," Vader said in a slow and steady tone, "I am unaware that the Naberries were targeted for arrest. Explain the situation."

Tregast looked puzzled and dismayed, "My Lord, I have a distant cousin who works on Naboo in the intelligence office as part of the Imperial garrison. I just received a private com from him that the Naberries slipped past the arrest party at Varykino, apparently the family estate, and were hidden somewhere on the planet, but that they anticipated an arrest shortly. He commed me because he is peripherally aware that I am involved in the hunt for Skywalker. He said … he said your name was on the arrest warrant, my Lord. I assumed it was an attempt to take Skywalker as I know he is a near relation to the Naberries."

Vader stared at Tregast incredulously. Yes, Tregast knew the Naberrie connection as it was in the Top Secret file of Luke Skywalker, but very few other men knew it. It was actually a good idea to use the Naberries to snare Luke, now that Luke knew who his mother's family were …

But he had _not_ initiated this. Someone else had, someone whose plans were clouded. And if the Naberries were being hunted, and Luke knew of it, then …

The Force lurched and swirled.

Luke was in danger.

He turned on the com with a flick of the Force.

"Admiral Ozzel, set course for Naboo immediately."

 _Author Note: Many thanks to my wonderful husband who is beta-ing. And thank you all for your encouraging reviews._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author Warning: This chapter is somewhat grimmer than most, and one of our heroes gets hurt._

 _/-/_

 _The Bantha Café_

 _Theed_

 _Naboo_

 _2 days later_

Pooja Naberrie pulled the hood over her head a little more fully, and took a distasteful sip of blue milk.

Ugh. But they were sitting at an open air table at the Bantha Café, named after a non-sentient herd animal from Tatooine, and blue milk was authentically from a bantha. She'd survive.

Pooja glanced at the man seated beside her. He too was robed and hooded, though his face was not as likely to be identified as hers. He was Clarn Trest, a servant of House Naberrie for the last two years, who had offered to help the Naberrie family flee to the safe house on Theed. He was strong physically, less so emotionally. This whole situation was obviously taking its toll on him. She noted the tense look on his face, and felt a flash of guilt. His loyalty to House Naberrie was commendable and indeed he had been of great help with her grandfather, who was physically unwell. But she wondered if she should have refused his assistance and encouraged him to run and hide during this crisis.

There was a sudden rustle and two robed figures stopped and looked at Pooja.

"Is the weather always this warm in Theed in springtime?" a female voice inquired.

"Only when the winds shift to the northeast," Pooja responded with the code phrase. (Part of her brain wanted to rebel. Was this really her, Senator Pooja Naberrie, exchanging code phrases? It was like she had suddenly been transplanted into a poorly written holofilm.)

Both individuals dropped into seats next to Pooja and Trest, and the female form pushed her hood back just enough to reveal the smiling fact of Leia Organa.

"Leia," Pooja said softly.

"Pooja. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We're all fine. So far. They haven't found the safe house yet."

"Well, lead us there as quickly as possible and we'll get everyone off. We have transport waiting."

The other robed figure leaned forward and whispered into Leia's ear.

"Can you give us the address now, Pooja?" Leia murmured softly, "Just in case we get separated on the way?"

Pooja hesitated, then wrote it on her datapad and pushed it over. She knew Leia Organa, trusted her with her very life, could and would trust her with the address of her beloved family.

/-/

 _In another part of Theed_

"Ok, we've got it," Han Solo said to his group of 6 men and one Wookie.

Rapidly, they strode out into the street from the grubby hotel room they'd been hiding in and stepped quickly into two covered speeder transports, with Han taking the controls of the lead vehicle.

It was all of three minutes to the location of the safe house, which wasn't a huge surprise given that Leia and Han had guessed the Naberries would hide out in the slum district of Theed, which wasn't extensive.

They cruised past the front door of the safe house and around the side. Between a dingy alley and the building behind the safe house, Han spotted a squad of stormtroopers leaving the place where the Naberries were supposedly hiding in safety.

"Great," he muttered, "Ok, guys we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"What about Luke and Princess Leia?" Wedge Antilles demanded.

"We'll send a warning and they'll peel off and meet us at the rendezvous, but only after we free the rest of the family so let's get cracking!"

He pulled the speeder into an even dingier alley, shut it down, and was out of the door within a few seconds. The other speeder pulled in behind him, and all but one of his men jumped out, leaving a lone guard to prevent the local denizens from making off with their transport.

Every minute counted if Leia and Luke were going to escape before those stormtroopers reached them.

/-/

Luke slowed slightly as his wrist com tingled. He glanced at it, stiffened slightly, and looked at Leia, who was reading her own message.

They exchanged meaningful looks, and slowed down even more. They needed to delay marching toward the safe house which had now been infiltrated by the Empire.

Pooja shot them a startled look, and Leia said softly, "We need to slow down a bit. I think we're attracting attention and that's the last thing we need."

"Hey, look at these engines!" Luke exclaimed in apparent excitement as he turned to stare at a window "The new XP-39's are supposed to increase landspeeder efficiency by 12% without a loss of acceleration. Amazing!"

Clarn Trest looked even more agitated, "Don't we need to move on quickly?"

"We've got plenty of time," Pooja said with a slightly clenched smile. She too felt the urge to get back to the safe house quickly, but Leia was the expert on avoiding attention, as apparently was Skywalker. She took a deep, cleansing breath, trying to stay calm. Luke Skywalker? She was honored that he was helping them, but he was the Most Wanted man in the galaxy and here he was drooling over engines!

They moved on slowly, keeping pace with the crowds in this rather dismal shopping street. Soon they'd be through this area and into the real slums of Theed. That blighted area was crawling with thugs and thieves, and even the occasional Voorpak of Unusual Size, although she wasn't sure they existed. Pooja felt a little better about this trip than the previous one. On their way out, only Trest had been armed as Pooja had no experience with weapons. But presumably Skywalker and Leia could hold their own if some of the local scum attacked them on their way back to the safe house.

Finally, they reached the trash filled alley that would lead them to the correct street. Pooja moved to the left, followed by Trest. Skywalker and Leia exchanged glances, and then pushed their way into the lead. Pooja relaxed a little more. They were only 10 minutes from the safe house and Pooja felt relief to be away from the prying eyes of those on the market street.

Trest suddenly looked down at his com with a frown.

"Senator?" he said, holding out his com to her.

She moved over and peered down at the message there.

"Take them," the message read.

Pooja looked up in bewilderment just as Trest suddenly grabbed her, spun her around, and placed one very strong arm across her upper chest even as the blaster in his other hand was jammed into her head.

She yelped in astonishment, causing Skywalker and the Princess to spin around. The look on her face, and the weapon in her captor's hand, apparently told them all they need to know.

Immediately, both Rebels slowly raised their hands.

Leia spoke soothingly, "Now just calm down here. There's no need to do anything violent."

Pooja could feel Trest shaking beyond her own trembling. She was frightened out of her mind. What had gotten into Trest? He had always been loyal to House Naberrie - not that she knew him well, but this was totally unexpected.

"Nothing will happen to any of you so long as you do what I say," Trest said in a slightly shaky tone, "But any sudden move and she dies, I promise you that."

"We're not moving," Leia said calmly, keeping very still, her eyes shifting from Trest's to Pooja.

Pooja felt like yelling, felt like telling them to flee, but she knew it was hopeless. Leia was a friend, and not the kind of friend to sacrifice another for her own life and freedom.

There was a sudden marched sound and Pooja saw a squad of stormtroopers, led by an officer in black, round the corner. They stopped at the sight of the two rebels and Pooja, then the officer nodded to the troopers.

Two blasters fired. Pooja's heart leaped in horror as Skywalker and Leia collapsed to the ground, then her heartbeat steadied as she realized they had only been stunned.

She watched, with a mixture of despair and stunned detachment as troopers leaned down, removed their weapons, and put binders on their wrists.

The officer, meanwhile, had moved forward to inspect her coldly before nodding at Trest.

"Good work, Trest. You can let her go now."

The blaster was removed and the officer grabbed Pooja's arm and pulled her toward the center of the alley.

"My sister, her children, are they safe? You'll let them go, right?" Trest said in a frantic tone.

"They are dead," the officer replied as he raised his blaster, "And now so are you."

Another blast, this one set for kill, and Trent was on the ground, a look of horror and shock on his face.

Pooja screamed in spite of herself, and the officer turned and backhanded her roughly, knocking her to the ground.

She clenched her teeth as a trooper stooped over her, searched her for weapons and chained her hands together.

She closed her eyes as she was hauled to her feet. How could this have happened? How …

"Sir, the men at the house are not responding," one of the troopers said softly, "Should we send back-up?"

A pause, and the officer responded, "No, Lord Vader prioritized Skywalker above everyone else, and the Princess is important as well. Send a message to Captain Needa that Rebel agents with the rest of the Naberries may attempt to flee the planet soon, and should be intercepted if possible. However, assure him that Skywalker is in custody."

"What about this one?" the trooper guarding Pooja asked.

The officer turned and stared at her with disdain, "Bring her. Lord Vader can find a use for her, I imagine."

/-/

 _In the alley near the Naberrie Safe House_

Chewbacca carried Ruwee Naberrie the last few steps and carefully placed the aged man in the back seat of the front speeder.

Han came up behind them, guiding the rest of the Naberrie family.

"Get in quickly," he said, "We need to get out of here right away!"

He glanced up at Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, "Did you com Luke and…"

He trailed off at the expression on Hobbie's face.

"The Empire has them," Hobbie said gravely, "Luke's com was left on deliberately and I heard the whole thing; the servant with Senator Naberrie betrayed them."

There was a horrified gasp from Sola Naberrie, Pooja's mother, "Trest! I can't believe it."

Hobbie shook his head gravely, "There's no doubt. The com was turned off shortly after the arrest but Solo, they have Luke and the Princess, as well as Senator Naberrie. What do we do?"

Solo clenched his fists so hard that it hurt. He took a deep breath, then let it out.

"We go," he said flatly, "We get the Naberries off planet and to safety. Luke and Leia both told me that the family's safety is paramount."

The rest of the Rebels murmured softly but did not protest. They knew that Princess Leia would protect this group of innocents over her own safety.

Chewbacca rumbled softly, encouragingly.

Han glanced at his best friend as he settled into the driver's seat.

" _I hope so, Bud_ dy," he thought to himself, " _I hope there is enough left of Anakin Skywalker in Darth Vader to protect the twins._ "

/-/

 _One hour later_

The first thing Leia felt was a massive headache.

It made her want to go back to sleep, to avoid the throbbing pain, but part of her brain told her she _had to wake up_.

With a groan, she rolled over on her side. In an instant, a gentle hand was on her arm.

"Leia, are you all right?"

Leia sat up and stared groggily at the slightly fuzzy face of Pooja Naberrie. She glanced around. An Imperial cell. A shudder ran through her, partially from coming out of unconsciousness, mostly out of painful memories from the previous Imperial cell she had inhabited on the Death Star.

"I'm Ok," she said, "Where are we?"

"Star Destroyer," Pooja answered, her eyes wide with fear, "I don't know which one, but I overheard the officer in charge say something about Captain Needa."

"The _Avenger_ then, I think," Leia said with a slight frown. This didn't make sense. Why not the _Executor_? Surely Lord Vader would bring his own flagship in to collect his prize?

She felt a sudden jolt in her still clouded mind and looked around again.

"Where's Luke?"

Pooja shook her head, "I don't know. You were both carried off the shuttle on stretchers. They took him somewhere else, Leia. I'm so sorry, this is my fault …"

Leia turned suddenly and put her arm around the slightly older woman, "No, it's not Pooja. Do not even think that. Really, this is _our_ fault … I'm afraid we made House Naberrie a target, but not deliberately of course."

Pooja looked puzzled, "What in all the oceans would cause us to become a target of the Empire, Leia? I thought it might be me but I've kept my head down, really to the point of cowardice. I haven't been involved in the Rebellion at all. I don't understand."

Leia looked around. Clearly there were listening devices in the cell so she could not explain.

"I hope I can tell you later, Pooja, but there are no doubt Imperials listening. Was Vader there when we disembarked?"

Pooja shuddered, "No! Were you expecting him? The Dark Lord himself?"

Leia frowned, "Well, yes, I was."

/-/

 _Elsewhere on the_ Avenger

The first thing Luke was aware of was a massive headache. The second was pain in his arms and especially his wrists.

He opened his eyes, his brain clearing rapidly, even as he became aware of the sting in his upper arm.

Stim shot, to wake him up.

He put his feet down to decrease the stress on his arms, which were chained above him, one arm to a chain. He was in a small room, clearly an interrogation chamber given the presence of a spidery torture droid off to one side. He recognized it, of course, from Alliance documents and Leia's whispered, pained descriptions.

It was humming, though did not move toward him.

Two stormtroopers stood near him, another one at his side, two more at the door.

He turned to the one at his side, clearing his dry throat with difficulty.

"Where's Vader?" he asked.

The trooper promptly smashed a gloved fist into his mouth, knocking him backwards as much as the chains allowed.

"That's _Lord_ Vader to you, Rebel scum," the man replied through his helmet.

" _He doesn't want me to call him that_ ," Luke thought to himself, but remained quiet. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

The door slid open, and Luke straightened his body even as he stared challengingly at the man who entered.

He was tall, with nearly black hair, dark brown eyes, and a scar on his cheek. Instead of the usual black or green/gray uniforms of Imperial officers, he was dressed in a one piece black uniform with a half cape of dark gray billowing behind him. He looked at Luke dispassionately, as if analyzing a shaak for slaughter.

The man glanced at the troopers and gave a cold order, "Hold him."

Four troopers stepped forward and seized Luke's body and arms tightly as the man reached inside his uniform and pulled out … a lightsaber.

Luke gasped as the lightsaber was lit, the red blade humming.

He braced himself as the laser sword struck.

He screamed in agony.

/-/

 _In Pooja and Leia's cell_

"Luke! Luke!" Leia cried out in anguish.

/-/

 _On the bridge of the_ Executor

 _In lightspeed_

Vader felt the pain as if it were his own. A sudden heart-wrenching torment surged into his heart and mind, sending every cell tingling with horror.

He clenched his teeth in despair.

" _Luke! Luke, my son…"_

/-/

 _Leia and Pooja's cell_

 _10 minutes later_

The door to the cell suddenly slid open. Leia stood up just as Luke was shoved roughly into the cell.

She rushed forward, with Pooja at her side, and knelt beside her twin. A quick scan of his body revealed…

No no no no no no…

"Don't worry, Princess Leia," a cold faced man in a black uniform said with a malicious smile, "Lord Vader has special plans for you, and additional ones for Skywalker as well. And likely for your little senatorial friend too. Did you imagine that you could oppose his Lordship with impunity, that you could toy with him?"

She opened her mouth in fury, but a beep of the comlink stopped her.

The man lifted a half headset to his mouth and right ear and listened intently.

"Very well," he said, "That is regrettable but not catastrophic given that we have Skywalker and Organa. You are instructed to follow Code 145 from this point forward. Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed, Captain Needa. Lord Vader awaits us on Imperial Center, after all."

/-/

 _Main Bridge_

 _The_ Executor

The _Executor_ came out of lightspeed. In the distance, the planet of Naboo floated in space, a glorious swirl of green, blue, and white clouds.

But Vader was focused not on the homeworld of his precious Padme, but on his son.

"The Star Destroyer _Avenger_ is preparing to make the jump to lightspeed, my Lord," the bridge officer reported.

"Hail her. If she does not respond within 30 seconds, fire on her to disable her hyperspace engines, but do not allow a hull breach in the rear aft section near the prison block," Vader ordered.

/-/

 _Main Bridge_

 _The Avenger_

"Captain, _Executor_ is hailing us!" the main bridge officer stated.

Captain Needa turned in bewilderment. _Executor_? Why was the _Executor_ out here in the Outer Rim when Lord Vader was waiting for Skywalker on Imperial Center? But Agent Kallus had authority for this mission, authority from the Dark Lord himself, and he had just implemented Code 145 which required complete com silence.

Needa hesitated, shook his head, then gave the order, "Jump to lightspeed."

/-/

 _Main Bridge_

 _The_ Executor

"Fire!" the weapons lieutenant ordered.

Vader stared out intently at the _Avenger_ , reaching out through the Force toward his son. Luke's presence shone like a beacon in the Force, powerful in both intensity and agony. His son was badly hurt.

He would take great pleasure in killing those responsible for this travesty.

/-/

 _Leia, Luke, and Pooja's cell_

 _The_ Avenger

Luke was lying on the lone shelf in the cell, his arm curled protectively. Leia knelt on the floor next to him, her hand on his uninjured shoulder, her forehead pressed against his.

The _Avenger_ suddenly rocked.

"What was that?" Pooja demanded.

/-/

 _The Bridge_

 _The_ Avenger

Captain Needa stared with dilating eyes at the _Executor_ , which was hurtling in space toward his ship.

He turned as Agent Kallus appeared on the bridge, the agent's usually stoic face marred by creases in his forehead indicating surprise.

"What is this, Agent Kallus?" Needa hissed in quiet outrage, " _Executor_ is firing on us! You instituted Code 145!"

Agent Kallus considered for a few seconds, then grabbed onto a railing as another barrage of laser fire made the _Avenger_ rock.

"Captain Needa, we've lost our starboard hyperspace engines!"

"Belay Code 145, Captain Needa," Agent Kallus ordered, "And open hailing frequencies with the _Executor_. Obviously there has been a change in the mission."

Needa turned in relief and began issuing orders.

Kallus drifted off the bridge and rushed to the secure holocom.

/-/

 _30 minutes later_

 _Luke, Leia, and Pooja's cell_

 _The_ Avenger

The door slid open.

Leia turned around and stood up protectively in front of Luke.

She stiffened in fear and outrage.

Darth Vader stood there, his automatic breathing disturbing the silence.

The Dark Lord stared at her for a bare three seconds before sweeping forward.

Leia knew it was pointless, but she shifted her tiny form in front of Vader, seeking to protect her twin from further injury at their psychotic father's hands.

"You stay away from him!" she hissed in fury, "You said no harm. You said you didn't want to harm him! You lying, treacherous, murderous, foul…"

He pushed her aside with the Force, but gently so that she wasn't injured.

Vader knelt beside Luke, who was lying on his back, his right arm … oh no …

Luke's right hand had been removed at the wrist, and the wound was cauterized as if by a lightsaber.

The youth's blue eyes were wide as he projected pain and terror and a heartrending sense of betrayal, and Vader threw up emotional shields to protect himself, to keep himself from lashing out in rage at this agonizing situation.

"Luke, I did not order this, I promise you. I promise you."

His voice, even through the vocoder, sounded desperate. Would Luke, _could_ Luke, believe him?

"Of course you did!" the Princess's voice was a mixture of fury and distress, "Luke told you about the vision where you removed his hand. You expect us to believe that an Imperial officer just happened to cut off Luke's hand with a lightsaber? Who else could have given that order? Answer that, Lord Vader, who else?"

"Sidious could," Obi-wan Kenobi said from the corner of the cell.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author Warning: I usually take great care not to use any profanity in my fics. I chose to use the term 'hell' in this chapter, though in the more literal sense. Is there a hell for Dark Side evildoers in the Star Wars universe? I'm going to say there is and refer to it._

 ** _Luke, Leia, and Pooja's cell_**

 ** _The_** **Avenger**

 ** _In orbit around Naboo_**

Luke stared with disbelief at the blue figure of his old mentor.

"Ben?" he whispered, "Ben?"

"Luke," the apparition responded calmly, "Just relax and focus on the Light."

Luke closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. Yes, the ghostly figure of Old Ben was still in the cell, now a meter closer than before.

He was hallucinating. He must be. The last few hours had been so full of horror – the arrest, the brutality, the loss of his hand at the orders of his father.

His father who was here now, who claimed that it was all … some kind of mistake? Some error?

The agony from his severed arm had diminished somewhat, though the pain was still fierce enough to make him very disinclined to move. Left was a blank feeling in his brain that he knew from experience was a sign of shock. He couldn't think … not with the trauma of amputation, not with this father looming over him, the mechanized breathing filling the cell. If indeed Vader was here. Perhaps this was all a dream.

Abruptly, his sister's incisive accent cut through the fog, "What. Is. That?"

Vader turned abruptly, obviously jolted by something.

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, Princess Leia," the ephemeral form explained gravely, "I didn't expect you'd be able to see me."

"Of course I can 'see you', whatever you are, but obviously it is some kind of weird projection, some trick of Vader's. Ghosts don't exist."

"I actually prefer the term 'specter'," the old man said firmly, "But I am real, though non-corporeal."

"Leia, what are you looking at?"

Pooja Naberrie, sounding alarmed.

"At that, Pooja! That weird blue apparition. Right there. It looks like an old man. Can't you see it?"

"Leia, I don't see anything."

"My dear Princess, I didn't expect that you'd be able to see me, as you have no training. But your friend has no chance. You have to be a Force sensitive to visualize a Jedi returned from Beyond."

Vader, sounding both curious and menacing through the vocoder.

"I was not aware, Princess Leia, that you are a Force sensitive."

A surge of adrenaline. Leia …Vader … he killed Force sensitives …

A roll off the bench, biting down a cry of anguish at the augmented pain in his severed arm. His left hand, reaching out to clutch the armorweave cloak that flowed over the Dark Lord's shoulders.

"Father, don't you touch Leia! Don't you touch her!"

A gasp from Pooja Naberrie.

Ben's voice.

"Vader, perhaps it would be best if Luke went to sleep. He's going into shock."

Words, heard not with ears but in the mind.

" _Go to sleep, my son. Your princess is safe_."

Darkness.

Leia and Pooja stared in disbelief as Vader placed his left hand on Luke's head even as Luke stared wild eyed into the Dark Lord's mask, the youth's words still reverberating in the air.

Abruptly, Luke's eyes closed even as his body sagged. Vader calmly clasped the now unconscious Rebel's upper body in one strong right arm while he lifted Luke's legs with the other.

Leia's mouth dropped open. First a ghost (no, specter), now Darth Vader carrying Luke.

The Dark Lord cast one last searching look at her before turning to leave the cell. The door slid open, and Vader stepped out into the corridor, carefully maneuvering so that Luke's head didn't hit the door frame.

"Bring the two prisoners, but do not harm them. Set blasters for stun."

"As you wish, my Lord."

/-/

 _The_ Avenger

 _High Security med bay_

Captain Lorth Needa tensed as the door slid open. He heard the menacing inhalations and exhalations of the Dark Lord approaching, and swallowed a painfully dry throat.

He had, of course, heard of Darth Vader. Knew of the man's reputation, his penchant for strangling officers and men who failed him, the esoteric but wickedly dangerous lightsaber he carried at his waist.

And yet, all the stories didn't do the man justice. Needa had been thankful that when Lord Vader's shuttle landed on the _Avenger,_ he had been in such a hurry to get to Skywalker that he had exchanged all of two terse sentences with Needa before charging off. But even those few seconds of interaction had filled the Captain of the _Avenger_ with a terror beyond anything he had ever known.

The Dark Lord of the Sith exuded such rage, such dark power, that Needa could palpably feel it.

And now Needa was in the secure medbay, at Vader's orders, unsure of what was going on or who was to blame. And he was all too aware that his own head might be on, not the proverbial chopping block, but the literal one.

Not that Vader would use the famed lightsaber... strangulation was far more likely.

These morbid musings were interrupted by a voice outside the door, one that Needa recognized as a Commander Tregast who had accompanied Vader over on the shuttle.

"My Lord, we are currently accessing and analyzing information about the raid which resulted in the capture Skywalker, Organa, and Naberrie. An Agent Kallus was tasked with the command of the operation, and the orders in question were signed with your official signature and electronic seal, my Lord. Do you wish us to continue investigating the security breach?"

A pause, and then the Dark Lord rumbled in response, "No, Commander. Wait on the _Avenger_ for additional orders concerning Skywalker, and ensure that his quarters are fully prepared on the _Executor_."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Needa stiffened to attention as Lord Vader swept through the door, and then bit down a gasp of astonishment.

For there, lying in Vader's hefty arms, was the currently frail figure of Luke Skywalker himself, minus his right hand. Needa forced himself not to stare at the Rebel pilot who had destroyed the Death Star and had been the focus of the Sith Lord's obsessive search for many months, who was now being carried with astonishing gentleness by the armored giant.

Thankfully, Vader ignored the Captain in favor of moving forward to put Skywalker, who appeared to be unconscious, on the medbay bed.

Behind him, stormtroopers escorted two other prisoners, Princess Leia Organa and former Nabooian Senator Pooja Naberrie, into the room.

A medical doctor, one from the _Executor_ , stepped forward to examine the youth even as Vader spoke, "His right hand has been amputated, apparently by a lightsaber which cauterized the wound. He has facial bruising. If there are additional injuries, they must be ascertained immediately. He will receive Level 1 treatment and the prosthetic for his hand must be the best you can obtain. Is that clear, Doctor?"

"Certainly, my Lord," the doctor said with a surprising degree of calm.

Needa wished he felt similar calm as the dark helmet swung toward him.

"What did you know about the treatment of Skywalker in the prison cells of the _Avenger_ , Captain Needa?"

The voice was cold, glacially cold, the kind of cold that would freeze hydrogen.

Needa's irritation at being excluded by Kallus had long since been replaced by relief, but never more so than at this moment. He might possibly escape this fiasco with his life.

"My Lord, according to the orders, which purportedly were from you, Agent Kallus had full responsibility for the arrest of the Naberries as well as Skywalker and Organa. Furthermore, Agent Kallus barred any staff of the _Avenger_ , including myself, from guarding or interrogating Skywalker. He had his own personal squad of troopers and officers who carried out his orders."

There was more stately breathing, and then a perturbed voice spoke, "What happened to the rest of my family?"

Needa turned even as Vader did, both surprised at the interruption.

Pooja Naberrie had moved to a corner of the medbay and was standing rigidly, a look of anxiety on her face.

"Captain Needa, where is the rest of the Naberrie family?" Vader demanded.

The Captain felt like he was wandering in a fog on a mountain top with precipices on most sides. When in doubt, tell the complete truth. To Vader at least, as the man reportedly could sense lies and did not deal lightly with them.

"The rest of the Naberries escaped with the assistance of a group of Rebels, my Lord. A YT-1300 freighter matching the description of the ship known as the _Millennium Falcon_ evaded our TIEs and blasted into lightspeed approximately 2 hours ago, my Lord."

There was a gasp of relief from the former Senator Naberrie, and Needa, out of the corner of his eye, saw a twitch from Princess Leia.

"Very well, Captain Needa. You are dismissed but ensure that you are available for further information as needed."

"Yes, my Lord."

Needa had never, in his entire life, including his hazing experience in a dunk tank at the Academy, and the day he had found a ravenous borrat in his subterranean quarters on Imperial Center, been so glad to leave a room.

Vader turned to the doctor, who had completed his scan on Luke and was waiting patiently for the Dark Lord's attention.

The man spoke, "The patient has facial bruising consistent with being struck with substantial force on the face. His blood work shows lingering effects from a high level stun bolt. He is in shock from the loss of his hand, which was removed within the last 2 hours. There are no other serious health concerns, my Lord, though his weight is slightly below recommended levels."

Vader allowed himself a sigh of relief. There had been the chance that Luke was suffering from internal injuries in addition to the overt damage.

As for his son's low weight … he turned to Princess Leia and said, "You aren't feeding him sufficiently."

Leia stared at him incredulously, "Seriously? Your men just cut off his hand and brutalized him and you're complaining that he's too thin?"

Vader forced himself to wait through four breathing cycles before replying. The Rebel Princess had been an irritation and even a source of embarrassment since his failure to break her on the Death Star.

He had promised his son the princess would be safe, so he must not lash out.

Yet.

After a short glaring contest, he turned to the doctor.

"Your recommendations?"

The doctor, who in spite of his experience was clearly uneasy by this battle of wills, spoke quickly, "Skywalker should be allowed to sleep while being carefully monitored by the med droid, preferably here for at least 4 hours. We will provide bacta treatment of his face, and medication to prevent infection of his arm. His wrist requires time for healing and the reduction of swelling before the prosthetic can be installed. We will also need to do a full analysis of his other hand to make a matching copy. I would prefer to use the medical analysis tools on the _Executor_ , if possible."

"Very well. He is stable enough to be monitored by the med droid?"

"Yes, my Lord. He is in no danger."

"You may go, Doctor."

"Yes, my Lord."

The doctor marched out of the room, and the door closed behind him leaving Vader, Princess Leia, Pooja Naberrie, Luke, and a med droid.

Like a holographic projector flickering on, Obi-wan Kenobi promptly appeared on a chair in the corner of the room.

Vader barely silenced a snarl of rage. This situation was stressful enough without Kenobi popping in and out like a Tatooine duodecipede cavorting in the sand.

"Who is Sidious?" Princess Leia asked promptly.

Another barely silenced sound, this time a groan. Vader had forgotten how tenacious the Alderaanian princess could be.

Kenobi looked sad as he crossed his arms. Vader noted, absently, that he wore the robes of his long sojourn on Tatooine, the robes of his very last moments of life.

"Palpatine, my dear princess. Emperor Palpatine is his political name, but he also goes more secretly by Darth Sidious, the master of the Rule of 2. There are always 2 Sith Lords, a master and an apprentice."

Leia frowned, "There has been speculation that Palpatine was a Force user but he hasn't been as overt as Vader."

"No, but he is even more powerful, as indicated by his ability to bring Vader into a position of subservience under him."

The Princess turned to Vader now, her brown eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Why would the Emperor order such a thing? Why Luke's … Luke's hand? That detail was in the vision which revealed Luke's parentage. Who else knew about that?"

Vader considered. He had no need to explain anything to Leia Organa, of all people, but he knew that his son trusted the princess, probably was in love with her. If Vader could convince the Rebel princess that he was innocent of this attack on Luke, if he could at least encourage some doubt in her mind, it would improve the chances that he could mend this current rift with his boy.

"I told him," Vader rumbled finally, "I have sent reports with details of my conversations with Luke. The limited information of the vision provided by my son were shared with Palpatine. So yes, Kenobi, much as it pains me to admit it, you are correct this time. Sidious engineered all of this. Only he has the power and authority to falsely issue orders in my name, only he knew the twisted strands of the rope which would result in the Naberries being targeted with confidence that my son would respond, only he would know … would know how much the loss of his hand would likely drive my son from me."

He realized he was pacing, his hands tightened in rage. The med table where his son lay unconscious trembled slightly, the result of the maelstrom of Dark Side rage coursing through him.

He forced himself to calm down. He must not harm Luke.

He turned to look at the two women standing near him. Pooja Naberrie was standing with wide and terrified eyes. Leia Organa, to his annoyance though not surprise, had a look he had often seen before – a look of skeptical interest. For one moment, the face in front of him seemed to waver. He had seen that expression on someone else long ago …

"Why would the Emperor do that, Lord Vader?" Organa demanded coldly.

"Because he is afraid," Vader answered. Suddenly, all was clear.

"Afraid of …"

"Of Luke, Leia," Kenobi's voice chimed in, "Of Luke and Vader potentially joining together to destroy him."

The princess tilted her chin up, "Could they do that? Battle the very might of the Empire and Palpatine himself? Cut off the head of the dragon, so to speak?"

The spirit stood up and approached the princess gravely, "Indeed, Leia, it is indeed entirely possible. Anakin Skywalker was the strongest Force sensitive of his generation, and his blood runs through Luke's veins. Young Skywalker's power has resonated from his infancy, growing stronger through the years. Only constant attention and familiarity with his Force signature enabled me to mask his presence; without that, both the Emperor and Vader would have sensed him even on a planet as distant form the Core as Tatooine. Vader and Luke, together, have the potential to be nearly unstoppable."

The princess shivered, even as Vader walked over to look at his son. He looked so fragile as he lay unconscious on the bed, so vulnerable. Yes, Luke was 21 and the killer of a million men through the destruction of the Death Star, but Vader had sensed a deep longing in the young man during their all too infrequent interactions. A longing for relationship with his father, a longing for connection.

That Sidious would take that longing, and attempt to twist it into hatred and distrust, filled Vader with a rage so deep that he wasn't even tempted to lash out. He wanted to hold onto this anger and turn it into enough power to destroy Sidious.

Yes, Sidious would die.

He turned just as the Princess, her expression now softer, asked the ghost of Kenobi, "What about me, Obi-wan Kenobi? Where do I fit in these ambitious plans for the galaxy?"

The old man seemed to consider, then, to Vader's surprise, reached out an insubstantial hand to brush it against the Princess's cheek.

"It depends a great deal on what you believe to be your destiny, Princess Leia," the old wraith said gravely, "Anger, hatred, and fear lead to the Dark Side. What does your heart tell you?"

Vader turned to look at the princess, frowning behind his mask. Organa's face showed strain, but as usual her shields were impregnable even against his own powerful mind probe. He had long been aware of her strength against him, but had assumed she was merely more powerful mentally than most mortals. He had not thus far considered that she might be a Force sensitive, but obviously she was.

Who was Leia Organa? A stray thought, buried beneath a thousand seemingly more important facts, emerged. Leia Organa had been adopted by the Organas. So … perhaps, no, almost certainly, the child of a Force user destroyed during or after the Purge?

He opened his mouth to inquire when there was a sudden chime from the door.

Kenobi faded as the door opened.

"Agent Kallus, my Lord," said the stormtrooper captain.

The man who strode in held himself with resolute bravado, though Vader sensed the undercurrent of fear. In his right hand, he held an unlit lightsaber; in the other, he held a datapad.

"Jaston," the Dark Lord growled.

"Agent Kallus for this mission, Lord Vader," the man responded, "Our mutual Master wishes me to remain undercover, an enigma to almost all."

Vader gestured and the lightsaber in Jaston's hand flew into his own.

"You have no right to wield this," he rumbled, keeping his anger under control with difficulty.

Jaston smiled unpleasantly, "It hardly requires skill in the Force to remove the hand of a restrained traitor, Lord Vader. I had my orders from the Emperor himself, and I followed them. Your opinion on my actions is of no concern to me. I discussed the matter with the Emperor himself via secure holocam as soon as the _Executor_ fired on the _Avenger_. He informed me that my mission will continue as originally planned, and that you are to return to the _Executor_ immediately, leaving the prisoners in my custody. And he wishes to speak to you as soon as you return. Is that entirely clear, Lord Darth Vader?"

"I assume you have proof of this remarkable set of orders, Agent Jaston?" Vader inquired imperiously, "I was told by our Master that I was to command any missions involving the apprehension of Skywalker."

Jaston lifted the datapad and opened a file using a code.

He held out the datapad with a venomous smile. It too flew into Vader's grip.

The Sith Lord forced himself to breathe deeply, to control impetuous action, as he read the orders. They were indeed from Palpatine; besides the official Imperial seal and digital authorization, he recognized the arrogant mien of the communication. As for the details of the orders themselves …

Again, the room trembled.

"Don't knock Luke off his table," Leia Organa suggested sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"I trust, Lord Vader, that you are satisfied? I assure you that I will take personal pleasure in fulfilling our Master's commands to the letter," Jaston commented.

The Dark Lord's wrath, which had been barely contained, suddenly exploded.

With a yank of the Force, Jaston was propelled across the room and into Vader's physical reach. With one large, prosthetic hand, the Dark Lord grabbed the Emperor's agent by the throat and began applying pressure.

The supercilious look was gone, of course, to be replaced by terror, and yes, astonishment.

"It is … the … Emperor's … comman …" the man managed to rasp out through flaring lips.

"The Emperor," Vader snarled savagely, "Can and will go to Hell."

There was a final crack as Vader broke the man's neck, and he hurled Jaston's lifeless body against the far wall, though the Dark Lord was careful to prevent any debris from hitting Luke or any of the medical impedimenta around his son.

He clenched his hands in outrage. That his Master would betray him so, betray his concern … no, his love for his son, by striking at Luke's physical and mental and emotional well being …

"I suppose I don't really want to know what the Emperor's orders were," Leia Organa said, sounding subdued for the first time.

"Assuredly not, Princess Leia," Vader said, pacing up and down the room, struggling with great effort to calm down. The orders involving the princess were brutal, and while Vader had no personal concern or interest in Organa's well being, the reality that her painful demise was meant to completely destroy his son's trust in him enraged the Dark Lord to the core.

He turned to her. She was staring at him now with grave eyes. Again, he felt something, a twist of the Force. He was missing something.

"Do you intend to tell me who you are, Princess Leia Organa?" he inquired sardonically, "I was not aware until you saw Kenobi that you were a Force sensitive but clearly you are. Do you know which of the Jedi had the temerity to betray the Code's rules against attachment, resulting in your birth?"

This time the Force positively heaved.

The brown eyes narrowed, "You did, Lord Vader. Your unfortunate wife gave birth to twins."

 _Author Note: Thanks again to my wonderful husband for editing, and thanks for those taking time to review and follow this fanfic!_


	15. Chapter 15

Darth Vader stared at Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.

Dark, glorious hair.

Dark eyes.

Slight stature.

Vibrant beauty.

Political ability, and prowess, and strength, determination, and incredible courage.

 _Her beautiful face suddenly wafted into his vision, her form leaning against him as his left hand, his living one, caressed her growing belly._

" _It's a boy, Anakin."_

 _"_ _Are you kidding? With that kick, it's a girl"._

 _"_ _Anakin, you may have the Force, but I have mother's intuition. Boy"._

 _"_ _Girl, my love."_

Through the roaring in his mind, Vader vaguely noticed Kenobi appear again.

"Really, Princess Leia, was that wise?"

The princess turned to look at the blue apparition, "Kenobi, Vader is many things, but he's not stupid. I've betrayed myself as a Force sensitive. How long would it have taken for him to take a blood sample and figure it out?"

"You are of course right. But it looks like you broke him. Vader, are you still with us in there?"

"Leia, I don't understand what is happening," Naberrie said, her eyes wide and fearful.

"My dear Pooja, I'm so sorry. This must be incredibly bewildering, especially as you can't see or hear our ghostly friend. I regret we've dragged you into the family drama, though I'm afraid you've been peripherally involved in it for a long time, though you didn't know it."

The former senator from Naboo straightened herself and stepped forward, her expression firming, "What exactly does that mean, Leia?"

Leia Organa turned back to Vader, and waved a hand at him, "Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic."

Naberrie mouth dropped open incredulously as she blurted out, "No, Leia, it's impossible. I remember Anakin Skywalker. He guarded my aunt Padme before the Clone Wars. He was so kind, so noble, so caring…"

A look of grief crossed Leia's features as she turned to her friend, "I'm glad he was kind, once, Pooja. Those days are obviously long past."

The princess stepped over to Luke, who was still sleeping peacefully. She put a gentle and loving hand on her twin's left hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before straightening and turning back to look at Naberrie.

"Anakin Skywalker married your aunt Padme, Pooja, a forbidden marriage because, as Vader just intimated, the attachment of marriage was not allowed for the Jedi. She conceived twins and gave birth to us the day the Empire was created."

She looked at Vader again, "We don't know what happened to the man who is our paternal parent, but it is enough to know that he betrayed the Jedi, and his wife, and his children, and became the epitome of evil in the form of Darth Vader. Luke and I discovered both our twin relationship and our sire's identity recently, when Luke had a Force vision which revealed the truth. Once we determined our mother's name, we regrettably put your family in danger, Pooja. It didn't occur to us that the Empire would target the Naberries, though we should have."

"I have protected the Naberries and Varykino for decades," Vader managed to say, finally able to break out of his stunned paralysis.

Leia's left eyebrow lifted, "Varykino?"

"The family estate," Pooja explained in hushed tones. She faced Vader directly.

"We didn't understand why the taxes were so reasonable, why our lands weren't annexed for Imperial purposes. You … you protected us!? Why?"

Vader turned away from her and gazed at Luke. He could not look at the princess, at his daughter. At his daughter.

" _She_ loved Varykino, and we were married under the trees on the terrace of the east wing. I protected it for her sake, Pooja Naberrie."

He forced himself to turn now, to look down at this little spitfire of a princess, whom he had tortured for hours, whom he had held with harsh and uncaring hands as her planet, her adoptive parents, her people were destroyed in an explosion whose emotional and political reverberations were still being felt across the galaxy.

She gazed back to him, this time not with anger with a distant disdain.

Despair threatened to settle in his heart. There seemed no hope now for a relationship with either of his children. How could his son care for a father who had tortured his own sister, whose allies had brutally hacked off his hand? How could Leia Organa bear to be in the same room, much less forgive him for what he had done? He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what _to_ say. Should he apologize? Tell his daughter about her mother, about how much she resembled her, how much he had loved her? Yell at Kenobi? (He _really_ wanted to cut him in half again, but as Kenobi had pointed out snidely, he had used up his chance to do so back on the Death Star. Before he truly knew of the boundless treachery of his former master in hiding his twins, _their_ twins, from him.)

"If I may," Kenobi said suddenly.

The two conscious Force sensitives swiveled their heads to look at him.

"The last few hours have been fraught with distress and pain and emotional bombshells. I'm sure you and Pooja are hungry and tired, Leia. Luke needs peace and quiet to recover from his injuries. Vader, I presume from the explosions emanating from various parts of the ship during your attack that the _Avenger_ is damaged. It seems that it would be wise to transfer your family to the _Executor_ as soon as possible. The Emperor might send a force against you, and I assume you don't wish a repeat of that glorious day when you had to pilot half a ship onto a populated planet. Don't you agree?"

Vader scowled under his mask. He hated to agree with Kenobi about anything, but the man (no, specter) had valid points.

"Very well," he said wearily, and stabbed his communicator with the Force.

/-/

 _Executor_

 _Luke Skywalker's (lavish) Quarters_

 _2 hours later_

Pooja Naberrie took a last bite of retz bread and then yawned horribly.

"I'm sorry, Leia," she said apologetically, covering her mouth, "I'm just so tired."

Leia nodded and smiled a little, "Pooja, it has been an exhausting day and we've both been running on adrenaline for too long. You need to sleep. Take the main bedroom."

The former Senator looked concerned, "Leia, I know you have dealt with even more than me during these last hours. Shouldn't you sleep there?"

"I have a cot in the same room as Luke, Pooja. I want to be available when he wakes up. Please don't worry and get some rest. For now, I believe we are safe and we will both need our strength for what is to come."

Leia stood up as she said this and took a step toward the door that led to the temporary medical chamber where Luke was being treated.

"Leia," Pooja said suddenly.

Her friend looked at her inquiringly.

"Leia, do you really believe my family is OK?"

The princess looked puzzled and then came back to embrace the taller woman.

She whispered, fervently, "Pooja, do not worry about them. We suspected a trap, though we didn't anticipate your servant's betrayal. We had a second team move in while we were walking through the streets of Theed. I know, I _know_ , that your family was saved. Please trust me."

Pooja surprised them both by bursting into tears, but they were tears of relief, and remarkably cathartic.

/-/

 _Darth Vader's meditation chamber_

 _The Executor_

 _1 hour later_

At last, at last, Vader was able to close his meditation pod, remove his helmet, and breathe in the heavily oxygenated air streaming in through hidden vents.

For five minutes, he forced himself to breathe deeply, to focus on releasing the anxious tension which was causing even more pain in the melds between flesh and prosthetic than usual.

To try to find some peace in the maelstrom of confusion and rage and agonizing _guilt_.

Leia Organa was Padme's daughter. _His_ daughter.

He knew it was true, had known the moment she told him. The Force had sung with the truth of this shattering reality, that he was the father not of one but two children.

More prosaic considerations merely supported her contention.

Leia looked like Padme, both in feature and form. She was a brilliant politician, a gifted orator, like her mother. How had he missed how closely she resembled his Angel?

And of course, Leia Organa loathed him with a passion, giving additional credence to her statement. She would far rather claim Jabba the Hutt as father, physiological impossibility notwithstanding, then to falsely claim her biological relationship to the man who had been implicit in the destruction of Alderaan.

Who had injected her with truth drugs. Who had attempted to invade her mind. Who had inflicted physical agony on her for minute upon minute, hour upon hour, in that dark cell on the Death Star.

The Dark Lord bowed his bald and scarred head. He hated Kenobi, for hiding the twins. He hated Palpatine, for manipulating him. He hated himself, for being the worst husband and father the galaxy had ever seen.

"Anakin."

Vader lifted his head dismally, "I was wondering which one of you would come to plague me. It appears that it is your turn."

Qui-Gon Jinn was seated cross legged and was floating in the air facing him.

Which looked odd.

"What are you going to do now, Anakin?"

That was not his name, but he was too tired to protest. Nor would it do any good. Jinn had always stubbornly been his champion, and was apparently unwilling to accept that Anakin Skywalker was long dead.

"I will kill Sidious," Vader responded quietly.

Qui-Gon's looked startled, "Just like that?"

"There is nothing else to do," the Dark Lord rasped, "He has already shown his determination to torture and abuse and manipulate my son. His orders about my daughter were …"

He paused to control his emotions, "The details are unimportant. He must die."

"I am naturally in favor of Sidious being destroyed, and the sooner the better, but _can_ you kill him, Anakin?"

Vader looked away from the concerned visage of his first mentor.

"I can only try, Jinn. If I die, I die."

Jinn made a soft humming noise, and for a minute there was silence.

"May I make a suggestion?" the robed figure inquired.

"There is, apparently, nothing I can do to stop you, since you insist on haunting me wherever I go," the Dark Lord responded a trifle sulkily.

"You should not attack Palpatine alone, but with the help of your children."

Vader stared at him incredulously, "That is your suggestion? Have the long years of death driven you mad? It would take years for the twins to learn the ways of the Force sufficiently to be of use, and I would not dream of bringing them into Sidious's lair. Indeed I will not permit them to be within a thousand parsecs of Imperial Center while the Emperor lives. I failed my mother, and my wife, but I _will_ keep the children safe."

"Anakin, it would take months, not years. Your children are like stars going supernova in the firmament of the Force. I have only seen their like once before, and that was when I met you. Luke has already learned a reasonable amount, and his twin is intelligent, gifted, hard-working, and already more in touch with the Force than you realize. Within six months they could learn enough to stand at your side as you attack Sidious. With them, you will succeed. Alone, I fear even you will likely fail against Palpatine's experience and power."

Vader turned away from the apparition for a moment and focused on one of the screens in his meditation chamber. A flick of the Force turned on one of the holocams in the medbay where his children lay sleeping. Luke was resting easily, his face untroubled, indicating that the meds were controlling his pain. His sister lay on a cot next to his bed, her body protectively curled toward him, her hand resting on his uninjured left side.

The day he learned his son lived, he had dreamed of taking his child, claiming him, and teaching him the Dark Ways. But…

"My children will not embrace the Dark Side readily, and only the Dark can destroy Sidious."

"Nonsense, Anakin, nonsense!" Jinn said rather indignantly, "Obi-wan and I destroyed Maul, you destroyed Dooku while a Jedi, and if you hadn't interfered, Mace Windu would have destroyed Sidious. Light Side users are not as weak as you purport to believe."

Vader frowned, feeling the stretch of scarred cheeks as he did so, "I personally destroyed so many Jedi, Jinn, that I am confident in my assessment that the Light Side is weak."

"Has it occurred to you, my old friend, that that is more a product of your own incredible power in the Force than the fact that you embrace the Dark? You always were an extraordinary individual, even as a child. Light or Dark, once you were trained you were bound to emerge victorious from most battles."

Vader abruptly was weary of his hyperbaric chamber. With a gesture, the helmet was replaced. With another, the pod opened and he was able to stride into the larger area of his quarters.

Beneath him, he felt the hyperspace engines at full power. He had left a squad of his technicians with the _Avenger_ with orders to repair her hyperspace engines. The _Executor_ was headed toward Imperial Center, though only while Vader formulated his plan. He had sent a terse message to Palpatine that Skywalker was in custody and they were proceeding to Imperial Center, then promptly had ordered the ship into hyperspace where he was not accessible via holocam transmissions. They would drop out of lightspeed after he determined how best to secure the safety of the twins.

He would not bring his children within a _hundred_ parsecs of the Emperor.

"Even if what you say is true," he said to Jinn, who had followed him out and was now maintaining a ghostly stride at his side, "We most certainly do not have 6 months. Even now, Sidious feels the change in the fabric of the Force. Once it is clear that I am openly defiant to his orders, he will move against me.

"Nor," he added, "Will I teach my children in the Light. I embrace the Dark. I am the Dark. I will not instruct my children otherwise, and I am certain that neither child, and most especially my daughter, will accept instruction from me."

"Well, I wasn't thinking you would train them, Anakin," Qui-Gon said slyly.

Vader stalked back and forth across his large quarters twice while considering this statement.

So …

"There is another Jedi still living," he said coldly. That wasn't a tremendous surprise. He had hunted the remaining Jedi for 20 years but it was a large galaxy.

"Indeed, and not just any Jedi, but the Grand Master of the Order himself," Jinn said cheerfully.

Now Vader stopped and turned his most menacing glare on his companion.

As usual, Qui-Gon was irritatingly unfazed.

"I know what you're thinking," Jinn said.

"I doubt that," Vader growled angrily. Yoda, of all sentients.

"He's annoying at times, I agree. And so very green. He speaks that strange fractured Basic. He's admittedly quite set in his ways. But he's a generous individual, Anakin, and a wise one. A good teacher. He will train your twins well if you permit it."

"I will not!" Vader seethed. It was Yoda who had told him to let Padme die. Let Master Yoda teach his children? Over his dead body!

"He can shield them, you know," Qui-Gon continued calmly.

A pause.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you suppose he's evaded you all these years, Vader? Master Yoda has devoted much study and power to shielding himself, to the point that he is hidden away on a remote planet and you've not felt so much of a tremble from him in recent years. Is that correct?"

Vader resumed pacing. This time, to his irritation, Qui-Gon apparently decided to shake things up by pacing in an opposite direction to him, and in exactly the same line, with the effect that he passed through the ephemeral form every time he crossed the room.

No doubt this was Jinn's idea of amusement.

"No," Vader said again after thinking for a minute. Yes, he wanted the twins safe, but with Yoda? He would teach them all kind of ridiculous falsehood, about the Light Side and attachment. He would not put up with it.

"You are of course welcome to accompany them, Anakin. In fact, you really would need to accompany them. The three of you will need to work together to defeat Sidious, and only hidden away with Yoda shielding you all will you be safe from your Master. Otherwise, he will follow the Force bond between you and attack you before your twins are ready to fight."

In spite of himself, Vader was intrigued, "Yoda can destroy the bond?"

Jinn seemed to consider, then said slowly, "I don't know that he can destroy the bond, but he can at least freeze it, make it inactive, prevent Palpatine from following it. Perhaps he even can break it completely, with your willing help of course."

Vader strode up and down three more times, but again his anger over Padme rose to the surface, tamping down more practical considerations.

He stopped and stared Qui-Gon in his phantasmal eye, "The day I meet Yoda in the flesh is the day the old troll dies."

"Even if it means leaving your children unprotected, greatly increasing the chances that Palpatine will find them, manipulate them, torture them, and almost certainly kill one of them? Even then?"

Vader's fists clenched as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

The ghost's voice grew gentle, "Just consider it, Anakin."


	16. Chapter 16

_Temporary Medbay in Luke Skywalker's quarters_

 _In hyperspace_

 _Executor_

 _1 hour later_

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Luke struggled his way into consciousness.

His muddled brain picked through a variety of random stimuli.

Cool air against his face.

The soft weight of a blanket over his body.

A strange numb/tingling/pain in his right arm.

A weight around his throat.

The distant yet familiar hum of engines.

And through the Force, the comforting sense of his twin sister.

With some difficulty, he opened his eyes and focused them on Leia, who was seated on a chair next to him eating a ration bar with her eyes fixed rather blankly on the opposite wall. Around her throat was a shock collar.

"Leia," he croaked, surprised at how dry his throat was.

She turned suddenly and a smile lit up her face along with a transient look of concern.

"Luke! You're not supposed to be awake yet."

"I'll catch up on my sleep next decade," he responded, using Leia's oft repeated phrase when her friends pressured her to get more rest.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled, but then grew solemn, "You've been hurt, though."

She stood up and retrieved a bottle of water from a table next to her, which she opened and handed to him. He gratefully gulped it down even as a soft whirr accompanied a med droid who moved up to Luke. He stiffened slightly but stayed still as the droid silently ran an assessment.

"So where are we?" Luke asked his sister.

Leia's eyes were on a monitor showing Luke's current medical stats, but she answered readily, "We're on the _Executor,_ in a truly lavish set of quarters apparently prepared for when Vader got his hands on you. Pooja is in the main bedroom sleeping. I don't know what this room was supposed to be originally, but the might of the Empire got it changed into a makeshift medical facility for you by the time we got over here."

"Leia," Luke said carefully, "What happened after I lost consciousness?"

His twin put her hand out and gently grasped his left hand, "I told him about you and me, Luke, the truth."

Luke jolted involuntarily, provoking a stifled moan of pain. His hand – well, the arm which used to have a hand, _hurt_.

"Luke, are you Ok …?"

"Leia, why?" he interrupted, his eyes fixed on her fearfully, "And what happened when you did?"

Leia sat back down while leaving her right hand locked in his left one.

"Luke, he knew I was a Force sensitive because I saw Kenobi. The obvious thing would have been to run a blood test and match it to the Imperial database. I'm sure they collected DNA data from Jedi that they captured and killed, when possible. I decided it was best to tell him the truth. As to what happened then, he seemed surprised, but he didn't say much. He did say he had been protecting the Naberries and Varykino, the Naberries' family estate, and Pooja agreed that there was validity to his claim. At that point, Kenobi suggested, and Vader apparently concurred, that we would be safer over here. We've been in hyperspace for a couple of hours now, though I don't know where we are headed.

"And now, about you. How is your … your arm?"

Luke forced himself to turn his head and stare at his right arm.

He felt a sudden bout of intense nausea. His arm, which he had taken for granted for his entire life, was now truncated at the wrist, where a pressure bandage hid the actual wound from sight. An IV was inserted into his elbow, with a pink fluid slowly trickling into his veins.

The injury looked wrong, and disgusting, and he felt a surge of pain at the sight of the traumatic amputation.

He closed his eyes, "Well, it doesn't look too great, does it? But it doesn't hurt too much right now."

He felt Leia sidle closer to him, wrap her arms around him, lay her forehead on his. He relaxed, relieved that in the midst of confusion and pain, they had each other.

Not that he wanted her here with … with their _father,_ but it was too late to change that so he might as well enjoy her soothing presence.

There was a sudden twitch in the Force, and Luke sat up more and opened his eyes as the door slid open. Vader stalked in, with a man clad in the uniform of an Imperial doctor.

Leia stood up and crossed her arms, "What do you want, Vader?"

Vader looked back at her in silence for a long moment, then spoke in measured tone, "Doctor Sert will be running tests as a required step in installing Skywalker's new prosthetic. I will permit you to stay, Princess, if you do not interfere. Otherwise, you will be removed to the other quarters."

Leia straightened even more, eyes flashing, but Luke reached out his left hand, "Leia, please relax. I'd like you to be here, and your imitation of a hostile armodragon is sweet but unnecessary."

She looked at him, then at Vader, and sat down on the chair again while she turned her patented glare on him.

Which was definitely preferable to her openly engaging their father.

"And what exactly is an armodragon?" she demanded.

To Luke's astonishment, Vader spoke, "A mammalian predator from Tatooine, noted for its fierce protection of its clan. An apt comparison."

Luke blinked, so surprised that he barely noticed as the doctor gently began removing the pressure bandage from his wrist.

His father turned to stare at him directly, obviously picking up on his astonishment.

"I'm startled you've studied Tatooine wildlife," Luke explained.

He was, truthfully, rather unnerved. Had his father's obsession stretched to a careful analysis of all things Tatooine?

He sensed surprise from Vader before the man's emotions were locked down tightly again.

"I spent the first 9 years of my life on Tatooine," Vader responded after a moment, "So I am certainly familiar with her flora and fauna."

Luke and Leia both gaped at him.

"You grew up on Tatooine?" Leia gasped in astonishment.

"Well, that explains a lot," Luke added.

Leia shot him a look, "Explains what?"

Luke hesitated and glanced at the doctor.

Vader obviously interpreted the look with ease.

"You may speak somewhat freely in front of Doctor Sert. He is aware that you are my son."

"Um, I was just thinking that growing up on Tatooine results in a somewhat different worldview than growing up on a more benign planet," Luke said in an attempt to be diplomatic.

Leia threw diplomacy to the winds, "Like coming to the conclusion that the best thing to become is a raving psychopath?"

Luke sensed horrified amazement from the doctor before the man refocused on his arm. Luke was deliberately choosing not to look at his arm, or the tests being conducted on it, as they _hurt_.

Vader, apparently, was amused. Thankfully.

"Quite, Princess," he said dryly.

She scowled at him, then turned her attention back to her brother, "Well, you haven't gotten incredibly weird and horrible from growing up there, and you spent 19 years on Tatooine!"

Luke sighed, "It's just that Tatooine is so harsh, Leia. The battle for water, the battle for food – it results in a different approach to life…"

She interrupted, "Oh, this is one of those 'woe is me, Tatooine is so awful' diatribes, huh? Well, you don't have anything on me, Luke."

He sensed amazement again, now from both Vader and Doctor Sert, but he grinned at her. The pain drugs were slowing down his mental processes, or he would have recognized where this was going a couple of minutes ago. This was one of their games, started by Han, quickly embraced by Leia and Luke and some of the members of Rogue Squardron. When someone was injured, friends gathered by the sufferer's side and hurled random insults at him or each other to distract the patient during the physical pain of injuries and medical procedures.

"Says the pampered little princess," he responded, "With her servants and her lavish clothes and her tutors. Yeah, real suffering."

"8 hours, Luke Skywalker. 8 stinking hours. That's how long I sat at a table one day learning the proper etiquette about which dining utensil to use for each course during a 10 course dinner! And I was 7 years old! I would have fixed a thousand moisture vaporators rather than endure that!"

"Like you could," Luke shot back at her, "You're not a bad mechanic, but it takes someone really gifted, like me, to take the dilapidated remains of broken droids and landspeeders and bring a vaporator back from the dead."

"And such a practical ability, too! I mean, that skill set is used across the worlds and in space as well. Fixing moisture vaporators is the sort of thing that sets up a young man for success in the galaxy. How is his arm, Doctor Sert?"

Luke finally turned his head to look at his arm. The doctor, who looked slightly out of his depth at this witty repartee, gazed at her blankly for a moment before turning to Vader and bowing slightly.

"My Lord, the wound on Skywalker's hand is healing well. The nerves are responding properly to stimuli and the swelling is diminishing. The med droid and I have completed the necessary testing to make the prosthetic. I estimate the prosthetic can be installed within 12 hours."

"Very well, Doctor Sert. Are there any other concerns about Skywalker's health?"

"He is showing extreme fatigue, my Lord, which is anticipated given the nature of the injury. His body requires rest to facilitate healing. Other than that, there are no significant medical issues save minor malnutrition."

"See, Luke, your penchant for not eating regularly is catching up with you," Leia said absently, her brow wrinkled slightly as she gazed at the medical details scrolling across a nearby screen, "And that father of yours is all worried. So eat!"

"Eating is boring," Luke responded automatically. (Eating with the Alliance _was_ boring. He ate a lot of ration bars, which tasted more like rehydrated cardboard than anything else.)

Vader suddenly stepped forward and loomed over him, causing him to catch his breath in sudden alarm.

His father sensed that easily, as he immediately moved back slightly and said, in a surprisingly mild tone, "You need to eat, my son, to regain your strength."

"Luke likes bantha steaks," Leia offered, "And blue milk. And, um, convor eggs. And Haroun bread. And lamta. And…"

"Ok, Ok," Luke interrupted, embarrassed, "I'll eat. It doesn't need to be a ten course meal or anything. In fact, given that I never had that 8 hour class in using eating utensils, it had better not be a 10 course meal. Not to mention I'm short a hand right now…"

"Oh, Luke," Leia said sadly, with an abrupt change in mood as she looked at his injured arm. He noticed, belatedly, how exhausted she looked. And underneath that brittle strength, he knew there was fear. Having Darth Vader looming over them, even when he apparently had no wish to cause harm, was extremely stressful for his beloved sister.

"I'm Ok, Leia," he responded gently, and held out his left hand to her, "To be honest, I think you're as tired as I am. Why don't you get some sleep next door?"

She looked startled, then indignant as she shot a vicious glance at the Dark Lord, "Like I'm leaving you alone here with _him_."

Doctor Sert was looking more stressed by the second, and Luke felt his relief when their father gestured for him to go.

Luke waited until the door slid behind the medical officer before saying, "Leia, I was hoping to talk to Father alone, assuming he has the time. I love you dearly, but you're tired and cranky, and should just go away and get some rest."

Leia stared at Vader again and shook her head, "I don't trust him."

"I pledge to you that I will not harm either of you in any way, Princess Leia."

"And if he did decide to injure me, realistically you couldn't do anything anyway," Luke pointed out.

Leia hesitated, then passed a clearly weary hand across her face. Luke noticed, with additional concern, that her fingers were shaking a little.

"All right," she finally said. She cast one more uneasy look at Vader, and walked to the side door, which opened, then closed behind her.

Luke and Vader were left alone.

Darth Vader stared at his son, who stared back at him gravely.

The Dark Lord did not know what to say. His son had been brutally injured in Imperial custody, his newly discovered daughter hated and feared him.

"I _am_ hungry," Luke said carefully, "Can I get something to eat please?"

Vader shook himself out of his reverie and moved quickly to the food processing unit. Given Luke's recent injuries and treatment, bantha steaks were not on the menu. The doctor had, in fact, left careful instructions about what Luke could eat, and none of it was Tatooine food, nor was it particularly palatable. However, it was nutritious, and his son _would_ eat it.

Blue milk would be safe. He could provide that.

Two minutes later, Vader floated a bowl of pallid mush over to Luke, who lifted an apparently amused eyebrow before obediently, and carefully, digging into the food with his left hand holding a spoon. The tray which Vader had slid into place to hold the bowl provided a slight physical barrier between them, and Vader was careful not to get too close. He had not missed Luke's flinch when his father moved near him.

Regrettable, but not surprising.

There was silence for five minutes as Luke ate steadily. When it was gone, and the blue milk drunk, Luke looked up, his formerly clouded eyes now bright and determined.

"So, what happened?" Luke asked.

There was a pause while Vader considered. He knew what was being asked.

Hesitantly but honestly, he spoke, "The Emperor ordered the arrest of the Naberries, and your capture, with the intention of driving a wedge between us. The loss of your hand was meant to convince you that I … I resented your good health and wholeness, and feared you as a potential rival for my position under Palpatine."

Luke stared at him with a mixture of distress and suspicion, "If you didn't know anything about it, how did you just happen to show up on time to 'rescue' us on the _Avenger_?"

Vader forced himself to think before speaking. He wanted to lash out, to protest, to insist on his good intentions towards his … his children, but Luke, and his daughter, had every reason to distrust him.

"A Commander Tregast, who was a leading member of the task force searching for you, heard from a distant relative on Naboo about the move against the Naberries. Once I heard the particulars, I realized you were in danger, though I did not realize at the time that Palpatine was behind it. I suspected another of the Imperial warlords, seeking to capture you as part of the power struggle in the upper echelons of the Empire. I did not realize that the Emperor himself was plotting against me by capturing you, abusing you, and creating the false scenario that I was behind it all. I believe you would have been 'rescued' by him once you arrived at Imperial Center, and Palpatine would have kept us apart until he was convinced you were loyal to him. "

Luke's eyes narrowed in protest, "I wouldn't have done that! Even if I was convinced you were responsible for all this, I wouldn't have transferred my loyalty to _him_!"

Vader stared at him for a long moment. The young face was so similar to that of the youthful Anakin Skywalker. He too, long ago, had been naïve and dedicated and hopeful…

"Sidious is a master manipulator, my son. I believe you would have found it difficult to stand against him, especially since…"

He trailed off, realizing that continuing that sentence wasn't wise.

"Leia?" Luke said, tensing, "He was going to hurt Leia, wasn't he, and attribute her torment to you?"

The Dark Lord's silence was answer enough.

His son's eyes flickered toward the door his sister had gone through, and then he gazed directly at Vader.

"So what are you doing with Leia and me? And Pooja Naberrie?"

There was fear in those young eyes, though the boy's face was resolute.

"I promise you I will not allow Palpatine within 100 parsecs of you and your sister, my son."

Luke relaxed infinitesimally, even as his brow furrowed, "Um, can you do that? I mean, isn't he … your Master?"

"Not anymore," Vader growled.

The reality crashed in again, that he could have lost both children, lost his daughter before he even knew the truth, and he was filled with a rage which burned cold with determination even as it burned hot with anger.

His son blinked at him, clearly puzzled, "Just like that? You're going to leave your service to the Emperor after two decades of complete loyalty to him? Why?"

Vader stared at him incredulously, "Do you really believe I care so little about you and your sister that I would allow this? That I would be at peace with my Master, my _former_ Master, betraying me this way?"

He began pacing, requiring the movement of prosthetics against flesh to ground him, to keep him from lashing out in rage, "I gave him everything! I gave him my honor, and my loyalty, and my devotion, and my power. He took that commitment and disdained it, plotted against me by harming you, but threatening your sister! I will kill him if it is the very last thing I do, my son. I promise you that!

Luke expression grew more incredulous through this diatribe, but with his last statement he smiled a little, "That sounds great! Umm, can you? I mean, I assume he is very powerful in the Force, and also well protected…"

Vader stopped and forced himself to relax, to think.

"I do not know," he said honestly, "You are correct that he is powerful. But I promise I will keep you and your sister safe, and I will try to kill him. I can do no more."

"Do, or do not. There is no try," Ben's voice said from the corner of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

_Luke Skywalker's medbay room_

 _The Executor_

 _In hyperspace_

Vader opened his mouth in outrage, but Luke spoke first, "Oh, hi Ben! You're real! I was thinking I was hallucinating last time, though I guess Leia did just say she saw you as well, so you must be genuine enough, if a somewhat creepy ghost ..."

Obi-wan walked closer to him and a smile crossed his aged ephemeral face, "I am indeed real, young Luke. I am able to cross back to the physical world through the power of the Force. And I prefer 'specter'."

"Ok, got it. Specter. So what were you saying about trying and not trying?"

"Do, or do not. There is no try."

Luke's brow wrinkled in bewilderment, "Um, what is that? Some kind of esoteric Jedi proverb?"

"Precisely, my son," Vader stated sardonically, "A jewel of wisdom from the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order himself."

Luke frowned at Ben and stated firmly, "Well, it sounds stupid to me."

Vader, who had been prepared to argue with Kenobi for forms sake, glanced at his son in surprise, then looked at Obi-wan, who wore an open look of shock on his face.

"Ah, what?" Kenobi asked.

"Stupid," Luke said firmly, "I assume it means what I think it means. That you should only do things if you know you can succeed. Or that if you are determined enough, you will always be able to do what you intend. That's absurd. Aunt Beru always told me that failure was part of life, and a learning experience."

Like a light turning on, Qui-Gon Jinn suddenly appeared next to Kenobi, an amused smile on his face, "Anakin, I think you're going to have your hands full with this one."

The youth's eyes widened slightly as he shifted his gaze to the new blue interloper, "Um, and who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," Jinn said cheerfully, "I was Obi-wan's master back in the day. I've been dead more than 30 years now but I have ties to Anakin so I've been hanging around with him lately, giving him the benefit of my wisdom. Which, I must say, he hasn't much appreciated."

Luke looked startled, "So you're haunting my father? That does sound annoying."

"I believe the idea is," Kenobi suddenly broke in, having overcome his stupefaction, "that if you begin a task with the attitude that you will 'try', you are setting yourself up for failure. You are giving yourself a way out and thus you won't put your heart and soul and determination into your intended goal."

Luke sat up a little more and said firmly, "I always put my heart and soul into my work. I'm a hard worker, always have been. If I enter any mission thinking that failure isn't an option, it limits my ability to make good decisions. I had an operation on Taris a while ago that went sideways when I was recognized by bounty hunters. I got injured and had to flee before I was captured. If I had been totally committed to fulfilling the mission directives, I would have hung out and failed anyway, with the added thrill of being snatched and turned over to the Empire."

He turned now to look at Vader, who was thoroughly enjoying seeing Kenobi's varying expressions of amazement and shock racing across his face.

"And think about my father! He's known across the galaxy for strangling hapless officers and men who fail him. That's all Dark Side. I presume the Jedi didn't do anything stupid like that, did they? It's ridiculous to think that subordinates and underlings won't make mistakes sometimes. And of course, failure is, at times, a product of circumstances beyond anyone's control."

The Dark Lord stiffened, angry at his son's surprisingly eloquent tongue being turned on him, "You forget to whom you speak, Luke."

The boy leaned back against his pillow and lifted a weary eyebrow, "If you can't handle some backtalk, Father, you'd better just kill me and Leia right now. You think this is bad, just wait for Leia to get going!"

"And besides," his son continued with a sudden and gigantic yawn, "you kindly gave me pain meds, and I tend to lose my filter on pain meds. Not about secrets, mind you – I can hold my tongue – but I get a lot more … what did Uncle Owen call it? Uppity. And I'm really tired. It's been a long day."

Vader stared at Luke for a long moment and was surprised when his mouth suddenly quirked into a hidden smile, stretching the scar tissue. Luke's mother, while more sophisticated in her verbiage, had left more than one highbrow politician speechless after a series of adroit insults.

"Then you must rest, my son," he responded gently, and swept forward. He ignored the flinch as he brought his right hand on his son's head.

"Sleep," he commanded.

Luke's eyes closed immediately.

Vader stared at him now, the young man's face peaceful in the restful arms of deep slumber.

He turned to see Jinn clapping a hand on Kenobi's back while saying, "Cheer up, Kenobi. Neither of the twins was raised in the Temple. You can't expect them to act like normal younglings, meekly accepting the tenets handed down through countless generations of Jedi."

Kenobi looked shell shocked, "It's probably just as well that Vader won't allow us to take them to Yoda. I don't know that he could handle the boy, and the girl is even more high spirited. Stars. The Lars and the Organas have my profound respect."

"I have changed my mind," Vader said firmly, surprised to discover that indeed, he had.

The shimmering figures turned to him.

"About what?" Kenobi demanded.

"About taking the twins to Master Yoda. I will do so as long as I am free to stay with them and counter the gnome's more unpalatable teaching."

Jinn smiled. Kenobi grimaced."This seems like a terrible idea," he complained.

"Nonsense," Qui-Gon said, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"The worst?" Kenobi demanded irritably, "Do you even want to go there? We're going to bring a fallen Jedi and current Sith, the most powerful Force user the galaxy has probably ever seen, the father of two incredibly powerful younglings, who are not younglings, who should be full Jedi, except that we hid them away through their formative years, to Master Yoda, whom Vader obviously hates and might just kill …"

"Obi-wan, Obi-wan!" Jinn interrupted, "You need to cultivate a sense of optimism! I am confident that Anakin cares too much about his children to risk their lives by killing Yoda, who will providing the necessary shielding to keep them safe from Sidious."

There was a long pause as Kenobi and Jinn both looked at Vader with identical inquiring looks on their faces.

"You are correct," Vader rumbled finally, "Yoda will be safe from my wrath so long as he does not betray me."

"How do you define betrayal?" Kenobi demanded suspiciously.

"If he seeks to spirit my children away from me, he will die," Vader responded with stark coldness.

/-/-

 _The Bridge_

 _The_ Executor

 _In hyperspace a few parsecs from Cerenia_

 _24 hours later_

Admiral Ozzel gazed out placidly at the swirling glow of hyperspace.

Around him, the Bridge was a busy hum of peak efficiency. All sensor arrays were functional, the shields were at 100%, the crew was in relatively good health, and (since they were in hyperspace) they weren't vulnerable to attack.

All was well in the Ozzel's own (rapidly shifting) place in the galaxy.

And indeed, Kendal Ozzel had an additional reason for satisfaction. Ever since the sudden and peculiar mission to Naboo (which had included the truly bizarre experience of firing on another Imperial ship, the _Avenger_ ), Darth Vader had been delightfully absent from the Bridge, the officer's mess, the strategy rooms, and indeed all his usual haunts.

Ozzel considered himself a sophisticated individual. He was from a wealthy family on Carida, the product of an extensive Core World education, the recipient of awards and promotions.

It was a source of constant (if rigidly suppressed) irritation that he had been put under the authority of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

Yes, the man was gifted in the power of the esoteric Force. Yes, he was capable of strangling ineffectual subordinates.

But what were his qualifications to lead? Had he attended any of the military institutes of the Old Republic? The Imperial Academy? Not as far Ozzel knew. The man behind the mask was a mystery, if indeed he was a man at all.

So these last 2 days had been a pleasure. The _Executor_ 's mission was simple enough, to proceed to Imperial Center is quickly as possible, but it was a delight to be in command of this mighty ship of the Empire without Darth Vader (loudly) breathing down Ozzel's neck.

As quickly as this thought crossed Ozzel's mind, a door slid open and he automatically stiffened to attention as the respirations of his superior suddenly impinged upon his reluctant ear drums.

He immediately turned and came to attention, along with every other available officer on the bridge.

In spite of his training, his eyes widened. For the Dark Lord was not alone. At his side stood a short, blond, blue-eyed individual, a man that Ozzel, with a sharp intake of breath, recognized immediately. Incredibly, Darth Vader was shepherding the infamous Rebel Luke Skywalker into the command center of the _Executor_.

Ozzel's lips turned down slightly in disapproval, though he was careful to maintain his military demeanor. Skywalker was, at least, restrained with binders as well as a shock collar, and he was sporting a bruised face.

"The bridge of the Executor," Vader intoned unnecessarily, "The nerve center of the ship."

The youth looked around with clear interest, apparently unintimidated by either his gigantic armored companion or the surreptitious but unfriendly glances of the bridge staff. Ozzel met Skywalker's gaze with disdain; he had lost many a colleague on the Death Star, and was pleased that the notorious terrorist had finally been captured. But why was Vader bringing him here?

"Admiral Ozzel," the Dark Lord intoned.

"Yes, my Lord?" he responded promptly.

"What is our current location?"

"We are less than 5 parsecs from Cerenia, my Lord."

"Very good, Admiral Ozzel," Vader said, "Take the ship out of lightspeed."

Ozzel blinked in bewilderment, "My Lord?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, Admiral?"

"No, my Lord," he responded hastily, turning to the captain of the bridge crew and giving the order.

With a slight shudder, the _Executor_ dropped out of lightspeed and into deep space. Cerenia's sun shone brightly in the distance, but they were still a substantial distance from the planet.

"Admiral Ozzel," Vader stated, "I will be leaving the _Executor_ on a vital mission. Once I have departed in the _Vengeance_ , you will continue the journey to Imperial Center."

"As you wish, my Lord," Ozzel responded automatically, even as his brain sluggishly attempted to follow. Vital mission? That sounded like an order from the Emperor. But how had Vader received the Emperor's directive in hyperspace?

Well, it didn't matter. He had his orders. And it was still several days to Imperial Center. He'd have the ship to himself, to run as he pleased!

"Well, young one, what do you think?" Vader rumbled, breaking into Ozzel's thoughts.

To the Admirals's shock, Skywalker looked at his captor and actually _smiled_ a little, "She's very impressive, Lord Vader. Of course, I prefer small ships but she's a lethal beauty. I'll give you that."

"As the Rebels will discover soon enough," Ozzel interpolated coldly, "With the firepower of this ship, your pathetic colleagues will soon be space dust."

"Perhaps, Admiral," the prisoner responded, still with a slight smile, "But the Death Star had far more firepower still, and was destroyed by a snub fighter. Which I was piloting."

Ozzel's face turned red and he raised his closed fist, preparing to add to the bruises on the prisoner's face.

The hand quickly opened and grasped at his own throat as he was subjected to the infamous Force Choke.

/-/

 _The cockpit_

 _The_ Vengeance

 _In space a few parsecs outside Cerenia_

 _1 hour later_

"What was _that_ about?" Luke demanded as his father calmly removed his binders and shock collar.

"Ozzel was preparing to hit you, my son," Vader responded in a tone that succeeded in conveying his surprise even through the vocoder.

"You can't just choke everyone who annoys you, Father!"

There was a pause, while Luke obviously considered this statement before continuing, "Well, you shouldn't anyway. It's not fair."

"Why is it not fair?" his father responded in bewilderment, "He was planning to beat a restrained prisoner who is my son. Did you expect me to stand by and allow you to be harmed?"

"You could have just knocked his hand away! Or let me do it. I'm not entirely helpless, you know. I have a lot to learn but I can duck a hit from a middle aged Imperial!"

Vader chuckled inwardly even as he spoke with a soothing tone, "I had no intention of insulting your abilities, Son. The truth is, Ozzel was an idiotic incompetent. I've been looking for an opportunity to execute him for some time."

Luke looked at Vader with wide eyes. Once again, he was reminded of the sheer power and yes, cruelty, of the man.

"To be precise, he died of a broken neck," his father continued, "Which was a quicker death than if I had continued the Force Choke for more than a few seconds."

Luke blinked. Now his father was … what, trying to make his actions more palatable? And, now that he thought about it, why would Vader care about Luke's opinion anyway?

"So if Ozzel is dead," Leia interpolated, "Who is in command of the _Executor_ now?"

"An Admiral Piett, Princess Leia," Vader replied formally, even as he handed a code cylinder to Luke. Luke took it with a nod and moved over to Pooja and Leia, removing their shock collars and binders.

"He's a far more honorable man, as well as a far more competent one."

Leia frowned, "It's unlikely your idea of honorable agrees with ours, and from the perspective of the Rebel Alliance, we prefer an idiot for a commander of a ship that size."

"Her men, and women, deserve someone who will command them with diligence and self-sacrifice, Princess," Vader responded, "Furthermore, if war openly breaks out between Sidious and me, Piett will align himself with me, of that I am sure."

There was a pause as the giant and the diminutive princess glared at one another, and then Pooja spoke up, "So where are we going, exactly?"

Vader sighed loudly enough that it was picked up by the vocoder, "I do not know. I have agreed to take the Princess and Luke to Master Yoda, an ancient Jedi master, for training. His location has not yet been revealed by the ghostly pair who continue to haunt us."

Leia's jaw dropped, "Seriously? You left the _Executor_ and got on this ship with your offspring and a random niece to take off to parts unknown at the direction of some ghosts – sorry, specters - whom you presumably loathe and hate?"

Vader turned to look out the cockpit window just as _Executor_ made the jump into lightspeed.

"Precisely," he replied.

"Why?" Leia asked bluntly, "And how do we know you won't just kill this Yoda person when you arrive wherever we are going? You've been destroying Jedi for years, and I presume would love to use your lightsaber against a Jedi master."

"Master Yoda has succeeded in hiding himself in the Force for the last 20 years, Princess Leia," Vader replied, "And Qui-Gon Jinn assures me that he can mask both your Force signatures and mine from the Emperor. I will move against Darth Sidious soon, and if you are trained you will be better able to stand against him if I should fail."

"Or," Luke said, "We can work with you directly to kill the Emperor."

Vader hesitated, "Yes, that is a possibility, though I do not wish you to be within 100 parsecs …"

"Of the Emperor. Right. Got it, Father. You're very protective, did you notice that?"

Leia lifted her chin, "Well, while we're waiting for some ghostly direction, I want to contact Han."

Vader lifted a hidden, puzzled brow, "The smuggler?"

"Yes, the smuggler. The captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. He must be worried sick about us!"

"Why would he …" Vader began, then continued with some agitation, "Are you saying that you have entrusted this individual with the truth about your relationship with one another and with me?"

"Yes, we have," Leia said with narrowed eyes, "And Han is a good man, an honorable man."

"The truth is, Father," Luke chimed in, "That Han was there while I was remembering the Force vision that started all this. So he's been in the thick of it for some time."

Vader paced up in down in concern, "You are unwise to trust a man of his ilk, Luke."

"We certainly trust him more than we trust you, Father," Luke said wryly, "And Leia's right. We need to assure him we're safe and that no significant intel has been compromised. Plus I'm sure Pooja would like an update on her family."

"It is foolish to …" Vader began, then stopped as both his children glared at him.

"Very well," he said with resignation.

 _Author Note: I personally hate 'do or do not, there is no try'. I'm a recovering perfectionist and thinking I have to do everything perfectly, on the first attempt, is a way to madness. I do see the other side of it, that 'trying' can be an excuse to not work hard at something depending on a person's personality. I had fun having Luke spout off in this chapter about that particular saying of Yoda's._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author Note: Lots of talking, little action, some angst._**

 _The Millennium Falcon_

 _Cockpit_

 _Docked in Landing Bay #3_

 _The Rebel Capitol Ship_ Liberty

 _In orbit around Arbra_

Han Solo's temper, which had been uncertain, was quickly degenerating into downright rotten.

"Chewie, where is the last bottle of Aze's Corellian Ale? I left it …"

A howl.

"No, I did not drink it! I was saving it …"

Another bray.

"Oh, right," Han grumbled, and subsided. He had, in fact, poured some ale down Luke's throat after his friend had been injured on Malastare. Han may or may not have helped finish the bottle, but it was definitely gone.

Briefly, he remembered Luke's advice that alcohol was for weddings, not funerals. Was he trying to bury his worry and sadness in alcohol?

The answer was, yes, he wanted to drown his sorrows. He wanted to get totally, completely, smashingly drunk.

He did not know how to cope with this. His friends were gone, captured by the Empire. He had abandoned them to save most of the Naberries … admittedly for the best reasons and indeed on Leia's orders, but that didn't lessen the guilt.

Again, his mind traveled down that dark and agonizing road. Where were they right now, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker? In agony in an interrogation chamber? Dead?

He had been alone, save for Chewie, for so long. He had trained himself not to care in a galaxy where death occurred all too frequently to the good and the young.

And now, he did care. A great deal. For a young man who was noble and compassionate and bright. For a girl who was glorious and gorgeous and intelligent and quick-witted. A young woman whose strength and courage oddly made him feel protective toward her. And he had failed her … and her brother. If he could go back in time, he would have gone after them on Naboo. But it was too late now.

Chewie suddenly appeared in the doorway, his whole body a frenzy of activity, his voice raised enthusiastically.

"What?" Han shouted, even as he raced to the secure holotransmitter hidden away in the quarters were Luke usually slept on the _Falcon._

Leia's face was on the screen. Han collapsed more than sat on the chair in front of the holo, relief washing through his system.

"Leia," he choked out, "Leia, where are you? Are you Ok? How did you escape?"

Leia looked startled briefly and then smiled, "Han, shouldn't we do this the right way? 46983. I've heard that the best meal in the galaxy is moonglow."

His brain kicked into high gear as he wracked it for the proper response, "90001. Yeah, and it's a dish to die for, isn't it?"

He paused, then added, "Stupid code phrase."

"Totally," Leia grinned back, "Which was the idea. Are you all right, Han? Did you and your passengers get back safely? And I'm not sure this transmission is completely secure so please don't give your precise location. We can't stay on long."

"Yes, we all made it back safely. The passengers got necessary medical treatment and are completely Ok," Han responded quickly. How much time did they have?

Her face relaxed in relief, "I'm so glad. Pooja was very worried, not surprisingly."

"Leia, what happened?" he demanded.

Leia sighed as her face darkened, "Let me give you the quick synopsis, and I'm afraid we don't have the complete story yet. We were captured by Imperial thugs and hauled on board the _Avenger_ , apparently not at Vader's orders, but the Emperor's. Luke … Luke was injured pretty badly by one of Palpatine's agents. The _Avenger_ had been ordered to take us to Imperial Center, but Vader showed up in the _Executor_ and fired on the _Avenger_ to keep her from going into lightspeed. Vader stormed aboard, provided necessary medical attention to Luke, killed the agent who attacked him, brought us back to the _Executor_ , and we went into hyperspace. A few hours ago, he collected Luke, Pooja, me, a random Imperial doctor, and a couple crewmen and took us on a cruiser which was in one of the _Executor_ 's docking bays. We're going to some unknown planet now – we presume it's a planet – to meet with a surviving Jedi so that he can train us. Vader says he wants us trained well enough so that if he fails to kill the Emperor, we'll be able to stand up better against him."

Han knew they didn't have much time, but nevertheless he gaped like a burra fish for at least 30 seconds.

"What?" he finally blurted out, "Seeking out a Jedi? Vader firing on the _Avenger_? And how badly was Luke hurt?"

Leia looked down and then back up, "His right hand was cut off with a lightsaber, Han."

Han froze in horror before stammering out, "That lousy, crummy, cruel, evil, monolith of a cyborg. How could he do that to his own …?"

"I really don't think it was Vader," Leia interrupted. She clearly saw Han's expression shift into skepticism because she quickly continued, "Vader had been giving reports to Palpatine about his conversations with Luke, so the Emperor knew about the vision where Luke lost his hand to Vader. Vader contends, and I believe him, that Palpatine was trying to convince Luke that Vader was afraid of him and that Vader was behind the attacks on the Naberries and on us. The Emperor was trying to gain Luke's loyalty to use him against Vader. Together, Luke and Vader would be too strong for him. Palpatine wanted them divided."

Han shook his head, distressed. Leia was one of the toughest people he knew, but this seemed unbelievable. Could Vader's 'Force' powers be affecting her?

"Leia," he said with as much diplomacy as he could muster, "Seems to me you only have Vader's word on all this. Doesn't it seem more likely it is some deep plot on his part?"

Leia sighed again, and said, "Han, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, Leia, you know I do."

She continued with clear trepidation, "Would you still trust me if I said that Luke and I have both been talking to ephemeral specters of dead Jedi, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that they support Vader's contention about what went down on Naboo?"

Again, a pause, before Han said weakly, "I don't know. Is that the sort of thing you are likely to say?"

She chuckled.

"Ok," Han said with slight groan, "Force ghosts. Who are supporting Vader. Um, how does that even happen?"

"Well, they aren't supporting him, exactly. They are advising him. Apparently they convinced him that if we go see this Yoda person, he can protect us from the Emperor finding us. We'll get trained in the Force and will be able to either help Vader kill Palpatine, or will kill Palpatine later … it's kind of unclear right now."

"Yoda?" Han repeated.

"Yes, a Jedi Master apparently."

" _Chewie!_ " Han hollered.

Chewbacca, who had clearly been hovering nearby, popped his large hairy head into the room within seconds.

"Didn't you mention someone named Yoda a few times, a Jedi…?"

Much roaring.

"Oh, Ok," Han said.

He turned back to Leia, "Chewbacca knew a Jedi master named Yoda 20 years ago, right when Palpatine came to power. Said he's a small green guy. Tell him Chewie says hi, Ok?"

Leia's eyes were wide, "Chewie knows him ...?"

There was a beep.

"Han, I need to go. Han, tell Rieekan about this but no one else. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but don't worry about us. And Han … look after yourself. We … _I_ care about you."

The transmission ended.

"Good-bye, Leia," Han said softly.

She was Ok. The kid was damaged, but Ok.

Apparently there _was_ some remnant of Anakin Skywalker left in Darth Vader.

He would sleep well tonight.

/-

 _Leia and Pooja's quarters_

 _The Vengeance_

 _In hyperspace_

"Han's reliable, Pooja. If he said he got everyone out, he did."

Pooja sighed, "I'm sorry, Leia. My grandfather hasn't been well, you know. I've been so worried!"

Leia hugged her cousin, "I understand, Pooja. This whole situation has been rather overwhelming even for me, and I should be used to crazy, intense things happening."

She glanced at the door just as it opened and Luke stepped in.

"So we have a destination," he said without preamble, "Dagobah."

Leia frowned, "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I," her twin responded, "Nor has fa …Vader, but it's on the charts. It will take us about 3 days to get there."

"Well, that will give you some time to rest up, Luke, and let your prosthetic bond more. Does it still hurt you?"

Her brother twitched in a mixture of embarrassment and discomfort.

"It's not a big deal," he said.

Both his female relatives eyed him dubiously.

"Ok, yes, it hurts off and on. Phantom pains, Doctor Sert says. They should diminish with time. And I still can't grasp things properly. Sometimes I drop stuff."

Leia stood up and gave him a long hug, which he returned.

"Leia, would you mind stepping into my quarters? I wanted to talk to you about something in private. No offense, Pooja."

"No, that's fine," Pooja responded quickly, "Would you like me to leave?"

"No, I want to check out Luke's room anyway," Leia assured her.

Her first thought when she stepped through the doorway of Luke's cabin was incredulity. It was huge, for one thing, at least 10 by 5 meters. There was a large and well appointed bed covered with shimmering gray synthsilk blankets and pillows, a small kitchen, a small dining area, two couches (clearly made of high end leather), low level lighting, high level lighting, expensive art work with images of spacecraft, and a fantastic view of hyperspace rolling by.

Admittedly Luke's rooms on the _Executor_ had been equally stunning, but Leia had half assumed that the rooms were for visiting VIP's, adjusted for Luke's use. Given the nature of the _Vengeance_ , it was suddenly clear to Leia that Vader had designed the rooms very specifically for his son.

"What in all the constellations is this?"

Luke looked embarrassed again, "Well, he didn't know about you, Leia. Just me. So …"

"I'm not jealous, Luke," she said with narrowed eyes, then relaxed her expression, "I'm honestly just bewildered. I wasn't picturing Vader as being the type to … uh … design quarters for his estranged offspring. It's kind of charming in a way. And weird in another..."

Luke looked around, clearly uncomfortable, "Yeah. I have to admit it feels pretty awkward. I'm a farmboy from Tatooine. I'm not used to luxury."

Leia grinned at him, "Well, enjoy it while you can, dear brother. I am guessing this Jedi Master we're going to meet will keep us both hopping."

Her brother looked at her with an intent expression and said, "So Leia, how do you feel about that? Everything happened so quickly that I've had trouble processing, not to mention I've been a little loopy from my injury. I guess the idea is that we go to this Master Yoda and train to become Jedi? Is that right?"

Leia looked surprised, "Yes, I mean, if we can. If I can. I know you are a strong Force sensitive. I'm not so sure about me. Nor am I sure how long it will take, and whether we can really afford to take months or years to learn enough to become full Jedi. There is so much we don't know given that the Jedi were largely exterminated …"

"Yes," Luke interrupted, "I realize we have lots of questions. But can we back up a bit here? Do you think, if we can, that we should become Jedi?"

Leia blinked, "Yes. Why wouldn't we? They were guardians of justice of the Old Republic. My father told me about them, quietly of course, but he had nothing but admiration for them and the loss of the Jedi Order opened the way for Palpatine to rule."

Luke looked at her with a strange and anxious expression on his face, "So … you don't have any doubts at all about pursuing the path of the Jedi even when our father is Darth Vader."

Leia blinked at him.

"So that's bothering you," she stated.

She turned away, letting herself center, even as she moved over to the small kitchen area.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm going to make some tea if this ship provides something so mundane."

"Tea is great," Luke replied, "Though I can get it if you like."

Leia snorted softly, "And have your new hand malfunction so you throw hot water all over? No, sit down and let your little sister make you some tea, dear brother. I know you are tired."

She busied herself making Surian tea for both of them.

When she was done, she carried the hot drinks over to Luke, who had seated himself on one of the couches.

Krayt dragon leather, she decided.

She carefully set down the cups on a small table and turned to her brother intently, "Luke, did you know my mother Breha was interested in prison reform on Alderaan?"

Luke's eyes widened, no doubt from the change in topic from the Jedi-turned-Sith-Lord who happened to be their biological sire.

"No, I didn't know that."

"She was concerned that many prisoners were merely languishing in prison cells instead of learning skills to successfully integrate back into society when their sentences were up. Interesting problem really … but that's not what we're talking about so I'll save the lecture."

She took a sip of tea, "At her request, I looked into one of her cases. The inmate in question was a 35 year old woman, a spice addict, who had tried to sell her 3 year old daughter into slavery in return for a large amount of spice. The slavers were in fact Alderaanian agents cracking down on a drug ring, so the daughter was rescued."

Luke grimaced, "That's horrible."

Leia nodded, "It was. I looked into the woman's background. She was an immigrant from Champala with a fine business education. She'd been working in a banking firm on Alderaan and embezzled money and was fired, though not charged. Her life went on a downward slide after that, with fringe jobs and bad relationships and debts and finally spice addiction, which led to her decision to try to sell her daughter into slavery. I talked to her, and she justified it partly because she was a 'bad mother' and couldn't care for her daughter well anyway. Her story was not unique. I studied many reports of individuals where there was an insidious slide from a useful life into crime and degeneracy.

"The little girl was sent back to extended family in Champala, so she probably survived whereas of course her mother and everyone else trapped on Alderaan died when the Death Star fired on the planet."

Luke reached out his left hand in comfort. She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears away. Determined, she straightened and looked at her brother, "Luke, I don't know what led Anakin Skywalker to become Darth Vader. I do know that it wasn't a one time decision. He had serious problems, made bad choices, probably experienced pain that drove him to poor resolutions, all of which led him to become who he is now. He wasn't a heroic, noble Jedi one day and a Sith Lord the next. That story doesn't hold vine-coffee."

"You and I," she continued, touching first her twin's chest and then her own, "You and I were raised by good people, loving people. Are we perfect? No. But we have each other. We have Han Solo. We have Rogue Squadron. We have Jedi specters to guide us. Are we in danger of falling to the Dark Side? I suppose we are, which is why we need to guard ourselves from anger and pride. We need to hold fast to humility and ask for advice even when we have enough power at our fingertips to force our own agenda. But I do not embrace the idea that just because our biological father is Darth Vader that we are in great danger of becoming psychopaths. I think better of you. I think better of me."

Luke had been focusing on her intently, and now he smiled a little even while maintaining an awestruck expression, "Leia, that was some soliloquy. You've thought about this, a lot I'm guessing."

She nodded even as she held his gaze, "I have, Luke. Ever since we found out our biological relationship to each other and to him. You know how much I suffered at Vader's hands. You know that I hate him. I hate him for what he did to me, to Alderaan, to my colleagues on the _Tantive IV_. But I will not allow that hatred to fester and grow so that I lash out against him or anyone. I will take a higher, and better road, than he did."

"And I will too," Luke said solemnly.

/-/

In the privacy of his hyperbaric chamber, Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, turned away from the holocam in his son's quarters.

The conversation between his children had shifted to lighter and more mundane topics, leaving him free to contemplate his daughter's eloquent, insightful, and devastating critique of his character.

He brought up an image of his children, one taken in the last few hours when they gathered in the cockpit of the _Vengeance_. In the image, Luke, his blond, blue eyed son grinned impishly at his daughter Leia - dark haired, dark eyed, with a smile like Pad…

Like Padme's.

He allowed himself to think her name. He had stifled thoughts of her for decades now, as every memory of her brought more pain than pleasure. Because while he had loved her passionately, while he still loved her, he felt such anguish at her death, at his own hand in her death, that he could not bear the guilt and agony of thinking about her.

But now he had not one but two children to care for, to protect. Padme's children. His children.

And while part of him was enraged at his daughter's analysis of his personality and character, another part was willing to at least consider the truth of her words.

Yes, he had experienced pain. The pain of slavery. Of helplessness. Of brutality at the hands of a Hutt master. Of fear, that the slave transmitter would be set off and he would die in a blinding flash of light and agony.

He had lived through the anguish of separation from his mother, the only loving and devoted constant in his world for the first 9 years of his life.

The rejection by Master Yoda. The loss of Qui-Gon Jinn.

The loss of his mother. The memory of her suffering had fueled the Dark Side for 20 years now. He had not regretted his homicidal rage, his slaughter of the Tuskens, since he had turned to the Dark Side.

While Mustafar had been an unqualified personal disaster, he had not regretted his decision to pledge his allegiance to Sidious in the hopes of saving Padme. What else could he have done? He needed her, even though his attempts to save her had failed pitifully.

But thinking of his daughter, and her determination to stay true to her ideals in the midst of torture at his own hands, at the death of her adoptive parents and planet, he wondered …

Perhaps there was another way? A way to bring peace to the galaxy not through an iron fist but through nobility and courage?

A way to find personal peace in the midst of physical pain and infirmity and personal tragedy?

It seemed too much to hope for now, after more than 20 years as a vicious and unrestrained Dark Lord of the Sith.

But already he had experienced miracles – his children were alive, healthy, and strong. There was real hope that Sidious could be destroyed and he would be set free from his invisible chains.

Perhaps there was another way.

/-/

 _Author Note: I decided to change things up with Luke and Leia, obviously, and have Leia be the one who was willing to pursue the Jedi path without reservations, and Luke being the one who is freaked out by Vader. You can let me know how you think their conversation turned out._

 _Also, thanks to the reader who pointed out that Obi-Wan is spelled that way, not as Obi-wan. How did I miss that all these years?AND my editor too!_


	19. Chapter 19

_The Vengeance_

 _6 hours later_

 _(Middle of the night cycle)_

 _In hyperspace, en route to Dagobah_

Darth Vader walked the corridors of the _Vengeance_.

The ship was in hyperspace, all systems were functional, and his children, niece, and crew were asleep.

He should be attempting to sleep as well, but so much had happened in so short a time that he was far too restless to try. In any case, sleep had not come easily for many years, since Mustafar.

He was nearly to the small recreation room when the Force tingled, then throbbed. He hesitated, sighed, opened the door, and stepped inside.

As anticipated, the ghostly forms of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were ensconced within. Their activity was rather surprising, though; they were both seated on chairs over an inactivated dejarik board and were staring at the surface intently. Even as Vader watched, Jinn gestured slightly with one hand.

"Really, Qui-Gon?" Kenobi demanded, "What kind of move is that? You know perfectly well that …"

An uncertain look crossed the specter's face, followed by disbelief, "Wait a minute, an infant gorog would not behave that way!"

Jinn's face took on a surprised, superior air, "Baby gorog? That's a small rancor, Obi-Wan. Can't you tell the difference?"

"It most certainly is not! I lived on Tatooine for decades and I saw Jabba the Hutt's rancor more than once. I know a rancor when I see one! That is clearly a small gorog!"

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan…"

"What are you doing?" Vader demanded icily.

Both ghosts looked at him with vague surprise.

"We're playing dejarik, of course," Jinn said in a patient tone, "I've always enjoyed it. I'm afraid Kenobi here is trying to win by fair means or foul. Tell me, Anakin, is that a gorog or a rancor?"

Vader blinked. Was he going mad? Or were they?

"I see nothing," he said coldly.

Kenobi tilted his head at Jinn, who looked embarrassed.

"My apologies, Anakin," he said, and gestured slightly with one luminescent arm.

Ghostly dejarik figures suddenly appeared on the inactivated board.

Vader was aware of a slight headache gathering in the right frontal lobe of his brain.

In spite of himself, he entered the verbal fray, "Jinn, if you are creating the projections of dejarik creatures with the Force, how can Kenobi possibly trust you …"

"Exactly," Kenobi bellowed suddenly, "See, Vader agrees with me! You're cheating!"

"I have spent decades perfecting my dejarik projection skills, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon responded with an insulted look now gracing his face, "I promise you that I am entirely trustworthy …"

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting this vital discussion," a new voice interrupted sarcastically.

Vader swung around quickly, his hand quickly grasping his lightsaber, before he relaxed.

"Princess Leia," Jinn said with a courtly bow.

She strode up to the empty dejarik table and looked at the triumphant rancor (gorog?) before looking back at Jinn.

"And you are?" she asked pointedly.

"Ah, my apologies, your Highness. Master Qui-Gon Jinn, at your service. I was killed in a battle with one of Anakin's Sith Lord predecessors, back when your father was a child of 9. Given that I discovered Anakin on Tatooine, so to speak, I have enough connection to him to …"

"Plague me," Vader muttered quietly.

"… advise him from the netherworld of the Force." Qui-Gon concluded.

Leia glanced briefly at him, then back at the dejarik players.

"I wish to speak with my biological sire," she said calmly, "And while you are welcome to stay, I need you to be quiet. Are you capable of doing that?"

The corners of Vader's mouth lifted slightly. All Padme…

"As you wish, your Highness," Kenobi said politely, after glancing at Jinn.

"Oh, I think you can call me Leia," the girl responded wearily, "It seems likely you knew me as an infant."

"Indeed, I was present at your birth, and of course Luke's as well," Kenobi responded gravely.

The princess lifted an eyebrow (again, so much like Padme!), nodded thoughtfully, and said, "Luke and I would like to talk to you about that, sometime. But for now, please be silent."

Both specters nodded with apparent meekness.

Leia turned to him, and Vader stiffened slightly. What did she want?

"I thought you asleep," he said uncomfortably.

"I woke up." she said bluntly, "And I have some questions for you."

He hesitated before saying, "You may ask. I may choose not to answer."

Her eyes narrowed before she nodded, "Fair enough."

The princess deliberately moved away from the dejarik board and its ghostly players and walked over to a small food/drink unit. She poured herself a steaming cup of … something. Perhaps tea?

"First question," she said with her back turned, "Why did you decide the Jedi Order should be eradicated?"

Vader relaxed infinitesimally. He had been afraid she was going to ask about her mother's death.

"The Jedi were weak," he said firmly.

"That's hardly fair, Ana …" Jinn began, only to go silent as Leia whipped around and gave the specter her patented glare.

Qui-Gon put up an apologetic hand, and Leia turned her attention back to Vader.

"Ok, they were weak," Leia said, stirring her … caf (according to the olfactory sensors in his suit.)

She took a sip and continued, "So are baby shaaks, and baby humans for that matter. Did you wake up one morning with a homicidal urge to take out infants, small animals, and Jedi?"

Vader realized this discussion was going to prove difficult.

He gathered his thoughts before continuing cautiously, "The Jedi Order had battled the Separatist armies in the Clone Wars for years, with no end in sight. There was no tranquility, no victory, no end to the war. The clone armies of the Old Republic battled the droid armies of the Separatists with destruction and death for combatants and civilians alike. Cities, worlds, were laid waste. It was time for abiding change. I pledged my allegiance to Darth Sidious partly in the belief that he would bring peace and order to the galaxy."

Leia's lips tightened and her brow furrowed. She took a few deep breaths, then continued, "Obviously our view of peace differs, Lord Vader. You said that the Clone Wars were part of your reasoning. What other reasons did you have?"

Vader clenched his hands hard, battling to control his emotions.

"I sought to save your mother. That was the other reason, the primary reason," he explained quietly.

Leia's brow smoothed and arched in clear surprise, "I don't understand."

He turned away and began pacing, keeping his eyes on the floor to avoid the gazes of both the dead Jedi and his living daughter.

"I had been plagued with dreams of her death, Princess Leia. I had similar prophetic dreams before the death of my mother at the hands of Tusken Raiders on Tatooine. I loved … I _adored_ Padme, and Sidious promised me that through the power of the Dark Side, I would be able to save her. I failed. She died in childbirth as I had foreseen."

There was a gasp from his daughter, and he turned to see her gazing at him in absolute horror, her face pale.

"She died … she died in childbirth? Is that true, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Tragically, yes," Kenobi responded, grief and sorrow written clearly on his face.

She took a step toward the specter, "So you're saying we killed her, Luke and me. She died because of us!"

"No!" roared both Vader and Kenobi simultaneously.

"It was not your fault, Leia," Kenobi said more moderately, "I promise you that. The circumstances surrounding your births were complex, but I assure you, I vow to you, that there was no medical reason for your mother's death. Her life force faded away. We suspect …"

He paused.

"You suspect what?" Leia responded suspiciously.

"That Sidious killed her, somehow," Vader finished.

She turned to him now, her eyes lit with a spark of her typical fire, "Your master killed her? Why? And how?"

"As to how, I do not know, but your mother and I … were connected in the Force. It is possible that he somehow found a way to drain her life force to sustain my own, as I had … been badly injured the day of your births. As to why – Palpatine knew that if Padme lived, my devotion would be to her, and to my child, in addition to him. He wanted me, and my power, entirely to himself."

She shook her head incredulously, "If this is true, if you cared about your child, why didn't you come looking for one of us? I know you didn't know our mother was carrying twins, but why did you abandon us? Not that I wanted to be raised by a demented Sith Lord, but your current claim that you care for us seems dubious given that you abandoned us in our infancy."

"I did not know of your survival, Princess Leia," he said after a moment, struggling to form the words, "I was told that your mother died with my child unborn."

"Palpatine told you that," Leia stated.

He nodded, unable to speak. For a few seconds, the crashing horror of those moments swept over him again. He had woken in agony, encased in the suit, his first thoughts being of Padme, only to be told that he had killed his beloved wife in a burst of rage.

When he looked at his daughter, she looked taken aback, and he recognized that his own crashing anguish was being sensed by his untrained child.

He forced himself to bring his emotions under control.

"I will speak no more of this now," he said firmly. He knew he was on the edge of losing control, and Leia could be harmed if he gave way to his agony and rage.

"I am ready for a break from these revelations as well," Leia responded, and moved firmly toward the door.

Vader realized there was one last thing he needed to say now, while he had the opportunity.

"Princess," he said formally.

"Yes?" she asked, without turning to him.

"I regret my actions on the Death Star concerning you."

She turned now, lifted her chin, stared at him, "Because I'm your biological child?"

"Yes," he replied.

"So torturing someone for hours is fine, but not if the person is your daughter?"

He waited through 3 breathing cycles before replying, "I am not the biological father you want, nor will I ever be. I am still a Sith Lord, still of the Dark Side. I do not anticipate that I will ever earn your respect, but I respect you enough, and your brother, to speak the truth. I will not pretend to be who I am not."

Leia tilted her head, considered, and nodded slightly, "I appreciate your honesty, Lord Vader. And I note your regret."

She left the room, head held high.

Vader stared at the closed door for a long moment, then turned to Kenobi and Jinn, who were now standing, gazing at him solemnly.

"I observe you did not speak of Mustafar," the Dark Lord stated.

Kenobi shook his head, "That is your story to tell, Vader. Anakin. You did not kill Padme, though you believed you did for many years. I too grieve over the events of that awful day. You are not the only one to have grave regrets over Mustafar."

/-/

 _3 days later_

 _The Vengeance_

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

Luke Skywalker leaned over the readings, scanned them carefully, and straightened up to address his family, "I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life form readings though. There's something alive down there."

Vader, the twins, and Pooja Naberrie were in the cockpit of the _Vengeance._ Outside floated misty Dagobah. Inside, the mood was strained but not hostile. Vader was thankful for that; he had been afraid the journey to this planet would be nearly unbearable with nosy Jedi ghosts and an angry and anguished daughter wandering about the ship. But Luke (and Pooja) had kept the peace remarkably well, providing a buffer between Leia and Vader as necessary, and Luke had demonstrated surprising diplomacy by refusing to be drawn into difficult conversations with the Force specters, or at least not when Vader was around.

Vader nodded in response to Luke's words, "Our limited data on Dagobah indicates that it is home to many a creature, but no sentients. Yoda is here, however; I can sense his presence."

He clenched his teeth at this statement. Yoda. Could he really do this? Willingly meet Yoda again without resorting to violence?

Luke moved toward him, a look of concern on his face, "Are you all right, Father?"

The boy was growing more alert to his moods by the day. In one way, that was good. He felt the bond growing between them, and was more confident that Luke's attachment to him would help him steer young Skywalker from the more negative beliefs of the Jedi Code.

On the other hand, he feared Luke's awareness of the darkness in his soul. Thus far, their interactions had been relatively peaceful and he had largely restrained his aggression through the power of Dark Side, save for the death of the unlamented Admiral Ozzel. He was, he realized, afraid of horrifying Luke by his actions. A curious position to be in.

He realized Luke was still waiting, "Yes, I am well, my son."

Pooja Naberrie spoke now, "I realize I waited a long time to ask this, but what am I going to do while you are running around doing Jedi training on this planet full of potentially voracious wildlife? Do I come with you? Wait on the ship?"

Vader stared at her, perplexed. He had, he realized, neglected to think much about his niece.

"For now," Leia said decisively, "You should stay up here on the _Vengeance_ , Pooja. I'm afraid it will be quite dull, but I expect that we'll be extremely busy with Master Yoda so it would be boring down on the planet, and possibly dangerous. Doctor Sert seems like a pleasant man and the crew members are remarkably courteous for Imperials."

"They have their orders to treat you as a dignitary," Vader inserted. If any of the crew chose to be insolent or aggressive with his children or niece, they would quickly die from lack of oxygen.

"And you won't be on your own for long," Leia added, "As I sent a coded message to Solo a few minutes ago. I asked him to come here in the _Millennium Falcon_ , and I'm sure he will comply."

Vader swung around incredulously, "You did _what_?"

Leia turned to him, glared at him, lifted her chin, "Luke and I decided it would be wise."

"Wise?" Vader demanded, "To trust that mercenary for hire? You realize that the Emperor would pay almost anything for an exact position of our …"

"Don't you _dare_ suggest," Leia cut in passionately, "That Han Solo would sell us out. Don't you dare! He is our caring and honorable friend, and I will not allow you, a turncoat Sith Lord, to besmirch his …"

"Leia," Luke interrupted his twin, not loudly but firmly, "Please relax."

He turned to the Dark Lord, "Father, I know you have holocams in our quarters so you probably heard our conversation about my concerns surrounding our Jedi training 3 days ago."

He waited until Vader replied, grudgingly, "Yes."

He felt a little ashamed of eavesdropping on his children, and was also startled that they had discussed him so boldly when they were aware he was listening.

His son wore a slight smile on his face, and clearly guessed (or heard) his thoughts, "Our belief is that if you're going to be enraged about negative comments on your character and decisions, we might as well just get any strong reactions over with. So far, you've proven remarkably patient with us both. Which we appreciate."

"I will not harm either of you, or Pooja Naberrie," he vowed. He must not lose control this time, as he had with Padme. He knew his temper, knew his capacity for rage which could result in …

(Again, his memory flashed back to Mustafar, to Padme's horrified face, her hand at her throat …)

"I will not harm you," he repeated, more quietly.

"Good," his son replied, with a slightly furrowed brow. Clearly Luke was picking up on some of the maelstrom of emotion in Vader's mind and heart.

"We decided Solo and Chewbacca would help us all stay on track, Father, along with Pooja and your crew members. Our family situation is obviously complicated, Master Yoda will have his own agenda, our neighborhood specters are Force sensitive and dead, so we could really use a sensible politician and a couple of smugglers who've seen the galaxy to provide some balance to the whole situation. So we contacted Han."

"You should have told me first," Vader said stubbornly.

"Father," the smile from his son was downright affectionate, "We don't take orders from you. We'll get along much better if you keep that firmly in mind."

Vader sighed.

"While we wait for your smuggler friend to arrive," he replied with as much dignity as he could muster, "Perhaps we can descend to the surface of Dagobah to meet Yoda?"

The twins exchanged glances.

"By all means, let's go," Leia said.


	20. Chapter 20

_Dagobah_

 _In a swamp_

 _Yoda's hut_

Grandmaster Yoda stood outside his small hut and gazed at the sky.

As usual, it was completely covered with clouds; Dagobah was wet, warm, and cloudy. Always.

He could hear the skittering lizards in the trees. Through the Force, he could feel the dragonsnakes in the swamps nearby, waiting for an unwary swamp slug or python to stray within reach.

Clouds of gilly-flies flew above the decaying body of a small rat nearby. Yoda absently brushed them away from his head with the Force, even as he closed his eyes and focused.

Many long years had passed in solitude. The Jedi had been nearly exterminated, the Sith ruled, and Darkness spread insidiously across the galaxy while Master Yoda waited.

A wry smile crinkled that ancient face. He had thought he knew what would happen, had anticipated that one day the young Luke Skywalker would come to him for training, would come to be molded into the perfect weapon to destroy the Sith. To destroy Darth Vader, the boy's father.

But apparently, even almost 900 years of experience in this galaxy, in the Force, was not enough to entirely predict the flux of events and time. He had never imagined what he sensed even now in a ship descending towards him. Both Skywalker twins, glorious beacons of light, accompanying their father, the former Jedi, current Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

The aged brow wrinkled. The twins were old, far older than traditional padawans, far less skilled than a typical 8 year old of the former Jedi temple. But through the haze of clumsy immaturity in the Force, the ancient Jedi Master sensed power that would, until more than 30 years ago, been considered unprecedented.

Before the young Anakin Skywalker was brought before the Jedi Council on Coruscant.

Master Yoda shook his head. It seemed almost impossible that the children would inherit the Force potential of the father and yet it had happened. The genetic contribution of Padme Naberrie Skywalker had not weakened her children's midichlorian count a whit, it seemed, but rather (he hoped) had infused them with her own sense of responsibility and diligence toward the peoples of the galaxy.

He sighed, softly. He had … liked Padme. A good woman. For her age, she had exuded both wisdom and sense. And yet, her attachment to Anakin Skywalker had led to catastrophe.

And, he was willing to admit to himself, he too had erred. When he had first met Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Master had been concerned that the boy's early years as a slave on Tatooine instead of being raised properly in the Jedi temple, plus his fearful attachment to his mother, would result in weaknesses which could be exploited by the enemies of the Jedi.

Yoda had been correct, but in retrospect, there was no doubt something had to be done with the young Anakin Skywalker. Yoda's vague and indifferent plan had been to send the boy away – not that the child would have been cast friendless onto the streets of Coruscant, but Yoda had assumed some responsible person would find a safe home for the boy and allow him to grow up in freedom, but without Jedi training.

In retrospect, that was an entirely unreasonable plan. A boy with the Force power of the ages, sent away? If the young Anakin had been excluded from the Jedi Order entirely, Sidious would no doubt have laid hands on the boy even earlier.

So … now … with two older potential padawans approaching, the Jedi Grandmaster realized that this time he would need to make hard but better choices. He would need to veer from the established routines and criteria of generations of Jedi. The two Skywalker twins would either be trained by him, or by their father, or by Darth Sidious. The choice was no choice at all. And yet, both children had been raised in fairly 'normal' families, both had developed strong relationships with parental figures. They were not typical Jedi younglings, or padawans, in any sense of the word.

Yoda would need to proceed cautiously. If the twins turned to the Dark Side, they would be nearly unstoppable. But together, if forces for Light, the galaxy could and would recover from the darkness which spread ever farther every day, month, year.

As for the father, the former Anakin Skywalker … Yoda believed that the darkness in the man was absolute and unremitting. There was no turning back from the Dark Side.

(Was there?)

But … the remnants of attachment were clearly still there. He had talked to Kenobi, and to Jinn. Both claimed that Vader was clearly attached to, and protective of, his children to the point that he had agreed to bring them to Dagobah so that Yoda could provide shielding protection against Sidious.

Yoda shook his head slightly. For all he knew, Vader would exit the shuttle, attack his Jedi nemesis, and promptly chop off Yoda's head. Vader was too powerful for Yoda to withstand now.

He would find out soon enough.

/-/

 _The shuttle_

 _Descending through Dagobah's cloudy atmosphere_

"Are we Ok?" Leia asked, staring nervously as the whiteout through the cockpit window. The instruments seemed out of kilter, and she didn't know how close they were to the ground.

Vader sat at the controls and did not turn his helmeted head, "All is well, Princess. Do not concern yourself."

"We're fine, Leia," Luke said, with a slightly otherworldly look on his face.

Had she missed the piloting gene? No. She was a reasonably good pilot. She just wasn't an insanely phenomenal pilot like her brother and … her father.

Vader seemed focused on bringing the shuttle safely to the ground, so Leia felt free to stare at the back of that intimidating head.

It had shocked and distressed her that Vader's fall had been tied so closely to his love and attachment to their mother, Padme Amidala Skywalker.

What would she have done if … if she could have saved her parents, saved Alderaan? Would she have pledged herself to the Dark Side to save billions of people?

And if yes, would she have given herself to the Dark Side for a million people? For a hundred? For ten? For 2 beloved parents?

She believed she would not have made that choice, and indeed that choice had not been given. She had rolled the cosmic dice by giving Tarkin the abandoned base on Dantooine, and he had destroyed Alderaan anyway, with her unknown father's hands holding her in a harsh grip.

(She would have scratched Tarkin's eyes out if she could have.)

She looked at Luke, who sensed her gaze and turned to her, smiling slightly and sympathetically.

She smiled back and leaned back in her seat. Yes, she and Luke needed to be careful. One could have reasonable intentions mixed in with love and fear and make horrible choices, as Vader did.

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. Had he imagined, on that day when he pledged himself to Palpatine, how much pain he would cause, how many deaths would be laid on his armored shoulders?

A slight shiver and clunk disrupted her cogitations as the shuttle settled onto the ground. Outside the cockpit window were the dark shapes of trees, visible though clouded by mists.

She had a feeling that the climate of Dagobah was not going to be one of its great pleasures, but at least it wasn't Hoth. Arbra, where the Alliance was currently building a Rebel base, was far more congenial than the icy plains of the 6th planet of the Hoth system.

Luke was staring at Vader, who in turn was staring rigidly through the cockpit viewscreen. Leia frowned; she saw nothing of particular interest out there. But given Vader's ability through the Force, and his antipathy towards the Jedi Master Yoda, the Sith Lord was probably focused on a Presence instead of anything he could see through cyborg eyes.

"Father?" Luke asked in a puzzled tone.

Slowly, Vader's seat (which was large enough to comfortably accommodate the Dark Lord) turned around to face the twins. Leia noticed that Vader's hands were clenched hard on the arm rests.

After a moment, Vader spoke, "Go, my children. I believe it is best that I not meet Yoda now. You will return within 2 hours or I will come after you."

Leia felt a surge of wrath at this arrogant pronouncement, followed by a foreign but comforting sense of peace. She turned her head in surprise to see Luke smile again, encouraging her to relax.

She did.

"Very well, Father," Luke said, and stood up moving toward the shuttle exit ramp. Leia quickly stood up as well and followed him. They stepped hesitantly down the ramp together with Luke in the lead. At the bottom of the incline was wet but firm ground, and dark, dreary trees rose around the misty glade in which they had landed. It was another indication of Vader's skills as a pilot that he had flown the shuttle unerringly onto a safe landing site.

The twins drew closer together and waited. They did not wait long.

"I am wondering, why are you here?" a voice said from the right side of them.

Luke spun quickly toward the voice, drawing out his blaster.

"Away put your weapon," the small creature said as it cowered slightly with one cloaked arm in front of its face, "I mean you no harm."

Luke holstered his blaster, but kept his frown, "We're looking for someone."

"Looking? Found someone you have, yes!" the tiny green gnome replied with a giggle.

"Right!" Luke said, sarcastically.

Suddenly, Leia had the necessary epiphany. She had largely forgotten, until this moment, Han's description via Chewbacca of a 'small green guy'. Without it, she would have never recognized the mighty Jedi Master in the small form before them, clothed in swamp colored rags and holding a walking stick.

"Master Yoda," she said quickly, before Luke could say anything else, "I am Leia Organa and this is my twin brother Luke Skywalker. It is our honor to meet you."

Luke flinched in shock even as the aged One stepped forward slowly with a nod.

"Have eyes which see well, daughter of Skywalker," he said, his face growing far more solemn.

"A colleague of ours, the mighty Wookie Chewbacca, spoke of you, Master Jedi," she replied, quickly slipping into diplomatic speech in spite of the peculiar surroundings.

"Ah, Chewbacca. Yes, an honorable Wookie indeed. But come, come, children of Skywalker! To my home we must go. Talk we must, about the future. And the past."

The small creature turned and strode with surprising briskness onto a hitherto unseen path.

Luke and Leia exchanged looks, shrugs, and followed.

In the cockpit, Darth Vader leaned back, closed his eyes, and reached out through the Force. Luke felt anxious (with a thin thread of embarrassment) while Leia was quite calm. He knew, physically, they were safe enough for now with Yoda watching over them.

Emotionally, spiritually, he was less sure of the current course of action in letting Yoda speak to his children alone. But he had not trusted himself to interact with Yoda yet, nor was he sure what the Ancient One planned for his twins. Perhaps he would send them away, given that they were a relatively ancient 21 years of age. With a pained sneer, he remembered Yoda's rejection when Jinn brought him to the temple at the age of 9.

Vader would let the troll have his say, but not for long. If the twins weren't back in 2 hours, he would go after them and to Tatooine with the consequences.

/-/

Luke had taken the lead, and Leia trudged along behind him and the small Jedi who kept muttering away about eating and training and who knew what else.

She thinned her lips as another wet branch slapped against her now soaked sleeves. She hated wet clothes, but knew from bitter experience that there were far worse things.

She heard Luke murmur something.

"What?" she asked, stomping on a waving frond which seemed keen on getting her knee soaked.

"All this water!" Luke said in a slightly awestruck tone, "I'm still just not used to it."

Her eyes widened even as she smiled. Trust Luke to point out the good in the situation. Yes, on Tatooine, this place would seem like a paradise … at least for a while. Up ahead, she saw a warm glow which, after another 10 meters, resolved itself into a small hut.

A very small earthen hut.

She hesitated briefly, then followed Luke in, bending awkwardly. It was clearly built for the tiny Jedi master and while she and Luke fit into it, neither could stand up.

As for their Sith Lord sire, there was no way he was getting in through the door, though she suspected he could carve a hole through the top of it in about 3 seconds flat.

By the time she had inserted herself into a semi-comfortable alcove of the hut, Master Yoda was bending over a pot of some vile looking stew which was bubbling merrily over a small fire. While Luke and Leia waited uneasily, the old alien took his time about scooping some of the green liquid into two bowls, which he brought over to them one at a time.

Luke got his first, and after a murmured thanks, took a sip of the soup. She saw the barely concealed look of horror, which quickly smoothed into a studious blankness. Leia took a deep breath and, with trepidation, took a sip of her own. She knew Luke's palate was far more forgiving than her own.

To her relief, it tasted fine to her. It reminded her vaguely of a vegetable dish which her mother Breha had served repeatedly during a year when Ferroan spinach was in short supply.

She smiled at Luke and focused on finishing the meal, which she sensed was a necessary step before the ensuing discussion.

When both the twins were finished (Luke wore an expression of open relief now), she turned toward the elderly Jedi.

"Master Yoda, many thanks for this meal. I assume you have either questions for us, or decisions to make about us."

The slight creature seated himself on a small stool and gazed at Leia, with occasional glances at Luke, for 5 minutes. Leia sensed Luke's impatience rising, but she forced herself to remain calm and at least outwardly serene.

At long last, Yoda leaned back slightly and spoke, "Why become Jedi you wish?"

By the time Leia had untangled this in her mind, Luke had spoken, "I want to become a Jedi because of what my father was, and what he is now."

"Hmmmm …" Yoda muttered. He lifted a small stick to his mouth and gnawed on it for a moment.

Leia blinked in surprise at this. She didn't recognize Yoda's species, so perhaps it was a culturally necessity to eat sticks when engaged in sensitive discussions.

"And I wish to serve the people of the galaxy," Leia said, "My father Bail spoke of the power of the Jedi for good. Like our biological mother Padme, I seek to serve and if I am indeed a Force sensitive than I hope to use that power in a positive, not negative, way."

She glanced at her brother and continued with difficulty, "Obviously, Vader fell. If we, if I, can mitigate some of the devastation our biological sire has wrought on the galaxy, I wish to."

Master Yoda tilted his head slightly and the ears straightened, "If the Force is strong? You know not?"

Leia sighed inwardly. She knew more than one alien tongue, but having to cope sensibly with the fractured Basic was stressful.

"I have been told by my brother and Vader that I am a Force sensitive. But it is not obvious to me, and I am not … I don't have visions, I don't dream dreams, I don't feel the Force. So perhaps I am weak compared to Luke and Vader."

To her surprise, the small gnome moved closer to her and placed a gnarled, gentle hand on her forehead. She sat very still as the Master closed his eyes and concentrated.

After a long moment, he sighed and opened his eyes again.

"Shield well, you do, with little training. But indeed strong you are, daughter of Skywalker. Great power you have for good … or for evil. Much responsibility you carry, you and the young Skywalker. Willing to risk your safety, are you, for the sake of the greater good? Willing to face your fears and sorrows and pain? Willing to forgive, if necessary, the father who harmed you? Think well of this, daughter of Alderaan, before a choice you make."

"I have made my choice," Leia said clearly, "I wish to become a Jedi."

"And I do as well," Luke chimed in softly.

The green elf nodded slightly and sighed openly, "Well it is, though twisted and uncertain is your path. But chosen well you have. Questions you must have. Ask them now, before returning to Vader and sleep. Tomorrow, begin your training we do."

 _1 hour 40 minutes later_

 _The shuttle_

 _On Dagobah_

The ramp hissed open and Vader turned in his seat to see Luke walk into the cabin. A brush of the Force across his son's senses yielded calm and, perhaps, a trickle of amusement.

"Where is your sister?" he demanded, though he remained seated in spite of his strong desire to loom obsessively over his son while he found out what Yoda had said.

Luke actually grinned even as he quickly made his way to the food and drink dispenser on the shuttle.

"They are huddled in Master Yoda's hut," he explained, then took a long swig of whatever liquid refreshment he had chosen.

His son closed his eyes and sighed in relief, before saying, "That is so much better. Master Yoda served us the most vile, horrific stew I have ever had the misfortune of eating. I got it down but I've been coping with the taste for the last 2 hours."

"Not 2 full hours, my son," Vader said dryly, "Else I would have hunted you down and hauled you back already."

"It felt like two years …" Luke said with a sigh, before adding quickly, "Not that Yoda was unpleasant, mind you. For some reason I just really hated that stew."

"And your sister is …?" Vader prompted.

"Oh yes, Leia's still there, obviously, though she'll be along soon. I came back so you wouldn't worry about us."

Vader smiled behind his mask. Luke wasn't much of a diplomat, but he was clearly couching his verbiage to put the most positive spin on his father's obsessive desire to keep close track of the twins.

The boy continued, "So I guess you could say that Leia and Yoda are … debating. Or arguing. Either word would do."

Vader frowned slightly now, "Arguing?"

Back in the temple, few people argued with Master Yoda, treating him with veneration due to his many centuries as one of the most powerful Jedi to ever exist.

"Or debating," Luke said with a smile, "Leia's … I don't know how to explain it, since I haven't had her education in all things political. They got into some discussion about power structures and the old Jedi order and what was reasonable and what wasn't, and how she and I are different than the Jedi apprentices of long ago. It was kind of far ranging, and hard to follow, especially because Master Yoda talks so strangely. Has he always been that way, putting verbs and nouns in the wrong places in his sentences?"

"As long as I knew him, yes," Vader said. In spite of himself, he was entertained. His son had a remarkable ability to soften his views about many people. For the first time in decades, he felt a twinge of amusement at the thought of Master Yoda.

Luke continued between sips of his drink, swishing it around his mouth in an attempt to rid the last of the foul taste of the stew, "I find him a bit hard to understand at times, and then Jinn and Kenobi showed up and managed to find corners in which to incorporate their ghostly bodies, all the while chiming in on the discussion. I decided I'd better get out of there to protect my sanity."

"Will he train you?" Vader demanded.

Luke lowered his cup and looked surprised, "Yes, we're supposed to start tomorrow."

There was a long silence, and Luke continued in clear bewilderment, "Did you think he wouldn't?"

Vader hesitated, "I thought it likely that he would refuse, but it appears I was wrong. Very well, tomorrow your training begins. I will be there."

 _Author Note: Obviously I didn't have Vader and Yoda interacting yet. Next chapter! Also, there may not be much action for a few more chapters. I'm exploring a lot of feelings and thoughts about the Jedi Order, about Vader, about family relationships. Last but not least, here I am on chapter 20 and I'm not close to done. Ha! So much for a short fanfic!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Dagobah_

 _In front of Yoda's hut_

 _In a light mist_

 _The next morning_

Master Yoda sat on the ground gazing gravely at his two padawans, who were seated cross legged, side by side, less than a meter away. They were both dressed in simple brown shirts and pants and practical boots, and both gazed back at him with sincere eyes. The Master shook his head slightly, in amazement. Such incredible power, combined with a lack of knowledge about the Force which would have been a cause of embarrassment before the Dark Times.

He focused in on the twins, touching their Force presences. The boy Luke had at least a little training and familiarity with the Force whereas the girl, the young princess Leia, clearly could not touch it at will. But she was strong. As strong as her brother.

Beside them, 5 meters away, stood the hulking form of their father, Lord Darth Vader, arms folded, staring at the scene unfolding before him.

It was hardly the perfect setting to train these two young people, but Yoda would make do, as he had 'made do' since he had gone into exile on Dagobah 20 years earlier.

Luke gazed at the diminutive Jedi even as he fought to relax himself. He had been able to achieve Force assisted calm over the past few months on occasion, but Vader's Presence was a constant prickle in his mind now. Luke tried to block his father's emotions out, but it was difficult. The Dark Lord was definitely on edge today, which was far from ideal for the beginning of their training.

Master Yoda began speaking, "The power of the Jedi flows from the light side of the Force. Anger, fear, aggression – the Dark Side are they. A Jedi acts for all out of care and compassion …"

There was a sudden surge of wrath, felt even by Leia. Luke and Leia leaped to their feet even as the red lightsaber ignited and Vader stepped forward, rigid with rage.

"Oh yes, I know of your vaunted compassion and care, _Master Jedi_ ," he snarled, "You cared so much for the young Anakin Skywalker that you advised him to let his beloved wife die!"

Leia gasped, even as Luke stepped forward boldly, interposing his figure between the hulking Dark Lord and the diminutive Jedi Master.

"Father, regardless of what Master Yoda said or didn't say, you will not kill him now, not unless you are prepared to kill me first!"

Leia sidled close to her brother and peered at their enraged sire with wide eyes. On the Death Star, he had been brutal and ruthless but cold, cold as ice. Now, he was a cauldron of intense heat, of rage, of fire. How could this murderous behemoth have cared _so much_ for their mother Padme …?

Vader froze abruptly, his sudden burst of murderous rage warring with his powerful desire to protect his children. Yes, he could push the twins aside with the Force, but when Master Yoda moved to defend and attack, the children could be, probably would be, injured.

He forced himself to turn away and stormed toward the shuttle, slashing at trees with his lightsaber. That was not enough to mitigate his wrath, so with one outstretched hand he pulled out a medium sized tree by the roots and hurled it in the air.

Away from his children.

Leia, Luke, and Yoda stared after Vader, Yoda muttering disconsolately.

Leia linked her arm into her brother's and leaned against him with a sigh, "I don't know what that tree ever did to him …"

Luke returned the sigh and leaned his head against her own.

For a long moment, they stood silent together, seeking calm.

Luke straightened again and said with determination, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"I believe that to be unwise, Luke," Obi-wan said, appearing suddenly next to a tangled mass of green and brown roots, "He is clearly out of control."

Luke looked stubborn, "Well, he went from semi-calm to ferocious in about 1 second flat. We can't train if we're constantly worrying he is going to lose his mind over some statement of Master Yoda's. So I'm going to talk to him. Leia, why don't you work with the Master while I do since you haven't even had the minimal amount of training that I have."

"Go with you, I will," Master Yoda said creakily, but firmly.

Luke looked uneasy, "Master Yoda …"

"Things to say to him, I must. Erred, I did, when speaking with him of his visions of your mother's death."

Luke and Leia exchanged startled glances, and Leia closed her eyes briefly. Had Yoda really told their father to let Padme die?

/-

"You need to calm down, Anakin," Jinn said, appearing suddenly next to the shuttle.

Vader slashed at the glowing form, then slashed again and again. If Jinn had been a corporeal, he would have been cut into at least 2 dozen pieces.

As it was, he disappeared briefly, until Vader had spent some of his anger, and then reappeared.

"Um, I'm a ghost, Anakin," Jinn said patiently, "You can't cut me in pieces."

"He told me to let Padme die, to rejoice in her death, to train myself not to miss her, to willingly give her up. I couldn't do that, Jinn. I shouldn't have been told to do that. He sentenced her to death with his words …"

"Knew, I did not, that your wife you spoke of, Vader," Yoda's throaty voice said suddenly.

Vader spun around, startled. He had been so focused on his rage and anguish that he had missed Yoda's approach. And why was Yoda's voice high up …?

The Dark Lord's damaged teeth clenched together. Master Yoda was riding on Luke's shoulder. There was no way he could kill the old troll right now.

"Father," Luke said gently, "Please listen."

Leia, who was following behind, stepped up next to her brother, lifting her chin with determination. But underneath, Vader sensed real fear.

In a moment, the memories of the Death Star flooded his mind. He had harmed Leia, tortured her, terrorized her. What was he doing, giving way to his rage like this?

He forced himself to lower his sword hand, to turn off the saber, to hang it at his waist.

He lifted his head and stared at Yoda.

"Very well," he grated out, "I am listening."

Yoda's ears lowered even as his voice grew sorrowful, "Thought, I did, that of another Jedi you spoke of. A war we fought, a war with loss, with destruction, with death. Many lives were lost for, we believed, good cause. If known I had that you spoke of the Senator, your wife, different advice I would have given."

"And what," the Sith growled in return, "Would you have done if I had told you that it was my wife whose death I dreamed of, that I was _married_? Attachment was forbidden to the Jedi, marriage even more so. What would you have done, _Mighty_ Master Yoda?"

The elf kept his eyes fixed on Vader's eye plates even as his face drooped, "Expelled you from the Order, we would. Yes. Your attachment a weakness it was. Known, I would have, that attached you were and unable to release her you would be."

Vader's fists tightened as he took a menacing step forward, "I was never weak, Yoda. Never. Your vaunted Jedi Order fell through my power, and the power of my Sith Master, and yet you call me weak …"

"Lord Vader," Leia interposed suddenly, stepping forward.

Once again, he reined in his anger, with even more difficulty this time, and looked at his daughter.

Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head slightly toward Yoda, "Master Yoda and I touched on the attachment issue in our conversation last night. I believe the code's refusal to allow personal attachment was wrong, and foolish, and misguided. Perhaps a relic of an earlier age which needed to be updated, or cast aside. Nevertheless, it was the rule. Your marriage was forbidden. Both you and our mother must have known that your decision could have consequences. I do not understand what would have happened if you had left the Jedi Order, and the ramifications politically and socially. I understand they could have been difficult. Nevertheless, you must have realized you might need to face those consequences when you chose to marry. Did you really imagine that it could be kept secret forever, especially when our mother bore your children?"

Kenobi's voice suddenly spoke, "The situation was even more complex than that, Princess. To be blunt, we needed your father."

Luke, Leia, and Vader turned toward Kenobi, who was now a glowing form next to Jinn.

"Needed him?" Luke asked.

Kenobi stepped forward and fixed his grave eyes on the tall Sith Lord, "Indeed. We had lost many Jedi during the Clone Wars. Your father was one of the most powerful Jedi of his day, a brave warrior, a loyal leader and friend to the Clone armies he led. Anakin was pulled intolerably between his love for your mother and his loyalty to the Order and the clones. When the crisis came, he chose the Dark Side in an attempt to save Padme."

"Where were you during this time, Ben?" Luke asked softly.

The specter shook his head slowly, "I had been sent away to fight General Grievous, the leader of the Separatists. In retrospect, I believe Palpatine planned this carefully, ensuring that I would be far away when Anakin's struggles reached their full intensity."

"And what did our mother think of the burgeoning crisis?" Leia demanded.

"That too, was a factor," Kenobi said gravely, "She was not an especially high ranking senator but …"

"But she had more political acumen in her little finger than most of those senators had in their entire bodies," Vader interrupted, his voice passionate even through the vocoder, "She was a force in the Senate and even Palpatine respected her. It was devastating to her that her political career would be ruined over the Order's strident and foolish rules against attachment …"

"A force in the Senate?" Leia interrupted, her voice raised, "She was a force for democracy, Lord Vader, for democracy! For representation for all, human and alien alike! And what have you done, Lord Darth Vader, but to systematically dismantle every pretense of democracy across the galaxy, to support through your great power a most vicious, arrogant, and cruel despot! You are the epitome of everything that Padme Amidala abhorred …"

"Stop it, both of you," Luke said suddenly.

He had sensed a sudden reeling in the Force even as the old Jedi on his shoulder suddenly slumped against him.

Quickly, he lifted Yoda off his shoulder and dropped to the ground, placing a supporting arm around the old Jedi.

"Master Yoda, what's wrong?" he demanded worriedly.

The Jedi's green skin seemed slightly pale, and he was breathing more heavily than usual.

"Shield … I cannot … when such anger your sister has along with your father. Sidious … Sidious will sense you all."

Leia suddenly felt like she had been dipped in an icy pond. Her anger vanished immediately, to be replaced with contrition. To antagonize Vader was to invite destruction, if not immediately, almost certainly long term. She was better than this.

She turned quickly to the Jedi Master and bowed her head, "Forgive me, Master Yoda."

Vader too, was taken aback, even felt a twinge of shame. He had brought the children to Dagobah to keep them safe against Sidious. He must not lose his temper so quickly and easily with the old troll.

There was a moment of silence, and then Vader turned on his heel and marched into the shuttle. He needed time to contemplate.

To his surprise and concern, Luke followed him up the ramp.

In the main chamber of the shuttle, Vader turned and looked hesitantly at his son. Luke looked back at him, not, to his surprise, with anger or disappointment, but with compassion.

The silence threatened to lengthen too long when Luke turned away and paced over to one of the windows which looked outside.

"I assume you know, Father," Luke began, then swallowed hard before continuing, "That the day after we purchased the droids with the Death Star plans, I came home to find the only home I had ever known burned to the ground. In front of our main dwelling were … were the smoking skeletons of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

He turned now, turned and looked directly into his sire's eyes (even Yoda couldn't do that!).

"So I think perhaps I do understand, a little, how you felt about our mother's death. I was heartbroken when I lost my aunt and uncle, but I was also angry. If I could have been there, if I had been powerful enough, I would have butchered the squad of Stormtroopers who murdered my relatives. If I had had visions of their deaths, I would have tried to save them, though I hope I would not have committed atrocities to do so, nor turned my back on all the beliefs I hold dear."

Vader forced himself to overlook the obvious criticism, stepped forward, and placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "I regret the deaths of your aunt and uncle, Luke."

"Thank you," Luke said, lifting a quick hand to dash away a tear, "They were good people."

It occurred to Vader, for the first time, that both his children had lost their adoptive parental figures within days of one another; Luke, to marauding stormtroopers in search of the Death Star plans, Leia to the destruction of Alderaan by the Death Star.

Again, a pause, before Luke spoke again, "Obviously you are angry at Yoda, and Leia is angry at you, and we're likely going to experience some catastrophe if the situation doesn't calm down. I don't understand the 'shielding' that Master Yoda spoke of. Can you explain it to me?"

Vader sighed and walked over to his own personal (large) chair in the main cabin area, sinking into it with surprising grace for a 2 meter tall cyborg.

After a moment, he spoke, "A strong, trained Force sensitive, like Sidious, like me, like Master Yoda, can sense other individuals through the Force. In some cases, the bond between individuals will allow a trained Jedi or Sith to track down, to locate, someone far away, even in another quadrant of the galaxy. Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, is extremely powerful. Furthermore, I am his servant, pledged to obey him, and thus we are bonded together through the Force. Master Yoda is currently shielding me from Sidious, and you and your sister as well. You are not bonded to Palpatine in any way, but your great power in the Force makes you more noticeable than a Force blind individual."

He hesitated and reached out. He had noted before, but observed now with a mixture of fascination and incredulity that the bond between himself and Sidious was indeed 'frozen' at the moment. It was there, but inactive.

Master Yoda, even in his old age, still had a few tricks up his ragged sleeves.

"So as long as Master Yoda can shield us, the Emperor won't be able to find us?"

"That is correct, my son," Vader said heavily, "Though I fear that the old gnome will have trouble maintaining the effort of providing cover. I confess that my anger against him is great, and as you said, your sister has great hatred of me, for every legitimate reason. And the bond, as I said, is strong because Sidious is my master, which means it will be easier for him to follow the strands through the shifting streams of the Force to find me."

Luke quirked a curious eyebrow, "So this bond, does it last forever?"

Vader shook his head, "No, it does not. Generally it ends when one of the sentients in the bond dies, though Kenobi managed to bypass that general rule when he succeeded in incorporating from Beyond. Our bond is certainly weaker, far weaker, than when he was my master and I, his padawan. When I pledged myself to Sidious, my bond with Kenobi greatly diminished."

Luke nodded and took a step closer to his seated father. It was, Vader thought to himself, pleasant to see his boy at eye level.

"So can you break the bond with Sidious to make it easier for Master Yoda to shield us?" Luke asked innocently.

Vader blinked his eyes. And blinked again.

Break the bond.

With Sidious.

Just like that?

"No, my son," he said with rare patience, "It would not be an easy matter, perhaps even an impossible achievement. Furthermore, I do not know … what it would do to me. I have lived in Darkness for more than 20 years, and I have been tethered to Sidious for your entire lifetime, my son."

Luke actually rolled his eyes before reaching out a hand and touching his father's armored right arm, "I didn't ask if it would be easy, Father. I asked if it was possible. Bluntly, nothing with you seems to be easy. If you could break the bond … well, I would be happier and more hopeful about this whole training thing if I was more confident Master Yoda could keep Palpatine and his fleet from suddenly descending on Dagobah and blowing us up. And you being spiritually and emotionally and weirdly bonded to an even more vicious and sneaky Sith Lord does not inspire much confidence."

Vader stared at his son incredulously. Rolling eyes? Sarcasm? When was the last time he had put up with something like this?

The hand tightened just a little, and Vader felt a surge of warmth that was emotional, not physical, surge through his body. His son was so close physically, far closer than most men ever dared to approach him. So optimistic. So brave to speak what he believed to be true. So obviously caring of his dark father.

Break the bond with Sidious? What would it do to him physically and emotionally?

He did not know, but Luke obviously wanted him to try.

"I will consider the possibility, Luke. Now go, continue your training with Master Yoda while I meditate."

 _Author Note: I want to thank my wonderful husband again for faithfully editing this fanfic. And thanks again to all of you who are reading, following, and reviewing._


	22. Chapter 22

_The_ Vengeance

 _In Orbit around Dagobah_

 _10 hours later_

"Leia, you look terrible!" Pooja Naberrie gasped.

She then realized she had let her mouth move faster than her brain, because she quickly added, "I'm sorry. Not terrible. Just …"

"Dirty, exhausted, and mentally and physically wrecked," Leia responded through the holotransmitter, thankfully with a slight smile on her weary face.

"What in all the stars of the Hapes cluster happened to you, Leia? Are you Ok?"

She had, truthfully, never seen Leia Organa look this disheveled or weary, though of course they had primarily interacted on the Senate floor where personal grooming was a high priority. Indeed, Pooja and Leia had been of the view that many of their fellow Senators were far more interested in their clothing and appearance than actually getting any work done.

Leia leaned back against the chair and grinned more, "Um, this Jedi Master we're learning from doesn't believe in breaking his students in gently, I guess. I've crawled through the jungle, I've spent long minutes focusing on trying, and failing, to pick up little pebbles, I even fell into a swamp today. Oh, and I spent a happy hour sitting on muddy ground trying to meditate while small bugs buzzed around me - not biting bugs, at least. It was quite a day though."

Pooja relaxed, relieved. It looked like things were going all right if Leia could joke with her.

"So, uh, are things going all right with …" Pooja inquired, and trailed off.

Leia's eyes darted to one side, almost certainly glancing at Lord Vader, before she looked back at the holotransmitter.

"We've had our challenging moments." Leia responded more quietly, "But so far so good. How are you doing up there? I feel rather guilty about leaving you up there alone with only Imperials for company. Are you bored out of your mind?"

"I'm fine," Pooja said quickly, "And the Imperials have been entirely courteous. Actually, I spent most of the day reading and it was a pleasure to be able to focus instead of dealing with a thousand random interruptions."

Leia looked amused, "I'm glad you are enjoying it, though I wouldn't expect great reading material on the _Vengeance_. Did someone bring along a bunch of holoromances or travel books? I seem to remember that's what you enjoyed reading in your all too rare free time."

Pooja hesitated, "Um, well actually, as soon as you and Vader and Luke took off in the shuttle, a whole bunch of material showed up on the holoterminal in our room. I think … that Vader probably felt like it wasn't wise for you to have access to it during our journey here because a lot of it is … hard reading, but later you'll find it, uh, interesting."

Leia's expression morphed to surprise, then suspicion, "Interesting in what way?"

Pooja looked down, sighed, then looked back up, "There are all kinds of secret files, Leia, like top secret files. About Alderaan. Naboo. About Palpatine's plans. About the Death Star. About the Imperial Fleet. Lists of known Imperial agents. Information obtained from captured Rebels. Not that I've read even a reasonable fraction of it but I can tell there is an incredible amount of valuable information for the Rebel Alliance."

The princess looked stunned, "And you have full access?"

Pooja nodded, "I do. Vader even left me a message saying I could show it all to Captain Solo when he arrives, which should be in the next couple of days."

Leia shook her head incredulously, glanced again to one side, and looked back at Pooja, "You don't have any way of sending that information anywhere, do you?'

Naberrie shook her head briskly, "I don't, Leia. But I presume Solo might? I hope a few days won't matter."

Leia heaved a big sigh, "Yes, that's fine. You're right, it shouldn't matter. If you are willing, please look at what is available and put it in some kind of order. You always manage to bring order from chaos better than anyone I know, except maybe Mon Mothma herself."

The genuine compliment warmed Pooja's heart. Leia had always been braver, bolder, and more beautiful. But, she admitted to herself, Pooja was a better organizer and record keeper than her lovely cousin.

"And don't overdo it, mind you," Leia cautioned, "You need to get some rest and relaxation or your brain will seize up like an unlubricated moisture vaporator."

"Well, I suppose I could read up on X-34 and XP-38 landspeeders for fun. There is a ridiculous amount of information about them in a separate folder from the political and military data."

Leia smiled, "I'm sure that's for Luke. Listen, I need to go and get some rest as the morning will come all too soon. Sleep well, Pooja."

"You too, Leia."

The holotransmitter went dark, and Pooja Naberrie stood up and stretched before stepping out of the small but comfortable transmission room. She smiled slightly as she glanced at the chair. It was made of some obscure leather and was incredible comfortable. Everything on this ship was the very best.

She stepped into the well lit corridor and headed towards her cabin, before hesitating and turning to the small recreation room. She felt thirsty and wanted some tea before turning in to bed, and it was little early for sleep anyway. She generally preferred caf, but that drink would not allow her to sleep later.

The door slid open and she halted, surprised to discover the room was occupied. Doctor Sert, whom she had interacted with after their capture and rescue, was seated at a table with a holopad lying in front of him. Next to him was another Imperial whom she vaguely recognized. A Commander … Tregast, yes, that was it.

Both men looked at her in vague surprise, and she said quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here. I don't mean to intrude."

The doctor smiled apparently genuinely, "Not at all, Senator Naberrie. Please come in."

"Indeed," Commander Tregast responded, "I'm just leaving actually, but feel free to stay here and distract Doctor Sert here. He's been working too hard."

Sert chuckled, "I've usually worked far more hours than this, Tregast. Keep in mind I was staffing the emergency wing of the Executor's medical section on alternating shifts for 2 years straight, with only every 12th day off."

Tregast shook his head incredulously, "And I thought I was sleep deprived. My profound respect, Doctor."

With that, the Commander bowed to Pooja slightly and marched out of the room.

Pooja hesitated before moving to the food/drink processing unit. She searched the tea selections, and her eyes widened when she saw her favorite Nabooian tea was indeed available. This ship had everything!

She waited for the tea to brew, collected her mug, and headed toward the door.

"Please do stay if you wish, Senator," the doctor said courteously, "I don't mean to chase you off."

She smiled slightly at his informal language, and decided to take the man up with his invitation. She seated herself at the table across from the doctor, glancing absently at the holopad lying there.

She'd always been adept at analyzing images upside down. There was a schematic on the screen, of a human form, but with prosthetics for all 4 limbs. Poor man.

The doctor quickly shut down the holopad and Pooja blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Not at all, Senator," Sert replied, "I do hope you are comfortable on the _Vengeance_ , and that you aren't too bored."

She sipped her tea before replying, "Actually, like you, I find this quite relaxing. I've been able to read most of the day without a single interruption. When I was at the Senate on Imperial Center, and while working in the palace on Naboo, my life seemed to be a steady stream of interruptions."

The doctor smiled in return, then looked off through the transparisteel window. Pooja looked as well, letting her gaze settle on Dagobah, almost entirely concealed by clouds.

"Senator," the doctor said abruptly, "I have a request for you."

Pooja turned to see Sert staring at her intently. She lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "What kind of request?"

"Well, before I lay it out, I wish to give you some background information. Lord Vader has told me of his relationship to Commander Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa; namely, that they are his twin children. He also informed me that you are their first cousin on their mother's side, as they are the children of Padme Naberrie Skywalker and you are the daughter of Padme's sister Sola."

Pooja's eyebrows went even higher. Vader had imparted a great deal of information to this doctor when she knew the Dark Lord was hesitant to let many know of his complex family situation.

"That is correct, Doctor. Though I did not know any of this until very recently as our family was unaware that our aunt Padme had given birth. But I am surprised that Lord Vader told you all this, as it is vital that Leia's relationship to Vader and Skywalker be kept secret as long as possible."

The doctor sighed and ran a hand across his face before looking into Pooja's eyes, "Lord Vader chose me for this position, Senator, to be a medical resource for his children in the aftermaths of Skywalker's injuries and in case of future medical need. And a resource for you as well. I want to make something clear. I am a doctor pledged to help all sentients who cross my path. That's why I was selected for this role on the _Vengeance_. The truth is that my career on the _Executor_ was a rather checkered one, as I had 5 citations on my record for 'inappropriate concern for enemies of the Empire'. I treated prisoners at times, prisoners who were brutalized. My personal code is that I will medically treat everyone to whom I am assigned to the best of my ability, regardless of their political beliefs or social position."

Pooja looked at the doctor in surprise, "That is greatly to your credit, Doctor."

He smiled a little and leaned back against his chair, "Or greatly to my stubbornness perhaps. My father was an end of life nurse, and my mother a doctor, and they instilled their code into my life from an early age. At any rate, I believe I was chosen to provide medical care for Lord Vader's children and you because my record shows that I will treat you without prejudice."

He then straightened up again, "So, onto my proposal for you, but I want to assure you this is just a request. No pressure at all, I promise you. I'm wondering if you would be willing to allow me to do a full genetic scan of you."

Pooja shook her head in bewilderment, "Why on Naboo would you want my genetic scan, Doctor Sert?"

Sert now reached out and turned the holopad on, turning it around so Pooja could see it clearly.

Pooja stared openly at the schematic. There were various colors ranging from red to blue across the apparently organic sections of the body being shown, and there were a number of comments in small lettering. Based on the color coding and the notes she could read, there was something seriously wrong with this individual, if it was indeed modeled after an actual person.

She looked up bewildered, "What _is_ this, Doctor?"

"It's a schematic of Lord Vader's organic and mechanical body, Senator Naberrie."

Pooja gasped openly and reached out her hands towards the screen, before jerking back suddenly.

This … _this_ was behind the black armor? The breathing mask? The terrifying visage and form? An injured man? A broken man?

"That's … that's horrible," she said without thinking, and then froze, "Not that I am trying to … uh … say anything about Lord Vader …"

Sert interrupted before she could get herself too tangled up, "No, I understand, Senator. I have not been on Lord Vader's personal medical staff before our time on the _Vengeance_ , so all of this information is new to me. He provided me with his medical records so that I could, if necessary, draw on his genetic data in case one of the children falls ill and having his health information would be of use. He is nothing if not thorough. But I am looking at it from another perspective. Lord Vader is suffering from medical complications which are not necessary and, frankly, an appalling example of inadequate care. He was placed in the life support suit far too early, he had major burns that were improperly treated …"

The doctor seemed to collect himself now and continued more calmly, "We have his children's genetic information now. What I do not have is a valid way of separating the genetic strands of Lord Vader from their mother Padme Naberrie Skywalker. Without you, that is."

Pooja suddenly understood, "You are saying that because I'm a near relative to Padme, but not related to Vader, you can determine the coding that is the Skywalker genetics and what is from the Naberrie side."

"Precisely," Sert said in a pleased tone.

"And you think perhaps you can … help Lord Vader medically?"

"Yes, I believe I can, if either of the children is willing to provide clean bone marrow, for example. Lord Vader's is damaged, regrettably, but both of his children are in excellent health. There are so many possibilities, frankly. There have been such advances medically in the last 20 years, and he was not given proper care even 20 years ago.

"But," here Sert grew more solemn, "If you do not wish to help me in this matter, I understand entirely. I have my own code of conduct. Perhaps you have your own, and if you feel you cannot legitimately assist Lord Vader, I completely understand."

Pooja stared at him incredulously. Was Doctor Sert for real?

She had met decent Imperials, but most generated an aura of being caught up in forces beyond their control, required to act in uncivilized and even barbaric ways to fit in with a despotic government. If Sert was as genuinely honest and committed to the well being of all as he seemed to be, it inspired real respect for the Imperial medical corps. Otherwise, he would not have survived as long as he had.

"I'm … ah … quite brilliant, Senator," Sert said suddenly, as if reading her thoughts.

Pooja ducked her head, embarrassed at having her disbelief so readily apparent. So apparently the Empire had overlooked Sert's unorthodox beliefs because he was so gifted?

"And I'm excellent at reading facial expression and body language," Sert continued in an amused tone.

"If that is so, what do you think my answer is?" Pooja inquired, in a somewhat challenging tone.

"I believe you are willing to provide the genetic scan."

Pooja considered, and nodded, "You are correct."

/-/

 _Dagobah_

 _In front of Yoda's Hutt_

 _No rain!_

 _10 hours later_

Leia took another deep breath as she sat with her eyes closed, her 'Force' gaze fixed on the pebble floating in her mind's eye.

She had peeked more than once, and each time was pleased that the pebble actually was floating about 20 cm off the ground.

A very small accomplishment compared to what Luke was doing nearby, but she was happy nonetheless. Yesterday she had not been able to do it, could not grasp the symbiosis between mind and heart and the Force.

But last night, Luke had provided a little helpful brotherly advice and here she was, lifting a pebble.

A small one.

And Master Yoda, being Master Yoda, apparently was not willing to let her relish her achievement for even so much as 5 minutes, as he had promptly set her to the task of lifting yet another pebble along with the first.

And once again, she was stymied. Because as she attempted to focus on the second pebble, she lost the first one and it fell most of the way to the ground before she switched her attention back to the first and lifted it up again.

Frustrating, but she knew from experience that some things, many things, took time.

She focused more intently. It was there … _just_ beyond her grasp. Like a slow but steady stream, a river of power just waiting for her to touch it, to tap into it. She forced herself to relax, to trust the process, and then suddenly, a ripple of pure power flowed through her.

In her mind's eye, she saw the second pebble rise. She smiled just a little and peeked. Yes indeed, 2 pebbles up! She waited for the Master to tell her the next task, which he no doubt would do within minutes. She was ready.

Furthermore, if Master Yoda thought she would waver under his demanding training, he clearly knew nothing about her etiquette training under the tutelage of Bail's aunts. That had been far far more demanding, with much more criticism.

Aunt Rouge … Aunt Celly … Aunt Tia … her parents … _Alderaan_ …

The pebbles fell to the ground as a kaleidoscope of images flashed at super speed across her mind's eye. Her parents sitting at the breakfast table on a cool fall day. The ripples on the water near the Lake House where they spent rare vacations. Long hours working side by side with Bail, learning politics and Alderaanian history and the ways of sacrificial leadership. Gamina, a young aide who had become a real friend …

Gone. They were all gone.

Leia dissolved into sudden racking sobs, shoulders shaking, the intensity of her horror and grief taking her entirely by surprise. Within seconds, she felt strong arms around her. Luke's arms.

"Leia," he sounded terrified, "Leia, what's wrong?"

What was wrong? Wasn't it obvious?

"Alderaan. Alderaan and everyone I loved there are gone!" she wailed.

Her brother's grip tightened even as she sensed Luke's immediate terror subside slightly.

Dimly, through the roaring in her mind, she heard the Master speaking, "Touched the Force deeply she did for the first time. Opening herself to the loss. Much pain, sorrow, anger, she has. Give it all to the Force, she must, or train her I cannot."

An angry deep voice replied, "How _dare_ you, Yoda."

Leia felt Luke start even as she realized, vaguely, that the voice was that of Darth Vader.

"She has been through so much, Master Yoda, and has had no training and little time to process it all. This is hardly surprising."

Obi-wan.

Leia clenched her eyes even more tightly as more images flowed past her, memories of happier times but with the underlying agony of loss a constant barrage on her emotions and mind.

Suddenly, she felt something … Someone … enter her mind. Foreign peace flowed in, like icy water on a parched throat, like a cool breeze on a Tatooine day.

Luke.

She relaxed even as she felt him lift her in his arms and carry her away.

/-

Two Jedi ghosts, a Sith Lord, and an ancient Jedi Master stared at the twins as Luke carried his sister toward the shuttle.

Yoda heaved a deep sigh, "Such strength she has, and what sorrow she bears. Indeed you are correct, Vader. Be patient, I must."

Vader froze. He had been prepared to fight for his daughter, for her right to feel, to grieve, to rage against the horrors of her life.

(Many of those horrors had been inflicted by him, her biological father. A memory surfaced from the Death Star, when he had held her with harsh, prosthetic hands as her planet had been destroyed.)

"A question I sense you have, Vader," the ancient Master croaked, "Ask, you should."

There was a long pause while Vader clenched his hands. How he hated this, coming to Yoda meekly, asking for help. Loathed and despised it. But he could not do this alone, and the twins were not experienced enough.

Not that they would want to help him anyway, probably.

He focused on his breathing. He was doing this for the children. To ensure their safety.

He forced himself to speak, "I have a request, Yoda. I ask that you help me to break the bond with Sidious."

The old elf blinked in obvious surprise even as he raised his ears and tilted his head.

"Help you, I will," he replied firmly.


	23. Chapter 23

_Night_

 _Aboard the shuttle_

 _Dagobah_

Leia Organa slept.

And woke.

She blinked in bewilderment. She was lying on a couch, her very favorite Krayt dragon leather one, in a room with light blue walls and morning light pouring through large windows …

A spark of incredulity, of hope, raced through her. She was on her feet before she knew it.

Standing near his Kriin-wood desk in his office in the palace on Alderaan was her father.

"Hello, Leia," Bail said with a tender smile.

"Father?" she responded incredulously, and found herself moving forward.

In a moment, his strong arms were around her, even as the special homelike scent of Bail Organa filled her nostrils.

For a moment, all was right again in her world.

Then reality crashed down and she stepped back, her eyes filled with tears.

"This isn't real, Father," she said, shaking her head, "Because you are dead, and Alderaan is gone."

"My dear daughter," Bail responded with a sad smile, "Dead I may be, but I live on in your heart and memories and in the Force, do I not?"

"So … this is just my own mind and memories, making things up." Leia half stated, half questioned.

Bail tilted his head in that _so_ familiar way and said, "What do you think?"

Leia rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly. Of course, her dream state wouldn't make things easy for her.

On the other hand, she was with her father at some level, even if it was merely a trick of the mind, and that was worth enduring a little irritation.

With a sigh and a smile, she continued, "I'm asking you, Papa. Do you, or my subconscious manifestation of you, need to go all Master Yoda on me when I just want a simple answer to a simple question?"

Bail chuckled, "I'm guessing that simple questions and answers are few and far between where Force visions are concerned. And as for Master Yoda, he's a great being and one whom I am honored to emulate."

Leia's eyebrows lifted, "Do you actually know Yoda in person? Or just by reputation? Because yes, I can see he is 'great' and obviously has great wisdom, but he can be a real irritation …"

"I knew him personally," Bail interrupted her with a slight smile, "And I know he had his quirks. But he committed his life to helping the peoples of the galaxy, my dear. He had great power which he used for good, for literally centuries. Give him credit for that."

Leia stared at him. This conversation was getting weirder and weirder. Obviously this wasn't really her father, but the speech patterns were right. Her mind knew Bail very well and was processing Yoda's criticism and her own sorrow over Alderaan. So obviously this dream, or vision, was the way her subconscious had decided to analyze the last few days.

Ok, she could work with a deranged subconscious at least for now. Just so long as it didn't transport her into the Death Star or some other hideous place. This was awesome, actually.

Leia continued, "You're right about Master Yoda, of course. I just feel like … like Luke and I are pieces on a dejarik board sometimes, because of Vader. I mean, you never told me who I was, you didn't tell me about Luke, you didn't tell me I was a Force sensitive. I know you and Mother loved me dearly, but how could you hide that from me? You do realize that on the Death Star, Vader …"

Her voice choked.

Bail's arms were around her again, "I'm sorry, Leia. If I had known that you would throw yourself so boldly into the fray, if I had known that Vader would respond as he did to the knowledge of a living child, I probably would have told you. To be honest, your mother and I were afraid, and overwhelmed by your legacy, and adored you so much that we put off that discussion until it was too late. Leia, I _am_ sorry."

She shook her head, breathing in his smell again, before stepping back, lifting her head, staring directly into Bail's eyes.

"It is his fault, Father, not yours. He lost the privilege of raising us by becoming Darth Vader, by pledging himself to Palpatine. He … he brutalized and killed and tortured many before he tortured me."

Bail leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead, then stepped back again.

"And how do you feel about Vader now that he seems to be, if not turning back, at least concerned about your well being, and your brother's too?" Bail asked gently.

Leia bit her lower lip and turned deliberately. The window looked out on a garden of stalistis, planted in the colors and shape of a rainbow.

She shook her head a little, remembering the first time she actually saw a rainbow while on a diplomatic mission to Ryloth when she was 13. She hadn't realized, before then, that some planet's atmospheres and suns allowed for real rainbows. She thought rainbows were but legends …

"I hate him," Leia said finally to Bail, who was waiting patiently, "I hate him for abandoning what he knew to be right, hate him for being the brutal strong arm of the Empire. Hate him for turning his back on everything you, and Mother, and Padme believed in. Hate him for what he did to me on the Death Star. Hate him for Alderaan. Do you think that is wrong?"

Bail joined her, also gazing out at the palace gardens, "Do you believe that your anger, your hatred, is hindering your ability to heal, to grow as a sentient being, to use your Force gifts for good?"

Leia sighed. Yes, that was the major issue, and indeed must be the reason for this dream. Her mind had obviously been processing this for some time, and yesterday evening's collapse over the loss of Alderaan and her parents was keeping her psyche very busy now.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I do believe Luke and I will be able to avoid Vader's fate, but it is true that when I'm near Vader, unless I am deliberately compartmentalizing, there is such fear, such anxiety, such hatred that it is almost paralyzing. Sometimes I can overcome it by refusing to feel, but other times I can't. And last night, when I touched the Force more fully, I really fell apart. It was embarrassing. The Master was disappointed, and I'm ashamed. I can't …"

"Can't what, Leia?" Bail interrupted, sounding indignant for the first time, "Feel? Grieve? You were imprisoned, brutalized, lost us, and lost Alderaan, all in a few days. You have every reason to be struggling emotionally. Please, my darling, don't try to suppress these feelings. They are here for a reason – not to control you, but to help you understand who you truly are and what you need to process to move forward successfully. I believe that Anakin would have fared better, probably would have made different choices, if he had been encouraged not to suppress his fears and sorrows, but to process them in a healthy way. And I believe that the Jedi Order, for all that it did great good, had some significant weaknesses in the area of dealing with emotion."

She turned to him, bewildered, "You mean regarding his fears about our mother Padme?"

"And his mother. He had prescient visions of her death on Tatooine, before his marriage to Padme. He finally traveled to Tatooine with Padme and found that his mother, Shmi, who married Cliegg Lars after Anakin left Tatooine, had been abducted by a local tribal group. The Tuskens, I believe. He tracked her down a month into her captivity and found her tortured and abused. She died in his arms."

Leia felt herself grow pale, "That's … that's horrible."

"Indeed it is," Bail's face was grave with sorrow, "Padme says that he was never quite the same after losing his mother."

She felt another jolt, "Wait, how do I know these specific details? Vader didn't tell me his mother's name, nor how long she had been held captive."

Bail lifted his left eyebrow, "Well, of course you didn't know, my love. Your mother and I didn't tell you about Padme or Anakin or Shmi …"

"But this is my dream, Papa!" she exclaimed, "So you aren't really here, of course. So how can my subconscious representation of you be coming up with these details about Vader's mother? I must be going crazy."

Bail looked surprised and vaguely insulted, "Really, Leia, you think this is all you? I know you have quite the active imagination and always did, but I am far more than a figment of your fertile fancies …"

"Wait, wait, wait!" she exclaimed, "You mean you really are here, right now, talking to me?"

"Maybe … " Bail's eyes took on an impish twinkle, "Or maybe your growing power in the Force means you have access to new information about Anakin, and you are incorporating it into this vision. That's another possibility."

Leia huffed, " _Really?_ You can't just give me a straight answer?"

Bail grinned openly, "Really. Look, Leia, it's a starbird!"

Leia turned to the window, in time to see the mythical creature, clothed in brilliant white plumage, land on a tree directly outside the window. It tilted its head and stared with dark blue eyes directly into her own.

"Oh, how beautiful," she breathed.

"Indeed it is," she heard Bail murmur into her ear, "As are you. I love you, Leia."

"Papa?" she said, turning toward him.

Leia woke up.

/-/

 _Dawn_

 _The shuttle_

 _Dagobah_

"And then I woke up," Leia explained, sipping a cup of caf.

Luke was seated next to her in the shuttle's small eating area and took a bite of a rather superior ration bar before saying, "What's a starbird?"

Leia looked at him with affection, "That's your first question? Nothing about Grandma Shmi, or Mother, or Anakin? It's all about starbirds?"

He shrugged, "I'm tired. And I'm sure all that information about our relatives is correct. That is terribly sad about grandmother Shmi."

"Do you know anything about her, Luke?" she asked.

He took another bite and said, "Her grave was on the farm, in the northwest corner. I know she died before I was born. My aunt and uncle mentioned her a few times but deflected how she died. Since she was killed by Tuskens, it makes sense that Uncle Owen was so stressed about the Raiders taking me. They were dangerous, especially at night, and he freaked out more than once when I was running around in the desert at night with Biggs and the others."

Leia groaned softly, "Yeah, that does sound kind of stupid."

He nodded, "It was. Actually, Ben saved me the day we met. I was tracking down R2, who had the Death Star plans, and was ambushed by Tuskens. They knocked me out but he chased them off.'

"Then I am most grateful to Obi-wan," Vader's deep voice suddenly said.

Neither twin jumped. Both realized, belatedly, that they had sensed Vader approaching from his private chamber in the back of the shuttle even before they heard his iconic breathing.

"Obi-wan saved me in a bar on Mos Eisley the next day, too," Luke continued with a reminiscence smile, "Same day I met Han, Leia. Some thug with a 'death mark in 12 systems' decided a little farmboy from the desert wastes would be fun to kill before lunch."

Leia groaned again, "Honestly, twin, trouble just seems to find you. Or you find trouble. Or both."

"So what are you doing, Father?" Luke asked, standing up.

Vader, who was surprised as a twinge of true gratitude bubbled up towards Obi-wan Kenobi, said carefully, "I need to consult with Yoda about an issue. I believe your training will by necessity be delayed for a short time this morning."

Both of the twins focused in on him with laser beam eyes of suspicion.

"You're going to try to break the bond with Sidious, aren't you?" Luke demanded.

Vader sighed internally. The growing insight of his children was fascinating but also unnerving.

"Indeed," he admitted, "But your presence is neither desired nor permitted."

Luke's expression morphed from curious to stubborn in an instant, "I'm going to help."

"Luke …" Vader began.

"No, we are not having this discussion," Luke interrupted, looking surprisingly fierce; "There is no good reason that I shouldn't help you. We're bonded and I'm a Light Sider. I know I can provide additional strength to you and to the Master."

Leia said hesitatingly, "Should I assist as well?"

Both her male relatives looked at her appraisingly, before Luke stepped forward and wrapped her in a warm hug, "No, you should go sleep if you can. You're still weary from last night and I think you should sit this one out."

Leia gazed (but did not glare) at Vader before saying, "That's fine by me."

"Wise, that is, Daughter of Alderaan," Yoda croaked, as he hobbled into the shuttle, "Rest, you must, and seek peace in the Force. Summon you we will, when finished we are."

Vader gritted his teeth at Master Yoda's continued butchering of Basic, but silently turned and walked toward his private chamber in the back of the shuttle.

It held a small hyperbaric facility, allowing him to remove the helmet during the night, to breathe in superoxygenated air. For now, the chamber was open. Silently, he lowered himself cross legged into the seat, leaving the helmet on.

Moments later, Yoda and Luke arrived, the Master pontificating as they stepped in the room.

"Bound to Sidious your father is," Yoda was saying, "And has been since before you were born. Strong the bond is. Powerful, your father is, powerful enough to sever the bond with your help and mine. Follow my lead, young Skywalker. Rest in the Light Side of the Force, and break it we will."

With this, the green gnome hobbled over to Vader and stood directly next to him. Gently, he laid a hand on Vader's right prosthetic foot, which was as close as he could get to the giant Dark Lord given his diminutive height.

Luke, in turn, stepped into the chamber and touched his father's left shoulder. Vader realized, with a melancholy twinge of humor, that his son could stand upright in the hyperbaric facility, whereas he had to bend over significantly when leaving it. Padme had left her genetic mark on the heights of both their children.

The Sith Lord closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. Being this close to Light Siders, and allowing Yoda to touch him, was far from comfortable. Indeed it stirred up tremendous fear and anxiety and anger and uneasiness. Only his son's presence made it possible. Through the painful Light he felt genuine care, affection, perhaps even a hint of love?

"See it, do you, young Skywalker?" Yoda demanded, breaking into his thoughts.

"Ok, that's uh … pretty intense, actually. It looks like the tentacles the Sarlacc brings out of its mouth when it is about to grab its victim. Yuck."

Vader froze, then nearly snarled, "The Sarlacc! How do you know what the Sarlacc looks like?"

"Uh, we used to creep over there and watch Jabba throwing people in sometimes. I know, that's disgusting. What can I say? I was young."

"Distracted you are, both of you," Yoda said in a disapproving voice. "Focus you must."

Vader sighed and firmly put aside his concerns about his son having been within 1000 meters of that hideous wretch Jabba …

His own image of the bond between Sidious and himself was far less grotesque. He merely saw a rope, twisted, dark and strong. It was really more like a chain, if he were honest with himself. A chain that was currently frozen into immobility, thanks to the power of the small Jedi Master standing near his feet.

And yet, the bond was more than a chain, it was also power. While Sidious almost certainly drew power from him, he also found grounding and stability through his bond with Sidious. He was, he knew, not as sensible as Palpatine, not as stable, not as willing to play the long game. Even 21 years after Mustafar, he was prone to reckless actions when his emotions were involved.

Like this one. He had given himself to Sidious, to the Dark Side, had been nearly killed on Mustafar, and was now kept alive through the life support suit, the power of the Dark Side, and his bond with his Master.

Would he survive severing their connection?

It remained to be seen. But he would do this, for the sake of his children. So that Palpatine could not find them before they were ready to stand against him. So that Sidious could not manipulate and torment and torture them into submission and slavery …

In his mind's eye, he saw a bright light approaching. It looked like a green lightsaber blade, but without the handle. It approached, and he sensed the careful manipulation from Yoda. And along with Yoda's presence was the powerful, incredibly intense light of his son.

Inwardly he was amazed. Yes, he knew Luke was strong in the Force, but every time he truly felt that vibrant presence, he was filled with a mixture of awe and paternal pride. Because while much of Luke's personality came from Padme, the incredible Force power of Luke, and of his sister, came from him and him alone.

He smiled, just as the blade in his mind's eye came scything down on the bond.

And then he screamed through vocal cords damaged in the fires of Mustafar.

/-/

 _The_ Vengeance

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

Pooja was drifting off to sleep when she heard running feet and urgent voices in the corridors of the _Vengeance_.

Within a minute, she had thrown on a warm robe and was out in the corridor, ignoring the ignominy of wearing fuzzy shaak slippers in front of Imperials.

Commander Tregast came around the corner, a look of worry on his face. Following him were 2 crewmen, guiding a large stretcher toward the bay where the shuttle could attach to the _Vengeance_.

"ETA 4 minutes," Tregast said firmly, "Doctor Sert will be there when they arrive."

Pooja could feel the coiled anxiety and had to know, "Commander, please, what is happening?"

"Medical emergency. The shuttle will be here soon." he said, marching quickly away from her.

She felt a clutch of horror, and raised her voice, "Which one, Organa or Skywalker?"

Tregast turned just before he reached the door into the next section of the ship.

"Neither," he said, "It's Lord Vader."

 _Author Note: I can't say it enough. THANK YOU to my dear husband who is doing such a great job editing. And thank you to those who are reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. My own dad had an emergency medical crisis in the last couple of weeks which inspired Vader's exciting medical problems. (My dad is fine. We'll see if Vader is!)_


	24. Chapter 24

_The Vengeance_

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

 _Med bay_

"30 cc of tricloceptine," Doctor Sert ordered one of the med droids at Lord Vader's right arm, "Inject at a rate of 3 cc/min."

"Yes, sir," the med droid responded promptly.

Without drama, it calmly removed a small patch of Lord Vader's armor, and carefully placed a needle into the Dark Lord's upper arm.

Sert tensed, than forced himself to relax. He had a tremendous amount of experience in emergency medicine, having treated burns, injuries from explosions, blaster wounds, appendicitis, headaches, hangovers, and lacerations from alcohol fueled brawls.

But he had never treated a Dark Lord of the Sith, one who was reputed to destroy both men and droids alike on those rare occasions when he had required medical treatment.

Sert watched the medicine slowly entering Vader's vein and was surprised and relieved when neither the droid nor himself was hurled against the wall.

He turned to scan the data streaming from the medical equipment currently analyzing Darth Vader, and forced himself to take several deep, measured breaths to calm himself.

He knew that giving way to panic would be completely counter-productive, for himself and his patient and his patient's family. Nevertheless, he was entirely out of his normal medical element, and he knew it. Vader had been brought on board a mere 15 minutes earlier when the shuttle docked with the _Vengeance_. Vader was unconscious and was experiencing one major system malfunction after another, with twitching prosthetics and uncontrolled deregulation of mechanical systems. More seriously, the remains of his organic body were failing as well; the beginnings of a compromised liver, heart palpitations in spite of the regulation imposed by a high powered pacemaker, a dangerous increase in sodium levels and decrease in oxygen levels. Sert had immediately brought unnecessary cyborg systems off line and had brought Vader into the medbay on the extra large stretcher. Once in the medbay, with the oxygen levels increased significantly, he had removed the Dark Lord's helmet, exposing his master's burned and scarred face to his children and the strange small green creature who had accompanied them off the shuttle.

Skywalker had insisted on accompanying his father into the medbay, while his sister and the mysterious Master Yoda had remained outside, though they, and Pooja Naberrie, were standing staring in through a large window. The youth had allowed himself to be rapidly cleaned to prevent contamination of the chamber and had donned the necessary breathing mask to avoid poisoning from the high oxygen content in the air. Skywalker had reacted with horrified shock at the sight of his father's face, but had not retreated. Indeed, Sert sensed genuine concern for his father, which was one of the reasons Sert hadn't insisted on the youth leaving the medbay.

The other reason was more potent. This medical catastrophe was the result of some 'Force' crisis, which was not in any medical manual Sert had ever read. Skywalker and this strange 'Yoda' person had talked about the severing of some bond. When Sert had demanded to see the weapon used to sever the bond, the green elf had said 'in the mind and in the Force, it was.'

As if that was helpful.

Sert kept his eyes fixed on the oxygen levels in Lord Vader's blood. They were rising above critical levels, and kidney function was stabilizing. The heart, too, was now beating rhythmically, assisted by an external pacemaker attached to the internal one.

Almost reluctantly, Sert looked at the last set of data, generated from machines analyzing Darth Vader's brain function.

And groaned inwardly.

Vader's mind was failing. The scans of his brain were showing lower activity by the minute. For reasons which were beyond Sert's experience or pay grade, Darth Vader was dying.

There was a stir at the door, and Sert turned in astonishment. The door, which he _knew_ he had locked, was opening, and Leia Organa appeared, with the small green gnome on her shoulder. The door immediately shut behind them.

"You can't be in here, sir and madam," the med droid near the door said immediately and indignantly, "You will contaminate the medical bay!"

Sert was more concerned about the atmospheric regulation. Vader needed high oxygen levels, but he knew that Organa, at least, being human, needed a breath mask so she didn't get too much oxygen. Who knew about the green thing? As for Vader, a little bacterial contamination would be a non-issue if his brain died in the next few minutes.

(A tiny part of his own brain, in a distant corner, wondered what kind of death he would suffer if he let Darth Vader die. The children seemed far less homicidal than their sire, but would they kill him in rage? Or, horrifyingly, was his current cascading medical emergency the result of some subtle attack on him by his children? They were both Rebels, of course …)

"Leia, get a mask on," Skywalker ordered.

She obeyed immediately, while the Green One spoke, "Young Skywalker, bond with him you must, immediately, if save him you will. The bond with Sidious even more powerful than I anticipated. Regulated his body systems, it did. With destruction of the bond comes failure of life processes. Go in deep with your father you must, give him your power you must, bond with him you must, if you wish to save him."

"Wait, is that even safe? " Organa demanded, her voice now muffled by the breathing mask.

The elf tilted its head slightly, "Safe, perhaps. Or perhaps not. To say no, you may, young Skywalker. Perhaps time has come for …"

"No, it isn't his time," Skywalker interrupted firmly, "I just got my father back, I'm not letting him go now. And Leia, I'll be fine. Please focus on our bond, so I can follow you back out if necessary."

The youth now turned to Sert, his eyes intent with what the doctor sensed was true conviction, "Doctor Sert, I know this all seems strange to you. My father has used the Force to maintain his health for decades, and this severing of the bond between him and Palpatine has apparently destabilized it catastrophically. I must join with him in the Force to save his life. I promise you I will help him, not harm him. Will you allow me to do this?"

Sert only considered for a moment. Vader was dying now. Skywalker could hardly make things worse.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Another stretcher, next to my father, so I can stay near him and not collapse in a messy heap on the floor. Thank you, Doctor, for all that you have done for my father."

/-/

 _In an unknown cave_

 _In an unknown system_

 _At an unknown time_

Fragments of conversation slowly impinged on Darth Vader's sluggish mind.

 _"…_ _decided to meditate and when I came out of it, you both were here …"_

 _"_ _Seriously? It's been months for me!"_

 _"_ _Force dreams are peculiar …"_

 _"_ _That's for sure …"_

 _"_ _Please tell me you still have all four limbs …"_

 _"_ _Uh, actually, no. Lost my right hand …"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I hoped you could avoid that particular scenario …"_

 _"_ _Well, I avoided Bespin. I got captured and some Imperial thug cut it off …"_

 _"_ _Not Vader?"_

 _"_ _Not Father, no. He was furious, actually …"_

 _"_ _Care to compare?"_

 _"_ _Absolutely!"_

Vader struggled his way slowly to consciousness. He opened his eyes and stared blearily in front of him. The first thing he saw was a blank brown wall, and after some analysis of the situation, he realized it was actually the ceiling. He was lying flat on his back, in an unknown place and unknown time.

His brain was moving at about a tenth of its normal speed, and his Force sense was likewise impaired, so it was some time before he could focus, weakly, on the Force presences of the two individuals talking near him.

When he did finally hone in on them, he felt such a jolt of shock that he tried to sit up.

In an instant, a strong and wiry arm was around his shoulders, even as Luke's face appeared in his somewhat wavering vision.

"Father, how are you feeling?" he asked solicitously, as he helped Vader to a seated position.

Vader did not respond, because by this time he had managed to turn his eyes toward the other individual.

His breathing took a genuine hitch.

It was _another Luke_!

Slightly different in appearance, with scarring on the face and a more muscular body, and carrying a different lightsaber, but definitely Luke!

Or to be more exact, a clone of Luke.

"What _is_ this?" he demanded, his usually booming voice weakened by fatigue and bewilderment.

The Clone Luke stared at him uneasily.

Luke put a hand on his father's arm and said soothingly, "This is Other Luke, Father."

"Who … would dare make a clone of you?" Vader demanded angrily. Cloning was a dangerous business and cloning a strong Force sensitive even more dangerous. Had Palpatine somehow …?

"No, not a clone, Father," Luke exclaimed, "This is Other Luke."

Other Luke's rigid expression faded slightly, to be replaced by a glimmer of amusement, "Other Luke? That's my name?"

"Or Older Luke," Luke said with a smile, "Since I assume you are still older than I am. You talked about years last time."

"I'm 23," Older Luke said.

"And I am 21," Luke responded, "So yeah, you are still older."

"I do not understand," Vader responded plainly.

"We're in a Force vision, Father," Luke explained calmly, "In fact, the same locale as the Force vision I had a few months ago where I found out you are my father."

Vader froze incredulously, then carefully looked around. The three of them (2 Lukes! Two Lukes?) were in a cave, with brown walls studded with tiny stones that collected the sunlight pouring in and reflected it into the colors of the rainbow.

Cautiously, the Dark Lord rose to his feet, Luke supporting him all the way. Once his limbs were under him, he felt more steady. He gently shook loose from Luke's arm and walked slowly past Other Luke and to the opening in the wall.

Outside, an azure ocean as far as the eye could see, with sunlight shining down through a blue sky.

He didn't recognize the locale but it was, he was forced to admit, serene and even pleasing. If he had to be thrust into a bizarre Force vision, he could imagine far more unsettling situations.

For a long moment, he gazed into the distance, watching the waves moving rhythmically toward the shore. He was bewildered, a distasteful emotion for a man who wanted to feel in control at all times.

All the same, he was apparently alive, and his Luke was with him. In a Vision, but nevertheless they were together. He had thought, in those agonizing moments after the destruction of the bond with Sidious, that he would die then and there. Obviously he had survived through the power of his children, and yes, Yoda. He was relieved, even as he felt his rage growing. 21 years ago, when he had lain helpless and broken from the brutal injuries of Mustafar, Palpatine had obviously manipulated their connection such that if the bond between them was broken, he would die. Only his son's power and, yes, love, had saved him from an unpleasant demise. Even now, he could feel the chaos swirling around his corporeal body (presumably lying in a medbay somewhere.) But Luke … _his_ Luke … was keeping him anchored.

He turned to see the two Luke's huddled together now, incredibly enough comparing prosthetics.

"Why do you have a hole in your hand?" Luke asked.

"I got hit by one of Jabba's goons," Other Luke said casually, "And I've not had time to get it fixed. You know how it is – we lead a busy life."

"Why were you tangling with Jabba?" Luke demanded.

Other Luke raised an eyebrow, "We were rescuing Solo, who was captured by … by Vader and then delivered to Jabba by a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. We rescued Han and killed Jabba in the process. I assume none of that has happened yet if you are only 21?"

"Actually, Han paid off Jabba a few weeks ago so the bounty has been lifted, so he should be Ok. And while I'd love to see Jabba die, taking him on is an intimidating prospect," Luke said with a slightly awestruck expression on his face.

"That's good that Han is safe," Other Luke said in a tone of relief, before continuing a trifle smugly, "My power core is about 20% higher than yours and I like the wiring on mine better too. And they say Imperials have better prosthetics."

"Mine is fine," Luke said a trifle defensively, "I haven't had a twinge from it since it fully bonded 3 days after it was attached, and it works great."

"Three days! That's awesome. I felt twitches and numbness for a good two weeks."

Vader found himself interposing himself into the conversation, "The Empire requires its men to return to duty as rapidly as possible; thus, prosthetics are designed to bond rapidly. This requires slightly lower power core levels and affects the positioning of the wiring with respect to the prosthetic/organic fusion."

Both Lukes turned to look at him, with identical looks of interest on their face.

"That makes sense," Luke said.

"Yep," said Other Luke.

There was an awkward pause before Vader carefully addressed the Older Luke, "So, I am unaware of the precise details of the previous vision, but I gather … that my Alter Self injured you?"

Other Luke's eyes narrowed just slightly, before he said, "That is correct. You knocked me out of a window, threw machinery at me, and finally cut off my right hand with your lightsaber. And before that, you captured my best friends and tortured them so that I would feel their pain through the Force, thus inspiring my feeble and pathetic attempt to save them."

Vader stilled, before saying cautiously, "Was one of the best friends in question your sister?"

Other Luke's mouth dropped open before he turned on Luke, "You _told_ him about Leia?"

Luke put a comforting hand on his alter's arm, "She did, actually. Don't worry, it's Ok. I was unconscious after being injured by that thug who took off my hand. Leia saw Obi-wan Kenobi's specter and mentioned it in front of Father, and then she told him who she was, since it was obvious she was a Force sensitive. Which was good, because Father is … ah … quite protective of us both now."

Other Luke stared at Luke, then at Vader, then back at Luke, "Wow, a lot has changed from the original timeline!"

"Yeah, it has," Luke said, then added rather hesitantly, "I hope for the better, though I don't know exactly where that leaves you. I mean, if the timeline has changed, does that mean, you know, that you …"

"Don't really exist?" Luke asked, "That's fine by me, I promise you. If you can live a life that doesn't involve finding out unexpectedly that your greatest enemy is your father, right after he cut off your hand, and after he tortured your friends and froze one in carbonite, and you had to make a suicidal leap into a chasm to get away, and you had a concussion and broken ribs besides a missing hand, and you really need therapy, but couldn't get it, because you couldn't tell anyone that your father is a homicidal Sith Lord, so you have nightmares, and flashbacks …"

"I regret the actions of my other self," Vader interposed, suddenly unable to bear this litany of his other self's crimes.

Other Luke gazed at him sadly, and Luke looked back and forth between his father and his alter.

"Well, I think now might be a good time for an intense family discussion," Luke said carefully, "as long as we're here."

 _Author Note: So I'm thinking that Original Luke was in his X-wing flying away from Dagobah (after Yoda's death) when he meditated and got 'stuck' in this Force vision._


	25. Chapter 25

_The_ Vengeance

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

 _Med bay_

"How are they doing, Doctor Sert?" Leia Organa inquired anxiously.

Sert was staring at the screens monitoring the brain wave patterns of Vader and Skywalker. He was suddenly aware that his mouth was slightly agape with astonishment, which wasn't quite the demeanor he wished to present to the Alderaanian princess and her strange elf-like master.

"Lord Vader has stabilized," he responded carefully.

"What about my brother?" the princess shot back immediately.

Sert sighed and turned to her, "He is also well. The incredible thing is that … their brain wave patterns are now identical, Princess Leia. I've never seen such a thing. They seem to be synchronized."

The green gnome's ears lifted even as he spoke, "Bonded, they are, in the Force. Vader's mind now tracking with his son's. Good, it is, while his health recovers. Better that he bond tightly to his son than to Palpatine. Yes, yes!"

"But is Luke safe?" the princess demanded in a single minded way.

Sert really did not know, so he looked at the Yoda person.

Yoda closed his eyes and appeared to consider, before opening them and nodding slowly, "Yes, yes, safe he is, daughter of Skywalker. Be at peace. Let your father recover, you should. If too long it is, wake the young Skywalker up we will. But now, you must go and rest. Tiring night and day you have had, and much strength tomorrow will require."

Leia Organa frowned slightly, then heaved a resigned sigh, "I _am_ very tired, Master Yoda. I will go sleep."

She turned to Sert and raised a surprisingly menacing finger in one so young, short, and beautiful, "But you, Doctor Sert, are ordered to wake me up if either of them experiences a significant change in their health. Is that entirely clear?"

Sert bowed slightly, more intimidated than amused, "As you wish, your Highness."

/-/

 _In the Force vision_

"I hate Anakin Skywalker," Vader stated flatly.

Both Lukes looked puzzled and distressed at this statement.

"Why?" asked Luke, hurt clear in his blue eyes.

Vader paced back and forth twice before turning to look at both versions of his son.

"He was weak," he growled, "A failure in everything that mattered."

Other Luke shook his head in bewilderment, "Ben said that my father was the best pilot in the galaxy."

"And Chewbacca said that he was one of the most powerful Jedi of the Old Republic," Luke added.

Again, the Sith Lord paced.

"Yes," he finally growled, "He was the best pilot in the galaxy. He had great power. But he failed his mother, he failed his wife. He even lost his padawan. He was never in time. He was always too late."

"Your mother? Grandmother Shmi?" Older Luke asked.

Luke chimed in, "Leia had a dream last night in which she learned that Grandmother Shmi was captured by Tuskens and died from their abuse. Is that true?"

Vader's hands clenched, his mind flashing back to that wretched tent in the Tatooine wastes, his battered mother bound to a frame, her last words to him, her death …

"Yes," he growled, "Yes, she was taken by Tuskens and I came too late to save her. I had been plagued with dreams that she was in danger and I delayed too long to return to Tatooine. By the time I found her, she was too far gone. She died in my arms."

The two Lukes exchanged significant glances, both noting their father's switch from third person to first.

Luke carefully approached and laid a gentle hand on Vader's armored arm.

"I'm sorry, Father. So do you think your mother was angry at you for being too late to save her life?"

Vader stared at Luke in bewilderment. Angry? No …

"No, of course not. She said … that she was proud of me, that she was complete. That she loved …"

To his astonishment and embarrassment, his voice suddenly broke.

Other Luke was still keeping a distance, but his face showed sympathy, "I'm sorry. That's tragic."

"But Father," Luke said gently, "Don't you think it was at least good that she got to see you and that her last moments were in the arms of someone she loved? That was far better than her dying alone."

Vader shook his head and gently removed himself from the comforting hand on his arm.

"I should have saved her. I should have come back to Tatooine earlier," he said stubbornly.

Luke sighed, "Sometimes we're too late."

"Though we couldn't have saved Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," Other Luke added, obviously tracking with his alter, "Since we didn't have the power or ability to fend off the stormtroopers. We would have just died with them."

Vader stilled. Again, he was reminded that both his children (and the two versions of his son) had lost their own parental figures to violence …

"You mentioned your wife," Other Luke said suddenly, clearing his throat a little, "I assume our mother?"

Luke turned to him in astonishment, "You don't know about Mother?"

Other Luke looked indignant, "How would I know? No one would even tell me her name!"

Luke sighed with sympathy for his other self, "Leia and I managed to figure it out, and Father confirmed it. Her name was Padme Naberrie Skywalker. She was a queen and senator from Naboo. She and Father were married at the beginning of the Clone Wars, a few years before our birth."

Older Luke's eyebrows lifted in astonishment, "Our mother was a queen?"

"Yeah, though an elected one. It's complicated on Naboo. But yeah, a queen. And then a galactic senator."

"Wow," Other Luke looked awestruck, "I guess that explains Leia's 'regal' thing, though she was raised as a princess so maybe it was more nurture than nature?"

"I think Leia would have been dignified even without being a princess. But who knows? Obviously we're not very stately."

"Who on Tatooine grows up being stately and regal?"

"Well, Father sure is lordly, not just in title but in demeanor. And he grew up there."

Other Luke shot a disbelieving look at Vader, "Um, Father is from Tatooine?"

Luke crinkled his brow, "Yeah, he spent the first 9 years of his life there. You really don't know much about him, do you? What was Ben thinking in the other timeline? And Master Yoda, for that matter …?"

Other Luke look startled and alarmed, "Wait, Father knows about Yoda?"

Luke sighed, "Yes, we're in orbit around Dagobah right now. Father took us to Yoda to keep us safe from Sidious because Master Yoda can shield our Force presences."

"Who is Sidious?" Other Luke asked.

Another groan from Luke, "Darth Sidious. Palpatine! Sidious is Palpatine's Sith name. He's a Sith Lord, so he has a secret Sith name. Sort of secret …"

Other Luke's jaw dropped slightly, "Sidious? As in … rhymes with hideous? What kind of name is that? At least 'Vader' is kind of, I don't know, euphonious. Sidious makes me think of bool grubs, or those biting gnats that bother banthas …"

"I don't know," Luke responded with a slight grin, "Maybe he thinks it is menacing? Who knows with an old demented Sith Lord."

Other Luke suddenly turned to Vader, his face suddenly resolute, "So what was she like? Mother, I mean."

Vader, who had been listening with some amusement at this banter, grew immediately serious.

How to describe Padme? Even a golden tonged orator like Obi-wan would have trouble describing the most perfect woman he had ever known.

Hesitatingly, he spoke, "She was … she was incredibly beautiful, not just physically, though she was, but as a person. She was intelligent with oratorical gifts which intimidated even Palpatine. There were times when she had to keep a low profile, as she was in considerable danger from the Separatists, but it was difficult. She brightened a room by walking into it. She was greatly admired by many fellow senators, though she was younger than most. She was brave, and strong, a good shot in battle, willing to fight when necessary. Caring, kind …"

He looked at the Lukes now, noting the awestruck expressions on their faces.

And he hadn't even touched on a fraction of the amazing qualities of their mother Padme.

"So," Other Luke cleared his throat, "Why did you get married? Was it some kind of a political thing between a senator and a Jedi?"

Vader stared at him in bewilderment, even as his Luke explained carefully, "It was a love match, actually. The Jedi weren't allowed to marry, but I guess you don't know that either?"

"So … you loved her," Older Luke stated, "And she loved you."

"Yes," Vader growled indignantly, "Of course she loved me. And I adored her. She was my angel and my galaxy. Once I lost her, and the child, the children actually, I had nothing left but Sidious …"

He turned away, but Other Luke was not finished.

"So a wonderful, fabulous, intelligent, brilliant, caring woman fell in love with Anakin Skywalker. Sounds to me like he wasn't a total loser."

Vader froze. He had, truthfully, never looked at it quite that way.

He turned back to the Lukes, "She deserved better."

Other Luke continued relentlessly, "Well, I'm not arguing with that, since you turned homicidal and cruel and Sithly, but at some point … well, it sounds like at one time Anakin Skywalker was an awesome person. He's not the failure, you are."

Vader blinked at the Other Luke. These were fighting words, but obviously both Lukes were all too ready to challenge him if necessary. And the Other Luke had actually fought his alter in a lightsaber duel, so he clearly didn't intimidate easily.

Nor did he want to intimidate his son, either version.

But he didn't know how to respond to that statement, either.

"I …"

Mercifully, he sensed a new presence, even as both versions of Luke did as well.

In unison, they all turned toward one of the entrances of the cave just as Princess Leia stepped into view.

"Hi, Leia!" both Lukes said cheerily.

Leia twitched in clear astonishment, then carefully walked farther into the cave.

"Whoa!" she said, "Two Lukes! This is crazy! So is this the cave? The Force vision cave?"

"Yep," Luke said happily, "And this is Older Luke. He's 23."

Leia looked around carefully, at the glittering walls, the entrance through which the ocean flashed and shone, the blue sky, and then focused in on the older version of her brother.

"So any chance that Older Leia will show up?" she asked him.

Older Luke was staring at her with fascination, even as he shook his head slowly, "No, she hasn't had any training. She doesn't know about … that we're twins, or about Vader. So you've had some training?"

"Literally just a couple of days with Master Yoda," she replied, "But Luke and I have known that we were twins for several months now, and we're definitely bonded."

She turned to Luke and said, "So Luke, you've been unconscious for 15 hours now and we're a bit worried about you being out so long. I decided to try to wake you up by taking a nap in yet another stretcher in the med bay, which is getting kind of crowded now with unconscious Force sensitive people. I obviously followed you into this vision. Vader's health has stabilized somewhat, so perhaps it is time for you to come out of this weird unconscious bonding state?"

"15 hours?" Luke demanded, "It can't have been that long!"

"Time works very strangely here," Other Luke reminded him.

Luke shook his head incredulously and looked at the Sith, "What do you think, Father, is it time to wake up?"

Vader hesitated, then carefully addressed his daughter, "Princess Leia, what is my current medical status in the corporeal world?"

The princess gazed at him gravely, "Well, you're not dying at the moment. Your brain wave patterns are synchronized with Luke's, so perhaps you'll have another major crisis when Luke wakes up but I'm not willing to let my brother support your mind permanently. That won't work."

"Indubitably," Vader agreed hurriedly, even as Luke spoke up, "What about everything else, Leia? The breathing, the heart palpitations, the oxygen levels, the organ failure …?"

Vader flinched slightly at this litany of problems, but the princess spoke up promptly and said, "Everything is stable at this point. Doctor Sert has been analyzing your health issues, Lord Vader. He believes you will be in better health when you do regain consciousness than you've been since you were so badly injured 21 years ago. But the doctor really doesn't want you awake yet. Luke yes, you no. You need more time to let your body rest and heal."

Luke hesitated as he looked between his father and the Other Luke, "Uh, are you both Ok with me leaving?"

His alter and Vader exchanged tense glances, and Other Luke said, "I am willing to stay here with you, Father, assuming that the Vision continues once Younger Luke leaves. It may not."

"I would be pleased to spend more time with you, if the Force wills it," Vader responded carefully.

"Ok, we're out of here, then," Luke said, and then turned to his Alter, "May the Force be with you."

"And with you as well," Older Luke responded.

Luke and Leia turned toward one of the entrances to the cave, but then Leia turned back.

"Um," she said with some embarrassment, "Do you mind if I ask you a question about the future?"

Older Luke lifted an eyebrow, "You can ask, though the timeline has changed so much that what I've experienced may well never come to pass."

"Ok, I understand, but … in your timeline, are Han and I … you know … uh …"

"In love?" Older Luke asked with a sudden and brilliant smile, "Very much so, Leia."

Leia's face broke into a wide grin, "Wonderful. Thank you!"

Vader, on the other hand, literally felt the world suddenly heave and blur around him.

Was the Alter of his son saying that the Corellian pirate was romantically involved with his daughter?

"What?" he roared.

Luke winked, and Leia grinned cheekily, and they walked together out the far entrance.

Vader turned his patented glare on the older Luke still with him, "What?"

/-

 _In the_ Vengeance

 _Orbiting Dagobah_

 _The medbay_

Luke and Leia woke up.


	26. Chapter 26

_The_ Vengeance

 _In Orbit around Dagobah_

 _4 hours later_

The door slid open, and Han stepped through the meld passage between the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Vengeance_.

Leia considered maintaining a regal bearing for about one second, then discarded it in favor of her natural inclination. With an enthusiastic smile, she moved forward and threw her arms around Han Solo.

Solo grunted in surprise, before responding with a hug of his own. After a long moment, they stepped back and regarded each other with a hint of embarrassment.

Solo found his heart beating faster. Leia was wearing a simple green pantsuit and she was wearing her long hair loose. It made her younger, more vulnerable – and even more beautiful than usual, which was saying something.

"It's good to see you too, Your Worship," Solo finally said with typical bravado, "I guess you missed me, huh?"

Leia decided not to respond in kind.

"Yes, I did," she said sincerely.

Solo's eyebrow lifted and a genuine smile transformed his face from cocky to happily bemused.

Then, "I missed you too."

She grinned even as Chewbacca stepped through the door, lowering his head to avoid cracking it against the door frame.

The Wookie howled in a welcoming way, and Leia moved forward, giving Han's co-pilot a hug as well.

"Welcome to the _Vengeance_ ," she said, "Care for a drink?"

Han raised a dubious eyebrow, "Like, a real drink? Or one of those fancy aristocratic caf jobs?"

"As real as you want," she assured him, guiding both Han and Chewie out into the corridor, "The rec room is small but the food/drink processor seems to have everything under every sun."

They turned a corner to find Pooja Naberrie standing outside the small recreation room, blocking the door with the mien of a protective renda bear looking after her young. She had one finger on her lips in a hushing motion. Leia slowed and peered through the open door, which showed Doctor Sert sitting at a table, his head cradled in folded arms on the table.

The man was in the sound sleep of total exhaustion.

Leia made a sympathetic face and nodded to Pooja, then gestured to Han and Chewie to follow her. She stepped into Luke's quarters and shut the door behind her.

"Sorry about that," she said, "Doctor Sert has been working insane hours since Vader's health crisis, and the man needs some sleep. Luke's busy with Master Yoda and Vader and I'm pretty sure there is some decent alcohol in here as well. Luke won't mind us raiding his supply. He's not much of a drinker."

Han let out a low whistle as he looked around, "Nice digs."

She nodded even as she slid open a cupboard, "Yeah. Vader obviously directed a ridiculous amount of his minions' time to prepping this room for his estranged and hostile son. I'm trying to think of it as sweet. Mostly, it seems weird, but he is an odd individual."

"And a homicidal and extremely dangerous Krayt Dragon," Han said, with narrowed eyes.

"That too, definitely," she concurred, as Chewie muttered softly in agreement, "I am still not a fan but learning his back story has been interesting and enlightening."

"How so?" Han asked, moving up to the counter even as Leia began placing bottles on it.

Leia sighed, "It's long and complicated, but I'd say the simple answer is that many terrible things happened to Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, and he responded horribly. Some people are refined by adversity, but he was ruined."

Han nodded gravely, even as his expression morphed into awe as he focused in on the bottles, "Maximil Correllian brandy? This stuff is worth its weight … well, not in moonglow, but close! And what is this? Rytholian yellow wine from 12 years ago? That was a great year! Vader may be a maniac, but at least I appreciate his taste in alcohol."

Leia shook her head, "As far as I can tell, Vader subsists on nutrient pastes and electrolytic solutions. The man is a walking medical disaster. But he obviously wants to wrap Luke, and now me, in a blanket of luxury."

Solo frowned, "Nutrient pastes? What's wrong with him?"

Leia bit her lower lip, "We don't know yet. He's a mess, though. He had a medical crisis about 2 days ago and nearly died. Doctor Sert, the man sleeping in the rec room, took off his helmet to stabilize him and … well, let's just say that it's incredible he's alive. We don't know the circumstances, but he was burned very badly, presumably about 21 years ago, around the time we were born."

Solo nodded even as he held out a strong, large hand to cover Leia's small one, "How are you doing about all this, Leia?"

The princess hesitated, then looked up shyly at Solo, "It's been … weird. I've made progress, I suppose, muddled progress, but progress. Master Yoda has been helpful, but he comes at things from his own ancient oddball Jedi perspective. Luke has been providing a buffer between me and Yoda and Vader, and he had to go into a Force trance to keep Vader from expiring so he's been pretty busy. And then we have our two resident Force sensitive ghosts, who flicker in and out at random times and sometimes help, sometimes annoy, sometimes amuse. And then, just to add to the insanity, I've had not one but two intense Force visions."

She smiled tremulously, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you are here. I need someone with a level head, a fresh perspective, and I couldn't do better than to have two of my … my very best friends help me out."

Solo felt a thrill course through him. There was no doubt something had happened while he and Leia were separated. They had danced around their romantic attraction for months, but her signals were clear enough now.

Part of him was ecstatic, another part was terrified. He knew his own failings, his own weaknesses, and was well aware that Leia Organa was unlike any woman he'd ever been drawn to before.

She was intelligent and alluring and exciting and amazing. She was also Luke Skywalker's sister, Darth Vader's biological daughter, a leader of the Rebel Alliance, and a strong Force sensitive. She wasn't just out of his league, she was in an entirely other league altogether.

Her eyes held his, full of hesitation, and he had the uneasy feeling she knew what he was thinking.

Impulsively, he grabbed both her hands in his, "You know you and the Kid mean the galaxy to Chewie and me, right?"

She nodded, and smiled, "I know."

/-/

 _The Cave_

 _The Force Vision_

"So why do you think we look like this here?" Other Luke asked.

Vader turned away from the ocean, slightly startled. It had been, according to his own internal clock, about 20 minutes since _his_ twins had left. Of course, time proceeded strangely here. Perhaps to Other Luke, it had only been a few seconds.

He turned to the alter of his son, who was standing against the wall near one of the exits. Vader had noted the tense demeanor of the Other Luke, and had even caught him flinching slightly when his alter father had moved closer.

Thus, Vader was standing as closely to the edge of the cave as was possible without falling headlong into the ocean.

(And what would happen if he fell? If he died here, would he die in the corporeal world?)

"Like …?" he inquired.

The youth gestured at himself, then at his armored sire, "Me, in black, with a prosthetic hand. You in armor and your breathing mask. This is a vision. Why do we look like we do in the corporeal world? I really don't want to. I'd like to go back to when I was whole, when my father …"

The boy turned away now, his hands clenching.

Vader stared at him gravely, "Was your idea of a hero, not a villain?"

Other Luke nodded just a little.

Vader sighed to himself. This boy was 2 years older than the Luke he knew, but he sensed a more fractured sense of self, with far more pain.

Which wasn't surprising, given …

"Again, I regret the actions of my alter self, my … my son," he said somewhat hesitantly. This boy wasn't really his son, and yet he was.

Older Luke didn't look at him, "I just don't understand. I grew up on Tatooine being told my father was a navigator on a freighter. Then Ben told me no, Anakin Skywalker was a powerful Jedi. And then at Bespin …"

The young Jedi stepped forward now, his face convulsing slightly, "What happened to you? What happened to make a Jedi into a Sith, a noble man into a cold and callous murderer and torturer? A man all too ready to brutalize his own son, to hack off his _hand_?"

Vader forced himself to take several rhythmic breaths. (It occurred to him, suddenly, that there was something odd about his breathing. And if he was in medical crisis, was the helmet off in the med ward where his body lay unconscious? And if so, did that mean his twins had seen … his face?)

He made a decision.

"Among other things," he said steadily, "This happened."

Carefully he lifted the helmet off his head and used the Force to lower it to the ground. To his relief, his breathing in this alternate dimension remained steady.

Alter Luke stared at him incredulously, and Vader felt not just a trickle, but a flood, of horrified sympathy, of grief.

"What …?" the boy stuttered, "What happened to you?"

He turned away toward the ocean again, exposing the back of his burned and scarred head to Luke's gaze now, "I fought Kenobi in the lava flows of Mustafar, and lost. Kenobi removed my 3 remaining natural limbs and left me to burn and die. Sidious 'saved' me, brought me back to Imperial Center, reconstructed me into the man I am today."

"And that is when you turned to the Dark Side?" Other Luke said in a bewildered tone, "You're saying Ben attacked you, for no reason …"

"No," Vader turned back, "I had already turned to the Dark Side and pledged my allegiance to Palpatine. I had been plagued with prophetic dreams of your mother's death in childbirth, and Sidious told me he could save her life through the power of the Dark Side … I was deceived. I loved your mother more than life itself. I could not let her die without doing everything in my power to save her. Do you understand, Luke? I had already lost my mother. I could not lose Padme. I could not. And then I did, and I thought the child with her. There was nothing left for me then, nothing but pain, and power, and obedience to Sidious. Until I discovered my child lived. You gave me a reason to hope for something more."

"Is it possible?" another Voice rumbled sarcastically, "That you seek to win sympathy from my son?"

Other Luke and Vader turned in astonishment.

Other Vader stood at the doorway, helmet on, his rhythmic breathing echoing through the chamber.

/-/

 _Rec Room_

 _The_ Vengeance

Doctor Sert woke up slowly, aware of a crick in his neck and a funny taste in his mouth.

Abruptly, a thought raced through his mind, " _Lord Vader!"_

He sat up suddenly and looked around. He was in the rec room. He had stopped by for a quick drink of caf and … how long had been asleep?

He glanced quickly at his chrono and groaned aloud. No, no, no …

"Please don't worry, Doctor Sert," Senator Naberrie's voice said from a chair near the window.

He jerked in surprise, turned to see the Senator standing near the viewport with the bright stars of the Sluis sector glowing in the endless void.

She approached with a slight smile, even as she repeated, "Don't worry. Lord Vader is stable and doing well. I asked Luke to watch him while you slept. We agreed you needed a long nap, though watching you sleep on that table made my neck hurt out of sympathy."

Sert rubbed his neck self consciously even as he shook his head, "That was kind of you, Senator, but you should have woken me up. It is my responsibility …"

"To have a physical breakdown?" she demanded. She had moved to the drink processor and now brought over two steaming cups of caf, one of which she set down in front of him. He sipped it gratefully.

"I have great respect for your work ethic and your intelligence, Doctor," she said gravely, "But you've been working non-stop for too long, and on a most difficult patient. You are far more likely to make mistakes when you are exhausted."

He waved a dismissive hand, "I've worked longer hours in the past, Senator."

"On a Sith Lord?" Naberrie inquired dryly.

Sert paused. It was a reasonable point. Vader was a stressful patient, not just because of his extremely complex medical issues, but because Sert felt that he was standing on the edge of death and life every time he performed any potentially painful medical procedure on the Dark Lord. Vader was entirely capable of waking up abruptly and hurling him into a wall in a spasm of anger.

He sighed even as he stood up, "I appreciate your concern, Senator, but I must go now."

"On the contrary, Doctor Sert," Naberrie said with an impish gleam in her eye, "You will sit down and finish that caf, and report to the med bay in 15 minutes. Skywalker's orders. And you wouldn't want to get on his wrong side, would you?"

He was slightly taken aback, then smiled, "Indeed, I would not. Thank you, Senator."

Naberrie tilted her head slightly, "Is there any chance I could convince you to call me Pooja, Doctor Sert?"

He looked at her for a long moment, "Only if you call me Lenz."

/-

 _The Cave_

 _The Vision_

Vader looked at his slightly older Alter.

He looked identical from the boots to the neck, but still wore the iconic black mask. Vader hesitated and gestured, using the Force to place his own mask on his head so that he could better stare at his Older Self. (It was strange, very strange, that life here in the vision mirrored real life so completely. His biological eyes had been damaged in the fires of Mustafar, and his distance vision without the mask was poor.)

He stared, and probed with his Force sense. A chill ran through Vader's remaining veins; his Alter Self felt different in the Force.

It was at this moment that he realized how much he had changed in the last few months, ever since he had first spoken over the holotransmitter with his Luke. Gradually, he had shifted toward the Light and now, with the bond with Sidious broken, he could feel clearly the smothering Darkness in the soul of the armored giant standing across the cave from him.

Obviously the Alter could sense the differences as well.

"So you broke the bond with our Master," Older Vader said with disdain, even as he shifted slightly toward Other Luke, "I had not thought I could possibly be such a fool."

"We were both fools," Vader responded after a moment, "To pledge our allegiance to Palpatine, to allow ourselves to be in symbiosis with a master who cares only for our power and our value to him, not in any way for our health and well being. He has manipulated us for decades, and we were imbecile enough to serve him mindlessly. That time is over."

Other Vader shook his head, "Luke's only hope for survival is to turn to the Dark Side, to claim his power, to join with me to fight against the Emperor. Now that you have signaled your rebellion by breaking the bond, Sidious will hunt you down and destroy you and take the child for himself. You have failed Luke, even as you failed your mother and your wife."

Alter Luke spoke up now, his face contorted in sorrow, "I embrace his choice, Father, even as I reject yours. I will not turn to the Dark Side. How can you imagine I would want to be a slave to the Dark Side, and Palpatine, like you are? I would rather die, as you should know given my response on Bespin."

Other Vader turned sharply at Other Luke's use of the word 'slave', even as his tone grew menacing through the vocoder, "Be careful how you speak, young one. You do not know my past, nor the reasons for the choices I made."

"I believe he," Other Luke gestured at Vader, "Just explained many of your reasons."

The boy's voice grew softer, "You tried to save my mother Padme, didn't you? And failed. And once she was gone, and you thought I had died as well, you pledged your life to Palpatine because there was nothing left."

There was a long pause, and Other Vader stared directly at Vader, his gaze boring straight into his own.

"So that's what you told him, did you?" the Voice quivered now, even through the mask, with barely concealed anger and … something else, "I presume you neglected to tell my son that you, that I, murdered his mother."

Vader glanced at his Other Son and saw him pale with horror, even as the youth drew in a quick breath.

And at that moment, Vader felt something through the cold anger and violent rage emanating from his Other Self – emotions that he knew all too well. Soul-destroying guilt, and self-hatred, and sorrow, and grief, over the loss of Padme, and his own role in it.

His Alter did not know the truth.

Vader shook his head and spoke steadily but firmly, "I did not kill Padme, nor did you. I know Sidious told us that we were responsible for her death. We were not. Yes, I attacked her, and have regretted it every day of my life since then. But she lived long enough for Kenobi to take her away, to give birth. She died as was foreseen, in childbirth, for reasons entirely separate from our attack on her. It was not my actions. Or yours."

The other giant shook his head, "No! Sidious said that … in my anger, I killed her."

Vader gestured at the young man standing against the wall, his eyes wide with shock, "Luke is proof that is not true. You must know that."

He had put the pieces together when he had discovered that the Vibrant Light in the Force he had sensed over the Death Star was his son.

Other Vader continued stubbornly, "Sidious told me several months ago that he had a vision of that day, that Kenobi found Padme nearly dead from my attack, and … cut the child from her womb …"

Luke raised his voice in pain and outrage, "Ben would never have done such a terrible thing!"

And Vader spoke equally vehemently, "The twins would never have survived such a violent premature birth and been born healthy and whole!"

The Older Darth Vader froze in shock, "Twins?"

/

 _Author Note: Do I get special author credit for managing two Leia reveals in the same fanfic? (Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!)_


	27. Chapter 27

_The Vision_

 _The Cave_

"Twins?"

The incredulous question from his Alter rang in his augmented hearing, and once again Vader was transported back to more than a week previous, when he had learned that the Princess of Alderaan, full of fire, and Padme's beauty, was his daughter.

A wave of horror hit him through the Force, emanating from the young man with his son's slightly altered face.

"Don't tell him, I beg you, if you have any Light in you at all, don't tell him!"

Vader turned to his Alter, who, after a stunned moment, was now stalking closer.

"Who is she, my daughter?" Other Vader demanded, "What is her name and where can I find her?"

Vader hesitated briefly, and the Alter continued with even more intensity, "Sidious knows of Luke, but he does not know of our daughter. I can keep her safe from him, but only if I secure her before he learns of her existence."

Older Luke broke in hastily, "What makes you think it is a daughter?"

The two Vaders exchanged looks, and for a moment they were in mental sync.

"Padme was certain the child was a boy …" Vader said.

"And I was certain it was a girl," Other Vader continued in a genuinely gentle tone.

"And we were both right," Vader finished.

Alter Luke was gazing at Vader pleadingly, but Vader spoke the truth, "Our daughter, and Luke's twin, is Leia Organa of Alderaan."

There was a frozen moment, and then Older Vader stepped back two paces, even as the Force was suddenly a roiling maelstrom of horror and shock and dismay.

"I … I …" he stuttered through the vocoder.

"Tortured her, I am well aware, since I did as well," Vader said heavily, "But the princess has known the truth for several months now and we are working toward a peaceful coexist …"

"I tortured her twice, on the Death Star and at Bespin when I laid a trap for Luke using the princess and her smuggler love as bait," the Alter interrupted in a monotone which, Vader sensed, betokened internal distress as opposed to indifference.

Alter Luke was pale now, "You don't have to go after her, Father, please, I beg you, don't. She's suffered enough …"

"Be at peace, young one," Vader said, moving over to the One Who Would Have Been His Son, "The future has changed. What happened in your time will no longer come to pass."

"Then why are we here?" Alter Luke demanded, his eyes still on his father standing like a frozen monolith in the middle of the cave, "If we don't really exist anymore, if the past has changed, why are we still here in this Vision? How do you know we won't wake up in our own timeline, with Father knowing about Leia?"

Vader considered. Was it possible? Were there multiple timelines, all intersecting at different points in the Force? Was this cave a nexus between their timeline and his?

He said, reluctantly, "I do not know absolutely, Luke. But I promise you that the knowledge that Leia Organa is my daughter has brought her safety as opposed to danger."

Other Luke shook his head violently, "In my timeline, for whatever reason, Father just wants to turn me, to the point that he said he'd kill me if I didn't turn. I had to jump into a chasm to get away from him. It should have destroyed me but I survived and then … then Leia heard my call through the Force and came back and rescued me from a weather vane on the bottom of Bespin. I should have died. I _would_ have died without her."

The Other Vader's head was bowed now.

"I had no desire to destroy you, my son, or harm you," he said in a weary voice, "I … I believed Bespin was my only chance to capture you when you were still not well trained."

The Dark Behemoth stepped forward now, his head now raised, his gaze fixed on the youth before him, "Son, you must understand that Sidious was largely disdainful of you until a few months before Bespin. There was suddenly a great shift toward the Light Side of the Force. We both sensed your growing power, and Palpatine … Palpatine feared you. If I had captured you at Bespin, we would have been together. Sidious would have allowed me to train you, but now I fear that he will insist on training you himself."

"He would not have allowed even that," Vader rumbled in response, "In our timeline, Palpatine surreptitiously sent agents to capture the Naberries to entice Luke to rescue them. My son was captured, as well as my Leia Organa and Pooja Naberrie. One of Palpatine's personal agents hewed off Luke's right hand with a lightsaber, while deliberately creating the narrative that I was responsible for his violent capture and injury. I was fortuitously warned of the operation, and I was able to rescue Luke and Princess Leia who were being taken to Imperial Center, and to Sidious. I saw Palpatine's orders; Organa was to be …"

He paused, forcing himself to calm down. This Vision didn't need two out-of-control Sith Lords.

"The details are not important," he continued after gathering himself, "But it is clear that Sidious meant to use the Princess, whom he did not know was Luke's twin, to enrage Luke and turn him to the Dark Side and against me. Sidious meant to replace me with Luke, of that I am certain. It was after these events that I turned against my Master … my former Master, now."

"Who are the Naberries?" Alter Luke asked, puzzled.

"Sidious ordered the Naberries' capture and Luke's injury?" Older Vader chimed incredulously.

"The Naberries are your mother's relatives," Vader explained to Alter Luke.

"Yes," he said to his Other.

There was a pause while Alter Luke cogitated, and Other Vader seethed in silence, and then the youth spoke, "So Leia and I have living relatives on our mother's side?"

"Your maternal grandparents, Padme's sister Sola, 2 cousins, yes," Vader paused and then added, reluctantly, "Though you come from 2 years in the future, so I cannot be certain …"

"I have protected the Naberries and Varykino for decades," the Other Vader rumbled, repeating his own words spoken to Pooja Naberrie only days before.

Vader focused in on the other Sith Lord, and then threw up his mental shields as a sudden wave of enraged fury filled his Force sense. The walls of the cave shook slightly, and for a few reeling seconds, Vader caught sight of a familiar hyperbaric chamber, and himself (no, his Alter) with helmet off, the bald and scarred head bowed in agony.

Vader pushed back in the Force, and the cave stabilized.

"I gave him everything," Alter Vader snarled, "My honor, my power, my allegiance, my loyalty. Everything! And this is how he responds …?"

"Treachery is the way of the Sith," Vader responded wearily.

Other Vader was now striding back and forth, "He promised me he would save Padme, and failed, and now he plans to take my son as well?"

A wall suddenly crumbled in Vader's own mind, and a maelstrom of agony and rage burst forth.

"Sidious _murdered_ Padme," he cried out, the vocoder barely able to express the desolation in his voice, "I have seen and spoken to Kenobi's ghost; he brought Padme to a medical center after the events of Mustafar. The med droids healed all the damage, but her life force drained away. She succeeded in birthing the twins and then died. Why? Why? She was a strong woman, with children who needed her. But during those hours I was dying from the injuries of Mustafar. Her life force was connected with mine, and Sidious took her life to save mine. He sacrificed the best woman the galaxy has ever seen to continue my pathetic existence, and then lied about her death to tether me with chains of obedience and guilt. I hate him, _hate him,_ for what he has done to me and mine …"

The Other Vader spoke up quickly, "Take care. Luke is struggling."

Vader turned suddenly in surprise. The Other Luke was indeed extremely pale, shaking, with his hands covering his face. It was more than the shocking revelations distressing his Alter Son, but the hurricane of Dark Force rage and energy were beating on, and breaking down, the boy's uncertain shielding.

With great effort, he pulled back from the whirlpool of hate and rage and forced himself to calm down.

And as he did so, an agitated voice spoke in his mind.

 _"_ _Father, are you all right?"_

Luke.

He closed his eyes, reached out to his son, who, while in the corporeal world, was still tightly tethered to his unconscious father's emotional state.

" _Yes, my son, I apologize. I was angry, but I have calmed myself."_

"If what you say is true, I will kill him," Other Vader said with savage determination.

Vader shook his head, "No, you will not. Because I, and the twins, will kill him first."

/-

 _The_ Vengeance

 _Conference Room_

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

Luke stepped into the conference room with Doctor Sert at his heels, and dropped himself into one of the two empty seats.

Doctor Sert promptly sat on Qui-Gon Jinn, which made Leia stifle a giggle and Luke's eyes widen.

Sert, who was clearly still exhausted, looked uneasy at this reaction, but Luke waved a hand, "No problem, Doctor Sert. Master Jinn, perhaps you can take the seat next to me?"

Pooja, who was _fortuitously_ seated next to Sert, smiled at him and said cheerfully, "Ah, the Force ghosts are present. This will be an interesting conversation."

Leia smiled even as she laid her hand on Han's hand, "Luke and I will speak for our Force specters if necessary."

She turned to Doctor Sert and said politely, "Doctor, would you kindly share Lord Vader's current medical status, preferably with as little medical jargon as possible?"

Sert, who was rather overwhelmed at these casual comments about ghosts, pulled himself together, "Lord Vader's health has improved significantly. He is still unconscious, but his brain is functioning well. The med droids and I have completed 3 treatments on his lungs, resulting in a 36.5% improvement in his lung function. It is, incidentally, a medical crime that he was not treated appropriately as the HD98 protocol combined with the introduction of the new oxy-chronion exchange system …"

He trailed off, noting the glazed looks, and cleared his throat, "But that's more detail than you require. His organ systems have improved, especially his kidney function. We have introduced bone marrow, with his son as donor, which has decreased inflammation and increased Lord Vader's capability to ward off infection. The result is that we've been able to decrease the antibiotics that the suit provides on a regular basis. The prosthetics are, frankly, of poor quality compared to today's models, but I am not an expert in replacing them and it would, in any case, require a full overhaul and many weeks of adjustment. We don't have the time for that right now, nor is it, in my view a high priority."

"What about the burns?" Luke demanded.

Doctor Sert sighed and glanced at his datapad before lifting his eyes to meet the young man's gaze, "His body was burned over essentially over 100% of his body. 3rd degree burns. His survival is astounding, and I can only assume the Force allowed him to survive. I have never seen a patient with this much damage to the skin who lived. I have done some minimal work on the burns on your father's head, but again it is not my area of expertise and other medical issues have been a higher priority. I would urge you, Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia, to convince your father of the need to take time to treat certain burns which never healed adequately."

There was a lengthy pause and Luke gazed at Kenobi, who was seated on the other side of Sert with a grief stricken expression. He and Leia needed to know what had happened to their father at Kenobi's hands, but this was hardly the time to bring it up.

"Thank you, Doctor Sert," he said quietly, and then, "When do you think my father will wake up?"

Sert stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I believe it would be safe at any point for him to awaken. Perhaps you can … uh … contact him and let him know that? Are you able to do that?"

Skywalker nodded, "Yes, I believe I can, and will do so when this meeting is completed. If I have trouble, I'm sure Master Yoda can help me."

"Or I can," Qui-Gon said cheerfully, "The key may be to annoy him sufficiently to wake him up, and I'm the recognized expert on that."

Luke turned to Princess Leia, "Leia, would you care to share your plans for the next few days?"

Leia nodded, "Lord Vader has provided us with copious files containing extremely valuable and secret information about the inner workings of the Empire, the names of Imperial spies, data obtained from captured Rebels …"

She paused and swallowed before continuing, "… and we need to get this data to Alliance High Command as quickly as possible. On the other hand, we don't want to risk the transmission being traced to Dagobah. Thus, Han and I, plus Pooja and Chewbacca, plan to make a quick trip to Utapau, which is near but not too near. There is a small Rebel base there with agents who can assist us in getting the information to the Alliance. We'll return as quickly as possible."

"Disapprove, I do," Yoda said, speaking for the first time, "Complete your training, you must, Daughter of Skywalker. The others go, they can. Time is of the essence, it is."

Leia shook her head even as she gazed at Master Yoda determinedly, "Master Yoda, you yourself said that Luke needs focused time with you. I am sufficiently behind him in my training that he is being held back. We will only be gone for a few days, but I need – I _need_ time away from here, from … from Vader. From my biological father. I need time to contemplate, to spend time with dear friends, to meditate on all that has happened in the last weeks. I wish for your blessing, Master Yoda, but I will go without it."

The Master raised his ears, and nodded slightly, "Very well, Princess, my blessing you have. Obi-wan go with you he will, however. Agree do you, Kenobi?"

"With pleasure," Kenobi said with a courtly bow of his ephemeral head.

"He said he would," Luke said helpfully to those who couldn't see or hear Obi-Wan.

Han's eyebrows raised, "So we'll have a ghost wandering around my ship? _Really?_ Any chance he'll keep us up at night clanking chains and moaning?"

"I pledge that I will keep my chain clanking to a minimum," Kenobi said with a smirk.

"He said," Leia began, then sighed, "Oh, never mind. He won't bother you, Han."

"And," Luke added with a sudden, impish grin, "He can be a chaperone in addition to Pooja and Chewbacca. Father was quite startled to learn that you and Leia are _close_ friends, Han. He might be a trifle testy with you when he wakes up, but I'm sure with Kenobi vouching for your honorable conduct, all will be well."

Solo's mouth gaped open briefly and he shot a surprisingly accurate, if fulminating, look at the chair where Kenobi sat, "Unbelievable. A ghostly minder. Just what I need."

/-/

 _The Vision_

 _The Cave_

"Endor," Older Vader said suddenly.

Vader, who had been staring out at the ocean peacefully, turned in surprise.

"What?"

Older Luke, who was sitting cross legged on the floor only a meter from his father, looked up as well.

Alter Vader nodded as if to himself, and continued thoughtfully, "You would be well served to attack Palpatine not on Imperial Center, which is his seat of power, but on one of his rare forays out of the Core. Endor is the location of the second Death Star, and more than 2 years ago, in our timeline, Palpatine went to Endor for one of his tedious celebrations when the 2nd Death Star completed its first phase. I did not accompany him, as I was strengthening the defenses of the Kuat ship yards in fear of a Rebel Attack. I believe that even given your startling actions in your timeline, Palpatine will attend that Death Star ceremony. I offer you that information, as you may well find it more feasible to destroy Palpatine on Endor than on Coruscant."

Vader considered his alter for a long moment, and then smiled behind the mask.

"A truly excellent idea," he said, "So superb, indeed, that I might have thought of it myself.

/

 _Author Note: This is really obscure, but Alec Guinness (who played the OT Obi-Wan Kenobi) played a ghost in a film version of A Christmas Carol complete, I believe, with clanking chains. Thank you again for the follows and reviews, and thanks to my wonderful husband who keeps adding delightful touches to this fanfic (and catching my grammatical errors.)_


	28. Chapter 28

_The Vision_

 _The Cave_

"The key," Alter Vader stated gravely, "is to determine the timing of the Death Star ceremony. Given your recent actions, there may be a delay on the first phase. There was a vigorous smuggling ring on Nag Ubdar which drained needed ore for durasteel for the second Death Star; I broke the ring, but you will not be available to do so. This will delay the completion of the superstructure as well as the celebration.

Vader cocked his head slightly, considering, "And you suggest …?"

Other Vader said firmly, if oddly, "Alderaanian wine is the key."

Vader raised a hidden hairless eyebrow, only to be distracted when a sudden Force surge impinged upon his consciousness.

He turned in exasperation even as his Alter and Other Luke adjusted their positions alertly.

Vader felt a surge of surprise as the newcomer entered through one of the ubiquitous entrances of the cave which kept spitting new people into this strange Other Place.

"Jinn," he growled.

The surprise was that the Jedi Master was as solid as he was, not a ghostly blue presence.

Jinn looked around in obvious interest, and then smiled generally, "Anakin! And … Anakin. How interesting!"

"That name no longer has any meaning for me," Alter Vader snarled.

Vader could have told him it was pointless, that the insouciant dead Jedi would not listen to his disavowal of his past life, but it suddenly seemed like more trouble than it was worth.

"What do you want, Jinn?" he said wearily.

"Ah, I'm here to wake you up, Anakin," Jinn said with a smile, "But first I'd like to meet this other Luke. Good … morning, or afternoon, or evening, young man. I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Other Luke looked startled, "You're a Jedi? I didn't realize there were any more of us out there!"

"Oh, I'm dead," Jinn responded cheerfully, "And have been for 30 odd years at this point. I met your father Anakin when he was a boy of 9, on Tatooine. I was killed shortly afterward by one of Anakin's Sith predecessors, Darth Maul, and succeeded in returning from the netherworld of the Force through methods I learned while still alive. Indeed, I taught Obi-Wan the technique so he could appear to you."

The youth's brow wrinkled furiously, "You look really different than Ben, though. He's all blue and wispy and transparent."

"Oh, I am as well, in the corporeal world," Jinn explained, "But here, in the cave, in a vision, I appear as I did when I died. Not that I entirely understand that, or this Vision. But if anyone in the universe could succeed in meeting himself in a dream, it would be the Chosen One, and his progeny as well apparently."

Vader noted, with disgust, the look of pride on Jinn's beaming face at this statement, and he snarled aloud only a second before his Alter did.

The result was what seemed like an echo of anger, and Other Luke started slightly, even as he demanded, "The Chosen One?"

The atmosphere grew even thicker with disgust and rage, most of it coming from Vader's Alter now. Jinn obviously picked up on it because he cast an intent look at the Older Vader, and nodded more sedately, "It's a long story, young Luke. Or Older Young Luke, I suppose. Perhaps I can explain it later. But for now, I'm here to wake you up, Anakin."

Vader shook his head dismissively, "I am speaking to my older self, and we are discussing the best way to destroy Palpatine. I will not awaken now."

Jinn's eyebrows raised and he quirked a slight smile, "By all means, please finish talking to yourself. I'll just spend some quality time with your Other Son, shall I?"

/-

 _Millennium Falcon_

 _Main Crew Area_

 _In hyperspace_

 _3 hours later_

Leia clicked to the last page on the holopad and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Her brain was overloaded, but in a good way. Pooja had done an amazing job of creating a detailed overview of the copious quantities of information Vader had provided about the Empire.

"Thank you, Pooja," she said genuinely, "You've done a marvelous job completing a most difficult task."

Pooja was staring at the wall somewhat blankly, but shook herself at these words and smiled at Leia, "I'm glad it was helpful, Leia. I love doing that kind of work."

"And I hate it," Leia said with a grin.

There was a pause and then Leia said curiously, "So, credit for your thoughts?"

Pooja blushed openly, and smiled shyly, "I think you know what I'm thinking about, Leia."

Leia chuckled, "Yes, and as incredible as it seems, I think he's a fantastic man. I would never have thought I'd say that about an Imperial, but he is noble, hardworking, caring, and smart. So do you think he's also, you know, interested?"

Pooja smiled as she ducked her head, "Yes, he is. We talked about it a few hours ago and 'defined our relationship'."

Leia was puzzled, "What?"

Pooja chuckled softly and put a hand on Leia's arm, "You know I'm quite a few years older than you, right? I've danced around a romantic relationship with more than one man, and there was one time when I thought the man was genuinely attracted to me and it turned out I was just a social notch on his collar. House Naberrie is well respected on Naboo, and he was pursuing a particular political path and I was useful to him …"

She sighed regretfully, then shook her head, "So a few years ago, I decided to be direct. If a man is sending me signals, and I'm responding, we sit down and talk it through as soon as possible."

Leia looked incredulous, "You just say right out loud that you are attracted romantically?"

Pooja nodded vigorously, "Yes! Doctor Sert and I hashed it out in a spare hour we both had. We're both interested, and we're going to snatch what time we have to get to know one another better to see if it develops into something more. There are major complications of course. He is Imperial and works directly for Vader, who may just veto the whole thing. But …"

Leia interrupted fiercely, "Well, Vader happens to be my biological father and he'd _better not_!"

/-

 _The Vision_

 _The Cave_

Qui-Gon Jinn was singing now. It wasn't, Vader supposed, a particularly annoying song. In his previous life, he would probably have enjoyed the haunting melody which reminded him of the lilting slave tunes his mother used to sing at the end of long days of work. It was likely an ancient Coruscanti song given that Jinn had been born on that planet.

All the same, it was challenging to discuss strategy with a ghost singing in the background, and in any case, Vader and his counterpart had discussed the potential 'Endor operation' at length. It was time to go.

"Very well, Jinn," he intoned coldly, "I am ready to wake up now."

Jinn stopped singing and nodded, "Excellent."

"Alter Luke, Alter Anakin, it was a pleasure to meet you both," the dead Jedi said, bowing slightly to both.

The Other Luke, who had been listening with apparent pleasure to the song, now stepped forward to address Vader.

"Thank you for sharing about Mother," he said gratefully, "It was so good to find … to find out her name, to know more about her."

"It was my honor," Vader replied. He glanced with some uncertainty at his alter, who was back to being a monolith.

"Perhaps," Vader suggested carefully, "Your own father will provide additional information about her."

The two Force users from the future exchanged long, tense glances.

"If we are still in this vision together after you leave, it would be my honor as well," Other Vader rumbled finally.

"May the Force be with you both," Vader said.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

/-/

 _The Millennium Falcon_

Han glared moodily at the third communications array, which was acting up again.

The fact that there _was_ a backup for the backup communications array said something, didn't it? The _Falcon_ was such a jury rigged muddle. At some point in her illustrious history, Solo had decided to add another array when the first two were malfunctioning. He couldn't remember the details, and now he was staring at the tangle of wires, shaking his head slightly at the mess.

But (and here he gave one of the panels an affectionate pat) she was _his_ mess, and he loved her.

Though he didn't love her as much as he loved …

There was a soft footfall at the door to the small room where he was working, and Han looked up to see Leia standing at the door, smiling slightly.

He smiled back and straightened. Leia had her hair in a simple bun and was wearing plain green pantsuit, but as usual her beauty lit up the room.

" _She's not even in the same league, Solo_ ," he reminded himself.

"Can we talk, Han?" Leia asked simply.

He nodded, perturbed by her serious expression.

"Is anything wrong, your worship?" he demanded.

She shook her head, chuckling slightly at his casual dig, "No, I just wanted to discuss something with you."

She took his arm and led him back to her small room and closed the door before sitting carefully down on the bed in her typical regal style.

"Would you care to have a seat?" she inquired, gesturing to the small, rather dilapidated chair next to the bed.

Han lowered himself down in a puzzled way. Her signals were confused now. She looked determined, but also shy. What was going on?

Her head suddenly snapped to one side and she looked toward the door, toward … nothing.

"I would appreciate some privacy, Obi-Wan," she said in a sharp tone.

A pause.

"Yes, I will remember to shield. But Master Yoda says I'm not the problem. Luke is ahead of me in almost everything, but I shield _way_ better than he does."

Another pause, a longer one this time.

"You know what? I'm with Vader on this one, as much as it pains me to admit it. Stupid rule, a relic of a bygone age. And Obi-Wan, we are not discussing this right now. Go away!"

Another pause, and she turned back to Han, "Sorry about that."

Solo shot a nervous look at the door, "So is he gone?"

"Yes," she assured him, and turned her dark eyed gaze on him.

"So," she said, "I'm guessing you are wondering what this is about."

Han blurted out, "Look, Princess, if this is about the food, you're just going to have to deal with it. I don't have time or interest in fixing every little thing just because some pampered little … "

"Han!" Leia interrupted calmly and with a smile, "Just sit back and shut up for a minute, ok?"

"Uh … sure …" Han said as he leaned back on his inadequate chair, feeling nervous since his attempt to hijack the conversation had failed.

"I just talked to Pooja and I guess I was inspired by something she said," Leia continued.

She held out her hand and her skin grew slightly pink, "I just wanted to say, in a very straightforward way, that I'm attracted to you. Romantically, I mean."

Han gaped at her. Of all the things he had thought she would say, after the months they had spent dancing around this issue …

She continued hastily, "Not that I expect you to return that, I just don't want to pretend something that's not true. And I know I'm … I'm Vader's biological daughter, so I totally understand if …"

Han's swirling thoughts coalesced at these words and he interrupted her by leaning forward and grabbing both her hands in a grip which was probably slightly uncomfortable, "Leia, I would marry you tomorrow if I could. I love you."

Her blush grew all the more pronounced and she smiled tremulously, "I love you too, Han Solo, more than I can say. So let's discuss how to proceed forward in this relationship with the support of my wonderful twin, the opposition of my ancient Jedi Master, and the stunned incredulity of my homicidal Sith Lord father, shall we?"

/-/

 _The_ Vengeance

 _In Orbit Around Dagobah_

 _Medbay_

Darth Vader woke up and opened his eyes.

It was … very fuzzy. And bright.

He closed his eyes as his brain slowly processed the cool air blowing against his scarred skin …

The helmet was off. Which meant everyone could see him. Doctor Sert. Luke. Leia …

He felt a hand touch his prosthetic right limb.

"Welcome back, Father," Luke said gently, "How are you feeling?"

Vader turned his head slowly. Luke was leaning over him, and was close enough that Vader was able to see him with his own eyes, without the augmentation of the helmet's optical assistance. The boy looked so much like Anakin Skywalker; the same dark blond hair, the piercing blue eyes. Though the nose was like hers …

He was suddenly, horribly ashamed. He had been young and handsome and blue eyed once. Now he was a scarred and ugly old man, a freak who hid his face from the galaxy behind the dark and menacing mask.

Luke's expression morphed to one of … not pity, exactly, but sympathy.

"I am honored to see you as you truly are, Father," he said quietly but obviously genuinely.

Vader leaned back and took a deep breath. It occurred to him, belatedly, that his breathing seemed easier than usual. He had an oxygen mask on his face, but generally he required the helmet, or the hyperbaric chamber, to achieve sufficient oxygen levels.

The familiar presence of Doctor Sert was at the door, and then the man was inside, his face schooled into one of medical professionalism.

Vader stared at him. At one level, he was angry that Sert had dared to remove the mask, in spite of the obvious medical emergency when the bond with Sidious was broken so thoroughly by Yoda and Luke.

On the other hand, Sert, along with Luke, had undoubtedly saved his life. He remembered drifting in a fog of pain and desolation, sucked as if by a dark whirlpool toward organ failure and brain death, and Luke and Sert had brought him back. Perhaps he wouldn't kill him for now, he thought with a twinge of dark humor. (Not that he would. He'd changed, profoundly. He was entirely capable of strangling an enemy, but he would no longer mercilessly kill a subordinate whose only failure was…failure of some kind.)

He focused in on the man in front of him, suddenly aware of a surge of gratitude. Sert had brought him back to complete the task for which he was born, the destruction of the Sith Order. And more importantly, he was alive to protect his children.

"Doctor Sert," he said, cringing inwardly at the weakness of his voice, "What is my medical status?"

Sert bowed his head slightly, "My Lord, your brain function has returned to normal after the crisis of 2 days ago. Your lung capacity is now 39% improved due to the administration of the relatively new HD98 protocol. Kidney function is improved 11% from former levels. You were injected with donated bone marrow from your son, which has decreased inflammation, especially at the prosthetic/organic melds, by approximately 13%. Your white blood count has fallen within normal ranges …"

Vader interrupted, incredulous, "You are claiming, Doctor Sert, that I am healthier than I have been in 21 years."

Sert stepped forward, close enough for Vader to see him relatively clearly, even as he met his Lord's eyes directly, "Yes, my Lord, you are. And in my medical opinion, much more can and should be done to improve your quality of life. If you are interested, I can provide a detailed analysis of possible treatments for your burns and other long standing health issues."

Vader turned his head to look at his son, who was staring at him with … yes, love, and affection.

The former Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed.

He could not cry, as his tear ducts had been destroyed at Mustafar, but he felt a sudden surge of unfamiliar emotion which would have led to tears in his former life.

He had a loyal doctor, and a loyal son. He did not deserve this blessing. He forced himself to fend off his own self-loathing. He deserved his pain, deserved the painful prosthetics and throbbing burns. But he would embrace his son's love, and his doctor's expertise. The stronger he was, the healthier he was, the easier it would be to destroy Palpatine.

He opened his eyes again, "Well done, Doctor. Report!"


	29. Chapter 29

_The_ Vengeance

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

 _4 days later_

Darth Vader, dressed in his dark armor and helmet, loomed menacingly at the meld door between the _Vengeance_ and the _Millennium Falcon_.

At one side was his son Luke and on the other side, his niece Pooja Naberrie.

Approaching were three life forms; one, with the familiar glowing Force presence of his daughter Leia Organa, the second, a non-human who was almost certainly the Wookie Chewbacca and (here Vader growled very softly) the last being a human male, the smuggler Han Solo.

His mind flicked back to the conversation in the Cave during his time unconscious. In the future timeline, this miscreant criminal, this vagrant, this scalawag, who was at least a full ten years older than his daughter, had somehow managed to attract and bewitch the future Leia Organa.

Based on his daughter's response in the Force Vision Cave to the news, this was not surprising to her. So the attraction was already blossoming. Vader had a great deal to do in preparing for the destruction of the Emperor, but he would devote some of his time, Force power, and considerable intelligence to detaching the princess from the smuggler.

At least Master Yoda would be in agreement. They did not agree about romantic relationships for trained Force sensitives, but in this case …well, Vader thought it likely that somewhere in this vast galaxy was the perfect mate for his lovely daughter. But a scruffy pirate?

The doors slid open and Vader's optimistic thoughts ground to a sudden and embarrassed halt.

Leia stood arm in arm with a tall, dark haired man, handsome but cocky. The look on her face said it all, and her Force sense agreed. She was obviously in love. And the pirate, while Force blind, was generating such sappy feelings of adoration toward the princess that there was no doubt the man genuinely returned her love.

Vader's teeth ground and he strove to calm himself. His son stepped forward, looked at him with the slightest of smirks, then turned and caught Leia up in an enthusiastic hug. He then turned and hugged both Solo and the Wookie for good measure.

The princess stepped forward now, tilting her head to face him directly.

"Lord Vader," she said calmly, "I am pleased to see you have regained consciousness. May I introduce you to Captain Han Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca the Wookie?"

Vader felt his prosthetic hands spasm in irritation, even as he said coldly, "Captain Solo, Wookie Chewbacca, I have long looked forward to meeting you."

Solo, to his credit, didn't back up or even look particularly intimidated, "I'm sure you have, your Lordship, after we almost blew your TIE into space dust during the Death Star battle. I'm glad we didn't meet earlier. Might not have ended so well."

There was a gasp from Pooja Naberrie at this insolence, and Vader felt a surge of ire.

"Perhaps it will not end well now," Vader responded in an ominous tone as he stepped forward.

Both twins blocked his way, Luke looking serious and Leia looking angry.

"Don't threaten him, Lord Vader," his daughter said, eyes snapping.

She then turned to the smuggler and gave him a (gentle) dig in the ribs, "And you, take it easy. No need to antagonize an unstable Sith Lord."

"It is well for your _friend_ ," Vader rumbled, "That I am not technically a Sith Lord any more. Nevertheless, your advice is well given. I suggest you not bait me, Captain Solo."

Solo had the grace to look slightly abashed, even as the man said casually, "You've got it, Lord Vader."

The pirate paused, and then apparently casting his limited sense to the winds, continued with, "I will say this, you've got two great children. Leia and I …"

"We'll … talk about that later, Lord Vader," Leia interrupted, with another warning look at the captain, "In the meantime, we have information of interest for you, Luke, Pooja, Master Yoda, and our Force ghosts if they care to make an appearance. Perhaps we can meet in an hour after we get something to eat? The _Falcon_ 's food options are limited, and I'm hungry."

"I thought that stew I made was pretty good," Solo protested indignantly, "What did you think, Chewie?"

There was a roaring laugh from the Wookie, and Leia muttered, "If you like food burned, it was good."

She grabbed the smuggler by the arm and towed him away, even as he protested indignantly. Pooja, with a wide eyed glance at Luke, followed them, as did Chewbacca.

Vader was left steaming.

"You know, Father," Luke said gently, breaking into his thoughts, "If Solo wasn't the man he is, he wouldn't have come back and shot you off my tail. I would have died above the Death Star, and Leia would have died on Yavin."

This effectively poured ice water on Vader's temper.

The former Sith stared at Luke. Yes, he owed Solo the life of both his children.

He still disliked him, but he would give the pirate _that_.

/-

 _Conference Room_

 _The_ Vengeance

 _1 hour later_

"So are any of the seats taken by invisible Force ghosts?" Solo inquired.

Leia smiled and guided him to two empty seats side by side, "These will work."

Master Yoda was standing on a chair to one side of Vader, who sat in his own large, specially built chair at the head of the table.

Luke, Pooja Naberrie, and Commander Tregast settled into their own seats. Apparently, the ghosts were off doing spectral duty elsewhere, as neither was present.

Vader spoke, "Princess Leia, perhaps you would share with us a brief synopsis of your mission?"

She nodded and spoke briskly, "Our trip to Utapau proceeded smoothly, and we successfully made contact with the Alliance agents there. We have arranged for a short daily communications window, highly encrypted, so we can safely send and receive information without concerns that our location will be traced by the Empire. The information you provided, Lord Vader, is being transmitted to Alliance High Command. We chose not to share that you were the source, nor did we tell the Alliance that we are with you, as that would lead to suspicion about data which I am confident is accurate, and of great value."

She turned to Vader now, and stared directly into his mask, "The most interesting update from the Core concerns you. A few days ago, the Emperor released an official report that you are dead, heroically killed on a mission, and there were lavish services on Imperial Center honoring your achievements."

He heard the sarcasm in her tone but focused in on the words. So Palpatine had discarded him, while creating the narrative that he had died in defense of Sidious' Empire. Interesting but not surprising.

"That seems rather hasty," Luke said aloud, "You only broke the bond a couple of days ago.

Vader slowly shook his head, "I disobeyed a direct order in refusing to hand you over to the agent who harmed you, Luke. I then left the _Executor_ for parts unknown. And through our bond, he knew I had chosen you over him."

Solo spoke up, "But how will he spin this if you show up on an Imperial base?"

Vader looked at him with grudging respect, "An excellent question."

Leia Organa sighed, "Realistically, someone could impersonate you, Lord Vader. Someone tall, with black armor. Few people have actually seen you in person. Given that you are declared dead, that would be the first natural assumption for many troops."

"But if Father started battling with a lightsaber and throwing things around with the Force, it would be obvious he is who he is," Luke argued.

"Sidious no doubt has his plans for such an eventuality, my son," Vader interposed, "But for now he has introduced the belief that I am no longer a factor in the Imperial hierarchy, which will have significant political ramifications."

Pooja Naberrie spoke up, "Indeed, it will. The government's power of course is centralized in Emperor Palpatine, but I am aware of substantial tension between the civilian arm of Palpatine's government, especially the Security Bureau and the Imperial Council, and the military. With Lord Vader gone, the balance of power will tilt toward the civilian side. My understanding is that while many of Palpatine's sycophants are inept flatterers, there are a few brilliant minds in the mix."

"Indeed," Vader agreed with an approving glance at his niece, "Ysanne Isard, Sate Pestage, and Ars Dangor are all able, if treacherous, individuals."

"Treacherous?" Princess Leia repeated with a lift of her eyebrows, "An interesting charge coming from you."

He regarded her, his breathing steady. How much she looked like her mother, and she had Padme's ability to convey sarcasm while maintaining surface courtesy.

"My sins and flaws are legion," Vader responded finally, "But I am a direct person, Princess. Have I lied? Certainly. But I rarely find it necessary, and it is not my preferred method of interaction. Ysanne Isard lies as readily as she breathes."

Leia held his gaze briefly, then nodded.

Vader felt Luke relax slightly even as his son spoke, "So all this is interesting, but what do _we_ do? Should we stay here training, or is Father's supposed death a tipping point of some kind? Should we rejoin the Alliance?"

Yoda spoke for the first time, "Complete your training you must, both young ones. Challenge the Emperor you cannot with your training still unfinished."

"I agree," Vader said, and sensed the surge of surprise from several around the table.

He hesitated, then continued carefully, "Some of you are aware that my son, my daughter, and I have been experiencing strange and powerful Force visions. In these visions, we have interacted with a Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader from a future, alternate timeline. They are 2 years older than we are …"

He stopped, aware of the surprise on Pooja Naberrie's face, the stoic forced calm on Tregast's, and open curiosity on Solo's visage.

"So … this cave, is it similar to the cave in the vision you had a few months ago, Luke? The one where you found out about Vader and Leia? " the former smuggler asked.

"It's identical, Han," Luke responded, "And as far as we can tell, my older self and Father's older self have been there all along. Time is different there. The older version of Father wasn't there part of the time, but the older version of me has been installed permanently as far as we can tell. So the logical supposition is that the future timeline is frozen right now? It is one particular moment in its timeline?"

There was a soft groan from Leia, "I really don't understand this. We've changed this timeline. So why are they still in the vision? Why do they even exist as their own separate entities? Haven't we changed the future?"

Vader spoke up, somewhat reluctantly, "Those are excellent questions. I do not pretend to understand it either. Master Yoda, do you have any insight?"

(It occurred to him that he had just called the Jedi 'Master Yoda', which annoyed him. He had indeed changed if he unthinkingly spoke with respect to the old troll.)

The aged Jedi closed his eyes for a long moment, then opened them to shake his head slightly, "Unprecedented this is. Prophecies come they have, and in motion they are. Possible future this was, but no longer is? Proceed with caution we must, but I believe trust the knowledge from this vision we can."

Vader relaxed slightly. Yoda's words would make his next information more palatable to his audience.

"My older self and I," Vader proceeded carefully, "Discussed at some length the destruction of Darth Sidious."

He paused. He saw surprise, but no one commented.

"Around the forest moon of Endor, in the Moddell Sector of the Outer Rim, Palpatine has ordered the construction of a second Death Star."

Reactions this time. Leia exclaimed in soft horror, and Luke's Force sense was suddenly filled with dread. Master Yoda shook his head and while the green elf was shielding well, Vader sensed his sorrow.

After a long pause, Solo spoke up, "It took decades to build the first one, so we have time before this one comes online, don't we?"

Again, Vader was reluctantly impressed at Solo's ability to hone in on a most important point.

He explained, "The construction for this technological terror is far accelerated compared to the first Death Star. My Alter informed me that 4 months from now, in _his_ timeline, the first phase was complete. It consisted merely of the superstructure but, and here is the significant point, Palpatine secretly traveled to Endor at that time for a lavish celebratory ceremony. My Alter suggested that we should strike Palpatine at Endor. Imperial Center is Palpatine's seat of power, and penetrating into the palace and destroying him will be far more difficult given the multiple layers of defense in place. On Endor, even in his own Super Star Destroyer _Eclipse_ , he will be far more susceptible to attack."

"Trained the twins will not be, in 4 months," Yoda said uncompromisingly.

Vader nodded in agreement, "The Older Vader stated that in this timeline, construction will almost certainly be delayed due to an ore shortage which he solved. I will not do so. Thus, almost certainly the completion of the superstructure, and the ceremony, will likely occur in 6 to 8 months."

There was a pause, and Jinn suddenly popped into view in the seat next to Luke, "I believe Luke and Leia will be ready by 6 months. Do you agree, Master Yoda?"

Yoda crinkled his face, "Not long, that is, to complete training. In the old days …"

"The old days are past, Yoda," Vader interrupted gravely, "This fight cannot be long delayed. Even now, Palpatine is no doubt preparing one of his Force sensitive Hands to take my place as his Sith apprentice. While none holds my power in the Force, his focused training will result in a being with considerable ability. And since he must suspect I am still alive, he will work to block my potential attack against him. This Endor operation is, I believe, and my Alter concurs, the best opportunity to destroy Sidious."

"So we'd just, what, bring a ship in and attack a Super Star Destroyer?" Luke asked in a puzzled way, "Or were you going to try to use the _Executor_?"

Vader shook his head, "No. Palpatine will fear that Piett's loyalty lies with me and may well have replaced him already. If he has not, he will probably create slave circuits in the _Executor_ so that he can cripple her easily if I come back to claim her. No, this operation requires more subtlety."

He hesitated, glanced at his daughter, the continued slowly, "My Alter discovered recently that Palpatine has, ever since the destruction of Alderaan, included the rare Toniray Alderaanian wine as part of his celebrations for military accomplishments."

Leia's face tightened with a mixture of sorrow and anger. Solo turned and looked to her, and reached out a comforting hand to touch her shoulder. He then turned back to Vader, "Where is he getting it? That's stuff rarer than moonglow."

Vader shifted an irritable foot. The smuggler was remarkably adept at asking the critical questions!

"Palpatine has a storehouse on Lanteeb, naturally with several full time tenders and perfect atmospheric conditions for the wine. He also has agents spread throughout the galaxy purchasing or stealing Toniray from individuals and commercial establishments. My Alter informs me that Sidious keeps the wine in the storehouse until needed because of obsessive concerns that it might deteriorate slightly if kept on a spaceship any longer than necessary."

"Not much of an ascetic, is he?" Jinn commented snidely.

"So you're saying that if we could figure out when the wine was going to Endor, we'd know when we should launch our attack," Leia said with her brow furrowed.

"Better yet, we could go _with_ the wine," Luke added, "Assuming we could hijack the ship or something."

Vader shot an approving glance at Luke, "Precisely. My Alter provided me with information which should allow us to break into the communications array on Lanteeb, provided the Alliance assists. Generally the wine orders are placed a week in advance. I propose that we commandeer the ship carrying the wine, surreptitiously board the _Eclipse_ , attack Palpatine, and kill him."

A pause.

"Can you explain why your future self would have collected esoteric information about Palpatine's wine habits?" Leia asked with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion, "It seems a strange way to spend your time."

Vader knew his voice carried a surprised inflection, "I understand it completely, Princess. Palpatine and I were more rivals than partners, and both sought to know as much as possible about the other's habits, no matter how inconsequential. The relationship was one of mutual distrust. Sidious expected me to attempt to destroy him when I had garnered sufficient strength, whereas I always needed to be prepared to be replaced if a suitable alternative could be found. When Luke's existence was uncovered, the wariness between us increased substantially; on the one hand, my son's loyalty could be expected to lie with me. On the other hand, Sidious is a master manipulator and anticipated that he would be able to claim my son's loyalty and discard me as he discarded his two previous Sith apprentices."

The faces around the table ranged from shocked to grieved to stoic.

"That doesn't sound like much of a way to live, Lord Vader," Solo said finally.

The former Anakin Skywalker stared at his daughter's love.

"No, it is not," he admitted.

/-/

 _12 hours later_

 _The_ Vengeance

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

 _Vader's personal quarters_

Vader was vaguely startled when the alert chimed at his door. He had been focusing intently on plans for the Endor operation, and had missed the approach of …

He reached out. His daughter Leia, and her smuggler love.

Vader shut down the file he was working on and turned to the door, opening it with the Force. He chose to remain seated, aware that most individuals found him even more intimidating than usual when standing.

Leia Organa might be an exception, but given that he would be speaking with his daughter without the buffer of Luke, it was best to be as non-threatening as possible.

She stepped in, hand in hand with Solo, and glided regally over to him. Her hair was braided in circlet around her head, reminiscent of a crown, and she was wearing a simple green robe.

"Princess Leia, Captain Solo," Vader said politely, "How may I assist you?"

The princess looked straight at him with a mixture of challenge and … was that a tinge of embarrassment?

"I would like to ask you a question," she replied.

Vader felt anxious, an unusual emotion. But there were so many possible questions that would be awkward or painful to answer.

"You may ask," he said, repeating his words from a few days earlier, "I may not choose to answer."

She nodded briskly, and continued, "Are you legally permitted to marry a couple?"

Vader's body froze. His brain froze. Every iota of his being froze in shock.

After sixty seconds had ticked by, his mouth moved, apparently of its own volition.

"What?" he asked.

Leia lifted an eyebrow, even as the (former) pirate smirked slightly.

"Can you," she repeated patiently, "Marry a couple? Specifically me and Han? Can you legally do that as the Commander of the Naval Forces of the Empire? We want it to be legal."

He felt drool dripping from his slack mouth onto his chin inside the mask, and used the Force to wipe it tidily away.

"You wish to be married," he said, aware that his disbelief was bleeding through the vocoder, "Right now."

Leia looked startled, "Oh, not right now, no. We just wanted to know if you can do it legally, or whether we need to arrange for a priest to come. I thought that since you are the commander of this ship that you might be legally allowed to marry us. But no, not right now."

He allowed 3 breathing cycles to pass by as he relished in his relief. He had time to work on breaking up this relationship. He cast a dubious eye at Solo, who was now wearing a wooden look which betokened either internal distress or internal mirth. Based on the Force sense, it was mirth.

"Yes, legally I can conduct marriages," Vader said carefully, forcing himself with difficulty to remain diplomatic, "Though I suspect Master Yoda will not be in agreement with your plan to marry. I also question the wisdom of …"

The princess interrupted, firmly, "Great. Let's plan on 3 weeks from now, shall we?

"Three weeks?" he and Solo repeated in sync.

Solo spoke, "Do we really have to wait that long?"

The princess's face lit up with her glorious smile, as she turned a beaming face to her smuggler, "Pooja found some white fabric in the med bay. It's usually used for burial sheeting in the event of a death, but she's an amazing designer and seamstress and she's going to whip up a wedding gown for me. It's important to me, Han. White is significant symbolically for an Alderaanian and …"

"You know I want you to be happy with our wedding, Leia," Solo interrupted, pressing a surprisingly elegant kiss onto her forehead.

Leia Organa turned back to her stunned biological father, "So we'll plan on 3 weeks then. Thank you, Lord Vader."

She and Solo left rapidly, leaving Vader incoherent with bewilderment and disbelief.

Finally, he managed to mutter again, "What?"


	30. Chapter 30

_2 hours later_

 _Luke Skywalker's quarters_

 _The_ Vengeance

Luke Skywalker shut down his lightsaber and closed his eyes, groaning even as he focused on both his ragged breathing and the sharp pain in his hip where the training remote had just zapped him.

"Faster you must move," Yoda said sharply, "Flow with the Force you must. Lasted 8 minutes only. Fight for an hour or more a Jedi could."

Luke shook his head a trifle sulkily, "I've never had remotes behave that way. It was weird. They were moving awfully close and in a strange pattern …"

"Form III moves they were. Learn them you must," Yoda reprimanded him, "Exploit your weaknesses your opponents will. Think you that Sidious or his Hands will fight as you want them to?"

Luke lowered his head slightly, "No, Master Yoda. I understand."

The aged Jedi sighed and said, "Rest now, young Skywalker. Work with your sister, I must now."

Luke tilted his head thoughtfully, "Have you … ah … talked to Leia in the last few hours, Master?"

"Busy with you I have been," Yoda said a trifle grumpily, and marched to, and out, the door.

"Then that could be quite an interesting conversation," Luke said aloud.

"I entirely agree, Young Luke," Qui-Gon said cheerfully, appearing on a black chair near the food processor, "And if I were going to lay odds, I would predict your sister will prevail. Which is really quite a remarkable statement given that she is 21 and Master Yoda is in his 900's, but … I have great respect for those of the bloodline of Padme Naberrie Skywalker."

Luke grinned even as he mopped his neck off with a stray towel, "I agree, Master Jinn. So can I ask you a question about these lightsaber forms that Yoda mentioned?"

Obi-wan appeared, standing behind the counter in the kitchenette, "By all means, Luke, ask away. There are seven classic forms of lightsaber combat …"

"Seven forms?" Luke interposed in surprise, "That's … that's a lot! How long would it take a Jedi to learn them all?"

Jinn smiled even as Kenobi responded, "I am not aware that anyone learned all 7 forms of lightsaber combat to an expert level, Luke. Most Jedi focused on particular forms which suited their giftedness and yes, even body type. The key is to understand each form well enough to adjust one's own fighting style to defend against whatever form your opponent prefers."

Luke nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense. And I suppose two individuals like Father and Master Yoda, with very different body types, would tend toward different lightsaber styles."

"Precisely, young Luke," Jinn said in a pleased tone, "And truthfully, Vader's style is different from that of Anakin Skywalker. Of course, he is or was a Dark Sider as Vader, but he's also taller, armored, and less flexible. Anakin was a truly remarkable fighter, one of the best the Jedi Order has ever seen, but even he never mastered Form VII."

Luke took a deep breath and gazed at Kenobi, "Ben, I have been wanting to ask you, but there has never been quite the right time. What did happen to put Father in life support?"

The old Jedi's face morphed from calm to tragic in less than a second, and the specter took a deep breath (in spite of the reality that Force ghosts did not, apparently, need to breathe at all.)

Jinn hesitated, "I'll see you later, Luke, Kenobi."

And disappeared.

Ben looked blankly at the wall to Luke's right for a long 30 seconds before turning to the youth even as his shoulders hunched slightly.

"I did it, Luke," he said softly, "Anakin was … was my best friend. I loved him as a brother, fought at his side, saved his life countless times, and was saved by him even more times. And yet, he turned to the Dark Side, pledged his allegiance to Palpatine, and murdered scores of Jedi younglings in the Jedi temple."

Luke shivered in horror, but kept his focus on Kenobi's face.

"After he Turned, I went to your mother's abode on Coruscant, now Imperial City. I suspected she knew where Anakin had gone, as I knew they were attached. Indeed, I had concluded, correctly, that Anakin was the father of her child. Oddly, none of us were aware she carried twins until she gave birth."

Again, a deep breath, and Obi-Wan continued resolutely, "I stowed away on your mother's ship and she took me to the lava world of Mustafar. Anakin was there, or rather, Darth Vader was there. He had treacherously destroyed the Separatist leaders who had been fighting against the Republic under the direction of Sidious himself; with Vader at his side, Palpatine had no use for them anymore, or indeed the war, as it had brought him nearly unlimited powers as then Chancellor of the Republic. I waited in the ship …"

The old ephemeral eyes seemed to be gazing into the past, "I heard your mother arguing with your father, pleading with him to leave the Dark Path and go away with her, to raise their child together. He refused, saying that only his Dark Powers would save her from her death in childbirth which he had foreseen …"

"When I appeared at the top of the ramp of Padme's ship, Vader assumed Padme had brought me with her to destroy him. He turned on her, choked her in his rage. I challenged him and he dropped his attack before he did permanent damage, though she did lose consciousness."

Kenobi stared at his young friend carefully now, "I want to emphasize that, Luke. Your father did not kill your mother, though for many long years he believed he did. After our battle, I carried her to Polis Massa, a medical facility, where she gave birth to you and Leia and then died. We lost her to Sidious, I believe, who knew of the bond between Vader and Padme and drew on her life force to save your father, who was himself dying from his injuries."

"And you … injured him," Luke said, burying his horror in nearly frantic curiosity about the battle which had resulted in such horrendous damage to his father's body.

"Indeed I did," Kenobi said wearily, "We fought at the edges of the lava rivers, even rode on floating rocks, battling nearly evenly. He had the advantage of youth and more Force power than I would ever know, but I knew him intimately, had trained him, and had more experience. In the end, I achieved the high ground. When Vader leaped to attack me, I cut off … I cut off both of his legs and his left arm. All the limbs that were left, as he had lost his right hand in an earlier duel."

Luke found himself looking at his own right hand and shuddered openly. One limb removal had been agonizing. Three at once?

"It was far worse than that," Kenobi said gravely, obviously reading his thoughts with ease, "I left him on the edge of the lava river. I intended to strike the killing blow but I could not. I loved him, Luke, loved him. To destroy the man he was felt like destroying my brother, though at that point he was no longer Anakin. I trusted the lava to finish the job as I rushed to your mother's side. But it did not. He … he caught fire, Luke, and was horribly burned. But Palpatine arrived in time to save his life, to hastily carry him back to Coruscant, to place him in the life support suit which has maintained his existence ever since that fateful day."

Luke felt himself going pale.

"That is … is dreadful, Obi-Wan. No wonder he struck you down so ferociously on the Death Star."

Ben nodded sadly, even as he sighed, "Indeed, I can hardly blame him."

Luke was so distracted by his internal distress that he sensed his father just as the door to his quarters opened and Vader surged in.

Kenobi stiffened, and Luke saw him start nervously, until the old specter remembered that he was incapable of being killed (again) by the wrathful Sith.

And indeed, this particular (former) Sith, seemed too distracted to note either Luke's distress or Kenobi's guilt.

"My son, I require your assistance," Vader said with more emotion than was usually heard in his voice."

Kenobi stood up carefully and nodded courteously, "I will leave you, then …"

"No, Kenobi, stay," Vader ordered, "I may need your help as well."

Luke and Obi-Wan exchanged puzzled glances and waited.

Vader began pacing, and kept pacing, for a full two minutes. Luke could sense, and see, his father's agitation, but was unaware of the cause.

Finally, Vader turned to his son, "Your sister and Solo came to see me two hours ago."

Oh.

"She talked about getting married," Luke stated.

Vader stared at him, not angrily, not coldly, but instead almost blankly.

There was another pause.

"Yes, yes, she did," his father finally said.

He paced again. Luke waited patiently, and was rewarded when his father stopped and stepped close to him, the black mask lowering to gaze straight into his eyes.

"Luke," the vocoder was almost pleading, "I know your sister doesn't trust me, and indeed there is no reason for her to do so. Can't you do something to stop this? An older smuggler? Owner of a derelict freighter? A man with … with who knows what past? This is insane! She … she'll be throwing her life away. We can't let this happen. You can't let this happen."

Luke was formulating the correct response when Vader suddenly turned on Kenobi, "And you, Kenobi, you _must_ do something about this. The Old Order forbade marriage of Jedi. I think that was foolish and misguided but in this case … it seems that you should be able to convince her that she should at least delay the marriage until the concept of … of attachment has been discussed at some length. Or at least until Palpatine has been defeated."

Kenobi's eyes were wide with amazement, though whether from the subject at hand or Vader's request for help was not clear, "Ah, how much time do we have?"

The Dark Lord's head drooped in despair, "Three weeks. And she wants me to legally marry her to the pirate."

Luke fought a grin, failed, and chuckled aloud.

The response from his father was a glare that would have seriously intimidated him if he didn't know his father genuinely loved him. And Leia.

He reached out and put a gentle hand on his father's arm, "Father, you don't know Han Solo like I do. I know he seems rough around the edges, but he is truly devoted to my sister and is a noble man. He has saved both our lives many times. They have spent many hours in one another's company. Rogue Squadron has been betting for months that they would end up together, and the odds kept shortening."

"So," Vader said angrily, his temper overriding his dismay, "Your rebel miscreants dare to make bets on the romantic decisions of my daughter?"

"Certainly, Father," Luke said with a slight smile, "And they gamble on the latest shockball tournaments, and who will do best in the TIE/X-Wing sims. They are a crazy bunch, though I couldn't hope for a braver, nobler group of fighters. They are good friends."

"But regarding Solo – this relationship has been developing since Han and I rescued her on the Death Star. She knows what she is doing, Han knows what he is doing, and I will certainly not stand in their way. In fact, I'm entirely supportive. Of course, you can refuse to perform the marriage, but they'd just run out and find a priest so that would be … rather pointless. The fact that she asked you for something is a good sign…"

Vader glared again, half-heartedly this time, "Pointless indeed. And it would irritate her, which I do not wish to do without reasonable cause."

Again, he paced before turning to say quietly, "I wish her to be happy in her marriage, Son. A happy marriage is a place of safety and love and compassion and respite and loyalty. Your mother and I were separated for far too much of our marriage and our relationship ended in tragedy but … but I loved her dearly, and she loved me. I question whether this Solo can love your sister sufficiently."

Luke, touched by his father's genuine concern, smiled in a reassuring way, "I promise you Father, he will. He used to be a loner, and this is a huge step for him. He is not doing this lightly, any more than she is."

The huge shoulders relaxed slightly in resignation, "Very well, my son."

Then, more hopefully, Vader added, "But perhaps Master Yoda will forbid their marriage."

Luke cast a thoughtful glance at the door, "There is a good chance he is 'forbidding it' right now."

/-/

 _Leia's quarters_

 _The Vengeance_

"Forbid it, I do," Yoda said, "Romantic attachment disallowed for the Jedi. Marriage, even more so. Marry you may not. Your smuggler, good man though he be, leave he must. The fate of the galaxy in the hands of the Skywalkers. Give up you must your own desires for the good of the many, Princess Leia."

Solo opened his mouth to reply but Leia forestalled him by curling an arm around him even as she said, "Let me say something first, Han."

She turned back to Master Yoda, who was seated on a chair on the other side of the room. After gravely regarding him for a long moment, she spoke, "Master Yoda, I have great respect for you and for your devotion to the needs of the galaxy. I admire your willingness to set aside romantic attachment to serve the Jedi Order. But – and I do not say this lightly – I am convinced that this cannot be the only path, or even the right path, for everyone who is a Force Sensitive.

She stood up now, and began pacing, "My parents, my real parents, Bail and Breha Organa, did not have an easy life, Master Yoda. They walked a difficult line between rebelling against the increasing cruelty of the Empire, and keeping their own world safe. In the end, of course, their commitment to the Alliance cause resulted in the loss of their own lives and the destruction of Alderaan. And, while I was not aware of this reality, they must have also been worried about me, the biological daughter of Lord Darth Vader. My idealism meant that I was unwilling to keep a low profile and to their great credit they did not stand in my way, in spite of their very great love for me."

She dropped down on the floor now, cross legged, in front of the Jedi. He was so short that even on a chair, even given Leia's own short stature, they were now at the same level.

"Master Yoda, I _know_ that my parents' love for one another was a strength, not a weakness, as they bore one another's burdens through days of uncertainty and struggle. I know that their love for me, and my love for them, has helped me maintain my sanity these last years. Yes, I lost them. They are dead, and all of Alderaan with them. But the attachment we had as parents and child was a blessing."

The princess now looked lovingly at Solo, who had stood up and was now gazing down at her with a fond expression.

"Our marriage will not cause attachment, Master Yoda. I _am_ attached to Han, and he is attached to me. And I'm very attached to Luke as well, because he is my beloved twin, and I adore him. It is too late for us to shut off these feelings of love and connection, Master."

The elf's green ears lowered slightly, and he shook his head, "Dangerous our lives are, as Jedi. Dangerous the attack on Palpatine will be, and you or your love may die. Fear of the loss of Padme was Anakin's downfall. Unwise, this is."

Leia sighed, "I've lost my parents and my planet, Master Yoda. Could I lose Han? Could he lose me? Certainly. Do I intend to live a life without personal love to avoid possible heartbreak? No. I refuse to do that."

She stood back up now, gazing directly at the old Jedi who was staring at her with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Master Yoda, Han and I are getting married in 3 weeks time. You have choices. You can refuse to train me. You can align yourself with Vader, who is equally horrified, and try to prevent our marriage, an attempt which I assure you will fail. Or you can accept that we are entering a new era of history and that the attachment limitations of the past are no longer in effect. But you will not change my mind about this."

She stepped back now and slipped her arm into Solo's.

"Perhaps you'll let me know what you decide."

She opened the door and swept out, with Solo following.

2 minutes later, Obi-Wan Kenobi materialized to find Master Yoda chuckling softly to himself.

The wizened Jedi raised a mirthful face to Kenobi even as he said, "Strong, she is, and stubborn. Stubborn like Anakin, and like Padme. Win I will not on this issue, will I?"

Kenobi chuckled as well, "I'm afraid not, Yoda. You'd better gracefully admit defeat."

The Green One sighed and nodded, "Very well. A Jedi wedding celebration there will be in three weeks time. Before then, and after then, train they will. Very very hard."

 _Author Note: As always, thanks to my wonderful husband who keeps beta'ing for me. And thank you for the kind and encouraging reviews!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Dagobah_

 _1 week later_

Leia took a deep, gasping breath before grabbing the vine and launching herself into space.

She had never been particularly fond of heights. In fact, she was mildly acrophobic, though she had managed to conceal that when her brother had successfully swung them across a bottomless chasm in the Death Star.

If she'd given into her fear of heights and started whimpering, though, maybe she wouldn't have kissed her (unknown) brother.

She wasn't sure Luke even remembered, as they were both full of adrenaline at the time, and they were being shot at. She wasn't going to bring it up.

Another vine. Leia reached out with the Force and grabbed the second vine even as she released the first. This really was amazing in one way, terrifying in another. The Master had given her the task of leaping from vine to vine in a long perimeter until he said to stop. She was absolutely exhausted, but underneath the fatigue was a strange strength. The Force. If she could only keep this up, if she could only keep going until this latest test was complete … but the pain in her hands and arms was almost too much.

To distract herself, she thought again about the whole 'unknown twins' thing. What were Obi-wan and Yoda even thinking? Not to mention Bail and Breha Organa? Luke was a great guy! Thankfully, Leia had latched onto Han pretty quickly but there was no particular reason why …

Another vine, but this time her distraction, and her exhaustion, caught up with her. Her reaching fingers grasped the vine but it slipped through her fingers, even as the first vine reached its full extension and she lost her grip on it as well.

She managed to limit her cry to a soft squeal as she plummeted toward the ground 6 meters below her.

This was going to hurt …

Suddenly, a powerful but gentle Force had her in its grip. She looked down to see the tiny Jedi Master standing to one side of her, his hand stretched out.

Elegantly, she was lowered to the ground where she slowly straightened, her chest heaving from exertion.

She sighed and looked down at Master Yoda, embarrassed and disappointed in herself, "Thank you, Master. I lost contact with the Force and missed."

For a long moment, the elf considered her, then a small smile crossed his face, "Worked very hard, you have, daughter of Alderaan. Exhausted you are. To succeed forever is not possible."

"So …" Leia said with narrowed eyes, "You designed the test such that I would fail."

"Fail you must this time, to succeed next time," the diminutive Jedi said cryptically, then added, "No dishonor in failure, Leia Organa, only dishonor in giving up. Strong will, and determination, both you and the Young Skywalker have. Pleased with you I am."

Leia felt her cheeks flush slightly. Praise from Yoda was rare indeed, and praise during a failure rarer still.

But he was right, of course. Her own parents had taught her that failure was valuable if the right lessons were drawn from it.

She took a few more cleansing breath, relishing in the oxygen filling her lungs and blood, "Should I do it again, Master?"

"No, no," Yoda croaked, "Return to your shuttle and eat and rest. Work with your brother I will. Call you when I am ready to resume I will."

She nodded and started back to the shuttle, wrinkling her nose slightly at her sweat stained clothing. Sleep and food would be most welcome, but even better would be a sonic shower.

Her mind flicked to Han. He and Chewie were off on a short term jaunt somewhere doing something mysterious at Doctor Sert's request. She missed Han dreadfully, but somehow it was easier that he was lightyears away, not in orbit around Dagobah.

But oh, how she longed for him, for his cocky smile, for his wry humor, even for his loving grumbles about the _Falcon_. He was …

Squish.

She looked down in dismay, irritated with herself. Distraction had been her downfall again, as she had stepped into one of Dagobah's many wayward mini-bogs. One boot was now sinking happily into the mud.

With a groan, she extracted her foot from the boot and, balancing somewhat precariously, lifted the boot up with the Force.

And then realized what she had done, and shook her head in astonishment. It was becoming second nature now to use the Force. Amazing!

With a slight grin, she propelled the offending boot 5 meters away and began shaking it like a hapless pelikki caught in the jaws of a ravenous blarth. The mud began spattering violently off the boot.

"Now is that really a legitimate use of the Force?" her brother's teasing voice inquired.

"Pretty much," she said, even as she carefully floated her footwear back and inserted her foot back into it.

She looked up at Luke, who was grinning at her. How she loved him too. It was almost too much to believe that after losing her parents, losing Alderaan, she had fallen in love _and_ found her long lost twin.

A disquieting thought wormed its way into her conscious mind. _What would she do if she lost either one of them?_

/-/

 _The_ Vengeance

 _In Orbit Around Dagobah_

Darth Vader took a deep breath as Doctor Sert began removing the armor from his right shoulder.

He reached out into the Force for strength and self-control. The pain spiked from its usual mildly annoying irritation to nearly taking his breath away. This section of skin on his shoulder had been an ongoing problem for more than 2 decades now but Vader had never pursued treatment. He had assumed, incorrectly apparently, that nothing could be done. Well, more than that, Sidious had told him nothing could be done, had told him that he should be grateful for the strength that he had, even grateful for the pain which fueled the Dark Powers within him.

And … he had never pursued treatment because deep down, in the depths of his spirit, he knew he deserved every spike of agony, every moment of fatigue, every painful movement of organic against prosthetics. Because he had attacked his Angel …

He clenched one fist tightly, forcing himself to rein in his own self-hatred. That was past. He had not harmed Padme permanently, and he had the twins to consider. He needed to be as healthy as possible if he was to successfully destroy the old Sith despot.

"Are you all right, my Lord?" Doctor Sert inquired, breaking into his thoughts; the man's Force sense was obviously anxious.

"Yes, I am well, Doctor," Vader responded with some difficulty. His black mask was off and his breathing mask was on, meaning his voice was not augmented by the vocoder. His voice was weak at the best of times, and now with the pain ratcheted up, it was even more difficult to speak with a semblance of normality.

"Very well, my Lord," Sert responded carefully. There was a pause as the man obviously investigated the armor again, which had not yet been completely removed from his shoulder.

"Sir, I'm afraid that a section of the armor is adhered to the skin such that I will need to separate it surgically. I will be providing pain relief for the procedure but there will be additional pain at the injection site for approximately 10 seconds. Do I have your permission to continue?"

Vader took a deep cleansing breath, nodded, then said, "Continue, Doctor."

Indeed, the injection was _most_ unpleasant, but after a few seconds the area became numb. He relaxed slightly and leaned back, closing his eyes.

For the next few minutes, he drifted in a sea of calm as Sert and one of the med droids worked on his armor. Finally, he felt the heavy shoulder section lift off as it was set to one side.

There was a spike of frustration, even anger, from Sert, and Vader opened his eyes wearily, "Is there a particular issue, Doctor?"

He heard the tension in the man's voice as he obviously strove for calm, "It can be improved substantially, my Lord, but the damage is deeper here than I anticipated. It should never have been placed in the first place without additional treatment. It was a blatant example of medical malfeasance, Lord Vader."

Vader sighed softly, "I'm afraid that Darth Sidious, that Palpatine, was not interested in a fully healthy apprentice, Doctor Sert."

He felt another spike of anger from the doctor, quickly tamped down, while the man moved to stand before him. Doctor Sert locked his hands behind him in parade rest position even as he looked directly into Vader's eyes.

"My apologies, Lord Vader. Based on the initial scans, I believed this section of your skin and deeper tissue could be repaired with relative ease. I was incorrect. The damage is more extensive than anticipated, and will require medication which is currently not available on the _Vengeance_. I can provide a first stage of treatment and replace the armor, or I can merely bandage it until Captain Solo returns with the deep level medications needed to treat you."

Vader lifted his brow in surprise, "Captain Solo is obtaining the medication?"

Sert cleared his throat before continuing, "Yes, my Lord. Solo has many contacts among the less reputable traders of the galaxy, and believes he can obtain the medication in Sullust. If not, he will proceed to Naboo. Given that I know you are desirous of keeping your treatment secret …"

"I entirely approve, Doctor," Vader interrupted, "I confess to being surprised that Solo agreed to make a hazardous trip on my behalf, especially when it sent him away from my daughter."

Sert's face relaxed into a semblance of a grin, "Commander Skywalker convinced him by pointing out that your improved health would enable you to kill the Emperor more easily, thus decreasing the risk for his fiancé."

Vader smiled slightly at this, then focused in on Sert, "So I presume you have no objection to our plan to bring down Palpatine?"

Sert paused, and Vader continued, "I request an honest answer, Doctor, and I assure you that there will be no punishment from me."

Sert considered, then spoke, "My lord, my role in life is to bring medical treatment to whomever crosses my path. If the Emperor were injured and brought to me for treatment, I would treat him to the best of my ability, regardless of my personal opinions about his character and actions. Perhaps that is cowardice on my part, though I choose to believe that I am following the tenets of my calling. As for the Emperor himself, I disagree profoundly with his atrocities, his brutality, his overall ruling of the galaxy. Truthfully, until you encountered your children, I disagreed profoundly with your activities as well, Lord Vader."

Vader lifted a thoughtful and hairless eyebrow. This was courage indeed.

"Thank you for your honesty, Doctor," he replied, "Bandage my shoulder preparatory to receiving the medication from Solo. And then you may go. Senator Naberrie has been pacing the halls of the _Vengeance_ waiting for you."

He sensed, for the first time, profound unease from Sert and was quick to say, "You have my permission to conduct your relationship with the Senator, Doctor, and while you do not need it, you also have my blessing."

The man's Force sense lightened immediately, "Thank you, Lord Vader."

/-/

 _The Shuttle_

 _On Dagobah_

Leia Organa slept.

And woke.

Again in the strange cave in the strange Other Place.

She groaned softly to herself as she stood up in passageway which led into the main chamber. Out of sight, but within hearing, she could make out the familiar, yet not familiar, voices of … Other Luke and Other Vader.

It wasn't her Luke, she knew that. The Alter had a slightly different Force presence with more pain, more grief, and more internal struggle. And yet, there was also a maturity, and a strength borne from adversity, in the Other Luke that was missing from her Luke. As for the Other Vader, he too had a slightly different aura – he was Darker than the man currently in a med bay on the _Vengeance_ , though her fumbling Force abilities sensed something else, a smattering of growing light, like stars in that black soul.

With a shake of her head, she stepped carefully into the cave.

The two men, father and son, were sitting cross legged on the floor in the sun. They turned their heads toward her in unison.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, "But I fell asleep and ended up here. Again. Did you, I don't know, summon me or something?"

Other Luke looked startled, even as Other Vader shook his head.

"Ah, no," the younger Alter said, "We can't summon anyone. We're just here, for however long the Force deems necessary, and people keep wandering in and out. Sometimes we leave the cave, and seem to fall into a trance, and then wake up back here again. It's very odd."

Leia frowned as she approached closer to the outer entrance. As usual, the sun shone, the ocean dazzled, and a fresh breeze filled her nostrils.

"So have you tried to wake up into your own timeline? Do you want me to, I don't know, try to help you wake up? Or ask Master Yoda for advice? Being stuck here sounds really boring."

The Older Luke chuckled and he suddenly looked younger, "Well, I'm not bored, anyway. Being here with Father when neither of us is actively trying to kill or maim the other is a dream come true for me."

And Other Vader said, with typical stateliness, "I too find this time with my son favorable, Princess Leia."

Other Luke rose now, and said with a smile, "Father and I were just talking about pod racing. Can you believe he won the Boonta Eve classic when he was 9 years old?"

Leia blinked, "Um, should I know what pod racing is? Or the Boonta Eve classic?"

The Luke looked back at her and smiled – such a similar smile to her brother's, but yet subtly different. The scars, the soul weariness in those blue eyes, reminded her again of what her own Luke had missed. So far at least.

"Pod racing has been illegal, and firmly suppressed, for almost 2 decades, Princess Leia," Alter Vader said, his eyes fixed firmly on her, "It was an extremely dangerous form of racing wherein the racer mounted a single repulsorcraft and sought to win by flying challenging outdoor courses at speeds up to 900 km/hour. Without the power of the Force, it was impossible for a human, with our relatively slower reflexes compared to species such as the Dug and Xexto, to win at podracing."

Leia frowned thoughtfully. Podracing had never come up with her Vader.

(It was strange to think of him in those terms. _Her_ Vader. Really?)

"So you won money?" she inquired.

The Other Vader shook his head slowly, "I won my freedom from slavery."

She felt an almost physical jolt of shock and her eyes flew to the Other Luke.

"Father was a slave, as was his mother, our Grandmother Shmi," the youth said gravely, "We were just talking about that."

Leia shook her head incredulously, "The Vader from our timeline told us that he spent the first 9 years of his life on Tatooine, but he didn't tell us about … about his slavery."

A long pause, and the black colossus spoke softly, "It is not an easy thing to speak of for those who toiled in slavery under the hot suns of my homeworld."

Leia looked at him hesitantly, filled with bewilderment, sadness, and even anger. Yes, it was terrible that the young Anakin Skywalker had been a slave. But how could someone who had suffered in the bonds of slavery grow up to become an enslaver himself? For Vader had propped up Palpatine's despotic government, which had in turn enslaved millions upon millions.

The Other Dark Lord's eyes were still on her with what seemed obsessive interest, and she lifted her chin, "Is there a problem, Lord Vader?"

The giant shook his head, "No."

The Alter Luke chimed in now, "You have to realize he hasn't seen a Leia since he discovered that you are his daughter. Or rather, that your Alter is his daughter."

Leia puckered her brow as she put together the visions and realized this was correct. When she had been in the Vision the other time, her Vader had been there. (There it was again, _her_ Vader.)

Older Luke spoke now, clearly intent on changing the subject, "So, what is happening in your timeline?"

Leia ran her hands over her coronet of braids and smiled a little, "We've been training with Master Yoda. Hard. Today I fell off a vine and later lost a boot in the mud, though I retrieved it with the Force. I guess you could say it was a good day though I have rarely been so exhausted."

Alter Luke grinned a little, "Master Yoda isn't an easy master, though he is patient and honorable. At least he's working with both you twins in your timeline. It wasn't easy being his sole student. So what about … about Father in your timeline?"

Leia shuddered slightly, "Yeah, I can't imagine being the entire focus of Yoda's diligent training. So to answer your question, my Vader is on board a ship in orbit and he's enduring a series of medical procedures. Doctor Sert, an Imperial, has been doing all kinds of research and has discovered that much can be done with modern med tech to decrease pain and infection, and to improve his breathing. Luke is happy about that and I am too, since it'll make it easier to defeat Palpatine. I just hope he isn't a medical mess in two weeks – I will be most _displeased_ if he is semi-conscious from some deep level complicated treatment right when Han and I are getting married."

Both Alter Vader and Other Luke jolted at this statement.

"You're getting married?" Alter Luke demanded.

"To _Solo_?!" Older Vader nearly snorted.

"Ah, yes," Leia said with a somewhat feral smile, "And before you ask, Master Yoda is displeased and my Vader is displeased too and I don't care. I told Yoda he could just refuse to train me if he wanted, but I wasn't going to be swayed. He gave in. And Luke says that my Vader doesn't want to irritate me unnecessarily, so he's conducting the wedding."

There was a staggered pause, and then Alter Luke grinned even as Other Vader snarled, "My Alter is doing _what_?"

"Conducting the wedding," Leia repeated with a pleased smirk, "Because, you know, he and you are the Commander of the Naval Armed Forces of the Empire so it's legal. Of course, Palpatine declared Vader dead in my timeline. He even made up a story about how he was killed in a glorious battle defending the Empire, but he didn't renege his position as Commander so yes, it's legal. I looked it up …"

"Solo." Older Vader stated incredulously, even as the cyborg finally rose from his seated position to loom menacingly over her.

Leia's chin lifted and she took another step toward this Vader, even as she said, "Han Solo is an honorable man and he loves me, and I love him. And yes, we are getting married. In. Two. Weeks."

Alter Vader stepped forward and Leia forced herself not to retreat. Having this Vader looming over her brought back bad memories.

Apparently she wasn't shielding well because Alter Luke interposed himself between her and his father and said softly, "I believe you are frightening her, Father."

The black leviathan stepped back, with what Leia thought (with confusion) was an regretful air.

"My apologies, Princess Leia," Alter Vader said formally.

He hesitated, then continued, "I am merely … concerned about your choice of life mate, your Highness. As you know, my marriage to your mother ended in tragedy but I loved her dearly, and she loved me. Your smuggler is a brave man, but does he truly love you? Can you truly love him through sickness and health, danger and safety, wealth and poverty …?"

Leia shook her head incredulously, "Are you, seriously, holding yourself up as some kind of marital paragon, Lord Vader?"

Her fists suddenly clenched in a spasm of irritation, and she began pacing within the suddenly larger confines of the cave.

"I know what they call me," she stated irritably, "The Ice Princess. Not Luke, not Han, but members of Rogue Squadron, even some of High Command. Did it ever occur to anyone that I was keeping it all locked up tightly inside? I was tortured by, it turns out, my own biological father. I lost my family, my planet!"

She turned suddenly and glared at the Other Vader, "I would have gone mad without Han, and Luke. I love them both, Han as my soon to be husband, Luke as my most beloved twin. I adore them. I don't know what I would do without them …"

Leia stopped suddenly, frozen in thought, then turned to look at her Alter Twin.

"I think I know why I'm here," she said.

 _Author Note: My continued thanks to those of you following and reviewing. And thank you to my beloved husband who is editing._


	32. Chapter 32

_The Cave_

 _The Vision_

Leia sat cross legged at the mouth of the cave, looking out over the ocean. The fresh breeze bathed her face and filled her lungs with life cleansing oxygen. Which she presumably didn't need, since this was a Vision, but she was enjoying the pleasant odors. There were so many other, less palatable options. This whole experience would have been far less enjoyable if, say, they had all shown up in the Death Star trash compactor.

Next to her sat her Alter Brother, also cross legged.

Behind her, standing against the wall, was Alter Vader, standing silently save for the rhythmic breathing.

"When the Death Star destroyed Alderaan," Leia began in a tightly controlled voice, "I couldn't do anything except to pretend to give up the location of the Rebel base. And Tarkin was already determined to destroy Alderaan. I was helpless. Tarkin was there, stormtroopers were there, my hands were bound, Vader was behind me. I did lunge for Tarkin but that cadaverous wretch could have knocked me down, even if Vader hadn't pulled me back. I was powerless as my planet was blown into …"

Her voice trailed away and she raised her hands to her face. The raw emotion, the memories, weren't as agonizing as when she had broken down the first day of training with Yoda, but it was still excruciating to remember those horrible minutes in the Command Center of the Death Star. Her newly awakened connection to the Force brought power and strength, but she seemed to be feeling the reverberations of Alderaan's loss with renewed vigor as well.

She felt a gentle hand, clad in a leather glove, grasp her hand. She looked up to see her Alter Twin, with sorrow on his face, seeking to comfort her with physical touch.

"I'm so sorry, Leia," he said.

She shook her head, even as she winked back tears, "I'm not over it. I don't suppose I ever will be."

"My Leia isn't either and no, you will never be over it. I believe that with time, as you seek healing through grieving, as opposed to burying the loss, the agony will lessen."

"I hope so," Leia responded with a sigh.

She clasped Other Luke's hand firmly, then continued, "But I wanted to talk to you about the reality that while helplessness is terrible, it also is simpler."

There was a rustle behind her, and she sensed bewilderment from the Black Mammoth behind them.

But Alter Luke spoke with immediate and astonishing understanding, "You mean because of our power in the Force, we have strength beyond the reach of most mortals. We can do what seems impossible on occasion. We can bring victory from defeat. And that means we carry much more responsibility now, responsibility not to use that power for evil purposes, or even … even good purposes for the wrong reasons, or in the wrong way."

Her mouth gaped open before she shut it with a click. She reached out her other hand to clasp the other hand of the Older Luke.

"You've thought much of this," she murmured in awe.

"For the last year, yes," her Alter brother responded quietly.

The young man's head bowed slightly, "Let me tell you about something. When I first went to Dagobah to train with Yoda, I crashed my X-wing in the swamp."

He looked up, and a slight smile lightened the grim look, "How did you and your Luke do, by the way?"

She smiled back, "Vader flew us in, actually. And he did not land our shuttle in a swamp."

He looked startled, then nodded, "Yes, he wouldn't make that mistake, I suppose. Anyway, the X-wing submerged completely a couple of weeks into my training. I had not told anyone of my locale so I was stuck on Dagobah, I thought. Master Yoda told me to lift it out with the Force."

Leia's eyes widened, "An X-wing? A waterlogged X-wing? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Other Luke said with a faraway gaze, "So I said I would try and he said …"

"Do, or do not, there is no try," Leia and Older Vader said simultaneously.

Older Luke chuckled a bit and nodded, even as Leia said, "My Luke disagrees with that little proverb. But anyway, go on."

"I failed. So then Master Yoda lifted it, as easily as I could lift a rock at that point," Alter Luke continued, "I was totally shocked, said I couldn't believe it. And he said 'That is why you fail.'"

Leia considered this, and said, "So if you doubt your ability to do something, you won't be able to? Like having faith in yourself and in the power of the Force is the key?"

Alter Luke nodded, "Well, that's his view anyway, though there have to be limits. Even Master Yoda couldn't lift a Star Destroyer, I presume. But to get back to my point. It was only a couple of weeks later that I started having the dreams about … about my Han and Leia, in pain. In agony. Being tortured …"

Leia shot a look at Alter Vader, who was now generating discomfort and guilt.

"Your Vader had captured them, and was torturing them," Leia stated with a fixed glare at the tall monolith standing against the wall.

"Yes," Alter Luke said with a sigh, "Or to be exact, he was going to capture and torture them. I was seeing visions of the future at that point, of Bespin, the City in the Clouds, where something terrible was going to happen."

"You really are a horrible individual," Leia said conversationally, addressing Other Vader, "How could you do that to your own son?"

The Dark Lord stepped forward carefully, "I remind you, Princess, that I was unaware of your identity as … as Luke's twin. You and the Captain and the Wookie are enemies of the Empire. I needed my son in custody before his Force training was complete, else Sidious would have almost certainly ordered his destruction. The use of you as bait was a reasonable method of drawing Luke out. Based on the new information about our family ties, I now regret the methods used."

Leia stood up now, staring at him incredulously, "Forget about me! What about him? I know you do care about Luke at some level. I would say, based on my interactions with your Alter, that you care quite a bit about him. How could you break his heart by involving us, by threatening us? And how did you know he would be aware of our anguish anyway? And that he would come?"

Older Vader stood silent for a long moment, the rasping breath echoing through the cave, a weary grief in his demeanor.

When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, "Luke is my son. I knew he would know of your torment, even as I knew of my mother's torment, and my wife's. I always knew when my beloved ones were in danger. I always tried to come to their rescue. And I always failed to save them."

He turned on his heel now and stalked to one of the cave entrances, turned to give one last searching look at Other Luke, and disappeared.

Leia turned back, suddenly stricken with remorse, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to chase him off. I know you appreciate being able to talk to him here."

Alter Luke shook his head, "Don't worry, he'll be back. Probably soon. And you have every reason to be angry with him."

Leia sighed, "I need to work through it, though. And I have. Some of it. I didn't even live Bespin, but it still …"

She trailed off and then said firmly, "I don't want to talk about my very complicated feelings about Vader. I do want to talk, if you're amenable, about Bespin. About the experience. Because I'm realizing what you lived is exactly what I fear. What do I do if my Luke is in danger? Or Han? If I know something terrible is happening, or is going to happen? I'm not close to fully trained yet, but I've touched the strength of the Force, and I realize I'm standing at the doorway of power beyond anything I had previously managed. What do I do if in order to save someone I love, I have to make dangerous decisions about my own welfare, or worse yet, the welfare of others?"

She shook her head slightly, "Not that these are entirely unfamiliar issues. As a leader in the Alliance, I have frequently been required to send troops into danger. But I know that the stakes are getting higher now that I'm training to be a Jedi."

She looked back at her Alter Brother, then sat down carefully.

"How far had you progressed in your training before you raced to Bespin?" she inquired.

Other Luke shook his head, "Not nearly far enough. Master Yoda absolutely forbade me to go. He said I'd be lost, that Vader was too strong for me. The latter was, of course, completely true. I wasn't nearly trained enough to successfully battle him. But I was headstrong, and optimistic, and angry, and thought I could take him on when many far more accomplished Jedi had fallen to his lightsaber.

"I was, bluntly, an idiot. I am certain Yoda thought I would either die, or be turned to the Dark Side. Which, and I've thought about this a lot, makes his decision to lift the X-wing out of the swamp a significant one."

Leia gasped softly, "Because if your ship was under water, you would have been trapped on Dagobah. Yoda opened the way for you to make your choice to go to Bespin!"

Other Luke nodded, "And, he could have prevented it, too, by throwing my ship back in the swamp. But he didn't. In spite of his belief that my determination to go was wrong, in spite of his fears that I would become another Vader, he allowed me to make my own decision."

He leaned back against the cave wall, "I respect him for that. If he had prevented me from leaving, I would have been angry and embittered forever, especially if you and Han had died. He respected my decision to leave even when he knew it could end in disaster. I _am_ angry and bewildered that he didn't tell me the whole truth at that point, that Vader was my father, that you are my sister! Those were details I had to know, and I was horribly blindsided at Bespin. Of course, Father was hoping that the reality of our relationship would convince me to join him."

"These are exactly the questions I'm struggling with," she responded gravely, "I love Han dearly, to the point that I know that if he was threatened ..."

She blinked back tears and firmed her voice, "I've gotten plenty of flak from Yoda and my Vader over marrying Han. Yoda keeps harping on Vader's Fall being tied into his love, and fear, for our mother Padme. My Vader is at least open to romantic attachment, he's just dubious about Han."

"And you are surprised, Princess?" Older Vader suddenly boomed, popping into view from the entrance closest to them, rather like a mammoth ash-rabbit emerging from its warren, "An older smuggler, with a derelict ship, with who knows what past …?"

Leia rolled gracefully to her feet and stomped over to Vader, who stopped talking.

"I have heard it _all_ before," she snarled, "And if I haven't, my Luke has. I know you don't approve of Han Solo. Get used to the reality that you don't control me, you don't control my choice in husband, you don't control my life, and you _never will_."

Alter Luke had risen as well and she sensed some anxiety on his part, but Older Vader merely stood for a long moment before bowing his head slightly.

"As you say, your Highness, I do not control you."

There was another long pause and then the cyborg said, more softly, "I do not know how I missed your resemblance to my Angel, Princess Leia. You truly have her fire, her beauty, and her resolve."

"Yes, I do," she said with a glare, before turning her back on the Other Vader and seating herself carefully at the cave mouth again.

Other Luke, after a moment, seated himself as well.

Leia leaned back against the wall of the cave, relishing the heat which had soaked into the rock.

She closed her eyes and said, "Master Yoda has pontificated at some length about the dangers of attachment for a Jedi. I reject that. I know that love can strengthen and support. I saw it in my parents, how their attachment helped them stay strong in the midst of major galactic upheaval. But I do wonder how to walk that narrow line of loving and yet … and yet …"

"Making the right decision with our power if a loved one is threatened," Other Luke stated.

"Yes," Leia responded.

She opened her eyes now and leaned forward, staring straight into that beloved though slightly altered face, "If you had known the truth about Vader, if you had known that I was your sister, would you still have come to Bespin?"

Other Luke glanced at Alter Vader before looking back at her, "Yes, I would have. Because I loved you, because you were suffering because of me, because I knew it was my fault that Vader had targeted you so obsessively. And as I said before, I was foolishly overconfident. I wouldn't have tried to kill Father, though. There was no chance of my success in that endeavor, but it grieves me that Ben and Yoda were training me to be his killer. But yes, I would have made the same choice to attempt to rescue you."

Leia straightened suddenly as her swirling thoughts took on a sudden clarity.

"He," she said abruptly, pointing at Other Vader, "Betrayed the Jedi and murdered innocents to try to save our mother Padme. He used his power in a terrible way in pursuit of a good desire. That was obviously, horrifically, wrong. If … if I were faced with a situation where I could either save Han, or save 1000 innocents, I should save the 1000 innocents."

She paused, then added hesitantly, "Don't you think so?"

Other Luke nodded gravely, "Yes, though it would be incredibly, painfully difficult. But it would be the right choice."

Leia continued slowly, "But in a case like Bespin, when it was your life on the line, when you loved us, when you didn't believe you would be captured or Fall, it was a far more ambiguous decision."

Older Luke looked thoughtful, then smiled just a little "Yes. I guess the answer is that there are no easy answers in a situation like that. Is that helpful?"

She smiled back, "Truthfully, it is. It helps to define the situation. It helps to think through scenarios and know sometimes, the answer is obvious if painful. And other times, it isn't obvious. It will take wisdom, instinct and perhaps, experience to know the right path. Yes, this is very helpful."

"And sometimes," her Almost Brother said with a grin, "You will deal with a corpulent gangster like Jabba the Hutt, who has captured your beloved Han Solo, and refuses to negotiate, so you have to strangle him to death with a chain. Which is what my Leia did. We didn't struggle much over the morality and ethics of that operation."

Leia looked startled, then laughed out loud, "That's awesome!"

/-/

 _Sullust_

 _A cruddy bar_

Han Solo cocked a weary eyebrow and slouched against the battered seat behind the battered table in a bar located 6 levels down from the surface of Sullust.

This place was a dive. Not the worst he'd ever been in, but not far from it.

He wrinkled an unfastidious nose. He really wasn't picky, but this place? It was dark, thankfully, but his eyes had adjusted to the point that he was fairly certain that was reddish sludge creeping down the far wall. Mold, perhaps? Or perhaps the noise upstairs was a group of Sauvax having a raucous party with plenty of pink slime and algae and copious quantities of Leritor beer?

Chewie rumbled and Solo glanced up to see a Sullustian making his way toward them, with a large bag over his shoulder.

The individual slid calmly behind the table and placed the bag on the table. This close, Solo could tell the case was refrigerated. Good.

"You got what I need?" Solo inquired lazily, his eyes on the Sullustian. Chewie, he knew, was more tense, ready to act quickly if this was some kind of trap.

The alien nodded and said, in heavily accented Basic, "Yes, but you are of course welcome to check the contents."

Solo reached out a hand, "I will."

He carefully opened the container and began reading the names on the small vessels, even as he checked Doctor Sert's list of required medications. He inspected the seals carefully, and heaved a sigh of relief. No tampering. The meds on the list weren't _all_ there, but the critical ones were. Enough to keep Vader's medical treatments on target for now. He'd need to make another trip later, after the wedding …

He was aware of a goofy grin forming on his face, and quickly wiped it off his face. He was in the middle of shady deliberations in a seedy cantina.

Stay on task, Solo! No daydreaming about Leia right now!

"Are you satisfied?" the Sullustian inquired.

"Yeah," Solo replied, even as he slid the credit chip across the table, "You'll let me know when the rest of it comes in?"

"Indeed," the Sullustian chuckled softly, causing his jowls to quiver, "It has indeed been my pleasure to work with you. I do hope your patient recovers quickly. He must be in rather poor health."

Solo looked back at him thoughtfully. Curiosity was disconcerting in a situation like this one. The smuggler was obviously fishing for information, which meant that …

"And why exactly do you care who needs the drugs?" he drawled, letting his hand drop to his blaster.

The trader lifted his hands quickly and bobbed his head apologetically, "My apologies, Captain Solo, I didn't mean to pry. You can hardly blame us for wishing to know whether it is Jabba, or one of his lieutenants, who is having physical problems, can you? The political reach of the Hutt Clans extends to Sullust. Any illness could affect the fragile balance of power, and is thus of interest to me and my compatriots."

Han firmly kept his face blank, "Jabba?"

The Sullustian spread his hands, "But of course, Captain Solo. You have worked for him in the past, and the money you are providing for such esoteric drugs is more than most sentients could pay. It is a logical supposition, is it not? We are of course aware that you have had dealings with the Rebellion as well, but they are notoriously short on credits."

Solo gazed back without saying anything, which caused the trader to begin speaking again, this time more nervously.

"But of course, it could be someone else."

"Indeed," Solo said, thinking quickly. It would be best to fan these rumors, and the best way to do that would be …

He continued, "It could _definitely_ be someone else. And I suggest that you refrain from spreading any rumors about who in the Hutt Clans might be having health problems. You know the Hutt Lords are notoriously fond of their personal privacy."

"As you wish, Captain Solo," the trader agreed quickly, "As you wish."


	33. Chapter 33

_The_ Vengeance

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

 _Main exercise room_

 _13 days later (1 day before the wedding)_

Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker circled one another, training lightsabers held at the ready, eyes intently focused on one another.

Abruptly, Leia brought her saber to the right, then feinted left as her twin moved to block.

Luke, anticipating her feint, shifted his body to the right and slashed down, making contact. Leia gripped her saber tightly as her blade was pushed down, and retreated a step.

Again, they circled.

Leia's mind suddenly wandered, to tomorrow, to …

"Don't get distracted," Luke suddenly said, even as he brought his blade down again.

This time, the two engaged in a flurry of clashes, circling around the room. Leia found herself being pushed back by Luke's more powerful blows. At the last moment, when she nearly pinned against a wall, she somersaulted over her brother's head and tried to attack him from behind. He spun around, but now she had the better tactical position.

Luke reached out through the Force, and yanked a training droid toward them. It clattered between them, pushing them apart. Leia staggered back and almost lost her balance before regaining her footing.

Her twin leaped over the droid and again battled her toward a corner.

With no other good options, Leia abruptly fell to the ground and did a side swipe with her right leg, knocking Luke's legs from under him. He crashed to the ground, losing his saber, and by the time he had rolled over, her saber was held at his neck.

There was a long pause as the two combatants gazed at one another, and then both grinned simultaneously.

"Great job, Leia," her brother said, extending a hand. She grabbed it and hauled him up to a vertical position.

"Ugh, ooh, ow," he added, "Really great job. I'm going to have a bruise."

"Better you than me," she smirked as she turned off her practice saber, "I'm the one getting married tomorrow. Wouldn't want any inconvenient bruises on my wedding day."

She paused, "Or night, for that matter. I mean …"

"Just no!" Luke interrupted as he clapped his hands over his ears, "We are not going there. Not my business. Too much information. Don't tell me now, later or _ever._ "

Leia laughed and threw an arm around him, "Ok, I'll refrain. But seriously, you almost had me."

"I know I did," Luke said, dropping his hands and pettishly shrugging his right shoulder, "And then you pulled a move that I hadn't seen before. I assure you I won't fall for _that_ one the next time. Did the Master teach you that when I wasn't looking?"

Leia chuckled, "No, I learned that in self-defense classes when I was 13 or 14. For all that my parents were devoted to peace, they knew I'd need to be able to defend myself. That move was a favorite of one of my teachers."

"Well, you definitely learned it well," her brother replied, even as he stretched his left leg carefully.

She tugged on his arm, "Are you ready for a meal? I need to eat and then Pooja's going to do the last fitting for my dress."

"Let's go, then."

/-/

 _The_ Vengeance

 _Vader's private quarters_

Vader turned away from the large viewscreen on one of the walls of his chambers. His twins had left the training room, now, so he had no more excuses to delay working on his recalcitrant left arm. He took a deep breath as he focused on it. His heavy black mask was off and a simpler breathing mask was on. The improvement in his lung function meant that he could breathe relatively easily without the heavy mask, though his vision was poor enough that he needed to wear specially designed glasses. Nevertheless, he appreciated the time without the uncomfortable mask covering his head.

The left arm in question (the prosthetic portion) was lying in a morose heap on a work table. Vader had removed it with the reluctant help of Doctor Sert, who had carefully but firmly stated at least 3 times that he knew nothing about prosthetics and was uneasy about attempting to alter them.

Vader had found himself soothing his loyal doctor, instead of getting angry over what seemed to be pointless fussing. He had definitely shifted toward the Light. He admitted to himself, reluctantly, that he used to get angry about the most ridiculous things …

As for the prosthetics themselves, well, he was a mechanical genius. He had constructed a protocol droid when he was 9. He could figure out how to improve his prosthetics!

Though he admitted the left arm wasn't cooperating as he had hoped it would. He was coming to the unsettling conclusion that Palpatine had, if not exactly sabotaged his prosthetics, at least designed them for less than optimum performance. Sidious had wanted a killing machine, and he was one, but he often operated through a haze of pain. The pain fueled the Dark Side, but it also meant that Sidious, through their (former) Force bond, was no doubt strengthened as well. So if a fight had broken out between the Sith Lords when their bond was still intact, Sidious would be strengthened by Vader's pain and would almost certainly have prevailed.

Not to mention the elder Sith Lord had Force Lightning literally at his fingertips. Vader shuddered slightly. Force Lightning had caused much personal torment in the past. Now he feared it not just for himself, but as much, if not more so, for the twins. Did he really dare to bring his children within 100 parsecs of Sidious, even to improve the chances of defeating the skeletal tyrant?

How he loved his children.

He was aware that an adoring smile was stretching the burned skin on his face just as Qui-Gon Jinn flickered into view across the work table.

He wiped the smile off his face even as he grunted coldly, "What do you want, Jinn?"

Qui-Gon was as insouciant as ever, "Just checking up on you, Anakin, and your children as well. Did you happen to see them training a few minutes ago? They have progressed remarkably during 3 weeks of focused training."

Vader forced his voice to remain calm, "I did observe their saber practice, Jinn, if that is what you are referring to. I am pleased to see that they are advancing through Yoda's instruction."

"Advancing!" Jinn exclaimed, "I should say so! Luke has an amazing natural aptitude with the lightsaber, and I would guess will rival your own skill with sufficient experience. As for your daughter, her gifts likely lie in other areas, but she has the ability to make sudden adjustments, as she just did to take down her twin. You should be proud of them."

Vader felt his lips tighten slightly as he focused on the prosthetic and carefully removed a panel. That wire right there … what was it doing, anyway?

"You _are_ allowed to be proud of them, you know," Jinn said suddenly.

Vader kept his eyes carefully focused on the wiring.

"It is hardly the Sith way, or the Jedi way, for that matter, to take pride in the accomplishments of one's offspring or students," he finally said stiffly.

There was a surprisingly gusty sigh from Jinn which made the (former) Dark Lord look up.

"Oh Anakin, don't you know how proud I was of you during those short weeks I knew you while I was still among the living? Your pod racing triumph …"

Vader interrupted, "I was born with the power of the Force, Jinn. Even as a child, I loved to fly. I was also an accomplished mechanic. It was no great accomplishment for me to win the Boonta Eve Classic."

Jinn huffed indignantly, "Not that, Anakin! Yes, you were gifted. But as a child you were willing to put your own life, health, and safety on the line to help me and, of course, Queen Padme, obtain the parts we needed to leave Tatooine and save Naboo. You did it out of generosity of heart, and courage, as you didn't know we were bargaining for your freedom as well as our escape."

Vader lifted his eyes now and stared directly into the ghostly eyes of the specter in front of him.

"It is, no doubt, regrettable that you died so soon, then," he said, the bitterness clear without the concealment of the vocoder, "Obi-wan trained me at your dying request, Master Jinn, as I'm sure you remember, not because he wanted me. I was raised as a slave on a desert planet for the first 9 years of my life. I never quite belonged, as I came to the Temple at an 'advanced age', and with attachment 'issues.' I was always different from the other younglings, and Padawans, and Knights. I never truly fit in. Kenobi would have preferred, no doubt, a more docile student, and one with a more aesthetically pleasing past. In the end, my failures in his eyes resulted in a fight to disfigurement and near death in the lava floes of Mustafar. No, he was not proud of me."

Jinn growled irritably, "Sometimes Kenobi drives me mad. Do you mean to say that he never told you how much …? I'll talk to him."

"No, that is unnecessary and inadvisable," Vader began in frustration.

But Jinn was gone.

/-/

 _Leia and Pooja's quarters_

 _The_ Vengeance

"What do you think, Leia?" Pooja asked hesitantly.

Leia twirled in front of the mirror again. The white dress she wore was simple, with a carefully fitted bodice and full skirt which fell almost to her ankles. There were no jewels on it, no fancy tucks, no ruffles, no pleats.

"I love it," she said genuinely, and turned to face her cousin directly, "I can't thank you enough, Pooja. It's so me."

Pooja chuckled in relief, "I'm so glad, Leia. I don't have all that many resources on the Vengeance anyway, but I could make it a little more … frilly if you want. I could find something."

"No, no frills," Leia replied firmly.

Pooja relaxed, "Ok, I'll just make a slight adjustment at the waist as it is a little large. Have you been eating? I think you've lost weight."

"Eating, yes, a lot actually," her cousin responded, "But Master Yoda is keeping us hopping, literally, so I'm not surprised that I've burned off more calories than I've inhaled. Yoda is giving me 3 days for our honeymoon and Luke and Chewbacca have been surreptitiously filling the _Falcon_ 's galley with delicious, ready made meals. Luke has been a bit uncertain in his shielding, so I know all about it. But don't tell him that."

Pooja shook her head slightly, "This whole Force shielding thing is confusing but I get the picture. And your secret, and theirs, is safe with me."

Leia began carefully removing her dress even as she gave Naberrie a quick and searching look, "So, Pooja, how are you and Doctor Sert doing?"

Pooja blushed slightly and smiled, "We're doing well. Did you talk to Vader? Lenz tells me that Lord Vader gave him and me his permission and blessing to conduct our courtship."

Leia shrugged just a little as she carefully hung the dress up and began throwing her normal clothing back on hastily, "I might possibly have mentioned it to Luke, who most definitely mentioned it to Vader. I'm glad. Not that you need Vader's blessing or anything but …"

"But's its very nice to have it, yes," her cousin said with a smile.

/-/

 _Vader's quarters_

 _The_ Vengeance

Vader was just reattaching his left arm onto the remains of his biological left appendage when both Kenobi and Jinn suddenly appeared.

The former was muttering "Ow ow ow ow ow" and the latter was …

Vader found himself speaking without thinking, "How is that even possible?"

It was quite a sight, one blue ephemeral figure hauling another specter around by the ear.

Kenobi lifted his hand and firmly wrenched Jinn's fingers loose from his left ear.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said crabbily, "But I don't much appreciate it. Jinn, all you had to do was ask nicely."

"You deserve a little pain, Obi-Wan," Jinn said with equal displeasure, "Here's Anakin thinking you didn't want him as a student. He thinks you disdained him for his past. I know that's not true. And I've decided a little communication is in order here."

Vader intervened, "Considering that I cut Kenobi down on the Death Star, I assume that Kenobi's primary emotions toward me at this juncture are hatred and disdain."

Kenobi's irritable expression changed into astonishment, then drooped into bewilderment and pain. There was a long pause.

"Oh Anakin," his former master said finally, "I loved you as a brother. I admired you as a fellow Jedi. I was proud to be your master. I was grateful for the 9 times you saved my life."

Vader pointed one prosthetic finger, "I saved your life 10 times, Obi-Wan. Don't forget about Cato Neimoidia."

"Which doesn't count," Kenobi said with a slight smile, before his face smoothed into serious calm, "But nevertheless, Qui-Gon is right, Anakin."

The aged Jedi ghost took a turn and moved to the transparisteel window. Beyond floated Dagobah.

"You _were_ unusual, Anakin," Kenobi said without looking at him, "And I was young, and reeling from the loss of my own Master."

Obi-Wan turned back now, staring directly into Vader's scarred face, "I didn't know how to meet your needs, Anakin, I know that now. I was afraid of the responsibility. I knew how strong you were as a child of 9, when your midichlorian count came back higher than Master Yoda's. And Yoda too, failed you. Jinn was right. You needed to be trained, and sending you away was not a viable option. But I was probably not the right one to do it. You needed someone with more experience, someone with a better understanding of your abilities and the complexity of your past. You _were_ different from the younglings who had been raised in the Temple, but you were never inferior, my friend. I'm sorry I did not make that clear. And of course I failed to protect you from Palpatine, who could see your tremendous potential when we took it for granted. Who worked on you for years …"

The grayish-blue head bowed, and then Kenobi looked up again, "I apologize, Anakin, and I ask your forgiveness. I loved you, but I failed you."

Vader stared at him incredulously. Kenobi was claiming love? And asking forgiveness?

He glanced outside at Dagobah, wondering if it would suddenly start rotating in the opposite direction. Such was his internal disbelief at this conversation. Jedi Masters did not apologize. Least of all Kenobi, who had always been the perfect Jedi, eschewing romantic attachment and following the rules of the Order.

He bowed his head, considering. Forgive Kenobi? He could tell the old ghost was genuine. And Obi-Wan was right. Palpatine had groomed him for years under the very noses of the Jedi Council, vaunted for its wisdom.

The former Sith Lord turned back to gaze directly at his former master.

"And what of this, Obi-Wan?" he asked, gesturing at his scarred face, his prosthetic limbs, "Do you regret this?"

After a pause, Kenobi answered steadily, "You had to be stopped, Anakin, after you led the march on the Jedi Temple, after you slaughtered the younglings, after you pledged yourself to Sidious. I regret that my stowing away on Padme's ship suggested to you that your wife had betrayed you. I regret that I couldn't find the words to pull you back from your madness. But no, I don't regret our battle in the sense that I believed, and still believe, that you had to be stopped. I do regret that I failed to stop you."

Vader nodded, satisfied. This was honesty. And for all that he had lived 20 years under the dominance of a slippery, dishonest and tricky master, he still preferred honesty in his personal dealings.

"Very well, I forgive you for your failings as my master, Kenobi," he said, "But I do not forgive you for the agony and pain and humiliation of this suit."

He strode out of the door without looking at either specter.

And was surprised to find that even in this limited forgiveness, his soul felt lighter.

/

 _The next day_

 _Recreation room_

 _The wedding_

Master Yoda stood on a chair, gazing at the 2 humans in front of him.

One, Captain Han Solo, tall, dark, and definitely handsome. Not that Yoda found him so, but he understood enough about human females to intellectually realize that the man was good looking to such creatures.

Princess Leia Organa, at his left, was (again, intellectually) a sight to behold, clad in flowing white, a soft and beautiful smile on her face.

Both young people – and to Yoda, nearly all sentients in the galaxy were young –were exuding joy and love and indeed, adoration.

It was, if one had the appropriate attitude, rather a charming scenario.

As a Jedi Master, Yoda was finding the appropriate attitude rather hard to grasp but he had learned pragmatism, as had the girl's biological father, who was looming to his right, the steady breathing the only sound in an otherwise quiet room.

The time was now.

Yoda lifted his gaze and looked at both bride and groom.

"Marriage," he croaked steadily, "Marriage is today what brings us together. A blessed institution it is. A dream within a dream it may be. Question is, good dream or nightmare?"

The ancient Jedi saw the young Skywalker, who was standing to the left of his sister, raise an incredulous eyebrow. Leia Organa, on the other hand, showed a suspicious twitch in one corner of her mouth. She had quite a reprehensible sense of humor for a Jedi Padawan but the Skywalker twins were not, and never would be, traditional.

One green finger reached out to point at Han Solo, "Much responsibility you bear, Captain Solo. A Jedi your wife will be. Children, if you have them, much power they likely will have. Not in centuries has Jedi been married with blessing of Order. But old times have passed. New times have come."

He turned his head now to gaze directly at Leia Organa, who now looked appropriately serious.

"Much power you have, Daughter of Alderaan. Much love you have too, for Han Solo, for your family, for the galaxy too. Know I do that your life a balance will be, between compassion for the many and devotion to the few. Seek wisdom as you grow, you must. But my blessing you have, and a joyful union I hope."

He hopped down rather laboriously from his chair and shuffled to one side, using his walking stick.

Darth Vader stepped forward now to face the couple, using the Force to carelessly shove Yoda's chair to one side.

"Han Solo, do you take this woman, Leia Organa, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he intoned solemnly, fixing the former smuggler with a basilisk stare, "Do you promise to love her, care for her, cherish her? Do you commit to her and her alone, forswearing all others? If so, answer that you do."

Solo gazed back at the black colossus and said firmly, "I do."

Vader turned to his daughter, and felt a catch in his throat. How beautiful she was. Like her mother, on their own wedding day. Before his own terrible decisions had wrecked his life and the lives of his wife and children.

He forced himself to focus, and spoke in a softer tone, "Do you, Leia Organa, take this man, Han Solo, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, care for him, cherish him? Do you commit to him and him alone, forswearing all others? If so, answer that you do."

Leia turned to look at Solo, her eyes and face aglow.

"I do," she said simply.

"Very well," Vader said, "By my authority as Commander of the Naval Forces of the Empire, I …"

He stuttered to a halt.

Again, a raised eyebrow from Luke along with a mental Force nudge from his son.

Firmly, the former Anakin Skywalker finished the sentence, "I pronounce you husband and wife."

There was another long pause and Luke prompted, with a smile in his voice, "You may …"

Vader sighed softly, "You may kiss the bride, Captain Solo."

Solo leaned down toward his diminutive bride and kissed her, first decorously, then passionately. Leia's face, what was visible to the onlookers, was alight with joy.

There was a ring of cheers from the small group surrounding them, and Vader felt a twitch in his right eye. No doubt a random misfiring of nerves. His tearless tear ducts weren't doing a thing. Positively not.

 _Author Note: Do Star Wars people exchange rings when married? Not sure, so I didn't put that in there. And I hope a few of you caught the mangled Princess Bride quote._


	34. Chapter 34

_The_ Millennium Falcon

 _6 hours later_

 _In hyperspace_

The holovid faded to black, and Leia heaved a sigh of pleasure.

"That was wonderful," she said, leaning closer to Solo, "I've never enjoyed a holovid so full of wonderfully silly quotes! I can't believe I've never seen it before. And a nice ending. They lived happily ever after."

Han chuckled, "I guess so, yeah. Actually, I read the original holobook awhile ago and it was much darker. The ending was 'well, maybe they made it, maybe they didn't.' I actually like the vid version better."

Leia kissed him, "It sounds like the holobook might be more realistic, but I prefer a happy ending too."

"Well, I've gotten my happy ending," he said, then groaned and added, "I have gotten mushy, haven't I?"

Leia rolled to her feet and extended a hand, "You're allowed to be mushy on our honeymoon, Han. Do you want something to eat?"

Solo took her hand and was surprised when she effortlessly pulled him to his feet.

"Wow, you've got some muscles, Leia," he commented, "And yes, I am a bit hungry. And the galley is full of great stuff. Chewie and Luke pulled out all the stops."

"I think they had some help from Vader's hapless crewman #9334. Pooja said he was training to be a restaurateur on Ord Mantell until he was rather forcibly recruited into the stormtrooper corp. Some jerk of an officer was filling a quota."

Han shook his head even as they reached the small galley, "Your cousin is something else, isn't she?"

Leia chuckled even as she opened a cupboard and pulled out some Corellian wine, "Diplomacy in action, my dear. The kind of diplomacy that doesn't involve blasters and Jedi mind tricks. Just … just common decency. She is polite and caring toward everyone, including the rather overwhelmed crewmen who were dragged along on this wild and crazy Skywalker/Vader/Organa/Solo ride."

Solo's brow wrinkled slightly, "I don't think I've even seen the crewmen! How many are there are on the _Vengeance_?"

"Three, I think," Leia responded after thinking a moment, "Plus Doctor Sert, Commander Tregast, and of course Vader. They tend to stay out of Vader's way if they can, which is reasonable enough."

Solo nodded thoughtfully, his mind jumping to his admittedly terrifying father-in-law, "I hope Chewie's doing Ok on the _Vengeance_."

"Chewbacca has a remarkable capacity for fitting in wherever he needs to, Han."

She handed him a glass of wine and raised her own, "Cheers, Captain."

/-/

 _The_ Vengeance

 _Darth Vader's private chambers_

Darth Vader watched with surprise and respect as the giant Wookie Chewbacca carefully shifted another wire on Vader's right arm prosthetic, which was still attached to the organic portion of his arm. An intermittent green light on the attached meter solidified to green.

It was amazing that such a large creature could work so delicately. But perhaps it wasn't a surprise given that the _Millennium Falcon_ , which should be resting quietly in a scrap heap somewhere, had spent the last three years besting the prime pilots of the Imperial Navy. In retrospect, it was obvious there must be two genius mechanics keeping her flying.

The Wookie raised his head and roared at some length.

"Oh dear!" C-3PO said in a distressed voice, "Chewbacca says, Lord Vader, that the anterior wiring in the prosthetic has been specifically designed to be rendered undamaged but inoperative at a voltage range of 450 to 500 Kilovolts. The result will be almost complete paralysis of your right hand. Most peculiar. I have never heard of such a thing …"

Chewbacca interrupted this soliloquy with additional Wookie grumbling.

"I am merely expressing my confusion, Chewbacca," the droid continued in an offended tone, "I am a droid, and I have experience with electronics. My lack of understanding is pertinent …"

The former Sith calmly interrupted, knowing from bitter experience that C-3PO could ramble on nearly indefinitely, "Can something be done, Wookie Chewbacca?"

The Wookie peered at the prosthetic again, moved a few wires around carefully, considered, and then muttered at some length.

"He says yes, Lord Vader," the protocol droid translated promptly, "But it will take some time. He estimates at least 4 hours to replace some wiring and cover other areas with appropriate insulation. He also advises a change in the battery so that it is more impervious to electronic assault. He is willing to do the work at your convenience."

Vader hesitated and stared up at the Wookie. It was most unusual to be facing a Being taller than he was, and he knew that this particular Being had every reason to hate him.

For he, Darth Vader, had led troops against the Wookiees on Kashyyyk during the subjugation of its Wookie population. The deaths of the Wookiees had been in the tens of thousands, and many more had been enslaved.

Indeed, Vader knew from Solo's record that the Captain had been drummed out of the Imperial Officer Corps for rescuing Chewbacca from slavery.

Vader did not fear many sentients, but Chewbacca was strong, and Vader would be extremely vulnerable while the Wookie was working on his prosthetics. Could the Dark Lord trust this incredibly vibrant creature who had every reason to destroy him?

The furry head was staring straight into his own black mask now, and Chewbacca spoke again, this time more softly.

"He says, sir," C-3PO translated, "that he owes a life debt to Captain Solo, and by extension now to Solo's wife and family. So long as you deal honorably towards his adopted family, he will deal honorably with you."

Vader felt a stir in his soul, even as he nodded his head.

"Very well, Chewbacca, I gratefully accept your offer. Perhaps tomorrow morning?"

The Wookie nodded, removed some leads, and left the room.

The protocol droid lingered, apparently curious about the various mechanical paraphernalia in the room. This gave Vader the opportunity to study the droid surreptitiously.

It had definitely been most startling when Solo had exited the _Millennium Falcon_ just as she prepared to take off for the Solos' honeymoon. The irascible captain was pushing C-3PO ahead of him and had told Luke that "even turned off, this tin plated chatterbox is an annoyance, and he isn't going to be on the _Falcon_ while Leia and I are enjoying ourselves."

Vader's shock at the sight of C-3PO, the droid he had built as a child, was so great that Luke had stared at him in surprise, obviously picking up on the emotional reverberations in his father's heart. So far, the Sith Lord hadn't explained his history with Threepio to his son. Not that he was averse, but shortly after the _Falcon_ 's departure, Luke and Yoda had returned to Dagobah for further training.

C-3PO obviously did not recognize him as his former master. There had been much hysterical chattering from the protocol droid at the sight of Vader until Luke had calmed him down. C-3PO must have been memory wiped in the last 20 odd years. Not a surprise, but it led to a surprising twinge of sadness in Vader's heart.

Now if R2D2 were to show up somehow, the ironic surprises would be complete.

/-/

 _The Millennium Falcon_

 _In hyperspace_

"So," Leia said, feeling a slight blush rising to her cheeks, "Are you ready for bed?"

He laughed even as he stood up from the dinner table, stepped over and, to her surprise, picked her up.

"I am indeed, Leia. R2 can man the ship and let us know if the _Falcon_ is coming down with a virus or something."

She tilted her head to stare straight into his face.

"Is that wise, to leave R2 in charge?"

The captain took a few steps toward his, no _their_ , cabin.

"R2 has spent a ridiculous amount of time the last few weeks conversing with the _Falcon_ 's main computer so he's very familiar with her little quirks. I wouldn't say this directly to him, but he might be able to fly her almost as well as I can."

She relaxed, curling a loving arm around him as he carried her into their cabin.

/-/

 _Dagobah_

 _A swampy section_

Luke collapsed to the ground, his chest heaving.

He was thrilled for Leia and Han and their wedding and their honeymoon, but being Yoda's sole student meant he was being pushed far harder than usual.

(Luke felt a twinge of sympathy toward his Alter, who had trained as Yoda's only student until the Bespin debacle.)

The youth glanced at Yoda, who had sat down calmly on a tree stump, chewing on his gimer stick.

(The whole eating the stick thing was still a puzzle to both Skywalker twins, but it seemed harmless enough.)

Luke closed his eyes and stretched out through the Force. Father was calm, perhaps even drowsy. Leia was a long way away so he couldn't really feel her directly, but he had a general sense of happiness. He smiled slightly to himself. Given Han and Leia's penchant for enthusiastic arguing, there would probably be a few dust-ups during this honeymoon of theirs. Or maybe they'd gotten all the arguing out of their systems by now.

Then again, maybe not.

Luke turned to look at Yoda, opened his mouth, and then shut it. Suddenly, a blast of cold had filled him. Not … not real cold, not a lack of atomic motion, but a soul cold.

He turned, stretched out with the Force …

"That place," Yoda said gravely, gesturing with one hand, "is strong with the Dark Side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go."

Luke felt a twitch of uneasiness, even fear, "What's in there?"

The Master lowered his head, "Only what you take with you."

Luke hesitated, then stepped firmly toward the Darkness.

"Your weapon," Yoda said firmly, "You will not need it."

Luke turned around to stare at his Master. Go into a dark and creepy place without his lightsaber? That sounded like a rotten idea.

But then again, Yoda was, if nothing else, a highly responsible being. No way would he let Luke go into a Dark Side locus and die dramatically. Vader would lose his fragile grasp on the Light, and Leia would be devastated.

And (here Luke sighed internally) he had to believe Yoda actually cared about him enough to keep him safe here on Dagobah.

He levitated his lightsaber over to the Master, who took it in one small green hand.

Then he strode resolutely toward the Dark.

His first shock was directly after he lowered himself into the cave. There, hissing softly, was a large snake. Luke froze, but then forced himself to relax. Leia, who was even less fond of snakes than he was, had done some quiet research on the snakes of Dagobah. This was a constrictor, and would not attack him. He was too big.

All the same, Luke was glad when he had edged his way past the serpent, though that brought him into a darker part of the moist grotto. Underneath, small things crunched under his boots. None of them moved, so presumably they weren't alive.

He stopped, reached out again. The cold feeling was even more oppressive now. The evil. What was it Yoda said, though? The cave had only what he brought into it? What did that mean?

There was a small shower of dirt from above as something dislodged above him.

Luke wiped his right hand over his face to knock off the clumps, and when he opened his eyes, he was in a different place.

A round room, with comfortable chairs around the wall, and a tan and brown circular pattern on the floor.

He looked at himself. He was not blue, but he was ephemeral. Not really present. So this was a vision?

There was the sound of a door opening. Luke turned to the right to see a cloaked figure enter the room. He took one step forward to peer at the face.

Anakin. His father. But … with something wrong with his face, his eyes …

To his left, small figures, which had been cowering behind the chairs, stepped out toward Anakin Skywalker.

The one in the lead, a tow-headed boy of about 8, looked up at Luke's father.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

Anakin Skywalker, no – Darth Vader, lit a blue lightsaber. _Luke's_ saber.

"Father, no!" Luke cried out in horror.

No one heard him, least of all this past vision of his father.

Luke watched for only a few seconds before turning away, closing his eyes in horror. The children cried out in terror as they died, even as their shock reverberated through the Force. Shock and surprise. For – Luke _knew_ this – Anakin Skywalker had been not just a Jedi, but a trusted hero to these children.

Voices impinged on his reluctant eardrums.

"Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

Luke wiped the tears from his eyes and turned. A new place. A landing platform, next to a small ship of Nabooian design, surrounded by fields of lava. A woman stood a few paces from him, across from his father.

Padme, his mother.

"Because of Obi-Wan," Vader responded coldly.

(And how strange it was to think of this man, without armor, as Vader. But the coldness, the Darkness, was so present in his expression and demeanor. In his soul.)

"Because of what you've done," Luke's mother cried out, "Because of what you plan to do. Stop now, come back. I love you!"

"Liar," Vader screamed at her, "You brought him here to kill me."

Luke turned, his eyes swimming with tears. A man – a young Obi-Wan! – stood at the top of the ramp of the ship.

Vader turned and stretched out his hand. Padme's hand went to her throat, her eyes wide with terror.

Luke turned away again, unable to watch. He heard Ben's voice.

"Let her go, Anakin! Let. Her. Go."

Luke collapsed to his knees, sobbing, closing his eyes, willing his ears to stop working.

He had heard of Vader's attack on his mother but to hear her pleading, to see her beautiful face contorted in terror and shock as her husband choked her, was too much to bear. How could he? How could he?

There was sobbing nearby.

And rhythmic breathing.

Luke forced himself once again to open his eyes. Forced himself to breathe steadily, even as he rose to his feet and looked.

Darth Vader, clad in his black armor, stood over the body of …

Emperor Palpatine.

Luke stepped forward incredulously. It was indeed the Emperor lying on the floor, his body chopped in two halves, a look of hatred, fury, and fear on his wrinkled visage, in his yellow eyes.

At the Emperor's feet was a woman, crouched over the body, crying. A young woman, with green eyes and red hair, dressed in a black dress.

She looked up and, for the first time in this horrific series of visions, he was observed.

Her face transformed from grief to fury.

"This is your fault!" she cried out, "Your fault! He murdered my Master, my Teacher, my Sovereign because of you! He finally found an apprentice and treacherously turned on his Overlord. Luke Skywalker, from a 6th rate farm on a 10th rate planet. I hate you. You've destroyed my life!"

Luke froze in shock. This woman, whoever she was – this was real grief roiling from her. Mourning for the Emperor.

The woman stepped forward toward him, her face contorted with rage, "And do you imagine that after you sold yourself to join him that he will be faithful to you? That he will care for you? Treat you well? He betrayed the Jedi and his Master and he will betray you as well. He is incapable of honor, of true devotion. He will take you and use you and throw you out when he decides you are no longer worthy, and then he will take another apprentice.

"And I hope, when that day comes, that you experience 10 times the agony in my own heart."

The woman turned back to the body on the floor and threw herself on it.

"My Master, My Master, I failed you!"

Luke looked straight into the masked face of his father.

And it all faded away.

He was back in the cave, on Dagobah.

/-/

 _The Cave_

 _The Vision_

 _(Luke is asleep in the shuttle on Dagobah.)_

 _4 hours later_

"Then I was back in the Dark Side Cave," Luke said, his hands over his face.

There was a long pause, and Other Luke said gravely, "I think that place needs to be blown into smithereens."

This provoked a reluctant chuckle from Luke, and he dropped his hands to look at his Alter, "So you had the same vision?"

Other Luke shook his head, "No, I had a vision of fighting Father."

Luke glanced around the Cave, "Speaking of …"

"He stepped out," the Older One said, "But I'm sure he'll be back."

Luke nodded, "So you fought Father. With what?"

A lifted eyebrow, "My lightsaber."

"Yoda told me I didn't need my weapon," Luke said in a puzzled tone.

Other Luke sighed, "He told me the same thing. You were smarter than me, I guess. I brought mine anyway."

Luke nodded, "Well, Father would have flipped if I was hurt and I know Master Yoda doesn't want to get him upset, so I figured I was safe enough. And I guess I was, physically anyway. So what happened in your vision?"

Other Luke rose from his crosslegged position and moved to face the ocean.

"I met Father – well, a vision of Father, and we fought briefly. I cut off his head, and when his mask fell to the floor, it cracked open and my face was there."

"Urgghhhh," Luke murmured, and shook his head, "Well, that's thoroughly creepy. What did it mean?"

Alter Luke turned back to him and leaned against the cave wall, "At the time, I thought it meant that I had the capacity within me to become another Vader, especially because of the hatred I harbored in my heart toward Vader, whom I thought had murdered my father. Which is all true. But after Bespin, when I found out that Vader _is_ my father, I realized the vision was also a message, one I wasn't wise enough to decipher. About our family relationship."

Luke nodded, then lifted his chin firmly, "So you've had more time to think about intense and unsettling Force visions. Any insights into the ones I just had?"

Alter Luke chewed on his lip as he stared up at the ceiling of the cave for a long minute.

"Do you remember that psychiatrist on Tatooine?" the Older Version of Luke asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Luke furrowed his brow, "Uh, yes? Doctor Tornay? I was forced to attend like 6 sessions with him and Aunt Beru when I was 13. I remember him, though not fondly. Bigg's father insisted that Uncle Owen have me meet with the good doc after that little problem in Beggar's Canyon."

"Little problem," Other Luke snorted, "I guess you could call it that. As in, I broke 4 bones in my foot and leg and nearly got the whole gang killed."

Luke waved a casual hand, "The swoop bike had an issue. I couldn't predict that. Nor the Krayt Dragon presence. And the Tuskens were a surprise too. A bunch of weird stuff happened."

Older Luke chuckled, "Yeah, well compared to a total novice flying an unfamiliar X-wing into a battle against a monstrous space station at the age of 19, the whole episode was minor. But of course those staid and sensible adults didn't feel the same way. And looking back at the whole thing 10 years later, I have to admit I was a reckless idiot."

Luke leaned back against the cave wall. He was tired. When he was asleep and having a vision, was he getting real rest?

"So?" he demanded.

"So the psychiatrist said that I was 'exhibiting reckless, even semi-suicidal behavior due to deep father hunger, fear of abandonment, and anger at parental absence.'"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he did say that, didn't he?"

He paused, then continued reluctantly, "So you think he was right?"

Older Luke sighed, "I think, through his general air of condescension and superiority, he did have a point. Not the suicidal part. I'm not, except when my Sith Lord father has me backed up against a bottomless chasm with no reasonable options. But reckless? Abandoned? Angry? Certainly. Your visions had to do with abandonment and betrayal, didn't they? And this mysterious red haired woman pushed that verbal button, right? You saw Father betraying Jedi children, and then Mother. And in what we can hope was a future vision, you saw Palpatine dead at Father's hand. So can you, can I, trust Father to be committed to his children when he's betrayed others he promised to love, honor, and protect? Can we believe he won't cast us aside or leave us again?"

Luke sat up suddenly, his weariness suddenly gone. He stared straight at into his Alter's eyes, "I don't know. Can we?"

Other Luke looked back at him, and said softly, "I don't know either. I want to believe there is good in him …"

"Oh, there definitely is," Luke said confidently, "I know that. He cares about me and Leia. But that vision, of him cutting down those children, it just makes me wonder if he'll get tired of us and our drama, or we'll infuriate him one day and he'll snap. "

"I did not 'snap', as you put it, Young One," Other Vader said as he stepped from a side tunnel."

Both versions of his son stared up at him, hurt and anxiety in those sets of blue eyes.

Older Vader turned away, unable to meet their accusing gazes.

"I killed the younglings out of desperation. I turned against the Jedi out of belief that they had failed the Republic but also, yes, out of a desperate longing to save your mother. I knew Padme would die if I did not intervene somehow. There was only one path I could see to save her, the path of the Dark Side. Sidious promised that if I pledged my loyalty to him, I could rescue her from death. And the child as well."

Luke stood up now, stepped close to this slightly Older Version of his father, "You attacked her. I saw it. She pleaded with you, she told you she loved you, and yet you choked her as she carried your unborn children!"

Vader's hands clenched and the cave trembled slightly.

He looked back into the eyes of this younger version of his son.

"I have regretted my actions, and hated myself for them, every day since that terrible confrontation with your mother, Luke."

"Will you do it again? Abandon us? Betray us? Attack us?" Luke demanded.

Other Luke murmured softly, "He already did harm us in my timeline. He tortured Leia at Bespin, and nearly killed me."

The trembling grew stronger.

Qui-Gon Jinn strode through the nearest entrance.

"All right, Skywalkers," he said firmly, holding up his hands in the galactic symbol for time out, "I'm calling a halt to this!"

 _Author Note: As a mother, I have to say that the scene of the attack on the Jedi younglings (mercifully not shown in its entirety) gets me every time. Ugh, Anakin, Anakin, Anakin. You fell so hard, so fast._

 _And the beginning of the chapter is a reference to the Princess Bride book and movie. Did you know the book came first? And it is much darker and more cynical than the movie. Usually I'm snooty about a book being better than a movie based on it, but in this case I think the movie is way better._


	35. Chapter 35

_The Cave_

 _The Vision_

Qui-Gon sounded unusually stern, "You need to stop this. The last thing we need is Anakin blowing this whole cave up in the middle of a Force tantrum. I don't know what the existential results would be."

Older Luke cocked an eyebrow even as he stared at his father, who was standing rigidly, the prosthetic fists clenched, "Can he do that?"

Jinn shrugged, "I do not know, but I wouldn't care to test it. Anakin was always capable of more than anyone thought he was."

Luke forced himself to relax, "I'm sorry. You're right."

Jinn turned to him, his expression growing gentle, "I understand your distress, Younger Luke. Those visions obviously tapped into some deep seated fears and issues. It will no doubt be healthy for you to process them, but you should not antagonize Anakin unnecessarily."

Luke looked at Jinn and smiled wryly, "So do you have psychiatric training along with Jedi training in your background?"

Jinn grinned back at him, "Not at all, Luke. But I have one huge advantage over any living psychiatrist."

"Which is …?" Older Luke inquired.

"I'm already dead," Jinn replied promptly, "I really think even Anakin can't kill me since I'm already dead. A real live psychiatrist would be Force choked in about 30 seconds, and then his body would be dismembered into at least 20 pieces with a lightsaber. Anakin has some anger management issues and has not shown a marked desire to work through them."

There was a soft growl from the Older Vader, followed by, "That name no longer has any meaning for me!"

Older Luke groaned softly, opened his mouth, then closed it again firmly.

Jinn cast a thoughtful look at Vader then turned to Luke, "So let's start with you, shall we? How are you feeling right now emotionally?"

Luke sighed, looked down, looked up, and began pacing.

And then, to his surprise, found himself whining.

"I'm angry, and frustrated, and _tired_. I'm the youngest person around except for Leia, who is all of, what, 5 minutes younger? But I feel like I'm the one that has to keep it all together! Father is unstable and Yoda is ancient and set in his ways and I'm trying to be this bridge between them and I'm really stretched. And then you Force ghosts keep showing up and I have these weird and stressful visions. It's not fair!"

There was a pause, and Luke caught his Alter's wide eyed gaze.

"Please tell me I wasn't _really_ that whiny 2 years ago," Older Luke said, finally.

Luke scowled, then smiled a little in spite of himself, "I'm much better than I was. 'But I was going into Tosche Station to get some power convertors, Uncle Owen!'"

Older Luke groaned, "I guess I really did sound like that, didn't I? Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were saints to put up with me."

Another pause, and then Luke said softly, "I still miss them so much."

There was a sigh of agreement from his Alter, and Jinn said diplomatically, "It is natural for you to miss your adoptive parents, Luke."

Older Luke shook his head, "They were never my adopted parents."

"Which is odd, really," Luke chimed in.

"I mean, they were so good to me," Older Luke said.

"But … never a father, or a mother. Always an aunt and uncle. I don't know if that's why …" Luke added, before trailing off.

Alter Luke continued thoughtfully, "I think it is why. Maybe? I always felt this hunger for my father. Less so for my mother. Maybe because Aunt Beru was more motherly. Uncle Owen was a good man but we had so little in common."

Luke chimed in, "The odd thing is that the Jedi took little ones from their families. Did they have major parental hunger issues? If not, why am I so weird?"

Both Lukes looked at Jinn, whose head had been turning back and forth between them like a spectator in a highly exciting net-ball game.

"Ah," the Jedi said, "Well, that is truly an excellent question. I was myself taken as an infant into the Jedi Temple, so I have no memories of my parents. Of course, there were individuals who cared for the Force sensitive babies and toddlers in the Temple."

Older Luke stepped forward now to face the Jedi Master, who, to Luke's eyes, looked odd as a corporeal person instead of a luminous, shimmery, blue ghost. Not for the first time, Luke contemplated the peculiar nature of this cave.

"Did you miss your parents?" Older Luke asked solemnly.

Jinn stared back, looking surprised, "Truthfully, I have not thought of them for decades."

He began pacing, then looked gravely at both Lukes, "It is likely I have repressed my infantile distress over permanently losing my parents. But there is another aspect to this. A strong Force sensitive infant will, even though not yet trained, reach out through the Force for others of his or her kind. I was surrounded by Force sensitives in the temple. My caregivers, even if they did not love me as a parent, were trained to soothe the anxious fears of a young Force sensitive. You did not have that. The Lars were, I know, caring people, but they were not Force sensitives. Furthermore, you were separated from your twin at birth. There were few cases of twin Force sensitives so our knowledge of them is limited, but it must have been emotionally devastating, to a level I cannot articulate or fully understand, to be separated from the sister who shared the womb with you."

Luke sighed, "That does make sense. When we learned the truth about me and Leia, it felt like an important, vital piece of my life clicked into place. Still, Leia doesn't seem to have the same issues. She bonded very closely to the Organas, and I don't think they were Force sensitives at all."

"They were not," Alter Vader said coldly.

"But they were politicians," Older Luke chimed in, "And Leia is a politician, through and through. And you said our mother was a politician?"

Luke nodded, "Yes. She was …"

"Extraordinary," Other Vader broke in, his voice taking on a reverent tone, "One of the most gifted politicians the galaxy has ever seen. Strong, intelligent, articulate, compelling. Yet caring and honest. It has been generations since one of her like has been seen."

Alter Luke's eyes were wide, "She sounds amazing."

Luke said reassuringly, "We've been able to learn quite a bit about her. She _was_ amazing. She was a wonderful person."

Other Luke smiled a little as they shared a thought.

At least their mother was fabulous.

"So," Luke said, turning back to Jinn, "Back to my problem. At some deep, semi-subconscious level, I am afraid that my father is going to betray me, or abandon me. How do I process that? How do I move forward confidently and do what needs to be done?"

The dead Jedi's eyes widened, "How would I know?"

Luke chuckled in spite of himself, "You're supposed to my psychiatrist, Master Jinn."

"Just pretending to be one, young Luke," Jinn returned with a wink, then grew more serious, "Truthfully, you have a difficult road. You are correct that your father is not entirely stable. He has progressed mightily toward the Light, but he still carries deep wounds."

"I would say he's inflicted far more wounds than he carries," Luke said softly.

"Wounded people often lash out at others. Unfortunately, your father has far more capability to cause destruction than an ordinary individual."

"You realize, Jinn, that I am standing right here," Other Vader growled, striding over to loom over the dead Jedi, "And I do not appreciate your implication that I am weak."

Jinn turned and lifted his head. He was relatively tall for a human male, but Vader loomed over him.

"You are very powerful in the Force, Anakin, and you always were. But don't you agree that the tragic loss of your mother, and the horrific tragedy of your wife's death, affect you even now?"

This Sith Lord stared at him for a long moment, hands clenched, posture rigid. Then the great head lowered, the body slumped, and the Dark Lord turned and strode out of the room.

"I guess that would be a yes," Older Luke said softly.

Jinn reached out and put one solid hand on each of the Lukes' shoulders, "Older Luke, and Younger Luke, I know that your father does care deeply about you. The Vader of your timeline, Younger Luke, has shifted a great deal toward the Light. Nevertheless, the upcoming confrontation with Sidious is fraught with potential emotional landmines. He will be facing the Sith Lord who held him in slavery for the last 20 odd years. He will be struggling with his fears for your safety, and his intense worry about his wife drove his turn to the Dark Side. The entire mission has the potential to be an unmitigated disaster."

Luke looked at him incredulously, "Well, that's very reassuring, Master Jinn."

"I'm not paid to be reassuring, Luke," Jinn said cheerfully, "Just honest. Actually, I'm not being paid at all."

He let go over the Other Luke's shoulder and turned to look gravely into Luke's eyes, "The best thing you can do is to be you. You are a kind person, a loving friend, and a loyal son. You and your sister need to be a moral compass for your father. Kill those who must be killed, destroy those who must be destroyed. That means Sidious, if you can. But never lose your heart of compassion. Remember that even Palpatine, who is one of the most evil sentients to ever exist, was an innocent child once. He has to be destroyed, but do not let hatred fill your heart."

Luke nodded, thoughtful, "I think I see what you mean."

/-/

 _1 day later_

The Vengeance

 _In Orbit around Dagobah_

 _Darth Vader's personal chambers_

"And then I emerged from the vision. I went back to the shuttle, fell asleep, and had another Force vision in the Cave next to the Ocean. Alter Luke and Alter Vader and I discussed the vision in the Dark Side Cave and then Jinn showed up with some useful advice."

Vader was standing staring out the transparisteel window at Dagobah. He didn't dare to face his son right now, fearing disdain in those blue eyes.

"Kantil Caston," he said softly, "That was the first of the younglings I struck down. He looked quite a bit like I did at his age. I used to visit the younglings on occasion. We all did. I used to play tag with them in the Temple corridors."

He lowered his head, "I truly am a monster."

"Father, can you please look at me?" Luke asked gently.

Vader took a deep breath and turned around. Luke stepped forward and held out his hands to grasp Vader's much larger ones.

(Both had been extensively modified by the Wookie Chewbacca, and Vader was pleased with both their response and additional shielding to Force Lightning.)

"I am angry and horrified at what I saw in the Dark Side Cave," Luke said gravely as he stared straight into Vader's mask, "But I love you."

Vader froze, ran those words through his mind. His mouth opened and closed twice before he was able to speak.

"You love me? Luke, how can you? I'm a butcher, a fiend, I attacked your mother …"

"You murdered children," Luke finished, "I know. As I said, I hate and despise what you've done but I love you, and I will love you. You are my father."

Vader shook his head, so overwhelmed that for a brief moment the room seemed to spin. He steadied himself, lifted one hand and placed it on his much shorter son's shoulder, "I do not deserve your love, my son."

"You probably don't," Luke said with a rueful smile, "But it's my decision to love, not yours."

He sighed, then straightened, "We can talk more about the tragic muddle that is the Skywalker clan later, but I would like to discuss the vision which, I presume, is a possible future. I did see Palpatine dead, apparently at your hand. That seems good."

Vader nodded, forced himself to compartmentalize his own self-loathing so he could focus on the issue at hand, "Yes. Were there any clues about the locale of his death?"

Luke considered, "No, not really. I mean, the floor was an artificial surface, not a cave or field. So the floor of a building, or a room in a spaceship. And then there was the woman I saw, assuming she was a real woman."

"She is. Her name is Mara Jade. She is one of the Emperor's Hands."

Luke quirked a puzzled eyebrow, "Hands?"

His father nodded, "The Emperor is bound by the Sith code Rule of Two. There are always two Sith, the Master and the Apprentice. But he finds it convenient to have other Force Sensitive servants. None are fully trained in the ways of the Force. None are nearly as powerful as Palpatine is, or I am. He finds them as children and trains them up to serve him with mindless devotion. They are all trained to obey him without question and to willingly die for him."

Luke paled slightly, "That's horrible!"

Vader looked at him in surprise, and then felt a twinge of shame. It was horrible, he supposed. It was a form of slavery, but he had accepted it for so long. As he had accepted his own invisible slavery to his Master.

"Mara Jade," he continued after a moment, "Is one of the stronger Hands. She has significant Force sensitivity though as I said, her training has been limited. She also has been trained extensively in combat, and espionage. She is, in her own way, a formidable opponent. What was she wearing?"

Luke blinked, then closed his eyes to remember, "Uh, it was a fancy black dress. It was sleeveless, and reached to the floor, though there was a slit up one side so she could walk more easily."

"Not her typical assassin attire," Vader concluded, "So if that detail of the vision is correct, it is in line with our plan to destroy Palpatine at the Death Star celebrations when the Hands will be dressed to mingle with the fat, fawning masses of sycophants."

Luke looked startled, then chuckled, "I guess they aren't your favorite people, the Imperial retinue?"

"Pompous fools, most of them," his father grumbled, then added, "With a few exceptions. It is unwise to dismiss them all. As for Jade, she is genuinely dangerous. If she crosses your path, kill her immediately."

Luke looked shocked, "What? I'm not going to do that!"

Vader stared, "She is lethal, my son. Her devotion to Palpatine is absolute. She will kill you if she can. It is only sensible to …"

"You said she was taken as a child and brainwashed! She's basically a slave! Do you really think we should just cut down this poor woman who was taken as a child and fed lies her entire life? That can't be right."

Vader sighed, exasperated, "Son, we can't save everyone. Based on the vision, her loyalty to Sidious remains absolute and obsessive. Indeed, I would venture to guess that she looks on him as a father, or at least a father figure. She cannot be saved, Luke, and to attempt it would be to put your own life in danger."

Luke gazed at him, "So you are saying she is deeper in the Dark Side than you were?"

Vader gritted his teeth, "No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying …"

He turned away and walked to the transparisteel window again, "I'm saying, Luke, that she is dangerous. She could kill you. I can't lose you, son, or your sister. I can't."

There was a pause and then he felt his son's hand on his right arm.

He turned and looked at Luke, who was gazing at him with compassion.

"Father, you might lose me, or Leia," his son said gently, "We have a far greater purpose than to protect our own lives. We're bringing down Palpatine, and if I die in the process than I am at peace with that."

Horror filled Vader's soul, "You believe …"

He grasped Luke's shoulder, probably too tightly, "Was there more to the vision, my son? Did you see your death?"

Luke shook his head violently, "No! No, there was no indication I die, or Leia, or anyone I love. My point is that if I die, if Leia dies, if Han or Chewie die, it will be terrible and tragic and those left behind will mourn. But obviously this life isn't the end! We will be together at some point, Father. Look at Jinn! He seems quite happy with his life after death."

"Jinn," Vader growled in response, "I fully expect him to pop up one day and begin singing and dancing. The man, or specter, is insufferable."

Luke's grave face relaxed into a warm and genuine smile, "Father, I promise if I die, I won't sing and dance, but I will come back …"

"No," Vader roared.

He began pacing, his hands clenching, "I can't lose you, or your sister. I should have known that Yoda would fill you with his foolish beliefs about subjugating our love for others for the 'greater good'. He told me to let her go, your mother, to not mourn. He was wrong …"

" _I_ didn't say that, Father," Luke interrupted indignantly, stepping right in front of Vader so the former Sith had to stop.

The boy looked directly into his eyes through the mask, his own blue eyes filled with determination, "Father, listen to me. I said before, and I say it again. Grieving and mourning are the right response when we lose someone we love. That's normal. It's healthy. But the reality is that this fight is bigger than me, or you, or Leia. We have such power, power we can use for good. And Leia and I will use the Force for good, whether you support us or not. I urge you to … to think about all the other people in this galaxy. There are so many fathers and mothers and children and pet anoobas that are beloved by others. We can destroy Palpatine and while that will not solve all the problems, it will push the course of galactic history toward a better future. And if I have to give up my life for that hope, I will!"

Vader felt a surge of emotion that would have resulted in tears if his ducts hadn't been destroyed on Mustafar, "How much like your mother you are, my son."

Luke smiled, his own eyes misty, "And that, I know, is a good thing."


	36. Chapter 36

_Author Note: Sorry about the delay in updating. Another story infiltrated my brain and I wrote it, thus delaying the writing of this fanfic. But I finished the other one, so I can focus on_ Peculiar Dream _again._

 _The_ Vengeance

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

 _Entry room between the_ Vengeance _and the_ Millennium Falcon

 _A few days later_

"Welcome back, you two!" Luke said with a smile, "Did you, ah, have a good time?"

Leia's arm was curled around her husband's waist and she smiled widely, "Yes, we had a great time. The food was great, the company was greater …"

Luke grinned, "I'm glad it was fun. And now, are you ready to hit the ground floating? Because I'm tired after days of the Master focusing almost entirely on me. Your turn!"

/-

 _2 weeks later_

 _Dagobah_

 _Level area outside Yoda's hut_

"Fearsome, Force lightning is," Master Yoda said solemnly.

Luke and Leia looked more bewildered than impressed.

"What is it exactly?" Leia asked.

Vader spoke now, "It is a purely offensive, energy based attack which allows the user to unleash lightning from his or her fingertips. At the hands of Darth Sidious it can kill its subject in an instant or be a source of prolonged torture, depending on the energy involved."

The twins now looked both startled and horrified.

"Can it be deflected?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Or absorbed?" Leia added.

"Hmmm, both possible using tutaminis Force abilities," Yoda said.

Leia and Luke exchanged looks.

"I realize I'm just an Outer Rim farmboy, but I don't even know that word," the youth stage whispered to his sister.

"I don't know that word either!" she whispered back dramatically.

Vader chuckled, which resulted in a strange echoing sound emanating from his vocoder

"Tutanimis abilities represent a host of skills in which a Force user is able to absorb energy or, on occasion, absorb energy in one form and use it in another form," he explained.

"Most difficult such techniques are," the green elf chimed in, "And time we will not have for such advanced techniques for you to learn. But deflect with lightsaber possible. Indeed, learn you must, else attack against Sidious fail it will."

"How do we learn, Master Yoda?" Leia demanded.

"I have modified R2D2 to simulate Force Lightning, my children," Vader explained gravely, "It will not of course injure you like Sidious' lightning will, but you can practice deflecting it with your lightsaber."

R2, who had been sitting quietly at Vader's side liked a devoted anura, now rolled forward and promptly blasted Luke with fake Force Lightning.

Luke yelped in surprise and indignation at the mild shock, "What was that for?"

R2's dome twisted, and the little droid let loose with a sniggering beep, followed by extensive chortling.

"Father," Luke said with a sigh, "I think you are having a bad effect on R2."

"He's remembering our glory days," Vader replied with a proud pat on that silver dome.

/-/

 _2 weeks later_

 _The_ Millennium Falcon

 _Attached to the_ Vengeance

 _In Orbit around Dagobah_

"Ok, Chewie, close that panel up and then we'll turn in for the night," Han said.

He stretched slightly and walked through the main area of the Falcon and then into his own cabin. To his surprise and delight, Leia was sitting on his (their!) bed, her back against the wall, a blanket around her body.

"Leia!" he said in delight, then, "Leia, what's wrong?"

He was on the bed next to her now, his eyes on her downcast face, his hand wiping the tears trickling from her eyes.

"Leia?"

"Oh Han," she said, with a weary and deeply discouraged sigh, "I just can't do it. I can't."

"Can't …?"

"Can't deflect Force lightning. Luke picked it up in 3 days and I've been trying and trying and trying."

She suddenly burst into tears of frustration and exhaustion and he put his arms around her, drew her close to him. Part of him was angry at Yoda, at Vader, even at Luke, for pushing her so hard. And part of him was glad that through all that had happened in his life, her life, they had each other. He was glad he was here for her right now.

"Leia, sweetheart, no one is good at everything."

She shook her head, swallowed convulsively, "The whole plan depends on our being able to deflect it."

She was suddenly wide eyed, her eyes gazing directly into his own, "Sidious could kill me with one jolt, Han. I have to be able to deflect. I don't know why I can't figure it out but I have to. And I'm not sure I'll be able to."

Now fear filled Solo's heart, fear and anger. They would not, they could not, put her in such danger! Not his beloved wife, not his Leia!

Leia stiffened suddenly and looked to her right.

"Jinn, I know you are trying to be kind but I do need to learn …"

A pause.

"Yes, I know, but that's … that's nothing. Shielding is easy. I need to be able to …"

Another, longer pause. Leia relaxed and leaned against Han now, her face more composed.

"Ok, I understand, Master Jinn. I'm just not used to failing at anything. I guess … I guess it's a matter of pride. Luke can do it, so why can't I? But I suppose that's silly."

A last pause, and then a watery smile from Leia, "Ok, thanks. I appreciate that."

She turned now to look at Han and smiled more sincerely, then leaned forward for a kiss.

"Master Jinn says we can work around it if I just can't figure out how to deflect Force lightning. He says it is hard and that Luke is just really good," she explained.

Solo groaned aloud, which made his wife raise her eyebrows.

"It creeps me out to think that Force ghosts are hanging out in our cabin sometimes because, you know …"

A flirtatious grin formed on Leia's face, "Don't worry, Han. I assure you they don't want to be here during our, uh, more private times any more than you and I want them here."

"So he's gone now?" Solo demanded.

"Yep."

"Good. Because I'm ready for a private time, aren't you?"

She pulled him down beside her, which was answer enough.

/-/

 _The_ Vengeance

 _Recreation Room_

 _2 weeks later_

"Tea, Doctor?" Pooja asked.

Doctor Sert looked up from the datapad, his hideous frown dissipating at the sight of Pooja and the tea.

"That's quite a face you are making, Lenz," she said with a smile, "Is there a problem?"

Sert sighed and took a long sip of tea, "No, my dear, no real problem. I'm just frustrated that I don't have everything I need to treat my patient as well as I would like to. Yes, much has been done with Chewbacca's help, and even the little astromech droid has proven invaluable, but if I had access to the very best, most modern treatment, I could do so much more."

Pooja put out her hand and laid it on Sert's own, "You've done miracles for Lord Vader. You know that, don't you?"

He looked at her with a mixture of love and amazement. Given the intense personalities on the _Vengeance_ and Dagobah and the _Millennium Falcon_ , it was miracle that everyone was getting along fairly well, and no one had gone stark raving mad over the last few months.

And truthfully, the Miracle in question had a name, and her name was Pooja Naberrie. She was the consummate diplomat, and a kind, honest, decent human being. Even Lord Vader came to her at times for advice. As for the hapless crew members who were caught up in this crazy and wild ride, Pooja was a mixture of older sister and mother and favorite aunt.

"So Pooja?" he said suddenly.

She lifted her eyebrows, "Yes?"

Sert continued awkwardly, "If, hypothetically, I was to ask you to marry you, would you, hypothetically, want to wait until all this was over so, you know, you could talk to your family and get married on Naboo? Or …"

Pooja interrupted with a gentle smile, "Given that we may not survive 'all this', I would rather you asked me sooner rather than later."

He took a deep breath, "Pooja, will you marry me?"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "Absolutely!"

/-

 _Dagobah_

 _2 weeks later_

"So are you all right, Leia?" Luke demanded, shutting down his lightsaber.

Leia was wearing a rather otherworldly look on her face, but she forced herself to focus on her brother.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said gravely.

He dropped onto a fairly dry patch of moss and patted the ground beside him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

She sat down as well and closed her eyes, "Well, the Dark Side cave was as you described it, wet and dirty and with all too many snakes and bugs. I appreciate the warning about not bringing a weapon as … as that wouldn't have been good."

Luke waited patiently.

"It was the Death Star, with a heavy dose of Tarkin," she said softly.

Her twin reached out and took her hand in his own, "Oh Leia, you weren't…hurt, were you?"

She blinked away tears, "Oh no. Not physically."

She shuddered slightly and added, "I hope the Cave isn't like that, that we could actually be physically injured? It was the Death Star command center, but Tarkin just talked with Vader looming silently behind me. And Tarkin was a _barve_ , I guess you could say, taunting me about Alderaan, about what my own father did to me."

"Not that he knew, of course, that Vader was your father, not the real Tarkin."

"No, he didn't," she agreed.

She sighed, "It really wasn't too terrible. I knew it would show something in my heart and it did. The Death Star still hurts, a lot. I still have the occasional nightmare, though less frequently. The interrogation at Vader's hands is still a struggle. But I'm … I'm getting closer to forgiving him fully. And I'll always grieve Alderaan, but feeling the grief instead of burying it has been good."

Luke gave her a long and fervent hug.

/

 _The Vengeance_

 _4 weeks later_

"Do you, Doctor Lenz Sert, take this woman, Pooja Naberrie, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Vader asked.

Sert beamed at the white clad woman at his side, "I do."

"And do you, Senator Pooja Naberrie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled back at her doctor, "Yes, I do."

Amid the cheers from the assembled friends and family of the newly married couple, Vader mused, " _At least I have a backup career if being Emperor of the Galaxy falls through …_ "

/

 _The wilds of Dagobah_

 _5 weeks later_

"Luke! Hey, Kid, are you asleep?"

Luke woke up to find himself falling. He reached out through the Force, sensed the ground approaching rapidly, went into a tuck and roll, and found himself lying on the ground, liberally splashed with mud but unharmed.

With a groan, he staggered to his feet to find Han and Chewbacca standing a couple of meters away. Han's expression was clearly warring between concern and amusement.

"You Ok?"

Luke nodded even as he used the Force to shake some of the mud off his clothes, "Yeah, I'm fine."

A broad smile split Han's face as the humor of the situation took over. Chewie guffawed as well.

Luke chuckled as well. He probably did look funny. He looked up at the darkening sky and frowned in bewilderment. He then shot a look at his chrono. Wait a minute.

"It's 1700 hours? I've been out here 6 hours?"

Han nodded, "Uh, yeah, see…"

"No, Han, just wait," Luke said firmly, "Please tell me, please, that I finally succeeded in evading Leia. Please tell me that she struggled and fought and quested and I finally went silent in the Force, that she could not find me. Please tell me that."

Han stared at him incredulously, a furrow between his eyes.

"I could do that, Luke," he drawled finally, "But do you really want me to lie to you?"

Luke sighed and hung his head. Wearily he stretched out through the Force for his sister, who was …

"She's on the _Vengeance_?" he demanded, startled.

"Yeah. Come on Kid, we gotta get back to the _Falcon_."

Puzzled, Luke began following Han and Chewie along one of Dagobah's confusing trails.

Solo pushed a branch aside even as he said, "See, 15 minutes after you left for your little game of hide and seek …"

"Training, Han." Luke interrupted firmly, jumping over a particularly large mud puddle which Han and Chewie had circled around, "We are training. It's not hide and seek."

"Whatever ya say, Kid," Solo said with another chuckle, "So 15 minutes after you walked off, we got a message that something big was going down, something about that wine order for the Death Star party, and Leia needed to get up to the _Vengeance_ immediately. She took the shuttle and I agreed to call you in. But for some reason, your comlink was off."

Luke glanced at his com and winced, "Well, I turned it off because I was afraid that Leia …"

"Was cheating?" Han turned around now to glare at his brother-in-law, "Are you saying that my wife would cheat in your game of hide and seek?"

"It's not a game!" Luke whined, then laughed, "I was thinking that if someone commed me the sound might attract Leia. So I didn't think she'd cheat exactly, but she's cunning, my sweet twin. She would use what she could. And I thought she'd find me in 20 minutes anyway, like always. She reminds me of an akk dog and I'm the ash-rabbit. It's like she can smell me out or something … Speaking of which, how did _you_ find me when I had turned off my comlink?"

"Chewie smelled you out," Solo said with another chuckle, "After Yoda pointed us in the right direction, that is. It still took us a couple of hours to come across your trail. I'm sure it was very boring for you but that's what you get for hiding in a tree with your comlink off."

"I was asleep." Luke replied, stretching slightly, "Getting the best sleep I've had in a couple of weeks, actually."

"Well, it's a good thing you are rested up, Kid, because I think we're about ready to take out Palpatine."


	37. Chapter 37

_The_ Vengeance

 _In orbit around Dagobah_

 _30 minutes later_

"I tell you, the _Falcon_ 's going to be in the best shape she's been in years, Luke," Han said confidently, "I've, uh, borrowed a few parts from the _Vengeance_ and I've even gotten help from some of the hapless Imperial crew members on board. I have a few more things to take care of and we'll be in great shape. As long as your father doesn't get irritable about me _borrowing_ people and stuff, we'll be ready to roll."

"Han, Leia spends a lot of time on the _Falcon_. Do you really think Father would object to anything that would keep her safer?"

Solo considered this thoughtfully, then nodded, relieved, "Good point."

At this moment, the door to the conference room of the _Vengeance_ slid open to reveal a rather full room.

Vader, Leia, Yoda, Pooja, Sert, Commander Tregast, and C-3PO and R2D2 were crowded around the table either sitting, standing, or squatting in corners.

And Jinn was sitting crosslegged on the conference room table, talking intently to Yoda, while Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall, stroking his ephemeral beard thoughtfully.

Leia looked up and smiled at her brother and husband, even as she shot an incredulous glance at her chrono.

And Vader straightened to his full 2 meter height and said sarcastically, "We are honored that you could join us."

Luke looked contrite, "I'm sorry we're late. I fell asleep in a tree."

"With his com off," Han added helpfully.

("Thanks, Han," Luke muttered.)

Leia shook her head and grinned, "Unbelievable. Well, now that you are here, we can get started."

Luke and Han quickly took two chairs, while Commander Tregast rose to his feet and moved to the front of the room. At the same time, Qui-Gon Jinn floated from his position on the table over to Obi-Wan, where he stood up next to the aging specter.

Luke flashed a smile of gratitude at Jinn for getting out of the way and focused in on Tregast.

"My Lord and others," the Commander said, "We have received updated information indicating that Emperor Palpatine has demanded 15 crates of Toniray Alderaanian wine be shuttled from Lanteeb, where it is being stored, to Endor. The wine is due to arrive at Endor in 8 days. Based on other Fleet movements, we anticipate that Palpatine on the _Eclipse_ will arrive at roughly the same time as the wine. We are currently 2 days in hyperspace from Lanteeb, which gives us sufficient time to solidify our plans, arrive there, and commandeer the shuttle carrying the wine. However …"

He paused and now looked at Vader, who spoke, "We have determined that the Star Destroyer _Dominion_ , under the command of Captain Kruft Morba, will accompany the wine shuttle to Endor. After discussing the situation at length, we believe it would be best to commandeer that vessel as opposed to the wine shuttle for the one day hyperspace journey to Endor."

Luke blinked, "Um, why would a Star Destroyer accompany a shuttle during a relatively short hyperspace hop?"

Han frowned and spoke, "Well, if a pirate could get his hands on that wine, it would be a major haul, not just in credits but in pirate cred. It is remotely possible an Interdictor ship could hang out close to Endor and pull the shuttle out of hyperspace so that it could be boarded before reinforcements from Endor could arrive. Very hypothetical, but perhaps his Royal Darkness is worried about that scenario."

Vader nodded, both amused and impressed, "I am confident that is the answer, Solo, though it would be a rare pirate who had access to an Interdictor. Still, Palpatine grows more paranoid with age, and he fears being humiliated by such a heist. In addition, another Star Destroyer on site will provide additional protection, as well as pomp and circumstance for the Death Star celebrations."

Luke nodded, "Ok. So you're thinking we should try to take over the _Dominion_? Is that even possible?"

Vader huffed softly, "My son, there will be no difficulty at all. I will merely board the ship and take command."

Pooja Naberrie spoke in surprise, "But Palpatine officially stated that you are dead!"

The former Sith shrugged, "And I will merely explain, very briefly, that I have been on a secret mission for my master. I assure you that Captain Morba will not dare to oppose me."

There was a long pause, and then Leia said briskly, "Very well. So some of us will board the _Dominion_ , make the jump to Endor, take a shuttle to the _Eclipse_ , assuming Palpatine is there, board her, and kill the Emperor."

"Just like that," Luke said drily.

"Difficult it will be," Yoda said suddenly, "Do not doubt that, young ones. And older ones. Challenges there will be, and danger. Nevertheless, attack Sidious we will, and prevail we will."

Leia straightened in her seat, " _We_ , Master? Are you coming as well? I did not imagine you would be accompanying us."

"Come with you I will," Yoda said, though his ears suddenly drooped in weariness, "End this fight we must, and help I can."

"We do not require your assistance, Aged One," Vader said rather resentfully. He trusted himself, especially with the modifications to his suit which would better withstand Force Lightning. As for his children, their rapidly burgeoning skills were like stars going nova in the firmament of the Force. He was immensely proud of them. And reluctantly, he admitted his children's companions were excellent in a fight as well.

"Need me you do, Vader," Yoda said softly, "For shield your son I must. Palpatine, if senses you he does, destroy the _Dominion_ he might before board the _Eclipse_ you can."

After everyone untangled this speech in their minds, Luke spoke up, "Because I'm lousy at shielding. I'm sorry. I _am_ terrible at shielding. And I suppose if an unexpected Light Side Force user shows up in the vicinity of Endor, the Emperor will know instantly unless I'm shielded rather well."

Vader hesitated, suddenly filled with concern, "I fear that he will sense me too. The bond is broken but nevertheless, we were bonded for more than 2 decades. And given that he knows of my antagonism, he may well choose to destroy the _Dominion_ , or barring that, the shuttle when we attempt to board the _Eclipse_. It is a serious problem, and one I neglected to ponder sufficiently."

There was a pause and then Jinn stepped forward to speak.

(Part of Luke's brain reluctantly fixated on the non-Force users in the room. What did it look like to them when the twins, Vader, and Yoda all started staring at, and talking to, an empty area of the room?)

"Anakin, Master Yoda and I were discussing this a few minutes ago. I agree that Sidious will sense you, unless … unless your daughter provides the necessary shielding."

Leia looked startled, "Me? Surely Master Yoda could shield Lord Vader better than I could! I don't have that much experience."

Kenobi spoke now, gently, "Princess, you have a truly remarkable ability to shield, far beyond what could be expected in someone with your limited training in this area. Furthermore, because of your biological relationship to Vader, there is a natural bond between you that Master Yoda does not share with your father. And given Yoda's history with Vader, and the Darkness that still lies within his soul, it will not be possible for Master Yoda to shield him. Bluntly, only you can do this."

"However," Jinn sounded more serious than usual, "It will require a lowering of certain mental barriers which may be more than you are able to bear comfortably. Only you …"

"No," Vader interrupted firmly. He turned to Leia now, "No, my … my daughter. You should not even be asked to do such a thing. Your graciousness towards me is much appreciated, but you should not be required to lower any barriers between us until you are ready."

Leia's eyes narrowed, "You don't think I'm strong enough emotionally?"

Vader sighed, his shoulders slumping, "I know, more than anyone else, how incredibly strong you are, Princess. I merely do not consider it right to request such a thing of you."

"What exactly are we talking about?" Han demanded suspiciously, "Since I can't hear our beloved ghosts babbling away, I need someone to interpret. Now."

Leia smiled faintly and put an arm around her husband, "Don't worry, Han. Master Jinn was merely explaining that if I shield Vader in the Force, and Master Yoda shields Luke, we'll have a better chance of sneaking up on Palpatine. And Lord Vader is concerned that when I shield him, it'll be uncomfortable because, you know, he tortured me and everything."

There was a gasp from Pooja and Tregast looked uncomfortable, but Vader nodded, "Precisely, Princess."

Leia stared at him for a long moment, "I can do it, and I will. I've been given this gift of shielding and obviously Luke is a total loss in that area …"

("Hey!" Luke said indignantly.)

"So I'll do it. Because our chances of success are much higher if I do. Correct?"

The Dark Lord gazed at his daughter, and again, briefly, was transported back in time to another beautiful but incredibly determined face.

"Yes," he said in a subdued rumble, "We have a much higher chance of success with your assistance. Thank you, Princess Leia."

He gazed around the table, collecting the attention of all, "Very well, with that settled let us consider other details."

/-

 _The_ Vengeance

 _1 day later_

 _Pooja Naberrie's quarters_

"I seriously don't believe this," Luke muttered.

"Stop complaining, Luke," Leia responded absently, then, "Pooja, you are amazing."

Pooja Naberrie Sert tilted her head slightly and smiled a little, "You look great, Luke, if I do say so myself."

Luke stared gloomily at the mirror in front of him. His hair had been cut short and dyed dark brown, and he'd even taken a dye in pill form which changed his eye color from blue to brown.

("It's temporary," Pooja had assured him.)

Pooja had artistically placed a small scar on his forehead, which somehow changed the expression of his face to give it a slightly ominous cast.

"Why do you even know how to do this stuff?" Luke demanded.

His cousin smiled again, "I did the make-up and costuming for musical theater as a teen in my school on Naboo."

Luke shook his head but remained silent. It was amazing to think that while he was toiling away fixing moisture evaporators on Tatooine, teens on more wealthy planets were doing musical theater. It wasn't like there was anything _wrong_ with theater, it was just so far from his own experience …

"I remember attending plays as a teen," Leia reminisced, "There was a mystery play that was quite popular on Alderaan, the _Shaak Trap_."

Pooja laughed, "Yes, our group did that one. It was fun."

The door slid open and Solo walked in and did a dramatic double take, "Luke, you look … weird!"

"Different, Han, different," Leia chided, putting an arm around his waist, "And different is what we want. Luke's on the Wanted List and the last thing we need is a _Dominion_ officer identifying him."

She stepped back and regarded Solo thoughtfully, "I do hope you'll be all right, Han, though your face isn't floating around on the Holonet. And in an Imperial officer uniform, I believe you will look different enough. Pooja is going to cut your hair …"

Han groaned, dramatically.

"And that should sufficient." she finished serenely.

"And you, Leia, what are they doing with you?" Pooja asked worriedly, "You are so small I can't imagine that you can pretend to be a stormtrooper or officer very easily."

"I'm going in as a prisoner," Leia said with a wicked smile, "And I'm already storing up insults."

"Just don't go overboard," Luke cautioned as he stared into the mirror, "Or else Father will be expected by the true Imperials to punish you, which of course he won't do."

"I'll do my best to restrain myself," she said with a wink.

/-

 _Darth Vader's private quarters_

 _The_ Vengeance

"I greatly appreciate your service, Doctor Sert," Vader said suddenly to the man who was even now bent over his shoulder, which was still not healed to the doctor's rigorous standards.

Sert looked startled and then embarrassed, "It is my honor, my Lord, to serve you and your family."

The Dark Lord shook his head slightly, "I would never have believed so much could be done, Doctor. It is greatly to your credit that you persevered through the limited medical accouterments on board this ship, and my own skepticism."

"So much more can be done," Sert said suddenly, his eyes taking on a fanatic glow, "So much more should be done. As soon as we have access to the latest medical advances – there is a new deep level healing agent coming out of the atolls of Velusia, for example – I will truly be able to …"

Vader smiled behind his mask, and held back an unnatural impulse to pat the enthusiastic doctor on the arm. To see that much vibrancy and passion devoted to the healing of others was odd and, if he were honest with himself, quite inspiring.

Pooja Naberrie Sert was, he realized suddenly, a fortunate woman. And Doctor Sert a fortunate man.

/-

 _The Cave_

 _The Vision_

 _6 days later_

"Hi!" Luke said to Other Luke.

Other Luke was doing one handed push ups (using his artificial right hand, Luke noted absently) but he quickly stood up as Luke wandered into the cave.

"Hi to you too," Alter Luke said with a smile as he brushed his hands together to rub off the slight dust accumulated on them.

"So we're on our way to Endor to take on Palpatine," Luke said eagerly and, if he was honest with himself, nervously, "A lot could go wrong so I'm uptight about it."

"You are wise to experience some trepidation, Young One," the bass voice of Other Vader boomed suddenly as the tall cyborg strode out of another entrance, "Sidious is a most formidable foe. This plan, while it has a reasonable chance of success, is certainly fraught with danger and potential disaster."

The two Lukes exchanged glances.

"I just love how no one is willing to be optimistic about this plan of ours," Luke said lightly, "Even Master Jinn has his gloomy moments."

Older Luke put his right hand on his younger self's arm, "I believe you will succeed. Father tells me that his natural ability in the Force is stronger than Palpatine's, and your Vader has you twins helping him as well. How long have you trained under Yoda?"

"Um, just under 6 months," Luke said thoughtfully. It felt longer than that in some ways, shorter in others.

"And how is Leia doing?" Other Luke said with genuine curiosity.

Luke looked out the cave entrance, focusing on the glittering waves.

"She's doing really well," he said after a moment, "She's not absolutely amazing with the lightsaber but she is, according to Master Yoda, more than adequate. And she is incredible at shielding. Incredible. She's going to shield Father so Palpatine doesn't sense us as we come into Endor."

Other Luke raised his brow, "Is she really? I'm not very good at shielding my presence in the Force."

Luke groaned, "I feel like I'm terrible, though Master Yoda says I'm just pathetically bad, not absolutely horrible. We had these training sessions where Leia would run off into the wilds of Dagobah and I would try to find her in the Force. I never could. Even Master Yoda couldn't. It's like she just goes dark in the Force. Not even dark, really. I mean, it wasn't like there was a blank place where she should be. She is able to kind of spread everything out so her place just feels normal in the Force. It's astonishing. And every time I went to hide from her, she found me within 20 minutes. Rather embarrassing really."

Older Luke was clearly fascinated, "I wonder if she was kind of hiding in the womb, then. I mean, it seems incredibly odd to me that no one knew there were two of us."

Luke tilted his head, "Interesting thought. Yeah, maybe?"

Other Vader had been sidling closer during this conversation, though surreptitiously. Luke sensed intense but awkward interest in everything to do with Leia; intense because she was his daughter, awkward because their history was so full of violence and regret.

He turned directly to this older version of his father and asked, "So, can you provide any insight about Darth Sidious that would be helpful? I mean, he obviously is both powerful and brilliant since he brought down the Republic and the Jedi, but is there anything else that would be useful?"

He sensed surprise from Other Vader, and the Man said, "Have you not spoken with your own father on this topic?"

Luke blew out a slow breath, "We've talked a little, but we've been busy, and not in the same place most of the time. And you've got more experience, I guess, since you are still older than he is. I just wondered if you have any helpful advice."

The Darker Lord gazed at him thoughtfully for a long moment, apparently considering, then spoke, "He is completely self serving, Luke. Never forget that. His primary goal is always his own power, his own glory, his own safety, even his own comfort. And yet …"

The bass voice grew softer, "In the past, and even occasionally now, he has successfully generated an aura of true caring. In my early years in the Jedi Temple, he was the only one consistently available to me for advice and encouragement. He has an incredible ability to discern the deepest needs of those around him, and to manipulate those needs for his own interests."

The tall figure slumped slightly, "When I lost Luke on Bespin, he was furious, and he punished me severely. But there have been flashes of that old, false care. Pretended concern for me and my longing for my …"

The helmet lifted up now, as if its owner was startled to discover himself discussing his emotional needs with the very subject of his desperate obsession.

"How did he punish you?" Older Luke asked softly, but with distress in his eyes.

"Force Lightning," the Sith responded wearily.

Older Luke shot a bewildered glance at Luke, who spoke up, "Leia and I have been training to defend against Force Lightning. Basically, a user can generate lightning and hurl it at someone, either at a low level to cause horrible pain, or at a high level to cause permanent damage or even death. Father has been doing a lot of work on his suit, with the help of Chewie and R2D2, and they have modified it so he will be better able to withstand an attack of Force Lightning. Plus we're learning how to deflect it with our lightsabers. So I hope we'll be Ok."

He was, truthfully, rather doubtful, but Other Vader spoke with obvious approval, "I am pleased you are prepared."

The Sith stepped forward now, this Dark Behemoth, so dangerous, so terrifying, and yet, under it all, so injured both emotionally and physically.

The deep voice spoke, "Luke, destroy him for me, for your sister, for … for Padme. Bring an end to his reign."

 _Author Note: I want to give credit to my fabulous editor and fellow writer, my wonderful husband, for the line in the previous chapter about Vader and his possible career doing weddings. It makes me chuckle. Also, thank you all for your reviews and comments._


	38. Chapter 38

_The_ Vengeance

 _Training Room_

 _6 hours out from Lanteeb_

"How is Duct Tape like the Force, Obi-Wan?"

"What's Duct Tape?"

"It has a Dark Side, and a Light Side, and it binds the galaxy together."

"Ok, I admit I just don't get that one, Jinn."

Leia gritted her teeth and forced herself to direct her full attention on the small Jedi Master standing before her. She was cross legged on the floor in the middle of the _Vengeance_ 's training room, and her current task was not easy.

"Focus, you must, at all times, Daughter of Alderaan." Yoda said gravely, "Distraction there may be. Memories of sorrow, of pain, may strike you at any moment."

Leia nodded even as she fought the temptation to stick her finger in her left ear.

"So what do you call the person who brings a rancor its dinner?"

"Oh stars, Jinn, not again. You told me this one at least 3 times."

"Obi-wan …?

"Fine, an appetizer."

"Ha! You've got to admit that's a good one."

"I admit no such thing. Can we please stop with these terrible jokes? Please?"

Leia took two deep breaths and once again focused, laser sharp, on the Master before her, and her behemoth of a biological father at her right.

"To shield Vader in the Force requires constant focus, Princess. Practiced you have today and yesterday shielding your father, and very well you have done for almost a full wake cycle now. But if fear, or anger, or aggression comes upon you, natural reaction will be to lower shields, even to push him away. If so, revealed will Vader be to Palpatine. Strong you must be, Leia."

"What's the difference between an AT-AT and a stormtrooper?

"Jinn, no, just no!"

"One's an Imperial walker and the other is a walking Imperial. Get it?"

Leia suddenly let loose with a primal scream, leaped to her feet and turned in outrage toward the old Jedi specter.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn! I will lose my _mind_ if you keep telling these horrible jokes. I am trying to work here! Stop stop stop stop _stop_!"

Jinn lifted smug eyebrows, "Your shields slipped, Princess."

Leia froze, then stretched in the Force. Sure enough, she'd lost her focus and dropped her shields, leaving Vader unprotected for the first time in 10 hours.

"Arrgghhhh!" she yelled suddenly, and stomped around the room for 30 seconds before shame threatened to overwhelm her. Of all the things …

"Please tell me that Palpatine isn't likely to start piping stupid jokes to the Imperial Fleet around Endor," she said wearily, taking a seat next to Vader again.

"No, he will not," Jinn said serenely, "But Imperials can be irritating. I was providing some irritation to show you how easy it is to slip when faced with an unexpected challenge. Now my work here is done, and my welcome too I daresay. I bid you good evening."

Both specters faded out, and Leia raised contrite eyes to her biological father, "I apologize for my outburst."

"Don't apologize, Princess. If Jinn had been physically alive I would have strangled him and cut him in 29 pieces and thrown his remains into the nearest lake after the second joke. They were truly dreadful."

In spite of herself, Leia grinned. Well, at least that was one thing she had in common with Vader. They both hated stupid jokes.

"Focus, focus we must," Yoda said, interrupting this family moment.

Leia took a deep breath to release her irritation, and focused on her shielding again.

/-

 _Emperor's Throne Room_

 _Super Star Destroyer_ Eclipse

 _In hyperspace_

 _1 day out of Endor_

"Rise and approach, my servant," Emperor Palpatine ordered from his throne in the Throne Room of the _Eclipse_.

The black haired man rose from his position of subservience and walked forward until he was 2 meters from his seated master. As befitted a slave, however, he kept his eyes lowered to the ground.

Not that Maarek Stele was technically a slave. He was, indeed, a member of that most exclusive of groups, the Emperor's Hands. So exclusive, indeed, that each Hand thought he or she was the only one.

A useful deception in most cases. In Stele's case, Palpatine mused, it likely didn't matter. The man was moderately gifted in the Force, an excellent pilot, brave, and slavishly devoted to the Empire in general and Palpatine in particular.

It was a pity, really, that he was so dull a person. Palpatine disliked interacting with him because he was so one dimensional. Nevertheless, he was useful tool.

"Report," the Emperor said, not bothering to hide his boredom.

Stele raised his head to face his Master, nodded meekly and began his report on security arrangements for the upcoming Death Star ceremonies and celebrations. Palpatine had, of course, his more official security staff, including the red robed Imperial Guards who even now stood at attention around the Throne Room. But Stele had limited Force control at his command, and would potentially sniff out danger spots that the normal security forces would not.

Not that Palpatine expected any problems. These Death Star ceremonies would not be widely attended and indeed few military leaders and Imperial courtiers were even aware that they were occurring. Sidious was going to Endor partly to provide additional incentive to those working on the second Death Star, and partly because he liked celebratory parties, especially with Alderaanian wine.

Mostly he enjoyed relishing in his own power and glory and strength; he dominated the galaxy, mostly through his power through the Force and his cunning intellect but also through his Imperial Fleet, his military might and soon, the new Death Star.

All was right in the galaxy. Well …

Here a slight frown deepened the hideous wrinkles in Palpatine's brow, not _all_ was right. Darth Vader's abrupt betrayal 6 months old was no longer a fresh wound in Palpatine's scarred soul, but it still rankled. The reality that that scum son of a Tatooine slave woman would discard him for the sake of his own pathetic progeny still roused Sidious to fury at least twice a week. Even now, a whirlpool of rage spun in his soul; Anakin Skywalker had been plucked from total obscurity, rescued from a life of dreary slavery, raised to the position of right hand enforcer of the most powerful man the galaxy had ever known, and had chosen to throw it all away, to betray his savior, for a son.

(Admittedly, the Jedi had technically freed Anakin, but the Jedi were merely puppets on Sidious's strings. He took credit for all that Darth Vader had become.)

He forced himself to take a deep breath. In time, all would proceed according to his ultimate plan. Even now Darth Vader lived, though he must be at least partially crippled. Palpatine had sensed great agony when the bond had been severed, before his former apprentice had gone dark in the Force.

It would be pleasant if the man was dead but no, Darth Vader still lived. And with the father was the son, Luke Skywalker, also gifted with great Force power, but physically whole.

A thoroughly unpleasant smile crossed the Emperor's face.

In time, soon, Luke Skywalker would kneel before the Emperor. It would be Darth Vader's ultimate failure.

/-

 _The_ Vengeance

 _Storage Compartment #2_

 _3 hours out of Lanteeb_

 _In hyperspace_

"Hi Han."

Solo stood up so abruptly he smacked his head on the overhead compartment he was rummaging through.

"Oh, hi Leia," he said with a relieved smile.

She grinned at him, "More borrowing?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, you know, the _Falcon_ just needs a little bit more …"

She chuckled, "I'm all for it. So Han, weird question. Have you ever heard of duct tape?"

Solo's eyes widened, "Duct tape? Of course I have. Best stuff in the galaxy. Sticks anything to anything. Uh, I just saw some … ok, here's a roll. See, it is smooth on one side, powerfully sticky on the other. Amazing. I once used duct tape to connect a power convertor to a stray battery in the middle of a space battle against Rylothian pirates. Saved my skin. Everyone should have some. Isn't that right, Kid?"

Leia glanced at Luke, who had just stepped in the door.

"Absolutely," her twin responded firmly, "I fixed moisture evaporators, droids … you name it. Awesome stuff. Did you hear the joke about duct tape being like the Force?"

" _Yes_ , I heard it …" Leia said with a slight groan, "The things I didn't experience in my life as a cushy diplomat, like fixing things with tape. It's sad, really."

"So what are you up to, Leia?" her brother asked.

She rolled her head in a slow circle around her spine in an attempt to mitigate the ache of stress, "Well, I'm taking a break from shielding Vader, so I actually have a couple of spare hours, thankfully. It does take concentration and I'm glad for a respite."

Luke looked hopeful, "Do you want to spar with lightsabers?"

Leia looked into her brother's blue eyes, alight with longing, and sighed, "Well, I guess …"

"Not," Solo interrupted firmly, "Because we have two hours and Leia and I need some, you know, alone time. I mean …"

"I know what you mean!" Luke said, beating a hasty retreat.

/-

 _The bridge of Star Destroyer_ Dominion

 _In orbit around Lanteeb_

 _6 hours later_

Captain Morba glanced over to his first mate, "We are ready, Commander Klattu?"

"Yes, Captain. The wine shuttle is awaiting instructions for departure. We are fully supplied and can depart for Endor at your command."

Morba glanced around the bridge searchingly, then said firmly, "Very well, leave Lanteeb's gravity well and engage the hyperdrive."

The mighty ship of the Empire slipped out of orbit and headed into deep space. Five minutes later, the pinpoints of stars disappeared as the _Dominion_ launched into hyperspace.

Morba relaxed infinitesimally, though he retained his military bearing in front of his men. This particular assignment was relatively benign; indeed, the next day should prove positively relaxing as the ship charted the hyperspace byways to Endor. Nevertheless, 10 years in the Imperial Navy had made their mark, and Morba still felt the heavy weight of command on his shoulders, the responsibility for this mighty ship and the men and women who served aboard her.

Still, a man must sleep and he had been on his feet for 16 hours while the shuttle carrying his Majesty's wine had been fully supplied and guarded. It was a fair amount of work to supply expensive liquor for a party that Morba would not attend, but of course it was an honor to serve his liege in this manner.

"Commander Klattu, take the bridge. I am retiring for the sleep cycle."

"Yes, sir."

Morba nodded and strode toward the elevator, thankful that he was blessed with a second in command who was both competent and diligent. He would sleep well.

The door to the elevator slid open, and Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, stepped out.

Morba's eyes opened wide, and for a thick, reeling moment, the world spun around him.

Darth Vader was dead. He had died 6 months ago, in battle, against the Alliance. There had been memorials, there was even a statue on Imperial Center.

This was impossible …

"Captain Morba?" the iconic bass voice boomed.

Morba found himself shaking physically, along with shaking his head, "Lord Vader. This is impossible. You … you were pronounced dead. It can't be …"

This last word was cut off by a sudden constriction about his neck. Morba's hand went to his throat and for a few agonizing seconds, fear increased even as his oxygen levels decreased.

Then the unseen grip released his throat, and air flooded his grateful lungs.

"I trust that you are satisfied as to my bona fides, Captain?" the voice demanded imperiously.

Morba hadn't made it to the rank of captain by being stupid, "Yes, my Lord."

"We are en route to Endor?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. I have been on a secret mission for the past months, but there is a plot now, a plot against the Emperor's life. I must hasten to Endor and to the Emperor as quickly as possible."

Morba gasped in horrified shock before shakily grasping his military bearing again, "This ship, and its crew, are at your command, my Lord."

"Good," the voice was sarcastic, but not openly threatening now, "I will require all officer quarters in Quadrant 2B for my use and the use of my men and my prisoner."

"As you wish."

Morba was pleased. He wouldn't be displaced from his own rooms. He waved a hand at an eager lieutenant who scurried off the bridge to tell the occupants of Quad 2B to leave their quarters immediately.

The captain now focused on Vader's companions. Three were Imperial officers dressed in uniforms, but the fourth was a young and very attractive woman. She looked familiar …

"Princess Leia," the Dark Lord rumbled, "In one short day it will be my pleasure to present you to the Emperor. You are greatly honored, though I suspect you will find it a less than enjoyable experience"

"I've met Palpatine before, while I served in the Senate," the dark haired prisoner said with clear disdain, "And I have no doubt he has grown only more wrinkled, yellow, and ugly in the intervening years. But I can understand that you wish to bring him a present, like a dog groveling with a bone at his master's feet. You haven't exactly accomplished much in these last months, have you?"

There was a horrified gasp from the men around Morba, and he stared at the prisoner with wide eyes, just waiting for the girl to reach for her throat in terror.

But the woman stayed strong and defiant, staring intently at the looming Dark Lord over her. Indeed Morba, who had always been sensitive to atmosphere, could have sworn that something actually passed between them, communication without words.

"Shall I have the prisoner escorted to the prison block?" the captain finally asked timidly.

The great helmet turned to look at him, "No, the prisoner will remain in quarters next to my own. It would be most unfortunate if she were to slip away as she did on the Death Star."

"Yes, my Lord."

 _Author Note: I borrowed the horrible Star Wars jokes from the Internet. Also, I realized I never addressed Leia's lightsaber. She has one, and it has a green blade. She got it from Yoda, who had a couple of spares in his hut. She hasn't made her own yet._


	39. Chapter 39

_Communications Array Substation #3_

 _The_ Dominion

 _In hyperspace_

 _2 hours later_

Ensign Gort kept his eyes ahead of him, carefully focused on his screen. This shift, in the middle of most crewmen's sleep cycle, was usually a dead bore and Gort often chugged a great deal of caf to stay awake.

Not tonight.

A private message popped up in the corner of his screen.

" _Confirmation! Seetak was on the bridge when Lord Vader showed up. Vader choked Captain Morba!"_

Gort gulped. He quickly typed in a few necessary commands to keep the comm array's 'puter happy, then wrote back to his friend Ensign Kleebalt. Kleebalt was also a comm specialist and they bunked in the same small and dreary room in Pod 65A. Gort wished they were working in the same substation this shift, but no such luck.

" _Morba is dead?"_ he sent back to Keelbalt.

There was a pause, then the return message appeared, " _No, Captain is fine. Short choke."_

" _What now?"_ Gort returned when he had a moment.

" _We are still en route to Endor. Heard something about plot against the Emperor."_

Gort took a deep breath. A plot against the Emperor was all to the good, but if Vader was on his way to Endor to stop it – well, that was _not_ good. But Gort couldn't do much about it. He was an undercover Rebel agent, and his priorities were to keep his head down, his eyes open and do his job efficiently and well. He believed he was doing a good job as a spy as he had provided significant intel about Imperial Fleet movements. But with Vader on board …

A tingle of fear ran through his body, but he forced himself to remember his mantra. Do the job.

And speaking of his job, he was not keeping up with his tasks sufficiently, and the lieutenant overseeing Substation #3 tonight was a careful fellow. Not unpleasant, but very diligent.

The door to #3 opened, and a tall, dark haired Imperial captain stepped through the door. Gort absently heard the lieutenant hurry over and there were a few words exchanged.

Then, to his astonishment and horror, the lieutenant called for him.

"Ensign Gort, Captain Multi has new orders for you. I'll cover your station until a new ensign can be summoned."

Gort stood up, surprised. He didn't know Multi at all, nor why he was singled out for a specific task. It was quite unnerving.

The lieutenant looked irritated, "Don't keep the captain waiting, Ensign!"

Gort shook himself loose from his frozen state. There was nothing to be done but to go … wherever. He was an accomplished comm tech. Captain Multi no doubt had a specific need for something.

He marched obediently to the door. Multi gave him a searching look, then turned and led him through series of corridors, up 4 levels, through three more corridors, and eventually to a room that Gort vaguely remembered as being officer's quarters. This particular room had 4 stormtroopers guarding it.

The door slid open and the captain stepped through. Gort followed, rather timidly, and then stopped in shocked disbelief.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, loomed at the transparisteel window which showed the whorls of hyperspace outside.

"Ensign Gort," Captain Multi said with a casual wave in his direction.

Vader turned around and strode forward. Gort froze, so terrified that he could barely breathe.

Stars. They said Vader could read minds. They said …

"Father, you are scaring him to death," a new voice said.

Gort's eyes jumped over to a data terminal, where a young man now rose from a seated position.

And then the Ensign's eyes grew, if possible, even wider. He recognized the young man. The destroyer of the Death Star. Luke Skywalker. Who had gone missing many months ago, after a disastrous mission to Naboo.

"Ensign … Gort?" Luke Skywalker asked, "Though I know that's not your real name, it is probably best to use it here on the _Dominion_. Thanks for coming."

Now Gort's mouth hung open and his brain, which had been running at frenetic speed, slowed to a halt. He shot a stunned and terrified look at Vader, who had placed his hands on his belt and was surveying him menacingly. What was going on?

Wait.

"Father?" the Ensign asked faintly.

"Uh, yes, Lord Vader's my father. It's a long story. But he's with us. Or we're with him."

"He's with us," a voice chimed from a side door which had slid open during this bewildering conversation.

Gort turned to see another familiar face. Leia Organa. Who had also gone missing at the same time as Skywalker. And the captain who had led him here, he recognized him now as well.

"Captain Multi, aren't you really Han Solo?"

The captain, who had dropped his Imperial bearing as if it were an uncomfortable cloak, nodded with a cocky grin.

"Multi?" Leia Organa inquired curiously.

"Yeah, you know, kind of opposite of Solo. I thought it was appropriate."

She chuckled and, to Gort's astonishment, moved forward and planted a firm kiss on Solo's lips.

Vader apparently was more irritated than bewildered, "Perhaps you could manage a more professional demeanor considering the situation, Princess."

Organa shot the Dark Lord what could only be described as a glare, and moved closer to Solo, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in for a much longer and more passionate kiss.

Skywalker chuckled openly and reached around the couple to grab Gort by the arm. He lurched unsteadily and found himself next to a computer terminal. He was pressed into a chair, and Skywalker sat down next to him.

"Ensign Gort, we contacted Rieekan right before we came here and he told us of the Rebel agents on board the _Dominion_ , including you obviously. We're plotting against the Emperor, who is at Endor for a ceremony. But we're concerned that someone on board might let Palpatine know that Father is here as soon as we drop out of hyperspace. We want to surprise the Emperor so that would be bad. Rieekan says you are a very accomplished comm tech, so we're asking for your help to do a scan to see if anyone is surreptitiously doing something evil on the coms. Like someone has access he shouldn't. You know what I mean?"

Gort stared at Skywalker, at that fresh young face, and took a deep breath. This was unreal. Was he hallucinating?

He bit his lip and felt pain. So obviously this wasn't a dream or a vision or a spice trip gone wrong (not that he took spice, but he could have been spiced at dinner for all he knew.) But everyone knew that feeling pain meant it was real. Right?

So was this some complicated trick to see if he really was a Rebel? But if Vader suspected he was a Rebel, he'd just be in the cell blocks. Darth Vader wouldn't bother with anything quite so elaborate.

Gort forced himself to relax, to commit to this insanity. There was no reason not to.

"Uh, yeah, I can do that. Sure. There are lots of restrictions about who gets to access the comms which send messages outside the ship. I can do a scan to see if messages are waiting to be sent that shouldn't be …"

He began muttering to himself. This was what he loved. Communications arrays and analyzing them and loving them and hating them and manipulating them.

"I believe it to be a waste of time," a deep voice suddenly said near him.

Gort started even as Skywalker rose to his feet and put a gentle hand on Vader's arm.

"Humor us, Father. Ok?"

The behemoth seemed to sigh even as he nodded, "As you wish, my son."

/-

 _The_ Eclipse

 _In orbit around Endor_

 _A few hours later_

Emperor Palpatine gazed out the window of his Throne Room at the (second) Death Star. The vital first phase was completed, the infrastructure which would bear the docking bays and corridors and officer's quarters and throne room and super laser.

The super laser. It was such a pity that the first Death Star's super laser had only been used at Scarif and to destroy Alderaan. It had been meant for so much more.

But soon, relatively soon anyway, the second Death Star would be operational. And he would begin his new, invigorating reign of terror upon the galaxy.

Behind him, the girl crouched in silence obeisance. She had been there for 20 minutes and Palpatine needed to talk to her before he could take his daily steam bath.

He turned the throne around slowly and gazed at the red haired figure bowing at his feet.

"Rise, my child," he ordered.

She rose now and approached. Unlike Maraak Stele, this Hand was permitted to stare directly into her Master's face.

Palpatine found he quite enjoyed her reverent gaze. She adored him more than most of his servants, even worshipped him. And it was a lovely face. Not that he cared a great deal about physical beauty anymore, but she was a treat to the eye with her cascading auburn locks, green eyes, and exotically sculpted cheek bones. She was Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand. 20 years of age. Talented, well trained, gifted in espionage, weaponry, piloting.

The Emperor's eyes narrowed slightly as he surveyed her carefully. She was one of his stronger Hands and he had spent a substantial amount of time in training her to use the Force to a limited degree.

She had no idea, of course, how strong she really was. She had the Force potential to be a Sith apprentice, _possibly_ , but Palpatine had long ago discarded her as a potential candidate for that most vital role.

Because Mara Jade was too nice. No, not nice. She was not a nice person. But underneath her steel and her fire and her irritability was a deep rooted devotion to justice, to fairness.

These characteristics made her far more enjoyable a servant than Stele, for Jade's commitment to the Empire and to Palpatine meant that he, Darth Sidious, had managed to take an essentially "decent" human being (and how he sneered at that description) and fashioned her into one of the best Imperial assassins in existence.

He allowed a fatherly smile to cross his features, and he saw Jade's eyes light up at this acknowledgement.

"Report on your mission to Ryloth, my Hand," the Emperor ordered.

She did so. As usual, her mission had been accomplished efficiently and thoroughly, and she had left more than a few dead bodies in her wake.

He smiled graciously, "You have done well, my Hand."

"It is always my honor to serve you, my Master," the woman replied in her low contralto.

"You are prepared for the gala celebration in 12 hours?"

"Yes, my Master."

"Very well, you may go."

She nodded, bowed, and turned, gliding out of the throne room gracefully.

Darth Sidious watched her leave and then leaned back and closed his eyes.

His mind picked through his recent forays into the Force and finally fastened on the vision of interest.

A shielded balcony at night.

The bright lights of some great city shining behind a woman and a man.

The woman, Mara Jade, dressed in a black cloak with her hair flowing freely.

The man, Luke Skywalker, also dressed in black.

They embraced, then kissed, most enthusiastically.

A slow smile crossed Palpatine's aged face. Visions were never certain, but nonetheless this particular vision was of great interest.

For passionate love for a woman had led to Anakin Skywalker's Fall. It seemed that the same might be true of Skywalker's son.

/-

 _The_ Dominion

 _Stormtrooper pod 98A_

 _In hyperspace_

 _6 hours out of Endor_

Trooper 651, known as Clef to his friends, was sound asleep when the door to his single cabin opened abruptly.

He sat up in bewilderment. It was the night cycle and it was odd for someone to disturb him.

Heavy breathing filled the air, and the lights came on to reveal the 2 meter figure of Lord Darth Vader, with two men dressed in officer garb accompanying him.

Clef was on his feet in an instant, his eyes bugging out. Why was Lord Vader here? He was a lowly stormtrooper, a grunt, a nobody, and hardly worth Vader's interest. Which meant he was in trouble.

He swallowed hard, and forced the words out, "How may I serve you, my Lord?"

The giant cyborg stared at him for a long moment without speaking, then gestured to one of the men beside him, who moved over to the terminal and accessed his latest entries.

After a few nerve-wracking minutes, silent save for the click of keys, the man turned to Vader.

"I can't get access to the external comms, Lord Vader, but the message was definitely sent from this terminal."

Vader turned to Clef now, stepping forward menacingly.

"The password for external communication to the Emperor," Vader boomed coldly, "What is it?"

Clef shook his head, bewildered, "Lord Vader, I … I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a trooper …"

Vader stepped forward menacingly, his hand rising, and for a brief moment something caught Clef's throat in a choke hold. But just as quickly, the feeling was gone, even as he noted the dark haired, short man at Vader's right putting what was an oddly familiar hand on the Dark Lord's arm.

Vader and the young man gazed at one another for a long moment, and something seemed to pass between them because Vader now nodded and gestured toward Clef.

This same young man stepped forward now, and moved in front of Clef, who was shaking in spite of himself. He was young, Clef noticed – probably not much more than 20 standard years. And his face was, at least at this moment, not hostile.

One of the man's hands, his right one, came out and touched Clef's forehead. Clef sucked in a deep breath. He found himself seeing, in his mind's eye, the last few hours of his life. He remembered going to bed, exhausted after a long day on his feet. He had woken up an hour later. And then he had gotten up and gone to the terminal and then … then nothing. Nothing until the door opened and Vader and his retinue appeared.

His mind went back to those moments before bed, to waking up. Again, nothing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what he did on the terminal. More importantly, didn't know _why_ he had gotten up. It was like something outside his own body was controlling him.

Clef was suddenly filled with terror. What was happening to him?

/-

 _30 minutes later_

 _Quadrant 2B (Quarters for Vader and the gang)_

 _The_ Dominion

 _In hyperspace_

"Force mind block it is," Master Yoda said thoughtfully, his hand on Clef's forehead.

Trooper Clef was dimly aware that his brain was hardly working at all at this juncture, but what was left of it was focused on the creature in front of him.

Short. Crazy short.

Green. Ridiculously green.

Weird pointy ears.

Who was this … this person? This thing?

And if it could speak Basic at all, why couldn't it put the words in the proper order?

"What's a Force mind block?" the young officer asked. (His name was Luke, apparently.)

"Hmmm. Entered his mind, Sidious has. Programmed instruction if Vader appeared. Then erased memory, he did. Powerful use of Dark Side."

'Luke' frowned at the green elf thing, "Can you fix it?"

The small creature gazed gravely into Clef's face as it lowered its hand (claw?). It heaved a soft sigh, then nodded, "Heal him, I can. Help me, you must, Luke."

Luke turned to Clef, "Trooper, there is something … something in your mind that needs repaired. We would like to help you fix it. Are you willing to let us do that?"

Clef stared at Luke, wide eyed, "Someone messed with my head? Is that what you are saying? This Sidious person? He's making me do things I can't remember?"

The officer hesitated, then nodded, "That's right."

"Then yes, please, if you can fix it, I want that," the trooper said fiercely.

He glanced, nervously, at Vader, and was relieved to see the Dark Lord leaving the room with the young woman behind him.

/

 _The Adjacent Room_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leia asked Vader.

He looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know what you are referring to," he responded stiffly.

She arched an eyebrow, "It works both ways, you know."

"What does?"

"I lowered my shields to learn to shield you, but you are lowering your shields as well. So I know when you are upset about something. And when you are upset, it is harder for me to shield you. So maybe you should talk about it."

Solo, who had been standing in the corner, walked over and put an arm around his wife, "Sounds like Leia knows what she is talking about, Lord Vader."

Vader looked at them both, then sighed and walked to a window which looked out at hyperspace before turning back to his daughter. There was now physical distance between them, which he needed.

"Did Bail, your father, ever tell you how the Jedi were destroyed?" he asked in a subdued tone.

"My father told me that the Emperor seized power and convinced the leaders of the Galactic Army that the Jedi were traitors. And of course, you killed many of them.

He sighed, "A valid description, and I did indeed kill many Jedi. But most were killed by the soldiers of the Clone Army, and they killed not because they truly believed that the Jedi were traitors, but because they had a bio-chip implanted during their creation. This chip forced them to turn on the Jedi when a specific voice command was spoken by Palpatine, Order 66."

He watched Leia and Solo, and nodded slightly as both faces grew white at almost the same moment.

Solo's voice was horrified, "So you're saying … you're saying that they didn't have a choice. That like that trooper in there, something was in their brains that they didn't know about that made them commit murder."

"Murder, and genocide," Vader said quietly, "Against the Jedi commanders who had led them, who had fought alongside them during the Clone Wars. Many of the clones were, in my former life, genuine friends to me, to Kenobi, to Master Yoda."

He sighed and turned toward the window again, "I pledged my allegiance to Palpatine of my own free will. A terrible decision, but it was my decision. The clones experienced the most horrifying form of slavery there is, slavery of the mind. And it appears that Palpatine has found a way to exert similar control on non-clones. A disgusting, and intimidating, prospect."

Leia walked over to him and leaned against the window, staring into his mask, "Do you think many are similarly affected?"

He forced himself to pull back from his visceral reaction to mind slavery, and think.

"No," he finally said, "No, there cannot be many. It would take too much time. Only Palpatine has the fine control in the Dark Side to implant such control in the minds of troopers, and only some troopers would be affected. It is, at its core, a Force mind control method. Many individuals are too strong to be swayed by the Force and fewer still could have a directive implanted long term. No doubt there is some program to find useful troopers, but there cannot be many. And those who are controlled will not know it, making it more difficult to find them."

The door slid open, and all three turned.

Luke smiled slightly, "We removed the mind block from the trooper and found the password commands. Ensign Gort is deleting the message now, which was waiting to be sent to Palpatine as soon as we exited hyperspace. We don't think there are any other similarly affected troopers on board, or at least no other messages are waiting."

"Given that the number of subjects are limited, Palpatine probably has them spread out," Leia guessed.

"Good," Vader shook himself free of a reverie, "Very good."

And a thought from decades before wafted through his mind, " _One day, I will return to Tatooine and free the slaves."_

 _Author Notes: I was at church today and overheard this horrible/fabulous Star Wars joke in the lobby._

 _What is the internal temperature of a Tauntaun?_

 _Answer: Lukewarm_

 _Remember that Luke dyed his hair, which is why he is 'dark haired'._

 _Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and thanks to my loyal and faithful editor, my husband!_


	40. Chapter 40

_Shuttle Phrykite_

 _Coming out of hyperspace close to Endor_

"Be careful, be very very careful!"

Commander Tong clenched his teeth and nodded politely to the 'wine technician' who was hovering in the cockpit. Again.

"I assure you, his Majesty's wine won't experience so much as a shiver," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

The wine technician bared his teeth in an almost feral way, "It better not, Commander, it had better not! If the wine isn't perfect, absolutely perfect, his Royal Highness will be _most_ displeased. And I don't need to tell you what will happen to all of us if the Emperor is displeased. He will …"

"We're reverting," the pilot interrupted, mercifully.

There was the very slight tremble and the _Phrykite_ came out of lightspeed. Endor loomed in the distance, and the _Dominion_ was in near visual range. Farther away was the gigantic form of the Super Star Destroyer _Eclipse_ , barely visible at long range.

Tong heaved a deep sigh of relief.

"Hail the _Dominion_ for instructions on transporting His Majesty's wine to the _Eclipse_ ," he ordered.

"And yes," he added in a soft voice to the wine expert at his elbow, "We will be incredibly careful. I promise you I don't want to bear the Emperor's wrath any more than you do!"

/-

 _The Eclipse_

 _Main banquet hall_

"No, no, no, no, no! The moonglow is only for his Majesty. Not the Moffs, not the Admirals, not the Generals, not for me. Only his Royal Highness. "

"Yes, Master Steward, I understand."

"The high level officers and Imperial Courtiers at the High Table will be served giant blue Nabooian crab. There is only enough for them so make sure, make absolutely sure, there are no mix-ups. Everyone else gets shaak steaks.

"The emblems for the banquet, they need to be put on the tables now! You, over there, don't … arrggghhhh! You let that Royal Emblem touch the floor. Now it will need to be washed. You can't let anything touch the floor as it might be contaminated with ... with dust!"

"Yes, Master Steward, I apologize."

"How we are ever to get this done in time I do not know. I am going to check about the wine delivery."

"The shuttle is supposed to land in Docking Bay 9, Master Steward."

"Well, I need to make sure those imbeciles don't shake it as they are unloading it. I will be back in 20 minutes!"

The two crew chiefs working to prepare the banquet hall exchanged incredulous glances.

"Stars, _he's_ a heart attack waiting to happen, isn't he?"

"He definitely needs to tone down his stress level or he really will have an apoplectic fit right in the middle of the banquet."

/-

 _The Dominion_

 _Shuttle Bay 3_

Vader stood tall and menacing at the bottom of the ramp to his shuttle.

"Captain Morba, Commander Tregast and Ensign Gort will remain behind to monitor all communications to the _Eclipse_ and the other 3 Star Destroyers in orbit around Endor. Secrecy is vital. Any information about my presence here on the comm channels would be catastrophic."

Morba lifted a hand to his throat and nodded, meekly, "As you wish, my Lord."

The Dark Lord strode up the shuttle ramp and into the shuttle, where Yoda, Leia, and Han were strapping in. He paused briefly before his daughter, who looked up at him with a determined look on her face.

The strength of her shielding continued to astound him. He could feel Sidious in the Force, but there was no echo of knowledge from his former master.

"Focused you must stay, Princess," Yoda said softly.

She nodded, "I will."

Vader nodded back at her and moved forward into the cockpit. Luke was there, prepping the shuttle for launch. His son gestured silently toward one of the instruments, which showed that Shuttle _Phrykite_ was flying towards the _Eclipse._ The former Sith personally piloted the craft out of Shuttle Bay 3, and slipped into position behind the wine shuttle, which made its way steadily towards the _Eclipse_.

/

 _Eclipse_

 _Mara Jade's temporary quarters_

Mara looked at herself in the mirror in the refresher. Her red hair was piled high, her dress (an elegant black number) fit perfectly. She stared at her bare feet thoughtfully. The best shoes for this outfit were the high heeled ones, with jewels embedded in the heels. The problem with those shoes was that there was no way to hide a vibroblade in them. She'd rather wear the short boots which were literally made to conceal weapons in them.

She took a deep breath. Her first rule was always to consider the mission. She was not undercover in the middle of some slum, or conducting delicate negotiations in a bar filled with the unsettling smell of spice. She was on her Master's personal Super Star Destroyer. And her job today, a thoroughly boring one, was to be a convincing escort/bouncer for any guest who got out hand.

Not that that seemed likely, but she had heard of the potentially boisterous effects of Toniray Alderaanian wine. She would stick with non-alcoholic beverages for tonight, and keep an eye out for anyone getting tipsy. If that occurred, she would quietly get them out of the room either using charm or a strong arm.

It was a rather pathetic job given her experience and gifts, but she lived to obey the Emperor. And he wanted this banquet to go smoothly.

With a determined nod, she slipped on the heels. She had a vibroblade attached to one thigh but other than that, she would go unarmed and beautiful.

After all, this was the Emperor Palpatine's banquet, and her master was the most powerful being in the universe. What could possibly go wrong?

/-

 _Docking Bay 9_

 _The Eclipse_

The Master Steward was nearly vibrating with anxiety as Shuttle _Phrykite_ settled carefully onto the floor of the docking bay. The next few minutes were frantic as the wine technician carefully shepherded the wine onto a hovercart, babbling orders all the time. The Steward found him so tiresome that he ordered one of his underlings to guide the wine to the kitchen.

Really now, what was the point in getting _that_ stressed about the wine? I mean, yes, this banquet was a huge deal. But that wine technician was incredibly uptight. Ridiculous.

The Steward turned toward the banquet hall to check on the accomplishments of his staff, only to be brought up short by a tall captain who was standing next to a small woman dressed in a cloak, a hood pulled over her head to allow only a glimpse of a young and obviously attractive face.

"Yes?" he demanded impatiently, with a glance at his chrono. The banquet was starting in an hour!

"This is the back-up server someone asked for," the captain said in a rather bored tone.

The Steward frowned, "Back-up server? I haven't been notified ... but it isn't my department anyway. Take her to the preparation chamber and they'll deal with it there. I need to get back to the dining hall immediately."

He took a few steps only to have the captain raise his voice in irritation, "I'm from the _Dominion_. Where is the preparation chamber?"

The Steward gritted his teeth, "Follow me!"

He scurried off, barely aware of the two individuals following a ways behind him. If they got lost, that was their own problem. He had way too much to do without dealing with the wait staff! Truly, he was underappreciated ...

"I dearly hope no one asks me to pour drinks or carry dishes elegantly," Leia Organa said in a soft voice as she and Han followed the Steward at a reasonable distance, "I've got no skills."

"Sweetheart, you could always use the Force."

"Yeah, that would be awkward. Even shielding firmly, I'm guessing the Emperor would notice if a server was making dishes float."

"So you are confident that you are still shielding both you and Vader, Leia?"

"Yes. Luke will let me know when I should drop my shielding."

Up ahead, they saw the Master Steward pause briefly to talk to an officer, who stepped forward.

Leia and Han both tensed slightly, though Han kept his face calm.

"This is a backup server?" the officer asked, "I wasn't notified. I need to see your identification and orders."

Leia pushed her hood back slightly so that she could gaze directly into the officer's eyes, even as she gestured slightly with one hand.

"You don't need to see our identification, or our orders," she said in a firm tone.

The officer's eyes suddenly turned blank, "I don't need to see your identification or your orders."

"You will take us to the preparation room now."

"I will take you to the preparation room now."

Leia glanced quickly at Han, "Come along."

"Come along, come along," the officer repeated, turning slightly robotically and moving toward a door in the hall.

"Incredible," Han muttered softly to himself.

/-

 _The banquet hall_

 _1 hour later_

Clutching his cane, Emperor Palpatine, ruler of the known galaxy, waited as his 12 red robed guards filed slowly into the banquet hall.

It had been a good day thus far. There had been a short but meaningful discussion with the architects and officers overseeing the construction of the second Death Star, and he was confident that the fear of the Dark Side in general, and his own disapproval in particular, had been pounded into their heads.

He would not permit delays on this project; indeed, one of the architects had thought about protesting the admittedly aggressive construction schedule, but had wisely shut his mouth before any words came out of his mouth. So that architect still lived.

And now, a banquet, with Toniray Alderaanian wine, and his own private meal of moonglow made by his private moonglow chef. Good food, good entertainment, and the adulation of 40 of the highest ranked individuals in the galaxy.

He sighed slightly to himself. Yes, all was well in the galaxy, except that it wasn't. The Force had been clouded of late, no doubt due to the growing power of the young Skywalker. And today, of all days, something was off.

The older he got, the less Palpatine liked surprises. But he had survived surprises before. Whatever it was, it likely wasn't vitally important.

The Emperor walked slowly, even dramatically, through the door and into the banquet hall. The Moffs, the attending members of the Imperial Council, the high ranking officers, were standing at attention, their heads bowed meekly before him.

This never got old. The power he had over these people, many of them intelligent and gifted beyond the reach of most sentients. And they all submitted to him, to Sheev Palpatine of Naboo, once a lowly Senator and now the foremost power in the galaxy.

He nodded graciously, and gestured for everyone to be seated even as he took his seat on his special dining throne, at his own private table.

He was of course served first. Moonglow, his favorite dish, was placed before him by an obsequious and quiet server, and another server carefully placed a large goblet of Toniray wine at precisely the correct position relative to the plate on the table.

He took a bite and lifted his head, just as the main doors to the banquet chamber opened.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, entered the room, his breathing echoing through the suddenly silent chamber. And suddenly, incredibly, the full Force presence of his former apprentice bloomed into its full glory.

Darth Sidious decided that he _hated_ surprises.

For one vivid, powerful moment, Vader and Palpatine gazed at one another. Then the former Dark Lord's lightsaber was alive and humming, and he leaped toward his former master. He hoped that perhaps he could take the Emperor by surprise …

"Guards, destroy him!" Palpatine snarled angrily, even as he pulled the Dark Energies toward himself. This was going to be interesting, and perhaps mildly challenging. Though he could take Vader any day of the week, so it was rather unexpected that his former apprentice would stride in so confidently. But the former Anakin Skywalker had always been impetuous.

Vader halted as the Royal Guards circled toward him, Force Pikes at the ready, even as the 6 common Stormtroopers stationed around the room began firing on him. He began deflecting the bolts, even as the red robed guards attempted to draw close enough to strike him with their debilitating pikes.

Palpatine was watching in satisfaction when two more Light Side Force presences flared into his consciousness. He looked abruptly away from Vader and saw a short dark robed figure divest himself of his robes, turn on a blue lightsaber, and leap toward the backs of the Royal Guards.

Luke Skywalker. It had to be …

Two guards were cut down within seconds, and the other 10 were startled enough by the sudden onslaught that their focus on Vader was lost; he struck down 3 more.

In the midst of this distressing turn of events, Darth Sidious found his eyes fixed on the other Force presence, a tiny green elf who had just slipped off the shoulders of the young Skywalker and was now moving steadily toward him; a presence both familiar and alien.

Master Yoda.

Sidious's mouth bared with rage, even as the thin trickle of fear in his heart expanded to a stream, if not a river. 3 gifted Force users. This was … this was not a safe situation. Time to call in reinforcements.

Mara Jade had rolled under the table at the moment of Vader's arrival. She knew that Vader had turned on her master, knew that he had gone rogue. She cursed herself for not being armed better. All she had was a vibroknife. Against Vader, against these unknown others, that was nothing.

" _Mara, call for Stormtrooper reinforcements immediately_!" she heard in her mind. She immediately glanced around for a comlink, since of course she didn't carry one in this ridiculous dress. She saw a Stormtrooper go down and crawled, fuming at the limitations of her skirt, along the floor to get to him. She grabbed the comlink and flicked it on, entered her own personal code, and began giving orders. There were 3 entrances into the hall and if all 3 were utilized by troops, Vader and his cohorts would be quickly overwhelmed.

Mara heard another call in her mind, though it wasn't to her, " _Stele, Quitrak, come here immediately!_ "

Her brow wrinkled just slightly at this. Who were Stele and Quitrak? But for now she had to focus on serving her master.

Luke had cut down 2 of the Royal Guards and 2 of the Stormtroopers, and now fixed his sights on the entrances to the room. The main doors had been locked by his father as he came into the hall, but determined Stormtroopers could blast their way through them in a relatively short amount of time. (Briefly, his mind flashed back to the Death Star, when Stormtroopers had blasted holes into walls to get to them after Han, Luke, and Chewbacca had freed Leia from her cell.)

He glanced at Master Yoda and Father, just in time to see Sidious unleash a blast of Force Lightning toward them both. Both deflected with their lightsabers, but the distraction proved costly as one of the Royal Guards succeeded in hitting Vader's left arm with his Force pike, obviously set for high. Luke felt a surge of pain in his father and there was a spark as the arm fell to Vader's side, dangling helplessly.

" _Father!"_ Luke cried out through the Force.

" _Son, I am all right,"_ he heard back, though the mental voice was clearly stressed, " _Get those doors blocked!"_

Resolutely, Luke did a back flip into a corner, then turned, focused, and grabbed one of the long tables with the Force. The miscellaneous courtiers and officers who were hiding under the table gasped in terror, and most either bolted or froze like ash-rabbits. Luke threw the table against the main doors and then focused on the other table, which was on the other side of the room. This too was hurled hard against the doors, blocking them most thoroughly.

In the preparation room, the orderly calm had dissipated suddenly when Vader had made his sudden and dramatic entrance into the dining hall. The servers, young and attractive female humans, were now huddled by the door, staring with wide eyes at the flashing lightsabers and Force lightning and bolts from blasters flying around. Several courtiers successfully made a dash through the door into the serving room, and fell to the ground in terror. Most of them were too distressed to note their surroundings, but one had the presence of mind to ask a vitally important question.

"Why is this door blocked?"

Several of the women turned around, and gasped in shock. The door mechanism had been destroyed with blaster fire, and even as they watched, a table with numerous plates of shaak steak tipped over on its side, scattering food far and wide, and the table was shoved against the door.

The most sensible courtier leaped to his feet, stared in disbelief at Leia Organa, who was standing, arm outstretched, obviously guiding the table …

"Force user!" he shouted, only to be stunned unconscious by a bolt from Han Solo's blaster.

"Servers and miscellaneous people!" Solo shouted, "Move into that corner immediately or you'll be shot next!"

There were muted screams, and the women and terrified Imperials moved obediently into the far corner of the room, murmuring in bewilderment and distress.

"Is everything Ok out there?" Han demanded of Leia.

She had her otherworldly expression on, "I think so, but Vader was hit. Luke's all right though …"

Luke cut down two more troopers, even as Master Yoda battled his way towards Sidious. The Force Lightning was continuing unabated, and, mirroring his experience on Coruscant so many years ago, the small Jedi couldn't get close to the Senior Sith Lord.

Vader moved toward his former master, just as a group of troopers, led by a man dressed in black, surged through the door leading to the kitchen.

" _Leia, we've got people coming through the kitchen,"_ Luke sent to his sister, " _Can you block that entrance as well?"_

 _"_ _I'm on it, Luke!"_

Vader sent out a Force wave toward the incoming troopers, trying to knock them off balance, even as he deflected the blaster bolts. The man in black had limited Force ability. A Hand.

Not good.

" _Luke, can you take this Emperor's Hand while I help Yoda?"_ Vader sent to Luke.

His son sent a wordless acknowledgement and made a leap toward the man in black, only to experience a sudden Force warning. He lashed out with his lightsaber and cut apart the vibroblade that was aimed for his heart. The next instant, a figure knocked him to the floor. Luke lost his lightsaber, even as his assailant dug a harsh and pointy knee into his abdomen. He grunted in pain and then, as the Force flared in warning, rolled to his right just as a blaster bolt discharged. He felt a sudden pain in his left arm.

Luke called his lightsaber to himself and slashed it toward his opponent, who back flipped away from him. He focused in on … her.

For an instant, the sounds of battle dissipated as he stared at that lovely face.

Mara Jade.

"Han," Leia shouted, "Come with me and see if you can block the exit door to the kitchen. And can you block the prep area door too? We don't want random courtiers and servers wandering in here. I need to go in and help Luke and Vader."

Solo hurried after Leia into the kitchen area, his heart hammering in his chest. He had been faced with many dire situations in his life but this was his Leia, the love of his life. Yes, he knew this mission was dangerous but now he was suddenly filled with terror that he would lose her.

But looking at her beautiful visage, filled with determination as she strode through the kitchen entrance into the heat of battle, he knew he could not call her back. The best thing he could do was cut down the troopers still entering and get that door locked.

Leia raced into the dining chamber. Vader's left arm dangled uselessly, but he continued to deflect bolts from Stormtroopers while fighting a determined black garbed male, who had his own orange hued lightsaber. Luke was dealing with another Force user, a red haired woman, and Yoda was holding his ground against Palpatine's Force Lightning.

Time to join the party.

She lit her green saber and lunged forward. The man in black was taken completely by surprise, and died instantly as her blade sliced through his body. She cut down 4 more troopers when a voice rang in her head.

" _My daughter, leave! If you are hit by Palpatine's Lightning the results would be devastating. Help Solo keep anyone else from entering the kitchen!"_

She sent a quiet acknowledgement and retreated to the kitchen.

It was just as well, as Han was pinned behind a refrigerator while a group of Stormtroopers struggled through the door, past the mound of dead armored figures who had fallen to her husband's precise shooting.

She strode forward, confident in the Force, deflecting and slashing and fighting until she had killed the troopers in the kitchen. And blocking the door was child's play, with so many beautiful appliances to lift and place against the door.

Back in the dining chamber, Luke stared at Mara Jade, who was facing him with green eyes, molten with rage. He hesitated … there was so little time and Jade was dangerous, but …

He reached out with the Force and yanked the blaster from her hand. Quickly, he switched to the highest level of stun, and shot her. She collapsed, unconscious.

Luke turned, just in time to see, to his horror, a blast of Force Lightning finally break through Yoda's valiant defense. The tiny Jedi Master was hurled against a wall, where he slid against the floor.

Vader moved forward again. The Royal Guards were all dead now, and most of the troopers as well, but Palpatine stood strong and proud. Luke was aware of his father's pain from the vibrostrike, and his own weakness. He was vaguely aware of blood trickling down his left arm. The blaster injury must be more serious than he realized.

"So," the Emperor said softly, speaking for the first time to his adversaries, "You chose to return to fight against me, _Lord Vader_. A most unwise decision, my servant, as you will realize in the coming days and months. Your death will be neither quick nor easy, I promise you that. And your son, too, will experience both my wrath and my domination."

Luke could sense his father's fatigue and exhaustion, but his voice was steady through the vocoder, "I should have fought you more than 20 years ago, Palpatine. I should have helped Mace Windu kill you on Coruscant that day. This day, right now, your reign of terror ends, at my hands, and the hands of my son."

The Emperor laughed, a bitter, vile, evil laugh, "Do you really imagine you can defeat me now? You are injured, as is your son. You are fools to have tried. My men will shortly break through these doors and overpower you. And I assure you, I am entirely capable of holding you off until …"

He stopped suddenly, a look of disbelief on his face. Luke and Vader stilled, even as a green tipped laser blade poked through the Emperor's chest.

The ancient and wrinkled visage grew blank, the green blade moved, and suddenly Sheev Palpatine's upper body slid off his lower body, both halves hitting the ground with a wet thunk.

"But then there is that Skywalker daughter to consider," Leia said drily.

Luke's eyes were suddenly filled with exhausted tears of relief and joy, "Leia! You did it!"

 _Author Note: I decided to use artistic license and not have Sidious explode upon dying. The man in black is Maarek Stele, not Wesley from the Princess Bride! Happy Thanksgiving, folks!_


	41. Chapter 41

_The Vision_

 _The Cave_

"So I said, 'If you'll excuse me!' and jumped from the speeder, dropped a couple thousand feet, and landed on the speeder piloted by the shape shifter who had attempted to assassinate your mother. I hung on and finally managed to drive my blade through the cockpit. She crashed."

Other Luke shook his head incredulously, "You just jumped out of a speeder? That's crazy!"

His father leaned back against the rock and his son sensed a smile, "It was definitely crazy, as you put it, but I was quite reckless in those days."

Alter Luke stared at him, then shook his head, "I have admired Ben Kenobi for a long time, but now I admire his bravery even more. To take me on after he had dealt with your nutty shenanigans is either indicative of extreme courage or a peculiar form of insanity."

There was a chuckle from the giant armored figure standing before him.

"He was a courageous man, indeed," Other Vader said softly, then stopped abruptly.

For quite suddenly, the light changed. Other Luke stilled in surprise; it seemed like he and his father had been here forever (or an hour or two, it depended on the moment) and nothing ever changed.

But now it was. Father and son walked closer to the mouth of the cave and peered out in astonishment. The sky was disappearing. Far away, the blue dome of the heavens was being swallowed up in a whitish-gray, and the ocean as well. The world, this world of the peculiar vision, was apparently collapsing on itself.

Alter Luke stared out at it, surprised to feel no fear. Perhaps this was his end and if so, he was ready. These hours, or days, or years with his father had been more time than he had ever dreamed he would have, and far more precious than a thousand years in the real galaxy.

"It's time to come home now," a soft voice said from behind them in the cave.

Both men spun around, both men gasped.

For standing near one of the cave's entrances was a beautiful woman, slim, dark eyed, with flowing tresses cascading down her shoulders. She was wearing a green robe, and had the face of an angel.

"Padme?!" Vader said, or more accurately croaked.

Luke's voice caught in his own throat. This was, this was ...?

"My son," the woman said, approaching him quickly and throwing her arms around him. She stepped back after a moment and looked up into his face, a smile on her lips, tears in her eyes, "My grown up son. I'm so proud of you, proud of the man that you become, proud of what you succeeded in doing."

"And Anakin," she added, turning towards ...

Luke turned as well, and gasped in surprise, for while he had been embracing his mother (his mother!) the form to his right had changed. Gone was the 2 meter cyborg, and in his place stood a young man, as young as Luke, though far taller, handsome, with dark blond locks and a scar over his eye.

The woman turned away from Luke, stepped forward, and planted a firm and loving kiss on the other man's mouth.

"Ani," Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker said, "Welcome back."

/-

 _The Dining Hall_

 _The Dominion_

 _In orbit around Endor_

Luke rushed over to Master Yoda, who was lying on the floor after being hurled against the wall by Sidious's Force Lightning bolt.

"Master Yoda, are you OK?" he asked, dropping to the floor to cradle the ancient Jedi who was lying disturbingly still. He ran a gentle hand on his master's head and was alarmed to feel some fluid seeping from the aged skull. Oh no ...

The old gnome opened his eyes, smiled gently, "Dead Sidious is, and succeeded we have. And now, twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is ..."

Luke interrupted, horrified, even as he sensed the approach of Leia and Han behind him, "No, no, Master Yoda, you can't die!"

"It is the way of the Force, young Luke, young Leia. Tired and weary I am, and time for me to go it is. Proud of you all ..."

The ancient Jedi turned his head away from Luke now to fix his gaze on Vader, who was now crouched on the other side, awkwardly because his left arm was still inoperative.

"Teach your children well, you must," Yoda croaked, his voice growing weaker by the second, "But love them you must as well. The galaxy's ... fate ... entwined it is ... with the ... Sky ... walkers ..."

The eyes closed, the green head fell back, and after a moment, the small Jedi's body disappeared.

Luke and Leia both let out sobs of distress and sorrow.

Han reached around and hugged his wife tightly, even as he shot a surreptitious question to his father-in-law.

"Uh, where did he go?" he demanded softly.

"I do not know," Vader said in an unsettled tone, even as he rose with difficulty to his feet. He looked down at the small Jedi robes and gesturing, pulled Yoda's lightsaber to himself. He hooked it carefully on his belt and turned to his children, who were both teary eyed.

"I'm sorry that I cannot allow you time for grief now, my children," he said gravely, "But we must leave. Luke, I know you are injured, and I am as well. Can you summon the _Millennium Falcon_ to retrieve us, Captain Solo?"

Solo nodded, "They'll be here within 20 minutes, which is probably longer than we want it to be. But with those access codes, there won't be any trouble getting landing privileges, I hope anyway."

Vader sighed loudly enough for the vocoder to register, "It will take us that long to reach the docking bay, most likely. I sense many troopers gathering outside the door. But waiting is futile, so Luke and Leia, please move those tables from the main entrance and let us depart."

/-

 _The Cave_

 _The Vision_

"This way," Padme said in a delighted tone, pulling her husband along by the hand, with their son following close behind.

The three left the Cave, and proceeded up a fairly wide corridor. For the first time, Luke and Vader didn't fall into a trance or sleep state upon leaving the cave. The corridor continued climbing upward, gradually but steadily.

Darth Vader (or was he Anakin Skywalker?) walked behind Padme (his beloved wife) as if in some kind of dream. His eyes focused, briefly, on his hand in hers; it was his right hand, and mechanical. But the rest of his body was light, agile, and free of armor or cyborg replacements. So at the moment, he had the body of Anakin Skywalker just before Mustafar.

He took a few deep breaths, relishing the feeling of air passing through lungs. Absently, he noticed his heart beat speeding up for the first time in more than 20 years. For ever since Mustafar, his heart rate had been regulated by machinery.

And Padme, dear Padme, looked as she had at Mustafar, except that she wasn't heavy with their children. But she was the same radiant beauty, with the same intelligent and vibrant eyes, who had captured his heart so many years ago.

She led them up and up for many minutes, and finally they reached the end of the cave, with a steep exit ramp which led them out into the open skies.

At the top, she stopped, and both men sensed surprise.

She turned around and gazed at them, with a somewhat bewildered smile on her face, "Well, this wasn't what I quite expected. But Anakin and Luke, welcome home."

Luke and Anakin (yes, he _was_ Anakin now) stepped out onto desert sand. Above, a light blue sky showed twin suns, and suffocating heat, as if from a furnace, struck them.

There was a stunned moment, and then Anakin moaned aloud, "No ... no, it can't be. Not Tatooine! It just can't be. Please tell me that the afterlife, that _my_ afterlife, doesn't exile me to Tatooine!"

Padme looked startled, "Ani ..."

"Really," he continued as if in a trance, "I understand me. I'm a tyrant and murderer. I deserve the very worst the afterlife has to offer. But Luke doesn't. It isn't right, or fair, that he would be stuck _here_."

Anakin's eyes suddenly grew wider, even fearful, as he fixed his gaze on the lovely woman standing in front of him, "Are you really Padme? Or are you ... are you just a ... you know ... a trick? Are you going to change into a bizarre representation of Gardulla the Hutt? Please tell me I didn't just kiss Gardulla ..."

"Anakin!" Padme responded sharply, "I am me, yes! I don't know why the Force brought us here but I assure you there is no cause for alarm ..."

"Aunt Beru!" Luke suddenly cried.

Anakin turned, startled to observe the buildings of a moisture farm nearby. They were vaguely familiar, as he had seen them a lifetime ago, and coming out of one of the near buildings was an older woman, weather beaten but with a smile of joy on her face.

And now Luke was running, running toward the woman, even as she approached Anakin and Padme's son.

"Luke, oh Luke!"

They met, and embraced, just as an older man, grizzled and tan, appeared out of the door as well. There was a babble of excitement between the three, and Padme sighed aloud.

"I see now," she said softly, moving closer to lean against her husband, "This is for Luke."

Anakin put his arms around his wife, and was surprised when tears sprang to his eyes. (His first tears in more than 20 years.)

"The Lars, right?"

Padme nodded, "And the last time Luke was here, the Lars had just been murdered by stormtroopers, and the farm burned. I guess Luke needed this most of all."

Anakin nodded in relief, "That makes sense. That makes a _lot_ of sense."

She turned around now, stroked his cheek gently with one hand, "You really hate Tatooine, don't you?"

He closed his eyes even as he nodded, "There was only one good thing on Tatooine, or one person, really. My mother."

He felt his wife kiss him on the cheek, "And here she is."

He opened his eyes, and turned. Shmi Skywalker stood two meters away, dressed in tan desert robes, middle aged, but free from bruises or scars.

"My darling Ani," she said with a gentle smile.

/

 _The Eclipse_

 _The dining chamber_

"I want to bring Jade with us," Luke said suddenly.

The others turned in disbelief, then stared at the auburn haired woman who was even now twitching as she came out of unconsciousness.

"Luke, that is nuts!" Han said after a moment, "We are going to have enough trouble getting out of here without dragging a reluctant prisoner!"

"I just feel like we need to bring her," Luke returned quietly, and then sighed, "We can't kill her in cold blood, and if we leave her she is of danger in the future. She's a Hand, and a strong Force sensitive, and there was that vision I had in the Dark Side cave. I think she's important for some reason."

Vader shook his head, "Luke, I agree with Solo. You and I are injured, and we will need all our strength to make it to the docking bay while we fight those troopers waiting outside ..."

"But they are gone," Leia said suddenly.

The three Skywalkers (by blood if not by name) stilled and reached out in the Force. It was true, the area in front of the dining chambers was now free of sentient life, and Vader, who could reach the farthest, sensed that the corridor to Docking Bay #9 was now open.

"Is it a trap?" Luke demanded.

One of the courtiers who had been hiding in the serving room now stepped cautiously into the room.

"Lord Vader, it is no trap, I assure you. I've been in contact via comlink with Admiral Piett, who is the highest ranking officer now on the _Eclipse_. Given that Palpatine is dead, you are the obvious heir to the throne. All troopers have been ordered to stand down."

Vader started slightly at the mention of Piett's name, but asked skeptically, "Even though my companions and I killed the Emperor?"

The courtier bowed slightly, "Especially because of that, my Lord. Or should I say, Your Highness?"

Vader froze, and sent out a frantic thought question, " _I welcome your comments, my children."_

Not surprisingly, Leia focused in on most pertinent question, " _Is this the Piett that was the admiral of the_ Executor _?_ "

" _It is,"_ her father sent back, " _And I trust him completely. I am surprised he is commanding the_ Eclipse _as his loyalty has always been more to the navy than the Emperor personally._ "

There was another long pause, and then Luke sent telepathically, " _It would be safer to stay if you believe we can trust Piett. You are injured, as am I."_

 _"_ _I agree,"_ Leia chimed in.

"Very well," Vader said aloud, causing the courtier to jump slightly, "My son and I are injured and require immediate medical attention, though I promise you we are capable of dealing most harshly with anyone who seeks to attack us. There is a small freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_ , which will arrive shortly on Docking Platform 9. The crew members are not to be harmed in any way. And I will require a stretcher for Jade."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Vader shook his head rather violently, "My Lord is the correct form of address."

"As you wish, my Lord."

/-

 _The Peculiar Force Afterlife_

"Oh, this is so much better!" Anakin said cheerily, stepping out of another tunnel and into a pleasantly furnished room.

He turned around and smiled in delight at Padme, "So much better."

She smiled back and looked at their son, who was looking around in bewilderment.

"This is Varykino," she explained to Luke, "The Lake Retreat for our family. Anakin and I spent some of the most precious times of our lives here, and we were married out there, on that terrace, under that tree."

"It is a beautiful place," Shmi Skywalker agreed, keeping a gentle arm around her much taller son, "I am thankful that in the midst of so much suffering and sorrow in your lives, you both have this place with such good memories."

Luke looked outside in wonder, then looked back at his mother.

"So," he said hesitantly, "We're dead, right?"

Padme's beautiful face creased in bewilderment, "Well, I am, and Shmi is, and the Lars are. You and Ani are ... kind of dead? Mostly dead, perhaps?"

Luke chuckled, "I have no idea what that even means."

"It means," said a new voice, "That you and Anakin are in a remarkably uncommon situation, nearly unique in the history of the galaxy."

Both men turned, and Anakin bowed his head with respect, "Master Jinn, it is good to see you again."

The old Jedi smiled with delight, his eyes raking Anakin from head to toe, "And it is truly a pleasure to see you looking more yourself, Anakin. Not to be rude, but I didn't think unremitting black was really your best look."

Luke grinned and said, "So what is unique about our situation?"

Jinn walked over to the window and stared out, took a deep breath, and turned back with a contented look on his face, "I will never get tired of the view from Varykino, dear Padme. It is so kind of you to allow us to roam around here at will."

Anakin frowned, "So, the netherworld, or the afterlife, or whatever this is, is it just like the real galaxy? All the same places, all the same people ...?"

"No," Padme said quickly, "Certainly not all the same people. Palpatine will not be making an appearance, I assure you, nor Gardulla the Hutt. And as for Varykino, and Tatooine for that matter, they aren't real in the corporeal sense, but because these places are important places for you two, and for me, we can easily 'find' these places in the streams of the Force. The cave system you saw is just a ... gateway, to many places in the Force netherworld. You can't find every place you've ever been. Indeed, you may be confined for some time to a few places while you cope with healing from the sorrows and sins of your life. It is complicated."

"It sounds complicated," Luke said with a frown, "But can we get back to the 'mostly dead' part?"

Jinn explained, "Your alternate in the other timeline, and your father's as well, are still alive. But Sidious is dead. That's what caused the cave to contract into nothingness. Your task, to guide your younger selves, is over, and it was time for you to come here, to come home to those whom you love, and who love you."

Anakin stepped closer to his mother and pressed a grateful kiss on her head before turning to Jinn, "Has this ever happened before?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "We are indeed aware of one known case, from 500 years ago. It's complicated, but the basic story is that a fatal virus was accidentally released at a concert for a popular Twi'lek band. The virus was asymptomatic but extremely contagious for 2 years, and as the Twi'leks and their groupies traveled the galaxy, they kept infecting new people, who infected new people, until those who were affected began dropping dead like shaaks stricken with Blue Shadow virus. At that point, 80% of the galaxy was infected. A Jedi from that era was able to reach his alter form who was several years younger, and the younger Jedi managed to keep the virus from being released at the concert, thus saving the galaxy. Of course most people never had a clue what he had done, as he was quite a modest fellow. I run into him from time to time on Coruscant."

Anakin and Luke considered this with a frown, before Luke said, "But what will happen when the other Luke and ... and Anakin die? I mean, will there be two of me, and two of Father? That sounds incredibly complicated."

Jinn chuckled, "Indeed it is. But as to what will happen, I think we'll see the most likely outcome right now. Come this way, please."

The Skywalkers followed Jinn into the next room, and halted in amazement.

For there, sitting around a round table, were three figures. One was the elderly Ben Kenobi, looking exasperated, and the other two were both Master Yoda.

"Older I am," said Master Yoda #1, "And therefore into me you must go."

"Trained both Skywalker twins, did I," countered the Yoda #2, "And great trouble it was! If one boy you thought was difficult, wrong you are! The girl twin stubborn, she was. Insisted on marrying the smuggler, she did!"

"Married!" squawked Yoda #1, "And allowed that you did? Against the deepest rules of the Order that was. Trained she should not have been."

"Needed her we did, to destroy Sidious," Yoda #2 said indignantly, "And destroy him she did! Injured and fallen we three were, but with great shielding able to approach she was. She killed him from behind. If along she had not been, failed we would have."

"Rules cannot be set aside so lightly," Yoda #1 growled, "Or fall apart everything will."

"Stupid it was," Yoda #2 countered, "Marriage, love, attachment, good they can be."

"Changed you have, most surprisingly," Yoda #1 said after a long pause, "But successful you were. Think about this I must."

"And," Kenobi said suddenly, rising to his feet, "You will think about it _right now_."

He reached out both hands, grabbed the arms of both Yodas, and pulled them gently but firmly together.

The two hands touched, the two Yodas glowed, only to disappear inside a large glimmering sphere, and when everyone's vision cleared only one Yoda stood on the top of the table, looking puzzled.

"Hmmm, most odd this is," the ancient Jedi said after a very long pause, "Like two voices in my head. But figure it out, I will."

Luke groaned aloud, "So this is what we have to look forward to?"

Jinn laughed, "I'm afraid so, young Luke. But I have confidence you will work it out when the time comes."

 _Author Note: I didn't put a great deal of thought into a Star Wars Afterlife, so forgive any obvious plot holes. We're getting near the end here, and let me thank again my wonderful husband who edits, and all of you who have been loyally reading and reviewing. Y'all are awesome._


	42. Chapter 42

_The Eclipse_

 _Medical Bay 7_

 _30 minutes later_

The door to Medical Bay 7 opened and Han led Doctor and Pooja Sert, plus Chewbacca and R2D2, into the room, leaving their stormtrooper escort behind them in the outside corridor.

Leia, who was standing near the bed where Luke was being treated, turned in delight and stepped quickly over to the Serts, giving them both warm hugs.

"Are you all right?" the Princess demanded.

Pooja nodded, even as she looked around wide eyed. Luke was lying back on a reclined bed with a med droid tending to a wound on his left arm, and a bag of pink liquid (bacta, no doubt) was dripping through into a needle inserted into his right elbow.

Lord Vader was sitting on a large chair, big enough to support his huge frame, with his left arm gently laid on a table which had been pulled up near to him. The left arm showed scorch marks and open wiring, indicative of the hit with the Force pike. Sert gave his wife a quick pat on the shoulder, then walked over to assist his Lord, followed by Chewbacca and R2.

An Imperial officer with the insignia of an admiral gave Sert a welcoming nod, but looked alarmed at the sight of the giant Wookie lumbering toward Vader.

Vader spoke, "Be at peace, Admiral Piett. Chewbacca is a loyal and gifted ally."

Chewbacca muttered inquisitively, and R2D2 beeped.

"I was hit with a Force pike," Vader said, answering them both, "And also sustained a few relatively minor hits with Force lightning. The arm is badly damaged and I have some burns to my chest and arms, the organic portions. Given the volatile situation on the galactic scale, I cannot afford to take time for extensive healing ..."

Leia had marched over in the middle of this statement and interrupted now, "You will take the time you need. The last thing we need is you pushing yourself foolishly to your limit and then collapsing. We have some time while we analyze the situation, and you _will_ obtain necessary medical care."

Piett's eyes had been growing wider and wider during this lecture. He looked at his Lord with trepidation, as if fully expecting that the small woman would find herself permanently short of breath.

Luke chimed in, "Leia's right, Father. We do have at least some time, and you have a tendency to push yourself too hard."

The word 'Father' incited new levels of disbelief on Piett's face, and his mouth actually dropped open.

Vader sighed quietly and gestured with his right hand, "Admiral Piett, my son, Luke Skywalker."

"And I'm Luke's twin sister and Lord Vader's biological daughter, Leia Organa," Leia said firmly, "And this is my husband Han Solo, his copilot Chewbacca, Doctor Sert of the Imperial Medical Corps, and his wife Pooja Naberrie, who is our first cousin."

Piett looked like he would have fainted if he could have gotten away with it.

"Our family situation is obviously complex, Admiral Piett," Vader said in a slightly amused tone, "But the details can be conveyed at a later time. For now, I require some information. Are you the highest ranking officer aboard the _Eclipse_?"

"I am, my Lord," Piett said, pulling himself together with admiral speed.

"What steps have you taken since you learned of the Emperor's demise at our hands, Admiral?"

Piett spoke quickly, "As soon as I learned that you were one of the attackers in the dining hall, and that you had killed Palpatine, I shut down all external communications on the _Executor_ so that the news could not be disseminated. I have temporarily confined all individuals with personal awareness of the events leading to Palpatine's death to a highly guarded facility for debriefing. And the dining chamber itself has been blocked off to prevent the curious from analyzing the situation."

There was a long pause, while the Skywalkers and their extended family gazed at Piett with a mixture of admiration and bewilderment.

"A most commendable series of orders," Vader finally said, breaking the silence, "I am curious as to why you chose to instantly align yourself with me, given that from an Imperial perspective, I should be branded a traitor. And since you are here and not on the _Executor_ , I would have assumed you had won Palpatine's favor to some degree."

Piett lifted his eyes resolutely to the former Sith Lord's mask, "I have found Palpatine a harsh taskmaster, my Lord, and he clearly showed no interest in the needs and well being of the members of the Imperial Navy under his command. You are a far better leader, albeit short tempered at times, and I trust you far more. As to my presence here on the _Eclipse_ , that is a rather longer story. Six months ago, the _Executor_ returned to Imperial Center after your abrupt departure with your ... your children. All high ranking officers were subject to interrogation as to your whereabouts though of course none of us knew anything. The Emperor himself questioned me most thoroughly, and was apparently satisfied that I was completely unaware of either your plans or your whereabouts. I was then demoted to captain and assigned here on the _Eclipse_. This ship stayed in orbit of Imperial Center protecting the planet, and thus my duties, and the duties of my fellow officers were relatively light. There were 4 officers above me when I came on board. One was transferred to another ship, and the other 3 recently fell seriously ill after an evening of debauchery in one of Imperial Center's more unhealthy locales; specifically, they all three took adulterated spice. They were, bluntly, incompetent and derelict officers, whose high rank was due to their combination of family influence and their ability to flatter the Emperor. The highest ranking admiral of the _Eclipse_ died, and the other two captains are in recovery on Imperial Center. Since I have proven myself competent, I was temporarily promoted to the command of the _Eclipse_ ; I assume that since the Emperor himself was aboard, he was not particularly concerned about my potential for wreaking havoc, nor, to be honest, did I have any intention of causing problems for his Highness."

He took a deep breath and continued with some difficulty, "Now that I know that your children are noted Rebels, and your son destroyed the Death Star, I find myself in rather a quandary, my Lord. I will not serve you if you intend to destroy the _Eclipse_ and the men on board. These men are my responsibility. I am aware of some of the more serious issues with the Empire, but I will not betray my men."

These last words were said with clear trepidation, indeed fear, but the Admiral's voice stayed resolute.

There were a few moments of silence, and Leia stepped forward, "You're a good man, Admiral. We applaud your commitment to your people. And no, we have no intention of whole sale slaughter of the crew of the _Eclipse_. Indeed, I confess our original plan was to blast away on the _Millennium Falcon_ after the Emperor's death, but your actions, and the injuries of my father and brother, made it sensible for us to stay on board. Your quick actions have given us time to work through the medical issues, and think about the next step ..."

The door suddenly slid open, and a captain stepped through with an alarmed look on his face.

"Yes, Captain?" Vader demanded.

"My Lord, an unknown individual just killed a number of crew members in Docking Bay 6 and stole a shuttle. The ship is just lifting off."

/

 _Varykino_

 _The Beach_

 _The Weird Force Afterlife_

Anakin stared down at his feet and legs which were in half a meter of water. The water was clear if cold, and the chill of the water was both invigorating and surprisingly evocative of better times.

On Tatooine, he had been blessed to have enough water to drink, and thus all bathing was sonic.

As Darth Vader, imprisoned in his medical suit, any cleaning was done with the indifferent and sometimes harsh tools of medical droids.

To have living feet and legs, which could feel cold, and wet, was still so amazing an experience that most of his brain was filled with the wonder of it all.

For a long moment he relished in the experience, and then Anakin lifted his head and looked over the lake. This too was filled with scenes to delight the senses; the beauty of the ripples on the lake, the tree filled island within swimming distance.

Not that he was much of a swimmer, but then he was already mostly dead. Maybe he could just try it out and see how far he got? He should ask Obi-Wan, or Jinn, or Padme whether it was possible to do oneself serious harm in this strange place.

A soft touch to his foot made him look down quickly, and he was surprised to see a group of blue fish, approximately 6 cm each in length, clustered around his feet. At the moment they seemed fairly benign, but what if they had teeth?

"How is the water?" Padme's voice asked, breaking into his intense focus.

"Uh, cold," he responded a little absently, "Do the fish bite around here?"

She chuckled aloud and walked closer, though she avoided the water, "Not that kind. We have some scrabs that will give your feet a nice pinch with a claw, but I think today it is early spring, so they probably aren't really out yet."

This caught Anakin's attention, "You think it's spring?"

"Yes," she replied, pulling her robe a bit closer, "The seasons change from day to day around here. But right now the stalistis are breaking through the dirt and the water is cold and the sun is low in the sky so yes, early spring."

He stared at her, entranced again by her beautiful, beloved face. He clambered out of the water and rolled down the legs of his pants, though he ignored his boots which were sitting on the sand a few yards away.

Padme held out her hand and led him to a grassy knoll not far from the ocean, and both sat down.

"So," Anakin mused thoughtfully, "The seasons change apparently randomly, and you can't control them in any way?"

Padme turned now and looked gravely into his face, "Well, I can't. Maybe you can. Do you want to try with the Force? Masters Jinn and Kenobi are still able to use the Force so perhaps you could make the seasons change at will. You are even more powerful than they are."

There was a long pause as Anakin gazed into her brown eyes. Then he shook his head, "No, I think I'm done trying to create a world, or a galaxy, the way I want it to be."

They both knew he was referring to far more this particular situation.

A hesitant pause, and then he continued, "I'm so sorry, Padme. I know that words are not enough, that there is nothing I can say that would make up for what I did. I was foolish, and obsessed, and gave way to fear and then I became a monster. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me for what I did to you, to our children, but I want you to know I am deeply sorry."

His wife sat quietly through this speech, and when she was done she reached forward with her right hand and trailed a gentle caress down his right cheek, "I do forgive you, Ani."

His (unburned) brow furrowed incredulously, "Just like that?"

She shook her head, her long hair rippling, "No, not just like that. I mean, I am choosing to forgive you, but I don't think forgiveness is a one time event when your crimes against the galaxy, against me, against our children, are so vast."

Padme stood up now and looked out through at the lake. The wind had picked up a little, and the water was more choppy now, "You know, it isn't what you did to me that hurts so much. I can forgive you for what you did to me. But ..."

She sighed and turned now to look at him. He met her gaze with guilt and sorrow written across his face.

"What you did to the children, Anakin, is very hard for me to forgive. I am working on it, and right now I can forgive it, but when I think about all the years our children lived without me, how you tortured Leia, how Luke suffered because of your relationship to him ..."

Anakin suddenly began crying, "I know, Padme. I know. I'm so sorry. So incredibly sorry. I know I can't make it up to either of them and that tears me apart inside."

She was on her knees now, her arms wrapped tightly around him, "I'm glad you are sorry, Anakin. It makes it much easier for me to forgive you. It's a vital step in healing for us all."

/-

 _Docking Bay 6_

 _The Eclipse_

Luke Skywalker, with Chewbacca at his side, stood calmly as the Imperial shuttle landed gently on the docking bay floor.

The shuttle, which was being piloted by an unknown adversary, had not succeeded in escaping into hyperspace; a flock of TIE's had gone after it, disabled it, and now it had been tractor beamed into the docking bay.

Ignoring the pain in his left arm, Luke stretched out through the Force. The occupant of the ship was human, male, and ... a Force sensitive.

He realized that at the same moment that Leia did, and he felt her flash of surprise through their twin bond. She and her husband were standing a few meters away and in a position where they could easily fire on the pilot if necessary.

" _Another Hand, perhaps?"_ Luke sent to his sister.

" _It's not Jade, is it? She could have escaped."_

" _No, it's a male, and I've not met him before. And I did check on Jade. She's secure."_

 _"Ok, then, so could this be a problem? Should we call for stormtrooper assistance?"_

Luke hesitated, then shook his head mentally at her, " _No, I'm sure we can handle it. We've got Chewie. He could rip the guy's arms off if necessary."_

" _Right,"_ Leia returned with a silent chuckle, " _But if there are any problems Han and I will intervene quickly. You're injured."_

At this moment, the ramp lowered and after a tense minute, the pilot strode confidently down onto the hanger floor.

Luke took a deep breath, assessing him. He looked older than the twins, at least 30 standard years of age, and was dark haired with what appeared to be ritualistic jagged scars on his face. In his right hand he held an unlit lightsaber, and in his other hand was a thermal detonator, though it was not yet primed.

"So," the man said, his accent Mid Rim, "You have shown yourself stronger than my master expected, Luke Skywalker. It is truly impressive that you and the hulking cyborg were able to destroy Darth Sidious."

He kept his hand on the thermal detonator, even as he took a few steps towards Luke. Chewie growled, but Luke put up a hand to restrain them.

"What is your name?" Luke asked quietly.

"I am Quitrak, the highest ranking Hand. Indeed, my Master was considering me for the role of Sith Apprentice. All that is past now, my future glory destroyed by you. But I will avenge my master's memory by killing his murderer. Now do you wish to fight me as a man, or shall I blow us all apart with this thermal detonator? I can ..."

A stun bolt caught Quitrak on the side, and he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

Han shook his head, "Let this be a lesson to you, Kid. If you're going to make dramatic speeches, you better have good peripheral vision."

Luke stared at him, then began to laugh.

"Thanks, Han. I guess that wasn't quite the honorable Jedi way, but it works."

 _Author Note:_

 _That last bit is supposed to remind you of the awesome scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indiana Jones shoots a blade wielding assassin._


	43. Chapter 43

_Author Note: I wanted to say again that my depiction of the Force Afterlife is based on random thoughts at random times, with no doubt more than one obvious plot hole. Just forgive what doesn't make any sense, please._

 _The Eclipse_

 _Med Bay #6_

 _2 hours later_

Mara Jade was first aware of smell. She was lying down, with the faintly ionized smell of spacecraft air in her nostrils. It was clean, if not particularly invigorating.

Her next sense to return was feeling. She was lying horizontally on a firm but comfortable mattress. She didn't feel any restraints around her, which was all to the good. Her head hurt.

Next came hearing.

"Given how long she was under, it may take a substantial amount of time for her to regain full consciousness."

"How about a stim shot?"

"That would be highly inappropriate for best care in this situation, Commander. In a battle situation, where an individual must be moved, stims may be necessary but here, after hours of being drugged, I absolutely forbid it. Sir."

"As you wish, Doctor. I have the greatest respect for your medical concern for the patient."

Jade forced herself to breathe deeply but calmly, to not show that she was awake. Where could she be? And what had happened?

Her last memory returned, of that little scrub Skywalker hitting her with a stun bolt. She was an idiot. How could she have been overcome by a _farmboy_?

A Force trained farmboy, to be sure, but it was still ridiculous, embarrassing, and worthy of serious punishment at the hands of her Master.

Her mind was moving sluggishly but in a more focused manner now. Her Master. Where was he? She reached out cautiously with the Force to make contact with him. Or tried to.

A moment later, involuntarily, her eyes opened as she jerked to a sitting position. There was a subdued gasp from the three other people in the room, but Mara Jade didn't see them, didn't hear them. Her mind, her heart, her spirit, were focused on the empty place in her soul. The Emperor, her Master, where was he?

Mara's head turned to look out the viewport in the room. Verdant Endor floated in the distance.

She wasn't in hyperspace. And she couldn't feel her Master in her mind. Except when she was in hyperspace, she could always, always, always feel her Master ...

She turned her head, her eyes focusing with some difficulty on the three humans standing near her bed. One was a man in his 30's, dressed in the garb of an Imperial doctor. The other two she recognized instantly from their Imperial Wanted Files: Princess Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, of the Rebel Alliance.

Mara's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. She had been trained for difficult situations, for uncertainty, but this situation threatened the very stability of her sanity. Where was ...?

"The Emperor," she snarled weakly, "Where is he?"

The two Rebels exchanged thoughtful glances, and then Skywalker spoke with surprising gentleness, "Palpatine is dead, Mara Jade, at our hands."

An indrawn breath, even as Jade shook her head ferociously, "It isn't true, it isn't. It cannot be. You can't ... you expect me to believe that you destroyed my Master. He ... he is all powerful. It is impossible! Impossible!"

Even as she spoke, her mind was reaching out frantically, questing, searching. And then there was a sudden ripping in her mind, as if the very foundations of her intellect and will and spirit were being torn apart.

Mara lost consciousness.

/-

 _The Weird Force Afterlife_

 _Varykino_

"Wasn't it that year that we bought that strange droid, the pink one, Cliegg? The one that kept talking obsessively about how to prepare Melahnese food?"

"Strange droids were more or less a reality of our existence, my dear. It wasn't like the Jawas sold 'normal droids', and we couldn't afford the more expensive models."

Shmi Skywalker Lars smiled at her husband, "You spent most of your credits on me, and I appreciate it."

The man blushed slightly and leaned over to kiss his wife, "You were worth the moon and the stars, my dear. I'm just thankful I didn't have to come up with a moon for Watto, because I didn't have any handy."

Luke chuckled aloud even as he watched his grandmother and step-grandfather with a smile. It had been rather a shock to wake up this morning and walk into the kitchen at Varykino to find a strange man kissing his grandmother in the corner. They had not seemed embarrassed at all, and Shmi had quickly introduced her grandson to her husband Cliegg, who had been "away dealing with some sand" until now.

Luke had just nodded. He'd learned quickly that the Force Afterlife was a strange place and that sometimes there was no really good answer to perfectly reasonable questions.

They were now out on one of Varykino's balconies, sitting on chairs, with a lovely view of water where Padme and Anakin were, for lack of a better word, frolicking in the waves.

Luke's father had complained about the water being too cold the day before, but today was summer.

For some reason.

"Though if you are going to complain about weird droids, Shmi," Cliegg continued complacently, "You need to remember that you're the one that brought C-3PO into our marriage and home. Speaking of strange droids ..."

Luke jerked suddenly, "C-3PO?"

Shmi smiled, "Yes, my dear. He was a droid that your father built as a child. When Anakin left, C-3PO stayed with me."

She frowned now, "I wonder what happened to him. I've not thought of him in years."

"C-3PO," Luke repeated blankly, "We're talking the incessantly talking, neurotic, anxious, protocol droid with gold plating? Knows 6 million forms of communication? _That_ C-3PO?"

Shmi frowned, "Well, our C-3PO had silver plating if I remember correctly. But yes, he was a trifle neurotic, and he did know 6 million forms of communication. Ani made him when he was 9, so of course he was a bit odd, being built by a child and all. Like I said, I don't know what happened to him ..."

Cleigg chimed in, "After you died, my love, Anakin and his beautiful young lady took that droid with him."

Luke, whose mouth was slightly open, suddenly started shaking with incredulous laughter, "Father built C-3PO. Oh ... I ... I am so going to give him a hard time about that. I just can't imagine ... I just cannot imagine Darth Vader, 'course he wasn't Vader, he was Anakin ... building Threepio."

He wiped tears of hysteria from his eyes, and forced himself to speak more calmly, "I mean, don't get me wrong. Threepio is loyal and a good friend, but he had the most outrageous personality for a protocol droid. And I wonder why he never told us anything about Father?"

Shmi, who had been smiling, now grew more solemn, "Probably someone memory wiped him at some point. There was obviously a massive conspiracy to conceal the truth from you and your sister."

She continued, sadly, "Nor can I entirely blame Kenobi, Owen and Beru, and the Organas. If a battle hardened and mature Jedi was sent into an emotional tailspin over Anakin's transformation into Darth Vader, it's hard to imagine how you twins would have done if you'd been told the truth at a young age."

"The way I learned was about as terrible as it could be," Luke replied wearily, his eyes on his right hand. Which was, oddly enough, still mechanical in this strange place. As was his father's.

His grandmother stood up and walked over to press a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

"I know, my dear. But your courage in refusing the path to the Dark Side was the first vital step in bringing Anakin back. Never doubt that."

Luke nodded, cheered. Bespin had been a horrific experience but it was true that his relationship with his father had only improved since then. Not that it could possibly have gotten much worse. But still ...

He looked down at Padme, who was obviously giving swimming instructions to Anakin below.

There was a shout of laughter as Anakin went under and came up sputtering. Through the Force, he felt a sudden surge of love between his parents. Luke smiled, and closed his eyes. There was much for which to be thankful.

/-

 _The Rebel Ship Liberty_

 _In deep space 3 parsecs from Sullust_

 _Council Chamber 2_

 _3 hours later_

"We have sufficient clothing for the men on Hoth, but we'll have to provide extra food rations. Even with heaters, the base will be cold, requiring additional calories."

"Thank you, Captain," Mon Mothma said with a nod, "You may go."

The captain saluted and left the room, and Mothma turned to General Carlist Rieekan, "I know, Carlist, you disapprove."

Rieekan sighed, pondering. He had never told Mothma, or other members of High Command, of Skywalker's peculiar dream which had led to realization that Hoth was not a safe locale for the Alliance. For a time, generalized warnings had kept the Alliance from Hoth, and indeed a main base had been installed on Arbra, but now Hoth was being strongly considered as a secondary base.

He lifted his head and looked straight into Mon's eyes, "No, I don't know that I do. I understand the reasoning behind placing a base on Hoth and substantial time has passed since I received my ... warning ... about that planet. It is such a remote place that it seems unlikely the Empire will ever find it, especially if we use it as a secondary base and our footprint is concomitantly limited."

He paused, then added, "It's a lousy place for anyone to live, honestly. Our soldiers will not relish it."

General Madine's eyebrows raised and he said firmly, "Our people will go where they must, General Rieekan."

Carlist nodded, "Yes, I understand that."

There was a sudden buzz and a rather flustered voice spoke through the comlink, "Members of the Council, I have just received an emergency transmission from Princess Leia Organa."

There was a collective gasp, and Rieekan spoke quickly, "Did she want everyone on the Council, or just Mon Mothma or myself?"

A pause, then, "Everyone, General."

Mon Mothma sat up and looked around at the 5 other individuals: General Rieekan, General Madine, Admiral Akbar, Colonel Delto, and the Duro Admiral Massa. It was rare for so many members of Alliance High Command to be at one locale, but there were rumors of a major new Imperial project near Endor and it was decided that a significant council meeting was required to discuss the Alliance's next move.

"Make ready for an immediate departure if necessary," Mothma ordered, "In case the Empire is tracking this transmission. And put the princess on immediately."

"Yes, Madame Mothma."

A large screen to their right lowered from the ceiling and then Leia Organa appeared on the screen. The image was slightly grainy, but the councilors could clearly see her dark robes, so at odds with her former garments as the royal heir of Alderaan. And at her waist, to the astonishment of most, was a lightsaber.

"Members of the Council, greetings," Leia said smoothly, "I assure you this transmission is not being traced, though I will keep it short for your own peace of mind. My first news is, I am sure, most welcome. Emperor Palpatine was assassinated approximately 7 hours ago."

There was a shocked pause, and then a babble of questions. Rieekan, to his later embarrassment, babbled with them.

"Members of the Council!" Mothma said sternly, and they all quieted immediately.

She stood and stepped forward directly into Leia's visual range, "How do you know this, Princess?"

The corners of Leia's mouth turned up slightly, "Because I stabbed him through the back with a lightsaber, Mon, and he collapsed on the floor dead. He has been destroyed. I promise you."

Another collective gasp, and the males in the room also rose to their feet, murmuring.

Mothma lifted an aristocratic eyebrow to achieve silence, and turned back to the princess.

"That is truly astonishing, Leia. And forgive me, but do you have proof?"

Leia nodded, obviously not insulted, "I'm transmitting the holos from our attack on Palpatine, which took place on the Super Star Destroyer _Eclipse_ in orbit around Endor. The superstructure of the second Death Star is in orbit around Endor as well."

The Council apparently had grown tired of astonished gasps, as most merely gaped.

Leia glanced at her chrono, then looked up again, "Please look at the holo but before that, I suggest you provide the relevant family details, General Rieekan. I hope to speak to you again in one day. We'd like to talk about the next steps as the Empire is currently without a leader. I mean, Vader is technically the leader, but it's significantly more complicated than that. I'm sending a secure code so you can contact me wherever you are 24 hours from now. Until then, farewell."

The screen went black, and one fearsome former Senator from Chandrila and 4 military men turned to stare menacingly at General Rieekan.

"Relevant family details?" General Madine inquired suspiciously.

Rieekan groaned inwardly, even as he tipped his mental hat to Leia. That precious girl had left him holding the proverbial bag here.

Still, she had apparently killed the Emperor. He could take the heat for her and Skywalker.

Carlist took a deep breath and folded his hands on the table, "Many months ago, before Skywalker and Organa were captured by Vader, Skywalker had a peculiar dream. A Force vision, in fact. Based on the vision, he and Leia Organa conducted a medical test which showed that they are fraternal twins."

There was a long pause, and then Mothma shook her head incredulously, "Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are twins."

"Yes."

Admiral Akbar spoke now, "I was not aware of this."

Rieekan shook his head, "No one knew except me, because Luke and Leia confided in me, and Han Solo and the Wookie Chewbacca, who were around when they figured it all out."

Mothma's forehead creased, "This is truly astounding, Carlist. I of course knew Bail Organa well, and I was aware Leia Organa was adopted at birth, but why the secrecy ...?

"But wait," she continued after a moment, "I suppose this means Leia Organa had a high chance of being a Force sensitive if the Jedi Anakin Skywalker was her father as well as Skywalker's. Given the proclivity of the Empire to destroy young Force Sensitives, I understand why Leia's heritage was hidden from even Organa's closer associates."

"Yes, that was a major issue," Rieekan returned quietly.

He took a breath.

"But more importantly, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are the twin children of Anakin Skywalker, who turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader."

There was silence for 30 long seconds, and then the shouting started.

/-

 _The Eclipse_

 _In Orbit Around Endor_

 _Med Bay #6_

"Force bond with Sidious very strong for young Mara Jade," Yoda's ghost announced, "Palpatine connected to her mind, her spirit. Not as strong in the Force as your father, young ones. In a coma, she is, very serious one."

Luke sighed, staring down at the young woman who was lying peacefully on the med bay cot. Mara's hair had been carefully smoothed and her arms rested at her sides. The blanket was pulled up to her throat. She looked dead except for the slight breathing movements and the heart monitor which showed her steady heart beat.

He glanced at Sert.

"How is she doing, Doctor?"

The man shook his head slightly in worry.

"Her brain wave activity is indicative of a deep coma, Commander Skywalker. But there is no obvious physical reason for the coma, so I presume it may be the result, once again, of some 'Force' problem?"

Leia nodded, "Yes, that's what Master Yoda just said. But, I'm sorry, you can't see him, of course."

Lenz Sert took a deep breath and glanced around the room. No small green elves were in view.

"Um, Master Yoda? The little green guy who is dead?"

"Yeah," Luke responded absently, "He just checked Jade out and says that she was bonded so closely to Palpatine that his death has ripped her mind apart or something. I mean, not physically but in the Force. If that makes any sense."

Sert blew out a slow breath before admitting, "It doesn't really. Obviously the Force issue is not something I can treat. I will monitor her and sustain her body with everything we have, but I can't fix the coma."

Luke turned to his father and sister, "Perhaps I can try to follow her into her coma like I did with you, Father ..."

"No," both Leia and Vader said.

"No, my son," the former Sith said more gently, "It would be most unwise. I realize that you assisted me greatly when I broke the bond with Sidious, but you and I were bonded as father and son. You don't know Jade, and to attempt a similar 'rescue' would far more likely result in disaster for you and, potentially, her. She would not do well with a foreign Force user, and one to whom she is hostile, entering her mind."

Luke sighed and nodded, "I understand."

He shook his head a little, "I just wish there was something I could do for her."

Leia tilted her head and stepped closer, looking up into her brother's face.

"It isn't your responsibility, Luke," she said firmly, "I mean, I realize she's had a hard life but she is a Hand, an Imperial. I presume Quitrak and Stele's stories weren't too dissimilar. Why are you so concerned about her when you show no particular concern for Quitrak, and no regret that I killed Stele?"

Luke looked into Leia's face and his eyes widened dramatically, "Isn't it obvious? She's much prettier than the other two Hands."

Leia's eyes narrowed, and then she abruptly launched herself and knocked Luke to the ground. He rolled over and they began playfully wrestling with one another on the floor, though they were careful to avoid Jade's bed and the medical impedimenta.

Sert stared at them, then shot an incredulous look at Vader, who merely stepped back and watched his progeny with a galaxy weary air.

"If you and your wife ever have children, Doctor Sert, this kind of behavior will likely be your fate on occasion."

"Yes, my Lord."

/-

 _The Weird Force Afterlife_

 _Varykino_

Mara Jade groaned and opened her eyes. Above her was blue sky, around her pleasant breezes and the smell of open water.

Bewildered, she sat up suddenly. She was lying on a spit of grass which was only a few meters from a lake. It was hot, and 20 meters down the beach were two individuals swimming and splashing in the water.

She rolled carefully to her feet, completely confused. She had just been on the _Eclipse._ The Emperor ... her Master ... he was, he was ...

There was a sudden shout of surprise as the two humans saw her. Both started running toward her, one a short, gloriously beautiful woman with long dark hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a modest but lovely blue bathing suit.

The other, a tall young man with dark blond hair and blue eyes, was wearing swimming attire as well.

Mara was positive she had never seen either of them before. She glanced around quickly. Behind her was a large building, with balconies and turrets. She looked back at the two humans, who were closing in on her.

Mara tensed but didn't run. She didn't know where she was and the woman, at least, looked more concerned than hostile. And these two probably weren't trained assassins, so if necessary she could take them out and run after she obtained what information she could.

The woman reached her first, "Hello, I'm Padme. Are you all right? How did you get here?"

And then the man arrived, blurting "Mara Jade!?"

Mara stared at the man incredulously. She knew, _knew,_ she'd never seen this person before, so how did he know who she was?

"You know her, Ani?" the woman inquired.

"Uh, yes, yes, I do," the man called 'Ani' said, "This is Mara Jade, one of the Emperor's Hands."

Jade stiffened incredulously. Her position in the Empire was extremely secret, to the point that only a select few knew who she really was. Most thought of her as a courtier, or a dancer, so how did this man know her true identity? And she was _The_ Emperor's Hand, not _one_ of them. She was special. Unique. Set apart!

She stepped forward, her eyes blazing with fear and indignation, "Who are you, exactly?"

The man hesitated, looked at 'Padme', then gazed back into Mara's eyes, "As hard as it is to believe, I am the man you knew as Darth Vader. And Mara Jade, it appears that you are dead."

 _Author Note: My thanks again to those of you reviewing and following, and to my husband who is doing a great job of editing!_


	44. Chapter 44

_The Strange Force Afterlife_

 _Varykino_

"Uh … what?" Mara Jade stuttered.

Whoever this person was, he was most definitely not Darth Vader. Vader was a very tall cyborg and this guy was young and good looking and whole. Mostly. His right hand was mechanical.

And what was this dead business?

"Not dead, she is," a new voice croaked behind her and near the ground, "In deep coma, yes, but dead she is not."

Jade had spun around by now, and observed a tiny green gnome, less than a meter in height, who looked vaguely familiar. After a few seconds, she placed him. He had been with Vader and Skywalker when the two had attacked her Master.

"Why is she here then?" the man called 'Ani' inquired indignantly.

"Know I do not," the little elf commented, his face creased in bewilderment, "In corporeal world, on Star Destroyer _Eclipse_ she is. Sent here for healing, maybe?"

"Master Yoda? Father?" a new voice inquired in a puzzled tone.

Mara turned again to see Luke Skywalker approaching. At least, it seemed like Skywalker, though her slightly addled brain was picking up on some changes in his form and features.

But at this point, for all that Skywalker was an enemy, she felt a strange relief. At least she knew who Skywalker was and he had been there when she lost consciousness on the _Eclipse_. Maybe, with sufficient _persuasion_ , she could figure out what was going on from him.

"Skywalker," she said, lifting her chin and glaring into his eyes, "Where are we?"

"Ah …" he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "Do I know you?"

Mara gritted her teeth. The last thing she needed was this farmboy wanna-be Jedi playing games with her.

"Don't play games with me," she ground out, "You were with me on the _Eclipse_ when I lost consciousness. Where are we?"

Skywalker's face cleared, "Oh, you must mean my Alter. I'm from a different timeline, so I've not met you, but the Other Luke has."

There was a pause, and then the boyish face smiled a little, "I suppose that doesn't make much sense, does it?"

Various parts of Mara's brain began screaming at other parts of Mara's brain, but before she could start yelling out loud, or attack Skywalker, the lovely young woman named Padme intervened.

"Luke, you're bewildering the poor girl."

She turned to Mara with a welcoming smile and said, "Why don't you come up to the house and I'll get you set up in one of the guest bedrooms? I can explain what is going on."

Both Skywalker and 'Ani' stepped forward in alarm.

"No, Padme!" Ani said firmly, "This is Mara Jade, an Emperor's Hand!"

Mara scowled, "I am _the_ Emperor's Hand, not one of them."

"I assure you, Jade," Ani huffed back, "That there are many Hands. You ..."

"Ani," Padme interrupted again, a steely look in her eye, "Now is not the time. Mara's been through a lot and you don't need to bludgeon her verbally with Palpatine's iniquity at the moment. All that can be discussed later."

"Padme," Ani replied, drawing himself up to his rather impressive height, "she is an Imperial assassin. No way are Luke and I going to let you go off with her alone!"

"I'm already dead, Ani," the woman retorted, "So what can she do?"

Skywalker stepped forward now to lay a hand on the taller man's arm, "Mother has a good point. And I doubt Jade is a psychopathic murderer since she ended up here."

Mara, who had more or less decided she was hallucinating, interposed stiffly, "I attack and kill only while fulfilling the orders of my master."

"And your master is Sheev Palpatine?" Padme asked with a sympathetic look on her face.

Jade's eyebrows rose incredulously at the use of the Emperor's first name, but she nodded tightly.

"You poor dear," Padme returned sorrowfully, "Please do come this way."

As if in a dream (or was this some peculiar nightmare?), Mara followed Padme toward the house.

When was the last time someone had called her 'dear'?

/-

 _The Eclipse_

 _Conference Room #1_

"With the _Executor_ en route to Endor, and the Star Destroyers already in orbit, you will have a substantial fleet at your command, Lord Vader," Admiral Piett stated, shutting down the holoprojector which had just shown copious amounts of information to the assembled group.

Leia frowned, "That will not bring comfort to Alliance High Command. In spite of our familial relationship, many of the high level members of the Alliance will consider Lord Vader the most dangerous of all the possible successors to Palpatine."

Piett lifted an inquiring eyebrow, "Really, Princess Leia? More dangerous than Ysanne Isard, who treacherously plotted against her own father? Sate Pestage, who is cut from the same coarseweave cloth as the Emperor, except that he isn't a Force sensitive? Or perhaps your Alliance would prefer Admiral Thrawn? The Chiss is a most able commander, though Palpatine's anti-alien sentiment is widespread, which will likely cause internal strife ..."

"Which might be all to the good," the princess interrupted firmly. She paused, then said more gently, "I realize you have pledged your life and career to the Empire, Admiral, and I respect you, but you must realize that my brother, my husband, and I all wish for democracy. The Empire has been built on authoritarianism and brutality. If Lord Vader were to step aside, _if_ he did that, what would likely happen?"

"Anarchy, most likely," Commander Tregast interposed. He and the Rebel spy Gort had come over from the _Dominion_ for this meeting, "I'm certain that if Lord Vader does not take firm command immediately, various high level Imperials, like Isard and Pestage, will begin consolidating personal power."

There was a long pause, and then Luke spoke, "What do you think, Father?"

Vader, who had been listening silently, spoke rather heavily, "Both Admiral Piett and Commander Tregast are correct; if I do not take command, the Empire will fragment. And perhaps, as you say, Princess, that would be the fastest way to dismantle the Empire as it dissolves into fighting factions."

Solo spoke up now, "If that happens, the civilian loss of life on Imperial Center and other major Imperial worlds will likely be staggering. And don't forget the grunts. Lots of troopers and workers are on board the ships of the Fleet, and the workers often aren't there of their own free will. Or they were forced into Imperial employment through rotten life circumstances."

For approximately the 43rd time, Vader was surprised by Han Solo.

"You are of course correct, Captain Solo."

Leia sighed and nodded, "All right, I'll be talking to Alliance High Command in less than a day, and we'll discuss the situation at some length. To be clear, Lord Vader, you are willing to step aside if the situation seems to dictate that being the wisest course?"

There was a pause, and then Vader said gravely and simply, "Yes."

He stood up, clearly indicating the meeting was over. Most of the others filed out of the room, but he was not surprised when his son, daughter, and son-in-law stayed behind.

Once the door slid shut, Leia spoke again, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He stared at her, his hidden brow lifting incredulously, "I'm shielding from you now that Sidious is dead!"

"Not very well, Father," Luke replied gently, "Even I can tell you are quite agitated. So what's wrong?"

Vader looked into his son's blue eyes and then turned away to look out the transparisteel window, which currently showed the superstructure of the 2nd Death Star hanging in near space.

"I do not deserve to be the Emperor. I do not deserve to be placed in a position of such power. I'm a murderer, and torturer, and betrayer. I am unworthy."

He sensed surprise from his daughter, but she answered readily enough, "I agree with you. But if we can prevent bloodshed, if you are willing to allow a democracy to rise from the ashes of the Empire, I think there is a strong argument for you taking the reins of power. As the Admiral said, the alternatives aren't great."

Solo chimed in now, "I have to agree with Lord Vader, though, that perhaps he isn't the best face of a kinder and gentler Empire. No offense, but you're very scary… to, um, most people."

"But as we already said, there aren't other good options," Luke said practically, "I mean, Father is the obvious successor, and no one else is even a close second. And anyway, the ideal scenario would be for the position of Emperor to become less and less important with time as democracy takes hold. Eventually it can probably be phased out permanently, or relegated to ceremonial occasions."

There was a long pause, and Vader and Leia exchanged a glance.

" _Are you thinking ...?"_ he asked her telepathically.

" _What I'm thinking?"_ she returned.

Both turned to gaze at Luke like krayt dragons eying a particular succulent bantha.

"What?" Luke demanded with an unnerved look on his face.

Leia walked over and threw an arm around her brother's shoulders, "Let's talk about you, dear brother. You're Vader's son and the obvious heir to the throne. You're young, and good looking in a cute, innocent, floppy haired way."

"I'm on my way to becoming a Jedi Knight!" her brother interposed indignantly.

"But you're not scary, like our father. And Alliance High Command would be way happier with you being Emperor than Vader."

Luke's mouth gaped open, before he gulped incredulously, "You think I should be the Emperor?!"

"Perhaps not immediately, Luke," Vader interposed, "But a Regency would be entirely appropriate given ... given my health issues. Once the situation has settled a little on Imperial Center, I could go away for necessary medical intervention and you could assume the Regency. Then at some point, I could hand over the Throne to you."

Luke stared at his father for a long disbelieving minute, then looked at his sister, who was nodding slightly, "I like it, Luke."

"Well, I don't!" her brother responded indignantly, "Why don't _you_ become the Regent, or Empress, or whatever? You're the politician here."

"But don't you see, Luke? Since I am a politician, I want to be part of the new Senate, or whatever political entity comes into being! I couldn't do that as Regent, or Empress. It would be a conflict of interest. But you could show up on the Holonet and say nice things and probably ward off the occasional assassination attempt, because you are strong with the Force ..."

"And the ladies would be drooling over you, Kid," Solo said with a terrifying grin, "One look at those cute little dimples and they'll be falling all over themselves which would only make it easier ..."

"No! No no no no no no no! I'm not listening to any more of this. This is ... this is crazy! I'm leaving."

Luke stormed out of the room, leaving Vader, Leia, and Han thoughtful.

"I'll keep working on him," Leia said out loud.

"As will I," her father returned, "He's perfect for the position."

"And the Alliance would be happy as well," Han finished.

They all laughed (even Vader!) in a way that Luke would have described as positively evil.

/-

 _Varykino_

 _The Weird Force Afterlife_

Mara opened a door in her bedroom and stepped out onto a charming balcony which overlooked the terrace and, in the distance, the lake.

The balcony had several comfortable wood chairs with blue and green cushions, and flower pots with light blue and white stalistis were placed in the corners of the balustrades. It was charming.

Jade turned as Padme stepped through the door, dressed now in a dark blue robe and carrying two steaming cups.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked brightly.

"Tea?" Jade asked a trifle suspiciously.

"Or I can get you something stronger, if you like?"

Mara shook her head with a sigh. If someone wanted to kill her, they could do it far more easily than by poison, "No, no, tea is fine."

Padme handed her a cup and sank onto one of the chairs, tucking her legs up behind her.

"So, I don't think I've introduced myself formally. My name is Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, but you can call me Padme," she said after taking a sip, "You must have a great many questions. What would you like to know?"

Mara took a deep breath. Yes. Questions. There were so many. And since she might well be hallucinating, everything that Padme said was possibly a figment of Mara's own deranged imagination. But still, there was no harm in asking questions.

"Why does Skywalker call you 'Mother'?" she asked.

Padme lifted an aristocratic eyebrow, "Because Luke Skywalker is my son."

Mara stared at her in disbelief, "You can't be more than 30."

Padme leaned back and nodded, "I was 27 when I died shortly after giving birth. I've been here in the ... I guess you could call it the Afterlife ... ever since. This version of Luke and my husband Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader, showed up just a little while ago."

Mara blinked as her brain whirled. Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker. Luke Skywalker.

"You're saying that Darth Vader was once a man named Anakin Skywalker and you and he had a baby together."

"Babies, actually," Padme said with a smile, "Luke has a twin. But yes, we were married and I got pregnant and then ... some bad things happened and Anakin seemed to lose his mind. He ..."

The woman's face darkened but she shook it resolutely and smiled bravely, "I don't need to go into details about that. But this Luke, and a Luke in another timeline, managed to reach Anakin and he has turned back to the Light."

Padme sipped her tea again and then smiled a little, "This Luke is actually 23 standard years old and Anakin is a bit younger because he has reverted to the form and features before he became Darth Vader. So right now Luke is a little older than his father. Sort of."

Mara nodded and just kept nodding, "Right."

Padme chuckled aloud, her beautiful brown eyes alight with glee, "That does sound absurd, doesn't it? This is a good place, Mara Jade, but a strange place. Time doesn't operate the same way, nor does distance or even relationships."

Mara groaned, "Ok, fine. So you're dead, I'm ... the green guy said I'm not dead?"

"No, in a coma, Master Yoda said," Padme explained, "In the real world I mean. And Luke and Anakin are only mostly dead, because they both have versions that are still alive in the real world, where you apparently saw the alters of my son and husband."

Mara groaned and sat down carefully, using her free hand to knead her temples even as she stared blankly at the balcony floor.

"Is ... is the Emperor here?" she asked quietly, "Skywalker, the other one I guess, said the Emperor was dead."

There was silence, and after a minute Mara looked up to see Padme looking at her with compassion.

"Did you care for him?" the woman asked gently.

Mara looked at her and was suddenly filled with a mixture of rage and sorrow, "Care for him? I guess you could say that. I mean, I didn't love him. I ... I worshipped him. He was my whole life, my whole purpose for existence."

She put down her tea cup angrily and stood up, pacing, "I don't remember anything else, do you understand? My earliest memories are of being trained on Imperial Center, of being raised up by tutors and trainers. And then the Emperor set me apart as his personal Hand. He trained me to obey him, to do his will when no one else could. I had a position of honor, and that is all I had. I have no memory of anything else from my past, my biological family, or my home world ..."

She trailed off and looked at the dark haired woman still seated on the chair, "I suppose that's odd, isn't it? Not that I don't remember, but that until now I never really thought about where I came from. For as long as I know, I've always lived to serve the Emperor."

Padme nodded, "I see. No, Mara Jade, Sheev Palpatine is not here. This is a good place, as I said. The Emperor is not permitted here."

Jade's eyes flashed with outrage, "So you are saying the Emperor is evil? That your husband, Darth Vader, is somehow good but the Emperor, who only wanted peace and order, is bad?"

Padme stood up now and walked over boldly to the enraged titian haired Hand, "Mara Jade, I don't know your story, and you don't know mine. I know you believe in Palpatine, and perhaps there is nothing I can say to change your mind, but I will say this. I knew Palpatine long ago, long before you were born. I was in my teens when I first met him. I understand his attraction. I too thought him a noble and wise man for many years, until I saw his other face. But you don't need to learn the truth about him. You can choose to live in denial. That is your choice."

Mara stared into the woman's kind eyes and then turned around to look out at the lake where the wind was freshening and the waves were picking up.

"It's like a whole piece of me is missing," she said dully, "But I don't know, Padme. I also feel lighter in some way, like something that was weighing me down, or blocking me is gone."

She turned back, "Go ahead and tell me what you believe about the Emperor, Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. I need data, and while I still think I might be hallucinating, you're the best source I have."

Padme smiled in obvious relief and sat back down, "Why don't you take a seat, Mara. This could take a while."

 _Author Note: I've had some complaints about Luke and his ridiculous devotion to Mara already. My thinking is he had that vision of her in the Dark Side cave on Dagobah, talked to his father about her, and realizes she's had a tough life so he's being compassionate towards her. He isn't in love with her. (Not yet!) We are getting near the end of this fanfic. I think._


	45. Chapter 45

_The main kitchen in Varykino_

 _The Strange Force Afterlife_

"Dooku was too powerful for me and cut off my right hand," Anakin said gravely, gazing at his mechanical right hand.

Luke shivered as the memory of his own traumatic injury flashed through his mind.

"Did you, ah, ever meet Dooku again?"

Anakin nodded somberly, "Several years later, Kenobi and I met him again and I defeated and killed him."

Luke looked curious, "You defeated him as a Jedi, then?"

His father clasped his hands behind him, "I defeated him with the Light Side, but destroyed him with the Dark. He was an unarmed prisoner – literally unarmed, as I had cut off both his hands, and yet I killed him out of fear, and for revenge. At Palpatine's behest, as he was pretending to be Dooku's prisoner at the time. Sidious had a remarkable capacity to play the long game, and to get what he wanted."

Luke frowned, "Why did he want to get rid of Dooku?"

Anakin shrugged, and sighed, "Dooku wasn't quite as tractable an apprentice as Palpatine wanted, no doubt. And the Rule of Two dictated there could only be one Master, and one Apprentice. And I was stronger in the Force."

"Younger, stronger, and easier to manage," Luke said.

Another sigh, "Yes."

His father looked up, his eyes fixed on Luke's right hand. It looked mostly real as it was covered with synthskin, except (oddly) it still had the hole in the wrist from the attack on Jabba's sail barge. Anakin's blue eyes met the cerulean eyes of his son as the older man apologized, "Again, I'm sorry, Luke. I know those are just words ..."

"But welcome ones, Father," Luke responded, "And I forgive you."

"Thank you, Son. You and your mother are far more forgiving than I."

Both men sensed an approaching presence on the stairs.

"Jade," Luke said, and smiled a little, "Can you please make yourself scarce? I'd like to talk to her alone."

Anakin heaved himself to his feet with an answering grin, "Certainly, Son. Keep your guard up though. She's something of a menace."

"I think I'm safe enough here."

Anakin nodded, "That's true. As your mother said, you're already dead. Or mostly dead, anyway. I'm going outside to help my mother learn how to swim, but yell if you need anything."

Luke chuckled as Mara appeared in the doorway, "Sounds like fun."

"It should be. Cleigg is going to observe, no doubt making snarky comments as he does so. He says that there is something inherently wrong with a body of water large enough to immerse one's entire self into."

"I totally understand that. The reality of water like here at Varykino still seems unbelievable at times."

Anakin nodded and strode out of the room.

Luke remained seated as he focused in on Mara Jade, who was standing at the door of the kitchen with a distracted look on her face.

"Jade."

Her blank gaze shifted into a piercing stare, "Skywalker."

He rose to his feet and walked over to the drink dispenser, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Mara cocked a thoughtful head and nodded, "Please."

Her eyes focused, abruptly, on the windows outside, where the early afternoon sun dappled the ground through the leaves of the trees near the terrace.

"Wait a minute," she said in a puzzled tone, "What time is it?"

Skywalker turned away from the dispenser with a cup in each hand and handed her one, "Um, time doesn't really have much meaning here, but it is early afternoon, I think."

She shook her head, "I talked to Padme, to your mother, for like 8 hours at least. It was evening upstairs on the balcony."

Luke rolled his eyes and then laughed, "I guess that's par for the course here. This is a very odd place, and I'm still learning the ins and outs. Or maybe the key is to just let it happen without trying to make sense of it."

Mara frowned. She liked to understand what was going on.

She took a sip and crinkled her nose incredulously, "What is this stuff, Skywalker?"

"Blue milk," he said innocently, the blue eyes widening slightly, "From a bantha."

She shot him a glare, "It's disgusting."

"I quite like it," he responded in an injured tone, "But I guess maybe you have to grow up on it to appreciate it."

"Whatever," Mara returned, putting the cup firmly down and dropping down on a chair, "Let's talk, shall we?"

"What about?"

"Well, first of all, your mother Padme. She's quite something, isn't she?"

Luke's face grew thoughtful, "She is, yes. I don't really know her very well since she died when I was born."

Mara frowned, "Why not? It's the Afterlife so why can't you spend all the time you want?"

"I'm sure I can. I just haven't. I got here a day or two before you in weird Force Afterlife time and my parents have spent a lot of time together working through their ... uh ... issues."

Mara looked inquiring, "Issues? Well, I suppose being married to Darth Vader would result in 'issues', though your mother didn't give any specifics. She focused most of her extensive comments on Palpatine."

"Nothing good, I hope."

Mara sighed, her eyes fixed on the table top, which was decorated with a green and blue mosaic pattern, "Definitely nothing good."

Luke waited patiently, and after a few minutes Mara spoke again, "She's very convincing.

Luke smiled a little, sadly, "But you don't believe her."

Mara shook her head, then lifted her gaze to meet Luke's compassionate one, "Maybe I do. You have to realize that part of my brain wonders if all of this is some elaborate hallucination. I don't want what your mother told me to be true. I don't want Palpatine to be a conniving, brilliant, evil genius who stole me from my family. I want him to be noble, to be a fallen savior, not a righteously destroyed tyrant. But ..."

She trailed away before saying, "Like I said, Padme is very convincing."

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked practically.

Jade sighed and ran her left hand through her auburn locks, "I need to go back to my own world. The real world. To the _Eclipse_."

Luke looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, really, Skywalker #2, or Skywalker #1, whoever you are. I guess you belong here, but I don't. I need to see if what your mother told me is true. So ..."

Her lips puckered ruefully, "Any idea how I get back?"

Luke lifted his eyebrows and said, "No, I don't."

"I can help you there," Qui-Gon Jinn said, suddenly popping out of a random closet.

Mara started, knocking against the table and sloshing blue milk on the mosaic tabletop.

Luke sighed, "Mara, meet Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

/-

 _The Rebel Ship_ Liberty

 _In deep space 3 parsecs from Sullust_

 _Council Chamber 2_

"Skywalker?" Mon Mothma demanded incredulously.

"Yes," Leia's image was slightly pixelated through the holotransmitter, but she still managed to look indignant, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, Princess, he doesn't have political experience and he's a youth of 21 and he's Darth Vader's son. Other than that, he's great."

"Thank you, General Madine," Leia responded drily, "Luke realizes your concerns, as do I and Vader. From the Imperial perspective, the fact that he is Vader's son is a plus, of course. He's the obvious heir to the throne. Our intention isn't that he would really rule, but would be a figurehead while the Empire transitions into a democracy. And truthfully, he isn't at all excited at the prospect of becoming Regent, then Emperor. We're, ah, working on him."

There was a pause as the members of the Council considered this.

"You understand," Rieekan said heavily, "That we don't know if we can trust you anymore, Leia."

She smiled a little, sadly, through the parsecs separating them, "I do understand, Carlist. Much has changed and you have every reason to be hesitant. For now, we will move forward to take Imperial Center. I merely ask that you keep in touch, and an open mind."

"That, at least, we can do, Princess," Mothma said.

The last princess of Alderaan bowed slightly, and the image blinked out.

/-

 _The Strange Force Afterlife_

 _Varykino_

"Master Jinn, this is a refresher," Mara pointed out, "Though a very nice one."

"I know," Jinn said, frowning slightly, "But I'm pretty sure ... yes, look!"

He opened a cabinet door, but instead of towels or a cleaning droid, a dark tunnel stretched into the distance.

"I knew there was an exit around here close by. They move."

Mara nodded as if this made sense, and turned to Skywalker, "Well, it's been interesting, Luke Skywalker #2, or #1."

"#1," Skywalker responded firmly, "I'm older. But I think I'll come with you part of the way if that's all right, Master Jinn."

The aged Jedi looked thoughtful, then nodded, "That should be fine. But don't come all the way. I am not sure what would happen if you appeared as a ghost to your younger self. It would probably be all right, but it would be an existential conundrum."

"We wouldn't want that," Mara responded snidely, provoking a smirk from Luke, "Let's get on with it then."

She stepped into the cabinet and marched into the semi-darkness. Fortunately, the tunnel walls and ceiling glowed slightly, for no apparent reason, so she could see her way forward without bumping into things.

Behind her, she heard the two men, or ghosts, or whatever they were, following. She wished she didn't need them, wished she could walk this corridor alone and get back to her real life and see if maybe her hopes and dreams would be realized. She wanted this to be just a regrettable, ridiculous nightmare. Could it be true that her whole life was a lie? That her scheming and striving to make the galaxy a better place had indeed made it worse? That her Master was ...

Her mind lurched away from these thoughts, but she forced herself to turn inward toward them, to acknowledge the possibilities.

As she had told Skywalker, Padme had been very convincing.

She came to a split in the corridor and stopped, bewildered. Jinn stepped forward and sniffed the air, before confidently taking the right turn.

"Why is he smelling the air?" Skywalker asked softly.

She shrugged. If he didn't know, she certainly didn't.

"When in doubt," Jinn said cheerfully, "Always follow your nose."

Mara groaned, took a few steps forward into the right passageway and then halted.

"There is something ..."

"Dark, yes," Skywalker murmured.

Jinn, too, stopped and placed his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

A moment later, Sheev Palpatine, a ghostly gray form within an aura of darkness, appeared in front of them.

/-

 _The_ Eclipse

 _In orbit around Endor_

Vader, Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca stood in front of the transparisteel window in Vader's private quarters.

The com clicked on, "Lord Vader, we are prepared to trigger the bombs."

"Proceed, Admiral."

"Yes, my Lord."

Outside, within sight but not within damage range, the superstructure of the Death Star suddenly burst apart from the explosives that had been planted inside her infrastructure.

Leia sighed and leaned into her husband's arms, "Well, there's a Death Star we don't have to blow up at great danger to life and limb."

"Yep."

 _/-_

 _The Tunnels_

 _Weird Force Afterlife_

Palpatine was clad in a dark cloak but his face was clear enough to his observers.

"Well, death hasn't been good to you, has it, Sheev?" Jinn commented insouciantly.

The Emperor frowned even as he waved an irritable hand, "You may dispense with the insults, Jinn. I'm here for Jade."

Skywalker stepped forward a few steps, shielding Mara from her Master's dark gaze, "She's not yours, your Highness. She never was."

"Oh but she was, and is, young Skywalker," the Emperor said with menacing leer, "I took her, and had her trained, and trained her myself. I molded her into an assassin and one of my more powerful Hands. She murdered fathers, and mothers, and children at my behest. She is indeed all mine."

Mara's eyes were suddenly filled with tears of horror and self hatred. This ... this thing was her former Master. She knew it. She felt it. And yes, she had killed mercilessly at his behest. (Children? She didn't think she'd ever killed children. But she hadn't always seen her marks. Perhaps she'd been fed wrong information, blown up a nursery when she'd been told she was destroying a weapons depot. She didn't know.)

"Doesn't matter, Sheev," Jinn said cheerfully, "You don't get to decide who goes where in this weird place. You certainly don't get to drag Jade off. She's with us."

The ancient and thoroughly ugly visage scowled in fury, and the spindly arms raised up. There was a surge of strange Force Lightning, not potent like Lightning in the corporeal world, but the tendril that struck Mara, while it did not physically hurt, filled her soul with strange and complete terror.

Skywalker and Jinn both lit their sabers and advanced on the Emperor, who sneered at them and said, "I have a little gift for you, my Hand," before disappearing in a puff of mist.

Mara took a deep breath, struggling to control herself. He was horrible. He was evil. He was cruel.

And she knew this gift would not be pleasant.

There was a soft rustling noise ahead of them in the passage, and a moment later, a similar sound behind them. Mara spun around in terror, even as Skywalker moved closer to her.

"Don't worry, Mara," he said soothingly, "We're here with you. Whatever it is, we can protect you."

The lightsabers, both green, were raised up vertically, even as pairs of glowing eyes appeared both before and behind them, though close to the ground.

A moment later, the creatures themselves came into sight. Mara gulped in terror, her arms shivering. It couldn't be. It couldn't!

"Um, Mara," Luke said in a puzzled tone, "They are rabbits."

/-

 _The Bridge_

 _The_ Eclipse

 _In space leaving Endor_

"Make the jump to lightspeed," Vader ordered Piett.

"Yes, my Lord."

The great ship leaped forward, and the stars dissipated into the blur of hyperspace.

Luke, at his side, looked thoughtful, "You'll have to tell me about Imperial Center."

"Coruscant," his father said quietly, "I prefer that name."

Luke nodded slightly, "Coruscant then."

"Your sister can help, as she was a senator. But yes, we have much to discuss before we take on Pestage and Isard and all the other cronies scrambling for power."

"Sounds like fun."

/-

 _The Tunnels_

 _Weird Force Afterlife_

"They're chickatili," Mara gasped, "No, no, no ..."

"Rabbits, Mara," Luke said soothingly, "Cute little rabbits."

"No," Mara sucked in air, trying not to hyperventilate, "I used to have nightmares about them when I was little. Look at those little buggy eyes, those nasty twitching noses ..."

Jinn and Skywalker exchanged bewildered glances, and then Luke nodded firmly.

"Ok, if you hate them, I'll get rid of them."

He turned and raised his lightsaber, as Jinn spoke softly, "We're going to murder the rabbits, Luke?"

"They are not sentient, and almost certainly not real, Master Jinn. And Mara hates them. So yes, away they go."

The resulting carnage was not as unpleasant as it could have been as every time a rabbit was struck by lightsaber, it merely disappeared.

Eventually, the passage was clear, and Mara found her trembling fading into nothing. She lifted ashamed eyes toward her protectors, "I'm sorry. I've always hated them but this time, for some reason, I just couldn't handle it."

Jinn placed a reassuring hand on Mara's shoulder, "Palpatine hit you with something and I could sense a foreign fear in you."

"And I think we're almost there, Mara," Luke said with a smile, "Look, over there, I think that luminescent wall is the barrier between this world and the real one."

/-

 _Jade's Med Bay_

 _The_ Eclipse

 _In hyperspace_

Lenz Sert gazed in discouragement at the monitors tracking Mara Jade's physical health.

On one hand, everything seemed fine. The woman was breathing on her own, her heart beat steadily, and even her brain activity was reasonably normal.

But she wouldn't wake up. And he didn't know what to do about it.

He sighed, reached for the covers to pull them up a centimeter, not because she needed that extra 10 centimeters square of warmth, because it made him feel, foolishly, that he was doing _something_ to help her.

Suddenly Mara's eyes opened wide and she took a convulsive breath.

Doctor Sert squeaked in shock.

 _Author Note: Anyone catch the_ Lord of the Rings _quote? (From the movies, not the books.)_


	46. Chapter 46

_Conference Room #6_

 _The Eclipse_

 _In hyperspace, en route to Coruscant_

"Art?" Leia Organa asked curiously.

"Yes, Princess," Commander Tregast replied, "Admiral Thrawn believes that by studying the art of a culture, he can understand the underlying social, political, and religious infrastructure of said culture, enabling him to better wage war."

"Sounds like a smart, and scary, guy," Luke chimed in, more to stay awake than to really provide any useful insight.

"Indeed," Leia said brightly, her face more enthusiastic now than it had been 3 hours ago, when this command meeting with the upper level officers of the _Eclipse_ had begun.

" _Father_ , _I am dying of boredom here_ ," Luke sent telepathically, aware that his tone had shifted from irritable to whining.

" _Meetings like this are a regrettable reality of my existence_ ," his father returned. The former Dark Lord stood to one side of his daughter, hands clasped behind his back, visually backing up the Princess as she cheerfully and enthusiastically ripped every useful piece of knowledge out of the minds of the attending Imperials.

" _You mean I'll have to do this a lot if I take on the Regency? Father, I'm not sure I can handle that ..."_

"Princess," Vader said aloud, "A situation has arisen. This meeting will need to be adjourned."

Luke felt a throb of disappointment from his (insane) sister, but she merely nodded politely to Vader, then to the officers, "Thank you for your insight, gentlemen."

Luke rose to his feet and started for the door. Outside the door was Han Solo, leaning against a wall. As Luke walked through the door, the former pirate straightened.

"Moons of Iago, Kid, that meeting took forever."

"Don't I know it," Luke responded with a groan.

Leia stepped out of the room with Vader in tow. They waited until the officers had filed out (hastily) and were out of earshot before the former Sith spoke, "I received a message from Doctor Sert that Mara Jade is awake. Given her skills, I don't wish to leave her in the med bay for long without increased security."

Luke perked up, "Let's go!"

Leia's eyes had a faraway look, "I need to make some notes about this meeting. You and Father can handle her, right?"

Luke felt a pulse of surprise from his father, as Leia rarely addressed her sire with that term, but Vader replied readily, "Yes, Princess, we can handle Jade."

Leia quirked an eyebrow at Vader and said calmly, "You can call me Leia, you know."

There was a rush of something through the bond, powerful, joyful, hesitant.

Leia looked a little surprised, then smiled genuinely before leaving the room with her arm in her husband's.

Luke looked at Vader, who stood watching his sister. The youth waited patiently to give his father a chance to enjoy the moment.

"Let's go see Jade, shall we?" Luke asked.

/-

 _Mara Jade's medbay_

 _The_ Eclipse

Doctor Sert was relieved when his Lord and his wife's cousin appeared. (He was related, by marriage, to Darth Vader. It still seemed unbelievable.)

"How is she?" Skywalker demanded.

Sert handed over a datapad, "She seems medically normal, though I don't know why she suddenly woke up. She refused to speak to me, however."

"Very well," Vader said coldly, and swept through the door, with Luke trailing in his father's wake.

Mara Jade, her red hair a riot around her shoulders, was sitting on her bed. The girl had a blanket wrapped tightly around her body and was staring blankly ahead at the wall. The sound of Vader's breathing, however, caused her to sit up more and turn her head to face the Dark Lord's mask.

She didn't wait for the door to slide shut before she asked, "So, Lord Vader, how many Hands were there?"

The tone was unexpected to both father and son. She didn't sound angry, she didn't sound indignant, she sounded ... lost.

Vader stared at her for a long moment, then stepped forward to loom over her. She didn't lift her head, but she didn't flinch either.

"At least 9 that I am aware of, Mara Jade," he rumbled, "Though there may have been more."

She nodded apathetically.

Luke stared at her in confusion. This was not the demeanor of the woman who had tried to kill him in the banquet hall, or the outraged fury of Jade right before she fell into her coma.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

She looked up at him now, her green eyes weary. After a moment, she disentangled an arm from her blanket and ran her hand across her face.

Then she chuckled a little, mirthlessly, "Your mother happened, I guess."

Luke froze even as Vader did.

"My mother?"

"Yes. Padme? Dark hair, dark eyes, short stature, absolutely gorgeous. I met her in, I guess, the Force Afterlife though I was just in a deep coma instead of dead. She was very persuasive about my Master being an evil, conniving, duplicitous wretch, and that was confirmed while I was coming back."

Both Skywalkers, father and son, stood in amazed silence for two full minutes. Jade merely sat.

Vader finally blurted out, "Is she happy?"

Mara looked up now, her expression morphing from indifference to shock to a twinge of sympathy. Slowly, she nodded, "Yes, she seems very happy. She, ah, is apparently working things out with the other Vader, or other Anakin. And the other Luke Skywalker is there too."

"What?" Luke and Vader said simultaneously.

Jade stood up now, more vigorously and walked over to the window which looked out into space, "It's weird there, Ok? Apparently there are two timelines and two Luke Skywalkers and two Vaders and the other versions are already there ..."

The two men exchanged incredulous glances.

"I'm not crazy," Mara said indignantly.

"Uh, we know you aren't," Luke said hastily, "Because we've met our Alters as well. It's just amazing that you've seen them. So they were in a cave?"

"No, no cave. A beautiful building and its grounds and a lake, called Varykino, I think."

Luke saw his father flinch openly.

"Your mother is very kind," Mara said, her eyes growing distant again.

"I wish I'd known her," Luke responded softly, "I'm glad she's nice."

Jade's gaze sharpened and she chuckled softly, "I'm not sure nice is the word for her, Skywalker. She is kind, and generous, but she's got a mind like a durasteel trap and she doesn't let anyone wallow in ignorance willingly. Kind, yes, nice, no."

"That is my Padme," Vader said, with more emotion that Luke had ever heard in his voice before.

Jade too, looked briefly surprised, before settling on a more business-like expression, "So, what are you going to do with me?"

Luke and Vader exchanged another glance. What were they going to do with Mara Jade?

/-

 _That night_

 _Pooja and Lenz Sert's cabin_

"So, Lenz, what do you think about children?"

"Like having them?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me. At the right time."

"Ok."

Sert pulled his wife closer to him, burying his face into her scented hair.

"So, does 8 months from now sound like the right time?"

"Uh, what?!"

/-

 _Mara Jade's (highly secure) quarters/prison cell_

 _The Eclipse_

 _In hyperspace_

 _1 day later_

"You could work with us, Jade," Luke Skywalker said, his blue eyes intent, "You know a lot about the inner workings of the more covert operations of the Empire."

"I'm not sure I really do, Skywalker," Jade said irritably, "I mean, yes, I was an agent and an assassin but I'm realizing how little I knew. And your father clearly doesn't trust me, and I don't blame him. So I am guessing I'll just rot here in prison for a while."

She lifted her chin to stare at Luke Skywalker, son of Darth Vader, the obvious Heir to the Empire, in confusion, "Why do you _care_ , anyway? I'm an assassin, which isn't cool for a wannabe Jedi, and I supported Palpatine for years, which makes me Vader's enemy. Why are you wasting your time on me? I'm sorry for my pitiful pretense of a life but I have nothing to offer you, so why don't you just go away? I mean, your Alter was nice too but he was dead and had all the time in the Afterlife. You've got an Empire to run, and certainly don't have time to waste on me."

Luke sighed and shook his head, "Don't you see? You've got so much talent, Jade, so much gifting. And yes, your life has been rotten and you were manipulated by a tyrant who was even more of a slug than Jabba the Hutt himself. But your life isn't over. You're what, 20?"

"I'm a murderer, Skywalker," she snapped back, "I killed fathers, mothers, and _children_."

"Don't you think I understand that?" Skywalker riposted, "I killed ... I don't know if I killed children, but I killed fathers, and probably mothers, and slaves, and defenseless random techs and grunts when I destroyed the Death Star."

Jade stared at him, incredulous.

"It's hardly the same," she said eventually, "I assume you felt you had to destroy the station to keep other planets from suffering the same fate as Alderaan. Given what I've learned in the last couple of days, I would even say you made the right decision."

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed over a million people ..."

Skywalker's voice trailed off and he looked down at the floor, before looking up, "Don't you see, Jade? I understand what it's like to feel the foundations of my life crumbling. I was told growing up my father was a navigator on a space freighter, then that he was a noble Jedi. And then I found out he was Darth Vader. Darth Vader. Who murdered and tortured and lit a trail of destruction across the galaxy. Who tortured my own sister!"

The auburn eyebrow quirked thoughtfully, "So who is your sister? Your mother mentioned a twin."

Luke pursed his lips hesitantly. It was going to be public soon anyway, "Leia Organa."

The woman's eyes widened incredulously, and she let loose with a semi-hysterical chortle, "Wow. Vader's kids are Luke Skywalker, destroyer of the Death Star and Leia Organa of Alderaan ..."

Her voice trailed away as those words resonated in the air.

"Ok, that's awkward given what happened to Alderaan."

"Yep."

Another long moment, and Luke sighed, "Jade, if you could do whatever you wanted, what would you do?"

She shook her head in frustration, "What I want I can't have, Skywalker. I want … I want to get away from this all. I just want to leave, leave the Empire behind and the Rebellion behind and make my own way in this galaxy. I want to figure out who I am. But your father is not going to allow that, you know it and I know it, so it's pointless to talk about it."

/-

"Pooja, that is wonderful!"

"Lenz and I are so excited, Leia."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok for now. A little tired. It'll probably get worse before it gets better."

"A baby is worth it though."

Pooja Naberrie Sert smiled and gave her cousin a hug, "Most definitely."

/-

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Coruscant/Imperial Center_

 _Main landing pad_

 _5 days later_

Ysanne Isard watched as the shuttle settled regally onto the landing pad.

Her master was back. Her sovereign. The only being in the entire universe she completely respected and honored. Behind her stood row upon row of Stormtroopers, including 12 members of the Imperial red guards, all awaiting the return of His Royal Highness, Emperor Palpatine.

The exit ramp lowered. Isard dropped to her knee as she lowered her head meekly.

A moment later, the heavy breathing sounds of Darth Vader smote her ear.

She looked up in disbelief. Vader had disappeared months ago. He was dead. Or gone. Or both.

But he wasn't. The Dark Lord was striding down the ramp, with four white clad Stormtroopers in his wake and a couple of miscellaneous cloaked figures behind them.

She looked behind him, frantically seeking out the form of her master.

"You may rise, Isard," Vader said coldly.

She staggered to her feet, fury at his tone warring with a rising tide of fear.

"The Emperor, where is he?"

"He stands before you," the cold voice stated, "Palpatine is dead at my hand."

" _Actually, Father, it was Leia."_

 _"_ _And I don't want miscellaneous rabid Palpatine enthusiasts going after your sister, so I'm taking the blame."_

 _"_ _That works for me, Luke. Though I think 'credit' is the more apropos word for ending that evil despot's pathetic life."_

Heedless to this telepathic communication, Isard gaped, gasped, and choked, before finally spitting out, "That's impossible. Impossible!"

"It is not, and you are under arrest."

Isard yelled as she lunged backward, "Kill Vader. He has …"

A red lightsaber scythed through the air, cutting Isard's words, and body, short.

The ensuing battle was extremely brief, as only 6 red guards attempted to take on Vader who, with the assistance of his children, made quick work of them.

When the three stood still again, it was to see the assembled officers on their knees, and the Stormtroopers standing with respectfully bowed heads.

" _Well, I guess that went pretty well."_ Luke commented.

-/

 _The_ Eclipse

 _Hanger #14_

 _12 hours later_

 _In orbit around Coruscant_

"Thank you, Commander," Luke said, "You may go."

The commander looked startled, but nodded and turned away, taking his Stormtrooper escort with him.

Mara Jade stood in the hanger floor, hands manacled in front of her, and stared defiantly at Luke Skywalker. Behind Skywalker was an Imperial shuttle; other than that, the hanger was empty of both people and ships.

Skywalker stepped forward and held up a code cylinder, which released Jade's manacles. They dropped to the floor, clattering loudly.

"Get out of here, Jade," Skywalker said, gesturing toward the waiting shuttle.

Her brow creased, suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

"You want to go, go," he replied, "I think that getting away is a good idea. If you ever want to talk, I have a private com on board the shuttle that you can use. But whatever. It's your life, and you are free to do what you want. Just do something vaguely honorable, Ok?"

Mara stared at him through this speech. This must be some sick joke …

"There is no way Vader is letting me go …"

"No, he isn't. He wouldn't. Which is why I didn't consult him. He and Leia are on Coruscant right now knee deep in political intrigue and I decided to just make an executive decision."

Her mouth dropped open, "Are you out of your mind? That's treason!"

"Um, I'm probably going to be Regent, then Emperor, Mara Jade, so I don't think I _can_ commit treason."

He grinned again, boyishly, "The codes are all ready for a clean getaway. Good-bye, Mara."

 _Author Note: One of our sons dislikes spiders, and when he was much younger he would tell us, pathetically that "he couldn't handle it" if he had to deal with a spider. So I'm channeling that tone with Luke and his dread of long, painful command meetings._

 _Many thanks to those of you persevering with this story. We really are inkling toward the end. I note that it was Dec. 26_ _th_ _of last year that I started posting fanfiction. It has been so much fun, and your loyal follows and encouraging reviews have made it awesome. Many thanks again to my wonderful husband and reviewer._


	47. Chapter 47

_Imperial Palace_

 _A random office commandeered by Vader_

 _Coruscant_

 _12 hours later_

"You let Jade _go_?!" Vader demanded incredulously, drawing himself to his full height.

Luke cocked an eyebrow and gazed tranquilly at his father, "Yes."

Vader stepped forward to loom more dramatically, "That was unwise, and treasonous, Luke. She is a Hand, a Force sensitive, and an enemy."

Luke frowned thoughtfully, "You know, Father, since you've offered me the job of Regent, I don't think I can really commit treason."

There was a choked gurgle from Leia, who was sitting on a chair reading something on a holopad while keeping tabs on the argument between father and son.

Vader shot his daughter a resentful look before looking back at Luke.

"And what about the Hand Quitrak?" he demanded sarcastically, "Shall we send him off with his lightsaber and a credit chip?"

Luke shook his head, "I didn't give Mara her lightsaber, and I think Quitrak needs to be locked up. I got an unpleasant vibe from him."

Leia glanced up and chimed in, "Yes, he seems very ... uh ... cynical, and Dark, and power hungry. And while I didn't interact much with Jade, she did end up in Varykino with Mother. That has to count for something."

Vader ground his teeth briefly before stopping. Doctor Sert had been working on strengthening his heat damaged incisors and too much pressure could cause unpleasant fissures.

"Father," Leia continued thoughtfully, "Does the word 'Lusankya' mean anything to you?"

Vader turned to stare at her, "Lusankya?"

She nodded, frowning, "I'm trying to track down the location of political prisoners and that name came up in a couple of secret memos. I have a feeling it is important."

Luke reached out through the Force even as he closed his eyes, "I agree."

Vader sighed, "I'll look into it."

/-

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Landing Bay #7_

 _Coruscant_

 _6 days later_

The small, nondescript ship settled onto the landing bay floor. Leia, Han, and Luke stood quietly waiting for the passengers to depart.

"Rieekan is here," Luke said softly, "I recognize his Force presence."

Leia looked interested, "I still have to match Force presences with people."

The ramp lowered and Carlist Rieekan walked down, accompanied by Wedge Antilles and a couple of aides. Behind them was ...

"Luke, Leia, Solo, may I introduce you to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, their daughter Sola and her husband Darred, and their daughter Ryoo.

The middle aged woman stepped forward, a look of anxiety on her face, "I'm Sola, Pooja's mother. Is she all right? Do you know where she is?"

Luke and Leia exchanged an excited glance and then Luke stepped forward with a welcoming smile, "Yes, she's fine. She's quartered here in the palace. I can take you to her if you like."

Sola smiled mistily, "Thank you, uh ... its Commander Skywalker, right?"

"Please call me Luke," he said, then hesitated. He wasn't sure how much the Naberries knew about Vader and Padme, and the whole complicated family mess, and this wasn't the best locale to discuss it.

"This way, please."

Leia waited for the Naberries to depart before turning to Carlist Rieekan and his aides, who were waiting patiently.

"Carlist," she said courteously.

"Leia," Rieekan said, and then, disdaining protocol, swept forward to pick her up in a firm embrace, "My dear Leia, I'm so glad to see you again, safe and healthy and I hope happy."

She returned the hug with fervor before stepping back to grab Han's hand, "Well, life is quite fearsomely complicated, but at least I'm happy about this guy, who married me a few months ago."

Rieekan jaw dropped and Wedge chortled openly.

"You don't waste time, do you?"

Leia and Han exchanged a look.

"We're in the middle of a war," Solo pointed out, "It seemed foolish to wait."

/-

 _Vader's office_

 _The Emperor's Palace_

"The _Lusankya_ is a Super Star Destroyer, my Lord," Commander Tregast said gravely, "It was built at the same time as the _Executor_ , and the orders and parts for her construction and the _Executor_ 's were deliberately obfuscated such that many believed only one ship was being built."

" _I_ thought only one ship was being built," Vader said irritably.

Tregast nodded in acknowledgement, and continued, "We don't know where she is, my Lord."

Vader frowned underneath his mask, "Find out, Commander. Quickly."

/-

 _Pooja's quarters_

 _Imperial Palace_

The door chimed and Pooja stood up abruptly and excitedly, then took a deep breath as a wave of dizziness made the world heave briefly.

When she was stable, she hurried to the door and opened it.

She burst into tears, "Mother!"

Sola was also in tears, and the two women clung to one another for a long moment even as the other members of the party pushed their way into the main living area, all babbling or crying or both.

"My dear," Sola said when the din had quieted sufficiently, "I can't tell you how glad we are that you are well and safe. Are you all right?"

Pooja nodded in return, and took a deep breath in an attempt to control herself. Early pregnancy hormones were wreaking havoc on her emotional stability.

"Why don't we sit down?"

She gestured to the couches and chairs in the sitting room, and her grandparents, parents, and sister sat down.

She glanced at Skywalker, whose face abruptly took on the slightly otherworldly air that Pooja now associated with 'esoteric Force business.'

"Pooja," Skywalker said, "I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. Can you explain the requisite family complications?"

This was said with a smirk and a wink, and Pooja groaned slightly.

" _Thanks, Luke,"_ she thought inwardly, and was surprised when the grin widened. Was he reading her mind?

Pooja turned to her family as Luke strode away and asked, "Are you all right? I was terrified on Naboo when I knew that you'd been captured."

Her grandmother responded, "The man waiting for us today with Princess Leia – Solo, I believe – did a fabulous job getting us off Naboo safely, Pooja. And the Alliance treated us most kindly, in spite of the fact that we're not a great deal of use to them."

Her father spoke now, "We admit we don't understand why were targeted by the Empire in the first place. We weren't Rebels or associated with Rebels."

"Unless your Senate work led to unknown Rebel entanglements," Sola said, her voice steady.

Pooja shook her head, "No, that wasn't it."

She looked out the window for a long moment, and then gathered herself. She chose to look at her mother, at Sola Naberrie, who had entered a long season of sorrow and depression when Padme Amidala had died.

"Mother," Pooja said gently, reaching out her hands, "Right after I was captured, I discovered that Aunt Padme was married to the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

There was numb silence for a long moment, followed by multiple gasps. She shot a glance at her grandparents. Her grandmother Jobal had lifted her hand to her chest.

"You're saying ... you're saying that Luke Skywalker ..." she began.

"Is Padme's son, yes. And my first cousin. Your nephew, Mother. And your grandson, Grandmother."

Sola was openly crying again, and Pooja cried with her. (Stupid hormones!)

"Why didn't she tell us?" Ruwee asked, his deep voice choked.

"The Jedi weren't allowed to marry, I understand, so it was a secret marriage," Pooja explained, "And she died in childbirth as the Empire rose, when the Jedi were largely eradicated. So Luke was sent away and hidden to keep him safe from Palpatine."

Her sister Ryoo, who had hitherto been silent, now spoke, "So what's going on here, Pooja? I understand the Alliance is in peace talks with the Empire, and General Rieekan was confident enough that he came here, to Imperial Center, and brought us with him. So is Luke Skywalker now an Imperial? And where does Vader fit in? We heard that Palpatine is dead so presumably Vader is the new Emperor?"

"It's complicated," Pooja responded, and sighed, "I feel like I'm piling a lot on you, but you need to know the truth. Fact #1: Palpatine is dead, and good riddance. Fact #2 : Vader will be crowned the new Emperor within the next couple of days, though he will likely make Luke his regent soon as he has some health issues which need to be addressed."

She hesitated, then plowed on, "Fact #3, and the hardest to hear. Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader, and is Luke's father."

She was staring at Sola, whose face grew completely pale.

"Mom, it's Ok. Vader's turning back. He _has_ turned back. He's ... he's turned back to the Light."

Sola's eyes were full of tears, "I remember Anakin Skywalker, Pooja. He was such a kind, caring person. I can't believe it. I can't."

Pooja sighed, "It's a lot to take in, I know."

There was a chime at the door and Pooja rose to her feet in surprise. The door slid open and her face broadened into a beaming smile.

"Lenz! I thought you had to work until 1900 hours!"

Her husband, dressed in the gray uniform of an Imperial doctor, smiled back, "Skywalker pulled some strings so I could come and meet your family."

She hesitated, then gave Sert a kiss, and turned to her openly startled family.

"This is Doctor Lenz Sert. He's ... uh ... my husband."

Darred stared incredulously at his son-in-law and then groaned aloud, "Ok, I need a drink. Or two. Like now."

/-

 _Vader's office_

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Coruscant_

"General Rieekan, I am impressed with your courage in coming here."

The old general's eyes narrowed slightly, "I trust Leia and Luke, Lord Vader. They tell me that you've changed, that you genuinely want to bring about lasting peace, the peace of democracy as opposed to the hard fist of unyielding dictatorship. If I'm wrong, I'd like to know that now."

Vader glanced at the twins, who were sitting on a couch near the general, and nodded, "I am amenable to democracy, though I question whether it can viably hold in a galaxy with quadrillions of sentient beings. My daughter, however, is Padme's daughter, with Padme's gifting, and Padme was one of the most brilliant politicians the galaxy has ever seen."

He paused, struggling to stay calm during this discussion of his dead wife, before continuing, "It will take hard work, and sacrifice, and time, to transform this galaxy into something better than the Empire, better than the stagnant bureaucracy that was the Old Republic. And while I can contribute to the early stages of reform, I believe that my personal legacy, filled with violence and bloodshed, will not allow for lasting peace."

Rieekan's face was neutral, but his Force sense generated amazement, "So you are serious about allowing your son to take your place on the throne."

"I would step down today if I believed it best, if my children thought it best. But our perception is that now, with the situation so unstable, I need to be the fixed focal point for the Empire, while working on a lasting ceasefire with the Alliance."

"And if you did step down, I'd have to step up," Luke commented in a whiny tone, "And I'd appreciate at least a few more weeks, months, and preferably years to adjust to my horrible fate."

Leia laughed out loud and elbowed her brother in the ribs.

/-

 _Pooja and Lenz Sert's quarters_

"And Leia Organa of Alderaan is Luke's twin sister, actually, so Vader's biological daughter …"

/-

 _Dining Room in the Imperial Palace_

"So is there anything decent to drink in this place?" Wedge asked.

Han gestured towards a serving droid, "Pick your poison, young fella. They've got anything you want."

"Even if what I want is day old, flat, stale, Corellian beer? It just brings back good memories, you know?"

Chewbacca roared with disapproval, and Han shot a grumpy look at his copilot, " _I'm_ not drinking it, Wedge is. I'm a married man now, Chewie. Responsible. Upright. Sensible."

Wedge lifted an eyebrow, placed his order, then leaned back, his skeptical look morphing into grudging respect, "I guess some of that is true, huh, Solo? Took the big leap, married the Princess, and lots of people are going to be upset about that when they find out. 'Course, those of us with eyes in our heads could see what was going on between you and the Princess, but I admit I didn't think you'd commit to her, and she to you, so quickly. I'm impressed."

Antilles stayed solemn until the droid returned, quickly, with a large glass of Corellian beer.

Wedge raised it then, and bowed slightly, with an evil twinkle in his eye, "To the Solo dynasty."

Han choked.

/-

 _The Serts apartment_

"Well, Pooja …" her mother's voice trailed away in a mixture of exhaustion and incredulity, "A great deal has happened in the last year, obviously. Many good things, but it's all rather overwhelming."

Sola stood up now, and the rest of her family with her, "I understand there are quarters waiting for us, and I'm sure we could all use some rest, especially you, Father."

Ruwee frowned, embarrassed, "I'm all right."

Ryoo walked over and put an arm around her grandfather, "We've had many shocks today; I'm certainly ready for some relaxation."

She turned to her sister, "All right. Padme. Vader. Anakin Skywalker. Luke Skywalker. Leia Organa. Lenz Sert, whom you are married to. Any other major shocks or is that all?"

Her tone was determinedly light, but Pooja winced.

"Well, there is one more thing …"

Curious and alarmed looks all around.

"I'm pregnant."

And now, tears of joy.  
/-

 _Vader's Office_

 _Imperial Palace_

 _1 day later_

"I think one major key is to work on removing the corrupt Imperial governors, Father," Leia said firmly, "If autonomy could be returned to the individual planetary governments, that would be a major step in the right direction."

"I believe we can make rapid and significant changes on Core Worlds, Leia. The Mid Rim, and the Outer Rim, have never been as securely under Imperial control. There are Imperial governors on most worlds, but they have less authority and influence."

"That was certainly true on Tatooine," Luke chimed in, "Though when Chewie and I freed the Rylothian slaves months ago, it was obvious the Imperial governor was involved as he sent ships after us."

"He will be removed," Vader said grimly.

Luke frowned, "You can remove him without killing him, you know. And here's another thing. What about the Hutts? It's all very well to want planetary autonomy, but some of the planets are ruled by Hutts or other slave trading filth."

Leia sighed and rubbed her temples, "It's a big challenge, Luke. We have to start somewhere, and Father's influence is strongest here in the Core Worlds."

"But that's what people have been saying for decades," Luke responded in frustration, "And people keep being enslaved and subjugated on worlds like Tatooine. I'm tired of it. I want to kick some Hutt butt!"

Vader tilted his mask towards his son, a hidden smile forming, "An inelegant statement, my son, but most appealing."

/-

 _Vader's office_

 _3 days later_

"The _Lusankya_ is buried beneath the surface of Coruscant, Your Highness," Commander Tregast said gravely, "It is currently being used partially as a prison and interrogation facility for political prisoners."

The newly crowned Emperor looked worriedly at his daughter, who had paled slightly.

"An entire Super Star Destroyer buried?" Luke demanded incredulously, "How did they even do that?"

The Commander shook his head, "We aren't sure. Palpatine was behind it, of course."

"We need to get in there _now_ ," Leia said, her dark eyes blazing with determination, "With Palpatine dead and most of the other high ranking Imperials either dead or imprisoned here, we need to get those people out."

"We've discovered one entrance, your Highness, in the nearby Galactic Museum."

"Let us go," Vader said.

 _Author Note: A belated Merry Christmas to you who celebrate it._


	48. Chapter 48

_Underground, near the Lusankya_

 _2 hours later_

Darth Vader lifted a gloved hand as he carefully approached the large door. Behind him, Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca halted. Tregast had led them to the tunnel shuttle in the Galactic Museum, they had all piled in, and now they were at a discharge bay outside a sinister door leading, presumably, to the _Lusankya_.

It was, Vader confessed to himself, a risky move to bring his children, his son-in-law, and himself (the crowned Emperor of the galaxy) on an unknown shuttle to a strange, buried, Super Star Destroyer/prison. But he had felt an urgency in the Force to proceed quickly, and the twins had concurred.

And now, here they were. He stretched out toward the great ship, and sensed his children do so as well. Luke was the stronger twin in this area; he had a remarkable capacity to discern sentients from a distance.

"I feel individuals, but farther away," Luke murmured, "And no one feels angry or aggressive. They feel sad, hopeless, in pain, hungry, thirsty …"

His voice trailed away, and Leia put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "We'll get them out."

"You bet we will," Solo muttered, and Chewie howled in agreement.

Vader shot a concerned look at the princess. Leia was strong, one of the strongest individuals he had ever met, but she had suffered in a place very much like this, and at his hand.

"I don't sense any guards," Luke said, even as his eyes somehow met his father's eyes behind the mask.

"But there is danger," Leia said softly.

Vader hesitated, then his lightsaber was lit and flashing red, carving a hole through the door into the _Lusankya_.

The great door crashed open in front of them, and Vader stepped through carefully.

(It occurred to him that he was being remarkably cautious. He had a great deal to live for now, and 2, no 3, no … many precious people to protect.)

There was an open area beyond the door, 10 meters by 5 meters, with a series of 4 corridors, walled in Imperial gray, leading off into the distance. The Emperor frowned and glanced at Luke, who nodded toward one particular corridor.

The father nodded, the son followed, with the daughter, her husband, and Wookiee companion in pursuit.

They walked carefully down the corridor, hesitating before each cross corridor. No one was nearby. No sentient. But a feeling of danger grew in Vader's remaining organic bones. Something was coming. Bomb, perhaps? No, it didn't feel like that, but …

And then a blast door slid open, and 4 droidekas rolled through the door, blasters firing away.

Vader found himself muttering Huttese imprecations he'd not used in a lifetime, even as he deflected the bolts with both lightsaber and the Force. Behind him, Luke and Leia also had their sabers lit and were deflecting, even as, by mutual understanding, they retreated to the nearest cross corridor and took cover.

"What are those?" Luke demanded. The droidekas had stopped firing, apparently realizing their prey was currently out of reach.

"Droidekas," Vader said worriedly. He knew droidekas, had fought with Obi-Wan against them, but the twins had no experience. And they were tricky, sneaky, surprisingly smart fighters, with strong shields and tremendous armaments.

Somewhat to his surprise, the Wookiee roared at some length. Solo muttered his own frustration in Huttese, before sidling protectively near his wife, "They're heavily armored and shielded, with powerful blasters. Chewie says he hasn't seen any since the Clone Wars."

Vader nodded, tightly, "They were largely shut down and destroyed but obviously Palpatine ..."

One of their adversaries suddenly rolled into sight and began blasting again. Vader deflected again, even as he thought furiously. The droidekas were weak from behind, but with 4 in the corridor it would be difficult for him to take them alone. And Luke and Leia were unprepared to fight them, so ...

There was a sudden, incredible surge of Force energy, and the droideka battering Vader's shields was abruptly lifted up in the air and hurled with colossal power against the far wall. The wall dented, the droideka shrieked electronically, and then it collapsed to the ground, sparking.

Leia's lightsaber scythed forward now and cut through the droideka before sweeping back into her hand. It was destroyed.

Vader shot his children an incredulous look. These machines used powerful electromagnets for movement and thus could cling to most floors. The power involved in that move against the droideka was beyond anything any Jedi had ever managed.

But there were two, not one. Two _Skywalkers._

"Impressive," he found himself saying, "Most impressive."

Luke looked startled, then pleased, then embarrassed.

Leia apparently didn't hear him at all, as she was quietly conversing with Chewbacca. She abruptly retreated farther down the corridor and cut loose a panel which was attached with hinges and a coded lock to the wall.

Quickly, the giant Wookiee leaned over and lifted up the panel in his hairy arms. It was 2 by 2 meters, and, by the looks of it, made of 3 cm thick durasteel.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked in a puzzled tone.

" _Excellent question_ ," thought his father.

"We gotta draw them out," Solo said cheerily. He huddled next to Chewie behind the panel and the two dashed into the main corridor and began running down the hall toward the droidekas. The captain yelled "Ahhhhhh!" and the Wookiee howled exuberantly. There were laser blasts, then more, and abruptly the yelling came closer to the Vader and the twins again. Han and Chewie were now running backwards, keeping the panel in front of them for protection even as the droidekas rolled after them in pursuit.

Once the mechanical assassins stormed sufficiently close, Luke and Leia leaped into the fray. The twins lifted one droideka and hurled it against the wall even as they deflected bolts from the other two. The machines did their lethal best, but Vader was behind them within seconds and had taken out another from behind. The remaining droideka spun in circles with shields up, no longer firing as it focused all its energy on its shields.

There was another howl from Chewie. Luke and Leia moved rapidly out of the way as the giant furball raced down the corridor and hurled the durasteel panel straight at the droideka. Its shields collapsed, the droideka screamed, Luke chopped it in half, and then it was all over except for the sparking.

Once all was safe, Vader stared in astonishment at this son-in-law, "That was _very unwise_ , Captain Solo."

Solo lifted an eyebrow even as he shot a cocky grin at his wife, "It worked on the Death Star."

"It _sort of_ worked on the Death Star, though Luke and I ended up swinging across a bottomless chasm in spite of your heroic efforts," she riposted back with a smile, "Let's go, shall we? And keep your guard up."

Vader stared in astonishment at his son, "On the Death Star?"

"Later, Father," Luke said with a quirk of his lips, "Let's find those prisoners."

/-

 _Cell 157A_

 _High Security Block_

 _The Lusankya_

She could just let go. She knew that. The thread of her life was weak. She could choose to let it snap. She could be free from this existence, from the pain, the exhaustion, the thirst. But the galaxy was changing. Dimly, through the raging dehydration which sapped body and mind, she knew something had altered in the very fabric of the Force.

There was a harsh beep at the door of the cell, and it slid open. She opened her eyes with difficulty. A dark shape loomed there, then stepped into the room.

She stiffened in horror.

"Vader," she managed to croak.

"Snips, Snips!"

/-

"Dehydration and starvation, mostly," Leia said in distress. "It doesn't look like they have had anything to eat or drink in several days."

"I've found some stores. We can start distributing food and water ..."

"Start with water, Han. Most sentients can live far longer without food than water."

"You've got it, Leia."

"I'll contact Doctor Sert and have him bring a cadre of medical personnel," Luke chimed in.

"Ok, but when he comes you need to escort him here, just in case there are other droidekas hovering somewhere."

"Leia, you need to be careful too ..."

"I'm always careful, Luke."

"Ha!"

/-

 _Medical bays_

 _The Lusankya_

 _2 hours later_

"These medical facilities are inadequate," Sert said in controlled frustration, "It seems that the med droids were focused on keeping the prisoners alive for further interrogation, not actually _healing_ them."

"Doctor, we'll have the most critical patients moved to the palace as soon as they are stabilized," Leia assured him.

"Starting with her," Vader said.

Doctor Sert glanced at the tall Togruta lying unconscious on the bed, with bacta pumping into both arms, "As you wish, your Highness."

Leia lifted her head alertly, "General Dodonna is waking up."

/-

General Jan Dodonna, the hero of Yavin who had led, from the command center in the Massassi Temple, _the_ Heroes of Yavin who had destroyed the Death Star, opened his eyes slowly.

For a moment his vision swam, but when they cleared, the image of a small and beautiful princess met his wondering gaze. Could it really be? Or was this yet another trick, another attempt of Isard's to coerce and manipulate him?

"Princess Leia?" he croaked, then winced at the pain in his throat.

"General," she responded, her eyes filling with tears, "We thought you'd been killed on Yavin IV during the retreat. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head to clear it, even as he glanced at his arms. Bacta was pumping into both, along with unknown medications. But he knew, from long and agonizing experience, that torture drugs were not part of the mix.

Compared to the last two years, Jan Dodonna felt positively good.

Or dead. One or the other.

Leia (if it was Leia) handed him a glass of water. Thankfully, he gulped it down, relishing in the cool liquid which soothed his throat.

"Where are we?" he asked carefully. It wasn't necessarily Leia. In fact, it really couldn't be Leia. Indeed, it had better not be Leia, for if Leia was in custody by Isard, then it would mean yet another bright symbol of the Alliance was lost forever.

"We're on the _Lusankya_ still, General," she responded gently, "But we'll get you into better medical facilities as soon as you've stabilized.

Dodonna stared at (not) Leia. It couldn't be Leia, because ... because ... Leia wouldn't be here if she was Leia. Leia was not a traitor, she was too strong to be turned, and she would not help that (numerous insults filled his head before he discarded them all as being inadequate for Isard) to destroy him.

The woman's gaze grew suddenly sharp, and her face twisted in distress, "Oh Jan, please ... please ... don't ... I really am Leia. Isard is dead, Palpatine is dead. We're here to rescue you. I can't imagine what you've endured the last two years, but please don't think this is some terrible trick."

"Believing that everything could be a trick has kept me alive, and sane" Dodonna said gravely, his eyes on the lovely countenance.

Leia took a deep breath and leaned back, closing her eyes, "I understand, General."

/-

 _Erb's Bar and Fine Entertainment_

 _Coruscant's underbelly(14 levels down)_

 _2 weeks later_

The girl slid a credit chip into the Gamorrean's meaty hand, and slipped into the seat on one side of the table. The pig-like bouncer nodded, grunted, and turned away, even as a hologram appeared suddenly on the table.

"What would you like to eat, and drink, Madam?" the Twi-lek image inquired cheerfully.

"Two Coruscanti light beers, two nerf burgers, and a side of blue tubars," she responded absently, drumming her fingers on the table lightly.

Above the bar were holoterminals showing a variety of programming, though the din of the bar made hearing anything well nigh impossible. The woman let her eyes drift. A shockball tournament. A show, apparently, on the best way to care for pet tals. She straightened slightly as the next terminal shifted to the black clad figure of Prince Luke Skywalker, who was speaking intently with Cray Shifton, one of the hosts of the official Imperial Network. She couldn't hear a word of the interview, or speech, but it was obvious from the sudden silence of many of the females that Skywalker's looks had attracted their attention.

"I've heard he's short, though," a tall and exotically clad human said from a table nearby.

"Better than being 4 meters tall like his father," a Twi'lek in a blue cloak commented with a smile even as her lekku twitched.

There were chuckles, before a Togruta said thoughtfully, "He'll be married off soon, I'm sure. Every young, unmarried female in the Coruscanti elite is after his blood, and I've heard that high Imperial officials from other Core worlds are finding ways to bring their eligible daughters to Coruscant for the peace talks with the Alliance. There's even going to be a dress ball in a couple of weeks. Not that I'd want him. Vader for a father-in-law? Not appealing."

The woman looked up now as a (short) cloaked figure stopped in front of her.

"May I sit down?"

"Certainly," she said with a casual wave.

The figure slid into the seat across for her, and Mara Jade pushed a button which caused dingy curtains to slide close, blocking them from view. Just as the curtains closed, the Twi'lek female was heard to say, "But he's so cute!"

Luke Skywalker pushed the hood off his face and ran a hand across his face even as he grimaced, "How can this be my life?"

Mara chuckled even as a panel opened in the wall and their food slid out. She pushed a glass of beer towards Skywalker and raised a glass, "To Prince Luke."

"Very funny, Mara," Luke muttered back, "And keep it down. I don't need to be overrun by enthusiastic women."

"Relax, Skywalker, these grimy curtains have sound suppression. That's why I picked this place."

"Great," the youth responded, his eyes focused longingly on the nerf burgers.

"Eat up, Skywalker," Jade said as she grabbed her own burger.

For a few minutes, the two ate silently.

Mara finally spoke with deliberate calm, "Thanks for meeting with me, Skywalker. I know you have a great many duties now."

She was fairly certain she kept any bitterness out of her voice. A few years ago, Skywalker was a moisture farmer toiling away in an Outer Rim backworld, and she had been moving among the Imperial elite; admittedly as a spy and courtier, but at the time she had thought she was quite an important person.

How life changed. How her own view of her life, of who she was, had changed.

"I've enjoyed our communications since you contacted me 2 weeks ago, Mara," Skywalker replied cheerfully, even as he took a bite of tubars.

She lifted a curious eyebrow.

"We've exchanged 8 messages and had one holocall. You've insulted me 14 times. I need someone like you to keep me grounded. I have my Rebel friends, of course, but most of the Imperials bow and scrape before me. It's freaky."

He finished one last bite, swallowed, and leaned back now with a smile of pleasure, "That was great, Mara. You've got terrific taste in food. I cannot tell you how many weird things I've been forced to eat in the last couple of weeks."

Jade cocked a sarcastic eyebrow, "Like the best wines, the most expensive Nabooian crabs, all that?"

The young Jedi shook his head gloomily, "You're right. My aunt Beru told me to never complain about food. But the food's neither Tatooine nor ration bars, so it makes me feel very out of place. Even more so when I have to figure out 6 forks and 8 spoons. For all that Tatooine was a wretched barren wasteland, I find myself missing it on occasion. It was home."

Mara started slightly before lifting her glass to her lips to conceal her emotions.

"I guess you never really had a home, huh?" Luke asked gently, apparently reading her with ease.

Tears (she had never cried before, now it was a near daily event) filled her eyes, "No. Or at least, I don't remember it."

He nodded, "My offer from our last exchange of messages stands, Mara ..."

"I don't need counseling, Skywalker. I need ... well, I _want_ absolution. Forgiveness. For my crimes. You've given me freedom when I don't deserve it, and I will use that freedom to try to bring some comfort and, if necessary, financial assistance to those whom I've wronged."

Luke stared at her gravely, then pulled a loop from around his neck and handed it to Mara. At the end was a data stick.

She took it reverently, "Thank you."

He gazed at her worriedly, "Don't get yourself killed, Mara. I know you are very accomplished but loss runs deep ..."

"If I'm killed by family members avenging the death of their loved one at my hands, then so be it. I deserve that."

"Do they deserve that, though?"

"I don't understand, Skywalker."

Luke sighed, his blue eyes solemn, "Killing out of anger and rage and bitterness isn't good for anyone. In a strong Force user, it can result in chaos and destruction across the galaxy, as it did with my father. In a more 'ordinary' person, it can lead to a soul destroying bitterness. I truly believe that no one should ever kill out of hatred and vengeance. The courts will be in session in time, and if someone brings out a complaint against you that is valid, we'll have to arrest you, Mara, and you'll stand trial. But that's the right way to do it, not ... not murder, not revenge."

She looked at him in astonishment, and then a reluctant smile graced her face, "You really are naïve, in a rather adorable way, Skywalker."

"I assume that's an insult?"

"Yes ... and no. I mean, you seem remarkably innocent and kind for Vader's son, and for a man who grew up on Tatooine. But on the other hand, you and your sister have single handedly brought down an evil despot, and rehabilitated another. So maybe goodwill, kindness, love really do pay off. I don't know. I just know, right now, that I need to look at these names, this information, about the people I've killed and see if I can help those that I've wronged."

Luke stared at her gravely, "Very well, Mara. If that's what you feel called to do."

Hesitantly, he stretched out his right hand, and she reached out her own hand with equal uncertainty.

"But if you just need someone to talk to, please contact me anytime. I enjoy talking to you. And if my adorableness is too much for you, my sister is a reasonable listener, and she has a more astringent edge. And we do have professional counselors ..."

"No stinking way, Skywalker, about the professional counselors, I mean."

Luke pulled back his hand and nodded, "Ok, I get it."

"I don't need anyone else messing with my head," she bit back, feeling a strange panic in her mind.

"A good counselor, especially a Mind Healer, isn't like that," Qui-Gon Jinn said, suddenly appearing next to Luke.

Jade jumped in astonishment and Luke winced slightly, "Jinn, I wish you would give us a little warning before showing up like this! Maybe you could cause a slight wind or, I don't know, make a weird little ring tone in the Force ..."

"Duly noted, Luke," Jinn said, "But Ahsoka's stirring and I want to be there when she regains consciousness. I just dropped in to give Jade a quick piece of advice."

He turned to Jade, his face more grave than usual, "You will need Mind Healing, Mara Jade. At the right time. Palpatine harmed you. For now, follow the path before you but don't discount Luke's offer. I promise you that a Jedi will not manipulate you like Palpatine did. You've had to make your own way your entire life, but in time you will need to get help from others. Just pick some healthy people."

She stared at him, then sighed, "It distresses me greatly to think you might be right, Master Jinn. But you've got experience and authenticity, and I know I'm not quite right in the head. I'll keep your advice in mind."

 _"_ That's all I can ask for," Jinn said, and then his eyes brightened, "Are those blue tubars? I miss eating those. It's times like this I wish I wasn't dead."

 _Author Note: Happy New Year! My continued thanks to those of you reading and following and favoriting and commenting. And thanks to my wonderful editor, my beloved husband._


	49. Chapter 49

_Imperial Palace_

 _Imperial Center, Coruscant_

 _2 hours later_

Ahsoka Tano opened her eyes. She was lying on reclined bed, with clean crisp white sheets under her, a comfy pillow, and a warm and positively fuzzy blue blanket on top of her.

Slowly her gaze traversed the room around her. It was decorated in soothing shades of greens and blues, and a series of small alcoves along the wall held a variety of objects.

She sucked in her breath even as she pushed aside the blanket and rolled, with difficulty, out of bed. Her head swam as she achieved verticality. She was ridiculously weak!

She realized, belatedly, that she was wearing a comfortable blue robe over synthsilk garments. So very different from the uncomfortable coarseweave prison garb of the last couple of years.

Ahsoka shook her head in bewilderment, and walked carefully over to the wall. The alcoves held a variety of objects, some familiar, some not. Several small sculptures were from Shili, her home planet. There were wooden bowls made of homogony wood, with concentric stained circles. Most artistic. And there were two clusters of Nak'tra crystals. It was like a rich sentient's personal art museum. Why was it all here? Why was she here? Where _was_ here?

Her brain was buzzing and she closed her eyes. She couldn't quite remember her last moments of consciousness before she woke up here. She had been on the _Lusankya_ , she remembered that. She had been almost dead from thirst and hunger. And then, and then ... frustration filled her. Cautiously, carefully, she reached out with the Force. Of late, her connection to the Force had been badly disrupted by pain, fatigue, and starvation. Now she could, tentatively, connect with its life giving power, but her reach was still nebulous and shaky. She was able to tell that there were two sentients outside the door to her room. Probably guards. And she was far too weak to try to break out right now, she knew that.

With a sigh, Tano walked slowly over to a large window set in the corner of the room. Outside, a verdant garden grew with a variety of waving green vegetation and an elaborate fountain which flung water about.

She tilted her head in admiration, and was startled and pleased to see a rainbow appear from the sunshine beaming through the scattered droplets.

A sudden memory surfaced, causing her mood to plummet. Vader. Here! Or, at any rate, on the _Lusankya_! He had opened the door to her cell. He had said ... said something. But she had lost consciousness almost immediately.

She stretched out with the Force, with difficulty, seeking the dark behemoth who had brought such sorrow to the galaxy. And to her incredulous shock she felt, not Darth Vader, but Anakin Skywalker, moving closer to her.

It couldn't be. Skyguy was dead, had been for more than 20 years. She must be mistaken! But the Presence certainly felt ... sort of ... like her former master. There was a strange feel to it, a swirl of darkness mixed in with the Light, but it certainly felt like ...

The door abruptly slid open, and she stiffened as Darth Vader strode through the door, followed by an Imperial doctor.

For a stunned moment, the Togruta stared at the behemoth, and then she sputtered out in incredulous horror, "No! That's impossible!"

/-

 _Conference Room_

 _Imperial Palace_

"Prince Luke, what a pleasure to meet you."

Luke nodded unenthusiastically to Daria Flinth, the official Imperial Festivities Coordinator.

"Likewise," he said as politely as he could manage, "May I introduce Commander Tregast, who is kindly acting as an unofficial aide-de-camp for me at the moment?"

Flinth shot Tregast a slight, disintegrating smile, before focusing her attention on Luke. Based on her Force sense, Luke could tell she was less than impressed with him.

Luke, on the other hand, was both amused and stunned.

Daria was in her late 40's, with brilliant magenta locks and exotically sculpted cheekbones. She was dressed in the very latest of Coruscanti fashions which, sadly for her, meant that her dress had strange bulges in it as if she had randomly inserted medium sized balls into her sleeves and bodice. An array of iridescent orange and red jeweled fishes were sprinkled across her long skirt, which caused Luke to occasionally be blinded by an aberrant reflection.

The youth sighed even as he turned his gaze resolutely toward the woman's eyes.

"Well, your Highness," she said brightly, "Perhaps we can sit down and discuss the upcoming ball in two weeks. It will be your formal debut to Imperial high society, and I'm sure you want it to go well."

Luke lifted an eyebrow, "And my sister's debut as well, of course."

"Of course," Flinth responded, her very white teeth flashing.

Luke sighed inwardly. It wasn't the Imperial Coordinator's fault that she was dealing with a Force Sensitive, and there was no way for her to know that her growing dismay at his appearance and Outer Rim accent were obvious to him. She was doing her best to appear welcoming and enthusiastic toward the Outer Rim lout who was now the heir to the Imperial Throne.

"Leia has more experience with balls and high society," Luke commented, "So it makes more sense that she would be the focal point of the festivities instead of me."

The woman's brow wanted to wrinkle but it was obvious that either medicine or make-up wouldn't allow it.

"With all due respect, your Highness," she began carefully.

Luke wasn't worried about wrinkles, so he lifted his brows even as he looked at her in what he intended to be an encouraging manner.

"Your sister is beautiful and cultured and well mannered ..."

"Which I am not," Luke commented boldly.

A sympathetic smile now, "I'm sure you will learn what you must, your Highness. But you see, your sister is, ah ..."

"Yes?"

"Married. Correct?"

"She is very definitely married," Luke agreed, "And to a great guy."

"A most interesting man, at any rate," Flinth said with an artificial titter, "A former smuggler, I believe? But at any rate, your sister is not available. So you see, while she will of course be an honored guest, you are of far more interest because you are unmarried."

Luke groaned openly, and shook his head, "Unbelievable. Well, available or not, I guess I need to do this. So let me tell you what my father, sister, and I have planned."

The Coordinator looked incredulous, "Ah, your Highness, the accepted mode is that I present you with a variety of options for the ball, and you choose one of them. I realize you don't know that, but there are literally decades of tradition in force ..."

The Heir to the Throne interrupted ruthlessly, "Tradition will need to be discarded, Coordinator Flinth. This is a new season, a new age, and we will not be held back by the traditions of the past."

The woman's cheeks reddened just slightly through her make-up, "Very well, your Highness. What are your plans?"

Luke stood up now and began pacing, even as Tregast firmly hid a smile. For all that the young Skywalker looked innocent and even dewy at times, the Heir was entirely capable of getting his own way when he was passionate about the issue at hand.

"First, Coordinator Flinth, no alcohol will be served at the ball. Secondly, the food will be plentiful, but basic, not exotic ..."

"That is ridiculous, absurd!" she exclaimed, her horror giving her the courage to interrupt Vader's son, "This will be the ball of the season. The Emperor, your father I mean, has at his disposal some of the most valuable wines and liquors in the galaxy. And Imperial Center receives the very best of foods as well – moonglow, giant Nabooian crab, mondals coated in dark chocolate from Trammistan ..."

Luke interrupted ruthlessly, "There is every reason, Flinth."

He paused, then strode close to her, "I have no desire to make your job a distasteful one, but you and I will do much better together if you understand that my word is law on this issue. Those wines, those crabs from Naboo, the moonglow, it's all been purchased on the backs of a quadrillion beings who have been taxed and enslaved and _used_. The Imperial Palace is beginning a new season of austerity starting today. No longer will the leaders of this galaxy live in luxury while those they govern suffer under the burden of heavy taxation."

Flinth actually wobbled in shock, and Luke put a hand out and guided her to a chair, "Are you all right, Coordinator?"

Years of experience told her to say yes, but she decided on honesty.

"No, your Highness, I'm not. I think I'm going to faint."

/-

 _Ahsoka's room_

 _Imperial Palace_

"It _is_ you! You ... you turned against the Jedi, you destroyed the galaxy, how _could_ you?"

"Ahsoka ..."

"Madame Tano," the Imperial doctor said, with an alarmed look on his face, "This excitement is not good for you."

"Tell him that," Ahsoka said, enraged, "He's the one who betrayed everything we held dear. It's not like I'm going to be calm about it!"

She picked up a Shili rock from an alcove and hurled it at the Dark Lord.

He caught it with the Force easily, and said in as soothing a tone as he could manage through the vocoder, "Snips, I deeply regret my actions, but throwing things isn't going to help right now. Nor, as Doctor Sert says, is it good for you."

"It makes _me_ feel better," she snarled back, and picked up a wooden bowl.

/-

 _Corridor near Ahsoka's room_

"Luke's probably giving the Imperial Coordinator Flinth heart attacks right now," Leia said, linking her arm through Han's, "He's very determined that the wanton excess of the upper classes no longer be encouraged by the occupants of the Imperial Palace."

"He's got my vote," Han said, "I'm guessing growing up on Tatooine gives him a second sense about what's reasonable and what's not."

Leia nodded solemnly, "I've spent the last couple of years living a relatively austere lifestyle, but I grew up in luxury. Luke knows what it's like when high taxes result in actual hunger. There were a few years when his aunt and uncle were short on food, though they always made sure he was fed ..."

Her head suddenly snapped up, and Han saw her "Force expression" appear on her face.

"Come on!" she said, dashing forward.

They skittered around a corner and into an open room, and then both stopped in astonishment.

Darth Vader stood near the door, one hand outstretched. Doctor Sert was standing near a tall and clearly angry Togruta, trying to coax her back to bed. And between Ahsoka Tano and Vader were 12 objects – rocks, sculptures, crystals – floating in mid-air.

"Ah, is there a problem?" Leia asked in a bewildered tone.

"Ahsoka is ... upset." Vader said. She felt his anguish in the Force, and was thankful that he had restrained himself from blowing out walls in his distress.

"Upset isn't the word!" she riposted back, picking up the last sculpture and hurling it with surprising accuracy at the black behemoth.

"Madame Tano," Sert said gently, "Please sit down ..."

Leia suddenly chuckled aloud, "I like you already, Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka's gaze shifted and her expression shifted from angry to surprised, "Princess Leia Organa?"

"Yes."

"You're working with him?" Tano demanded suspiciously.

"Or he's working with us," Leia responded. Deliberately, she reached out through the Force to touch Tano's ragged soul, to envelop her in the Light.

The Togruta's eyes widened and her montrals swayed, "You're a _Jedi_?"

"Working on it," Leia said gravely, and walked closer. Up close, she realized how very tall Ahsoka was. Not for the first time, she felt dwarfed by those around her. At least Luke was short.

"Sit down, Madame Tano," she said, and guided her to the bed, "And let the Doctor look you over before we evict all the men and have some girl time. How does that sound?"

Ahsoka stared, then smiled, "All right."

/-

 _Docking Bay 4_

 _The Liberty_

 _In Orbit around Hoth_

The nondescript freighter lowered its ramp and after a long moment, Wedge Antilles walked down the ramp with his arm around an old man in a cloak.

Mon Mothma had trained herself to stay calm, stately, unruffled, in all circumstances. But this ... this was beyond anything she had hoped for.

"General Dodonna, no, Jan," she said softly, tears filling her eyes even as she rushed forward and enfolded the old man in a hug, "It is so good to have you back."

/-

 _Conference Room_

 _Imperial Palace_

"And we will have several of the side rooms set up as galleries. We're going to have a silent auction of various items from the Emperor's palace, like expensive wine, art that Palpatine actually bought as opposed to stole from someone. Those who wish to acquire such things can bid and we'll use the proceeds to help with humanitarian projects."

Coordinator Flinth, who had been sitting on her chair looking morose, perked up, "An auction? That's really quite an exciting idea, your Highness. There are treasures in the Emperor's collections which collectors across the galaxy would give up their tentacles for. I would suggest, however, that you give the auction some time so that off worlders can bid as well. Perhaps 2 weeks past the banquet itself?"

Luke nodded, "Good idea, Coordinator. We'll have a special section with several dozen bottles of Alderannian Toniray wine, along with some of my father's personal treasures, with the proceeds to benefit the Alderaanian diaspora."

/-

 _Ahsoka's room_

"Is it true about Alderaan?" Ahsoka asked abruptly. She was lying on her bed again with the back nearly upright so that she could look straight at Leia. The princess was herself standing at the window, staring out. Coruscant was a cityscape, so gardens like these were rare indeed. But of course Palpatine had always insisted on the very best for himself.

"That it was destroyed?" Leia asked, with a slight tremble in her voice, "Yes, it's true."

She turned now to look at Tano, her eyes narrowed, "How long were you imprisoned?"

The Togruta sighed, "I was captured 18 years and 7 months into the Emperor's reign."

Leia felt her throat close in horror, "More than 2 years ago? Oh Ahsoka ..."

Tano sighed, "I wasn't ... tortured after the first year. Palpatine made a couple of visits trying to bore into my head in those early months, but I managed to resist him. Then he left me to Ysanne Isard's tender ministrations, but she got bored me with me as well. Speaking of Isard, where is she now?"

"Dead, as is Palpatine, and a host of other ugly Imperial types. Vader is the official Emperor now."

Ahsoka blinked, "So Vader turned on Palpatine? How and why? I'm absolutely enraged with him, but he feels mostly Light now. That's not supposed to even be _possible_."

Leia ran a hand over her braided hair, "It's a long story, Ahsoka. But Vader's redemption all started with my little brother..."

/-

 _Weird Force Afterlife_

 _Varykino_

"We've got some seriously messed up people in the real galaxy," Jinn said gravely, "Ahsoka's a mess, the other sentients rescued from the _Lusankya_ are a mess, Mara Jade's a mess. And I don't mind telling you, young Luke, that your Alter seems to have a thing for her ..."

"I can't blame him. Me. She's gorgeous," Luke said with a grin. He plopped down onto the sand next to Jinn and began shaping a sand tower to put next to Qui-Gon's massive castle.

Padme nudged her son with her foot, "There is far more to a healthy relationship than mere looks, my son."

"Says the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy," Anakin teased.

Padme blushed and Luke rolled his eyes.

"You two are actually cute together," he said with a shake of his head, "And that is a weird thing to say about my own parents."

"I quite approve of Mara Jade," Jinn said, even as he used the Force to pour water into a moat around his sand castle, "She's smart, astringent, and honorable. It says much for her that she survived being raised under Sidious' less than benevolent eye without being totally destroyed. But she's got a lot of cracks in her soul, and a great deal to work through."

"Mind healing needed," Master Yoda croaked thoughtfully, even as he cautiously stepped into the water and wiggled his toes.

"Can, uh, other Anakin do that?"

"No, he can't," Anakin said firmly, "I was never any good at that kind of thing."

"Leia? My Other?"

"Other Luke," Obi-Wan said, stepping out of the waves and gesturing for a towel, which flew into his hand, "He's got the right gifting and personality. It's a long job to work with those who have been torn apart by torture and dark Side Force manipulation. And Leia is going to be very busy politically, whereas Luke ..."

"Is merely going to be the Regent of the known galaxy," Jinn said with a smile, rising to his feet and casting a fond eye at his sand creation.

"It's mostly a figurehead role," Kenobi said calmly, "And I can interact more easily, and for longer times, with Luke than Leia. I'll visit him as soon as possible to begin instruction in Mind Healing."

"Count me in as well," Jinn said with a smile.

 _Author Note: I've long been interested in the tragedy that was Marie Antoinette, Queen of France in the years and days leading up to the French Revolution. She wasn't necessarily an evil person, but she grew up being taught that royalty deserved whatever it wanted, and the 'little people' didn't matter. Her lavish lifestyle, combined with the starvation and struggle of the 'common' people, was a significant factor in the events leading to the French Revolution. Since Luke grew up in near poverty, he'd have a much better feel for how the regular people were suffering in the Empire, even the ones not being openly enslaved and subjugated._


	50. Chapter 50

_Author Note: A couple of reviewers pointed out that Ahsoka should have known that Anakin had become Vader. I went into AU land obviously. In this fic, she didn't know, hence, the hurling of objects._

 _Imperial Courtyard #2_

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Coruscant_

 _1 day later_

Ahsoka Tano followed Leia down a path, past a series of flowering bushes and stately gardens.

"It's lovely," she commented to the princess.

Leia stopped to gaze at a particularly vibrant bevy of blue Ithorian roses.

"It is beautiful," she said, and sighed, "But it costs an incredible amount to keep these gardens in their current state. Luke and I spent a few minutes discussing whether we could open the gardens, since the public is effectively paying the cost for the gardeners and droids and fertilizers and all that. We think there would be security concerns this close to the palace"

Tano looked a little startled, "You and your brother certainly have a very egalitarian view of the local populace. I like that."

"Luke grew up on a desert planet, as I told you. He keeps me honest. It is very easy to take luxuries for granted. I can see now that I was quite the spoiled little princess back in the day."

The tall Togruta smiled at her, "I think you're doing very well, Leia."

The grave look vanished, and Leia's mouth curved upwards, "Thanks. I sense Luke up here."

They meandered around another path and past a soaring fountain which had, at its center, a statute of …

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Ahsoka said indignantly.

"Yes, that will need to come down," Luke Skywalker said, rising from a crosslegged position on the grass.

"I'd like to do it myself," the former Jedi padawan snarled, grabbing her lightsabers, which Vader had returned to her only two hours previously.

Luke chuckled and laid a hand on her arm, "We're supposed to be working on Mind Healing, Ahsoka Tano. I think cutting Palpatine's statue into a million pieces would be fun, but maybe not quite the relaxing vibe we are looking for her."

"It would make me feel really good," she shot back, her eyes narrowing. It was at least 8 meters in height, cut out of expensive larmelstone, and displayed a 'heroic' Emperor Palpatine standing with arm outstretched, his frozen gaze bent toward the lovely gardens.

"I think I'd find mind healing much easier if that was down. But I suppose it would make quite a mess," Tano added.

"I don't mind a mess," Leia said, her eyes suddenly sparkling.

Luke gazed at his twin, grinned, and nodded, "Let's do it then!"

Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn appeared in the garden in a midst of a scattered vista of rocks.

"Hey!" Qui-Gon yelped indignantly as Palpatine's rocky right hand passed through his ephemeral form.

"Oh, hi Master Jinn!" Luke called cheerfully, dropping 5 meters to the ground, "How are you?"

The ghost glanced around with interest, then smiled, "I am well, Luke. It looks like you children are having fun."

"Children!" Ahsoka huffed, "I'm closing in on 40 standard years old, you know."

"From our perspective, that is very young," Kenobi replied, "It is good to see you again, Ahsoka."

The Togruta shook her head, her montrals swaying slightly, "It's incredible to see you, Master Kenobi. When Leia told me that you had learned the secret to returning from beyond death, I confess I wondered if she was, ah ..."

"Delusional?" Luke inquired helpfully.

Ahsoka looked slightly embarrassed, and Leia laughed, "I understand. It does sound odd."

"Would you like us to come back to work on Mind Healing later?" Jinn asked politely, "After you have finished obliterating Palpatine's statue?"

Luke glanced at the other two and chuckled, "No, I think we'll stretch it out a bit. It's great stress relief, but harder work than I realized. Lightsabers cut through that stone rather slowly, which is interesting. And I'm looking forward to learning about Mind Healing, with Ahsoka as our willing test subject."

Tano rolled her eyes slightly, "You'd better not mess my mind up, that's all I have to say ..."

/-

 _1 day later_

 _Holocall between Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker_

"So how did it go today, Mara?"

"It went ... I guess it went well. I mean, they were upset and angry but I think that it brought them some closure. I wasn't directly involved in the assassination, which helped. And I know they appreciated finding out he didn't commit suicide. There is a certain ... rejection in thinking someone didn't care enough to stick around.

"Did they take any credits?"

"No, I didn't offer them credits because it's not culturally appropriate. To take money would make them feel like they were profiting from the death of a relative. But I feel badly – they are obviously hurting financially."

"Why?"

"Oh, the Gungans have been subjugated seriously under Palpatine, and many of their underwater domains have suffered from pollution due to Imperial mining and other less than ethical practices."

"It's going to take such a long time to clean up Palpatine's mess, Mara."

"Skywalker, you can only do what you can do. You can't fix everything."

"Yeah, I know. It's just frustrating. Anyway, what do you think of Naboo?"

Mara lifted her eyes from the holocall transmitter. She was sitting in public transmission station, an open air one, and a few meters from her was an almost painfully picturesque scene composed of an archetypal courtyard with a stone walk and happy families roaming around; one young woman was even guiding a pet nuna on a leash, which Mara found quite an amusing sight.

"It's, ah, beautiful. I guess. I am not used to thinking about the ambiance of a place. I'm used to being in mission mode. But it is charming, even pastoral."

"That's good. Leia and I need to get back to Naboo sometime and not be captured by evil people bent on dismembering and killing us. Our mother was from Naboo, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"So, you want to hear a little about Mind Healing?"

"Not really, but you're like water dripping incessantly on rock and finally wearing a hole. I might as well get it over with."

"I really think it would help you, Mara ..."

/-

 _Milp's Budget Accommodations_

 _Corellia_

 _2 weeks later_

Mara slipped off her shoes with a sigh of relief, and flopped into a rather dilapidated chair in her dingy sleeping room. She grabbed a remote and turned on the holoscreen, which was showing a thoroughly stupid show entitled, "Princess Thieves", about a merry band of princesses who lived in an exotic cave system and repeatedly waylaid the rich to get money to rescue their father who ...

Blah blah blah. The acting was terrible and the fighting ridiculous.

She found her eyes closing. It was at least soothing.

When she woke up, a quick glance at her chrono showed it was 3 hours later. A wiggle later and her neck was straightened out. Her eyes focused on the holoscreen, which was now showing the Relinka Spetzv, the more flamboyant main news anchor for Imperial Network News.

The inset holo in the corner of the screen made Mara perk up slightly. Remote cams were showing the large foyer in the Imperial Palace, and a host of exotically dressed individuals were climbing a shallow set of stairs, where the looming form of Emperor Darth Vader stood in what was, for him, a welcoming manner. Next to him were two much smaller forms, ones that Mara recognized with ease as Luke Skywalker, and the other as Leia Organa Solo.

Mara grinned slightly. Oh, Skywalker was probably having so much fun!

Casually, she reached for a bottle of blue milk, which had grown on her, and began sucking it down.

Relinka Spetzv was finishing her spiel with characteristic enthusiasm, "With limited tickets, this ball is indeed the party of the century."

She turned now, her green hair waving in her enthusiasm, "And for our next segment, Fashion Expert Yeesha Quam."

"Yeesha," she said, addressing the exotically dressed woman with a scarlet hat drooping precariously on her head, "Please give our viewers your expert insight into the attire of the prince and princess, Emperor Vader's children."

Yeesha's eyes widened dramatically, "Relinka, I have to say that while Princess Leia's clothing is beautiful, and I _promise_ I will get to her, I feel I must focus on Prince Luke! It has been years, maybe even a decade, since a young member of the elite has been so bold. The unremitting black, of course, matches him with his father. But I like the extra touch of semi-military look of the collar, yet it is different enough that he will not be mistaken for a military man, or at least not by an expert. The boots – well, I just don't know where he gets them, but once I find out I will let you know and I know his bootmaker will be swamped. They are so elegant, and those random scratches give the impression that our sovereign's son is actually out in the trenches, fixing, I don't know, a ship or something! Absolutely audacious. And last, but certainly not least, the facsimile of the weapon is amazing. The fact that he and his father and his sister are all sporting a handle like a Sith weapon is a remarkable accouterment to their 'look'."

Relinka, who had been gazing raptly at her guest, glanced briefly at a message on her datapad and now interrupted with enthusiasm, "I have been told, Yeesha, that the weapons are real! Each member of the Imperial family is carrying what is, I believe, called a lightsaber into the ball!"

Yeesha gasped and clutched her chest, "Amazing, just amazing. And if I may be permitted to say it, I do believe that the Prince carries off the menacing weapon look the very best. He is, without a doubt, the new fashion icon of the Empire."

Mara, whose face had grown slack through this incredible interview, now began chuckling, then laughing aloud, and then found herself rolling around on her lumpy bed in an ecstasy of amusement.

/-

 _Gallery #4_

 _The 'Auction of the Century'_

 _The Alderaanian Collection_

 _1 hour later_

"Are you sure there isn't anything you would like, Princess Leia?"

Leia, who had sensed her biological father approaching long before she heard his iconic breathing, shook her head, "No, it is right that everyone have an opportunity to bid on these items. I will not use my position to circumvent the system."

Vader nodded, unsurprised. His daughter had, along with many enthusiastic associates from the Alliance, worked through Palpatine's extensive art collection in search of treasures to auction off for the needs of the poor in general, and the Alderaanian diaspora in particular.

He followed her eyes, and her Force sense now. She kept glancing at one particular art piece in particular.

After a rather uncomfortable moment, Vader strode out of the gallery and into the main banquet area.

"Find me Solo," he ordered Commander Tregast, who had appeared as if by magic at his side.

"Yes, your Highness."

/-

 _Corellia and Coruscant_

 _Holocall between Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker_

 _1 day later_

"So, Skywalker, how does it feel to be the fashion icon of the Empire."

Luke groaned and buried his face in his hands, then lifted his knees up and pretend sobbed for a few seconds.

"Hey, don't overdo the drama, Skywalker. It doesn't become you."

Luke looked up and started laughing out loud, "It's pretty crazy. I heard there was a nutty interview with some lady named ... uh ... Yesha or something ..."

"Yeesha, Yeesha Quam. Fashion expert and consultant. Yes, she thinks your outfit at the ball was amazing and will start a new wave. She particularly liked the artistically added scratches in your boots."

"Mara, this is nuts!"

"Skywalker, this is your life!"

/-

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Coruscant_

"So you will release all political prisoners from the _Lusankya_ and other prisons here on Imperial Center, Emperor Vader?"

"Yes, Mon Mothma, _if_ they are imprisoned for purely political reasons. I am aware that many prisoners are being held under bogus charges, but there are genuine murderers and terrorists in the mix whom I am unwilling to set loose on an unsuspecting population. It will take some time to ascertain which charges are valid and which are falsified."

"Lord Vader?"

"Yes, Princess Leia?"

"General Jan Dodonna has provided us with a list of known Rebel operatives who were aboard the Lusankya. I propose that all those prisoners be freed immediately. And we have lists of other Rebels who have gone missing. If we can identify those sentients in Imperial prison cells, they should be freed immediately."

"As you wish, princess."

/-

 _One week later_

 _Holocall between Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker_

"So what do you think about marriage, Jade?"

"Generally or specifically?"

"Generally."

"I don't know. I have never considered it for myself. I mean, I believe it can be a beautiful thing, but I always thought I'd serve my Master until my death, and there was no possible room in my life for a husband."

"That's sad, really."

"Weren't the Jedi forbidden to marry? Didn't you say that was part of your father's problem with the Jedi Order?"

"Yes, that's true. Leia's driven her own personal stake through the heart of that stupid rule, though."

"So you think you might get married someday, Skywalker?"

"If you'll marry me."

"What?!"

"Or someone like you. I mean, not you in particular. Maybe you? Ok, I'm digging a hole for myself, Mara. Sorry. But I want a woman who loves me, cares for me, for me, not because I'm the Prince of the Empire, not because I'm the new fashion icon. Which is completely absurd. They are seriously selling fake lightsaber hilts and people are wearing them around, Mara! It's insane! And people are wearing black, and putting scratches in their boots on purpose. I could tell some people the sky is green and they would agree with me."

"So, is that a proposal for marriage, Skywalker?"

"If it was, what would you say?"

Mara laughed even as she blushed, "I don't know you well enough. Seriously, Skywalker, we hardly know each other."

"You're right, Mara," Luke said, his face lightening, "You don't. See, that is a sensible answer. We talk fairly often and I enjoy our talks a great deal. But you are working things out in your life as am I. I'm not ready for marriage. But if I asked the 178 single young women who attended the ball to marry me, I think 100 at least would say yes."

"More than that," Mara said with a sly grin, "I'd say more like 150 of them would say yes."

Luke shook his head and leaned back against the chair in his rather Spartan quarters in the Imperial Palace, "Mara, I'm a backwards hick from a farm on Tatooine. I say the wrong thing, I don't know the correct protocol, but because the Emperor is my father everyone pretends that I'm awesome. And though I try not to impinge on anyone with the Force disrespectfully, sometimes I can feel their disdain even while they mouth platitudes and compliments. It's disgusting."

Mara smiled wickedly, "Welcome to court life, Luke."

Luke looked startled.

"What?"

"I think that's the first time you've called me Luke, Mara."

/-

 _1 week later_

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Coruscant_

 _Training Room_

Emperor Vader and Ahsoka Tano were sparring.

"How are you doing, Snips?"

"Well. Really well. Luke has a tremendous gift with Mind Healing."

"I am ... proud of him, of both of them."

Tano leaped over her former master and spun around so rapidly that he riposted with some difficulty.

"You should be, Skyguy."

/-

 _The Solo apartment_

 _Imperial Center_

 _Coruscant_

 _1 week later_

"Is that ... oh Han, it is!"

"Yep, the _Killik Twilight_. The Big Guy thought you'd want it and had me buy it for you. Quietly and anonymously."

"Oh Han, he shouldn't have bought it. I know it went for millions. I checked."

Solo pulled his wife close, "Of course he should, Leia. He's your father and he cares about you. You should have this to remember Alderaan."

 _Author Note: The Killik Twilight is from the book_ Tatooine Ghost _by Troy Denning. It is an Alderaanian moss painting. I went into AU land about what happened to it since it ends up in Palpatine's art collection here._


	51. Chapter 51

_Author Note: Is anyone else as amused as I am that this fanfic is now on Chapter 51? I originally thought 12 chapters, maybe 20 at the most! This is the second to last chapter. Really._

 _Jabba's Palace_

 _Tatooine_

 _Several months later_

Luke winced as a very large gob of rancor slobber landed on the front of his shirt.

It stank quite hideously. Worse than that, the rancor clearly had him in its sights, and those teeth were ridiculously large.

The young Jedi leaped backward as a claw reached down for him, even as he slashed at the rancor's foot. The lightsaber bit deep, and the creature reared back in distress.

At that moment, a laser blast came through the grate above him and hit the rancor directly in one eye. Another blast, the other eye. Now the creature was batting at its own head and staggering around the cage, ignoring Luke entirely in its personal agony.

The youth waited until the monster had lurched into the other corner, gathered himself, and leaped up to the grate and grabbed it even as he sliced a hole through it. Another ridiculous move through the Force, and he was into the Throne room again where he rolled gracefully, if stickily, to his feet.

Her Force awareness flickered even as Luke deflected a bolt from a guard, "Mara!"

"Hey, Farmboy," she replied with a grin, even as she ducked behind Jabba and took out a couple of guards with a couple well aimed shots.

Ahsoka Tano was dancing around the edges, both lightsabers twirling, taking out Hutt minions even as she attempted to get close to Jabba the Hutt, who was directing his underlings in increasingly angry Huttese.

One of the doors into the Throne Room burst open now and Darth Vader strode in and leaped into the fight. The guards around Jabba turned their attention on him. Luke sensed their terror, and three of them dropped their weapons and dove for the exits. The other six stood their ground and were promptly cut down by Vader for their pains.

Mara apparently started shooting at Jabba, because he jerked back suddenly and roared in pain.

Vader carved his own path of destruction into Jabba's fleshy hide, even as Luke and Ahsoka finished off the various antagonists in the Throne Room too stupid to get out while the getting was good.

Jabba gave one last gasp and his dark, malevolent presence in the Force flickered out.

Luke jumped to Jabba's left and knelt over the young slave girl whose presence had precipitously started today's fight.

"Hey, it's Ok, you're safe now," he said gently, using his lightsaber to cut the chain still connecting her to the dead behemoth.

Mara stepped forward solemnly even as she removed her cloak; she wrapped up the shivering slave girl, who was wearing an all too brief metallic bikini, and guided her to her feet.

"He's right," she said firmly, looking into the girl's blue eyes, "You're free."

Vader, after a brief glance at the girl, focused in on his son, "What happened to accelerate the timetable of the mission?"

Luke looked a little embarrassed and drew his father aside, "Jabba was going to throw the slave girl to the rancor because he decided, I guess, that she wasn't _dancing_ well enough. I couldn't just let that happen..."

Vader groaned aloud, and rested a firm hand on his son's shoulder, "With the result that you nearly became the rancor's meal. I see."

"I was far better prepared to fight it than she was, Father," Luke said indignantly, "She wouldn't have had a chance. And I was fine, really. I had my lightsaber. Mara helped, too, by shooting the creature's eyes ..."

"And speaking of Jade," Vader interrupted as the woman in question approached them, "Why is she here?"

Luke glanced at the red haired woman, who grinned at him.

"I might have mentioned we were coming to Tatooine," the youth said weakly, and then his brow furrowed, "But I didn't say I was coming _here,_ Mara. How did you figure that out?"

"Oh _please_ , Farmboy," she replied with a sly smile, "Give me credit for some intelligence. I've been waiting for you here for more than a week knowing you would show up eventually. You and your father and sister have made the end of slavery a major point in the newly seated Senate. Why else would you come to this sandblasted planet if not to take down Jabba?"

"Why indeed?" Vader murmured softly, his eyes on the slave girl who was being guided out the door by Ahsoka.

" _We'll get her out in the next transport, Skyguy,_ " he heard in his mind. He sent a wordless acknowledgement and turned his attention back to his son and Jade.

"As long as you are here, Mara ..."

"Yes, Luke."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will do Mind Healing, if for no other reason than it will get you off my back about it."

Vader opened his mouth to protest. He knew his son was gifted in Mind Healing, but entering into the confused mind of this former Emperor's Hand was not a task for a journeyman, but an expert. It wouldn't be safe.

Before he could get the words out, however, Luke turned and shot him a semi-comical glare.

" _Don't ruin this for me, Father._ "

Vader actually bit his tongue, winced at the pain, and suppressed a sigh. Luke was strongly attracted to Mara Jade. There was no doubt about it. Wonderful ...

/-

 _Imperial Medical Center_

 _Imperial City_

 _Coruscant_

Doctor Sert didn't even notice that his wife's fingernails were digging into his palm.

"You're doing great, Pooja. Wonderful. I'm so proud of you."

"Take a deep breath, Madam, and when I tell you to, push."

Sert saw his beloved wife's face contort in pain even as the next contraction bore down on her.

"The baby is crowning," the med droid said in a calm tone.

Sert took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm for his wife. It was strangely difficult being the patient's husband instead of being the doctor in charge.

Not that he'd delivered more than 3 or 4 babies in his entire medical career. It didn't come up that often on an Imperial star cruiser.

Another contraction, and Pooja cried out even as she pushed.

And then there was the wonderful sound of a baby crying, and Sert felt his eyes flowing with tears.

"It's a healthy baby boy. Congratulations."

/-

 _1 day later_

 _Imperial Med Center_

"Oh Pooja, he's a beautiful baby."

"Thank you, Leia. Isn't he though? I just adore him, and of course Lenz does too. And my parents are over the moons about him."

"What is his name?"

"We're naming him Siol. It's an extended family name. Si for short."

"Hello, sweet Si. Welcome to the family."

/-

 _Imperial News Station_

 _Imperial City_

 _1 month later_

Cray Shifton stared directly into the holocam.

"And of course, the big story today is, _who_ is Mara Jade? For more on that story, I'll turn things over to Relinka Spetzv. Relinka?"

Relinka Spetzv turned toward the holocam and smiled even as she dramatically tossed her green locks, "That is indeed the top query today, Cray. The titian haired beauty, who was seen on Prince Luke's arm last night at the second Royal Auction to benefit the Alderaanian diaspora, has been definitely identified as Mara Jade. Sources in the palace, who prefer to remain anonymous, confirm that Jade is currently living in one of the guest suites and that she and Prince Luke meet on a nearly daily basis in the Royal Gardens. There is limited information about her past, which makes her all the more interesting to the citizens of the galaxy. In spite of enthusiastic attempts on the part of many a high born woman, Prince Luke has proven quite impervious to feminine charms until now. The question on all our lips is, could she be the One?"

/-

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Random Sitting Room_

"Oh no no no no no no no..."

"Cheer up, Luke. It was bound to happen."

"Mara, if you want to flee right now, I totally understand."

"I can handle the heat. If you can."

Luke, who had been wearing the downcast look of a lugubrious bantha, cheered up a little, "Really? You're Ok with all this insane publicity? I mean, I'm stuck but you aren't ..."

"I think I am more able to handle it then you are, Farmboy. I did grow up being trained for life at court. Believe me, coping with a bunch of enthusiastic reporters and fangirls is way easier than what was going on in Palpatine's inner circle."

A shadow crossed Luke's face, and he held out his hand to her. She took it.

"I know it was terrible, Mara."

Her amused mood left instantly, and she looked deeply into those intense blue eyes. These last few months, Luke and Mara had worked very hard healing the damage that Palpatine had wrought in the former Hand's mind.

Mara knew more needed to be done, but she could face life with a new joy, a new light, that had been hitherto completely out of reach.

Luke was still waiting patiently, and she felt his grip tighten just a little.

She shook herself out of her reverie, even as she glanced out the window toward the busy lights of Imperial City.

"It was awful," she agreed quietly, "But I'm healing, I'm growing. I'm going to be all right. Thanks to you, and your sister, and even your father."

Luke chuckled, "I thought Father was mostly avoiding you."

"I freak him out, Luke. Or our relationship does. And he's staying out of it. So in his own way, he's contributing quite a bit."

/-

 _Millennium Falcon_

 _En route to Naboo_

 _Main cabin area_

 _3 weeks later_

Leia was sitting on the floor when Luke entered the room, his head tousled and his breathing heavy.

"Did you have fun?" she asked with a smirk.

"Kind of. Yes. Definitely."

All this was said between pants of breath.

Leia rolled to her feet and approached her twin, even as she arched her brow, "I wouldn't have thought a couple of ghosts could give you such a workout."

"Well, you would have thought wrong. First Kenobi put me through my paces doing some weird, and challenging, set of katas, and then Qui-Gon led me on a bizarre game of Follow the Leader which involved chasing him through random venting and dangling from pipes. Han yelled at me when I infiltrated the main engine compartment from the wrong direction, but actually I found a coolant leak so he shouldn't complain. But yeah, it was quite exciting."

"So Luke ..."

"Yes?"

"I'm, uh ... I'm pregnant."

"Oh Leia, that's wonderful. Congratulations!"

Luke pulled his sister into an exuberant hug.

"Thanks."

Leia basked in his love, in their twinness, when she suddenly sensed something. She pulled back now, her brows furrowing, "Wait a minute. You already knew though, didn't you?"

Luke looked embarrassed, "Um, maybe?"

A menacing glower.

"Ok, yeah, I did know. Twin bond, you know. I wasn't sure if you knew so I was keeping quiet. I mean ..."

"I knew the day it happened, thank you very much. But I appreciate your keeping quiet. I wanted to tell Han first."

"Is he ...?"

"Excited? Yes. He's ecstatic and thrilled and he's going to be such a good father, Luke."

/-

 _Imperial Garden_

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Coruscant_

 _2 months later_

"It's really looking good, Mara."

Mara straightened with some difficulty and stretched her back. She had never gardened in her former life and indeed the reality that she and Luke were mucking around in the soil, as opposed to setting droids to do the task, still seemed odd.

But on the other hand, she still saw the child-like wonder in Luke Skywalker's eyes whenever it rained. After a youth which consisted of toiling to make anything grow, Skywalker probably thrilled in _weeds_ growing.

"Yes." she said finally, looking around, "It is."

They had assisted (minimally, since Luke was now acting Regent and therefore his time was at a premium) in simplifying the gardens so that it was less expensive to maintain. A wall had been erected along one edge of the palace to increase security, and the garden was now open to the public for eight hours most days.

"So, Mara?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, young and handsome and kind and loving ...

She smiled.

"Yes, I will, Luke."

 _Author Note: One more chapter and that's it. I think. Thanks for all of you who have hung on for the full ride, and thank you dear husband of mine, for all your diligent work. And just to be clear, the kid Leia is carrying is not Ben Solo. Disney can do what it wants, but I find Ben Solo a depressing person so in my AU, the kids turn out better!_


	52. Epilogue

**Warning: Lots of Skywalker fluff**

 _Skywalker Quarters_

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Coruscant_

 _3+ years later_

 _The 25_ _th_ _Empire Day_

Leia Organa Solo dropped a kiss on her small daughter's head and gently pushed her toward the living room.

"Go on, Bree," she said gently, "Your daddy has your blue milk."

Brehanna, dark haired like her mother, blue eyed like her uncle and grandfather, smiled and ran toward Han, who was exiting the kitchen with a (supposedly unspillable) cup in his hand.

The princess turned away and walked toward the shielded outer balcony. The door slid open soundlessly and Leia stepped out, then halted.

The balcony had no lighting, but the bright lights of Coruscant illuminated the man and woman who stood against the railing

The woman, Mara Jade Skywalker, dressed in a black cloak with her hair flowing freely.

The man, her brother, Luke Skywalker.

They were embracing, holding one another close, kissing passionately.

Leia watched this with a slight smirk, then spoke, "If you like, we can move the party to my place. If you just want to stay home tonight, I mean."

Luke broke away from Mara with a laugh, even as Mara twitched in shock.

"Leia!" she yelped, then whacked her husband gently on the ribs, "How could you let her sneak up on us, Farmboy?"

"You're the one working on sensing approaching individuals through the Force. I thought you might like some practice."

Mara was blushing now, and Leia gave her a reassuring smile, "It's Ok, Mara. I know what it's like when Han and I are ships passing in hyperspace."

Her sister-in-law gave her a grateful look, "It's been so insane lately with the newly elected Senate working out its many differences. I know the Regent needs to be present, but it means Luke's gone all day. And the twins wear me out. I mean, I adore them, but ..."

"They are constantly busy, and they're not great conversationalists," Leia chimed in. "I totally understand. I love being with Brehanna but it's not exactly scintillating. After a day alone with her, I'm so desperate for conversation that I'm eager to talk about obscure ship parts with Han."

Luke suddenly glanced at the door, "Father's here."

Leia quirked an eyebrow, "Do you want to say hi?"

Luke shook his head, "No, we spent much of the day together talking about Mother's Nabooian ship – telepathically, of course, while the Senate argued that new anti-slavery bill ..."

"The bill that I was instrumental in drafting, dear brother," she replied with mock indignation.

"Which means you can fill me in on any necessary details, right?" her brother responded smoothly.

He glanced at Mara, "Ready to go?"

The woman suddenly looked unsure, "Oh Luke, I'm just not sure we should really leave ..."

"Mara, I'm here. Pooja's here. C-3P0 is here. Lenz Sert and Han and our father are here too. I think we can handle 4 small children for a few hours, even if three of them are Force sensitives."

Mara sighed and nodded, "I know, Leia. You're right. It's just that Quenton and Mirianna are such terrors! Did I tell you about the water incident?"

Leia chuckled, "Luke did. And Bree is way ahead of you, Mara. She did exactly the same thing a few months ago and C-3PO spent hours cleaning the refresher, complaining the whole time."

She gestured toward the Corsucanti skyline, "Now go! I promise we'll keep the small people alive."

Luke shot Leia a grateful look, dwelling on the now noticeable bump swelling his twin's figure. Organo-Solo #2 was on the way, but Leia was over the first trimester nausea and had happily agreed to help watch Luke and Mara's 18 month old twins so that the couple could go out for the Empire Day festivities.

With a flick of the Force, Luke turned off the external field protecting the balcony, and he made a casual jump over the railing and into the garden below. Mara, a few moments later, jumped as well, assisted slightly by her husband.

"You don't have to catch me," she said, a trifle grumpily.

Luke put an arm around her, "Humor me, Mara. Or think of it as good training for me in gently catching medium sized objects."

"Medium sized?" Mara chuckled, "Well, that's better than very enormous, which is how I felt right before the twins were born."

They locked hands together and strolled through the palace gardens, which were darkened and off limits to the public at the moment.

"So Miri said two words in a row today," she said proudly.

"And they were?"

"No, Mama!"

Luke laughed, "Sounds about right. And have you noticed how they work together sometimes?"

Mara groaned softly, "Yes, Quent managed to break open an entire box of drili bars with Miri's help and ..."

"Uh, Mara," Luke interrupted, "Slight problem here."

"Halt!"

The voice was brusque and deep, and a _very_ bright light suddenly shown in the couple's faces.

/-

 _The Skywalker main living room_

Darth Vader realized, with a rueful smile, that after a lifetime of service first as a slave, then a Jedi Knight, then a Sith Lord, he had now been relegated, at least temporarily, to the role of play equipment for four small children.

He was seated cross legged on the floor, a position which was, thanks to Doctor Sert and a myriad of engineers, far more comfortable than it had been in the past.

He no longer required his helmet or a breathing mask unless he was engaged in highly energetic activities. His prosthetics had been replaced and improved, and his various organs had been at least partially healed.

His face was still scarred, his head still bald. But the little ones didn't seem to mind. His granddaughters Bree and Miri were engaged in a tug of war with one another using his cloak, his grandson Quent, who was tired, was tightly clutching his left arm, and his great nephew Siol was gravely investigating the buttons on his chest panel which still assisted in regulating his heartbeat.

The latter was of at least some concern, so he kept his eyes on the boy. Siol, in return, was fixated on the buttons, especially the red ones, and Vader had to keep using the Force or his available right hand to gently attempt to redirect the boy.

"Si, come here," Pooja Sert ordered firmly as she entered the living room and sank down on the couch, her sleeping infant daughter in her arms.

The boy looked up at his mother thoughtfully, and Vader could almost see the relays firing in the boy's head. Pooja was busy and tired and holding a baby, so maybe he could safely delay obeying the order ...

Vader gestured slightly and the child found himself floating in the air on a gentle one way trip to the couch and his mother.

Si giggled madly as he was plopped next to Pooja, and cheerfully leaned over to give his sister a kiss.

"Thank you, Uncle Ani," Pooja said with a weary smile, "He's a handful."

"Indeed," Vader responded, then added rather impulsively, "It is a privilege to see him grow, Pooja. I missed the first two decades of my children's lives, and to spend time with these younglings is an honor."

Pooja found her eyes suddenly filling with hormonal tears. In the midst of diapers and messes and newborn spit-up, her life was busy and exhausting and sometimes overwhelming. But Uncle Ani was right. This season was truly a blessing.

/-

Luke gestured slightly at the bright light shining in his face and it shifted downward. He was now able to see the Bothan, dressed in the uniform of the Imperial Palace guards, who was glaring at them with a blaster in one hand and a bright light in the other.

"This area is off limits!" the Bothan said menacingly as he attempted to bring the light back up, "What are you doing here?"

" _Seriously, Luke, you didn't tell anyone we were escaping out the back entrance?"_ Mara inquired telepathically.

" _I forgot,"_ Luke responded sheepishly, even as he pushed his hood back to allow his face to be seen clearly.

The Bothan staggered back a step, his fur rippling in distress, sudden fear filling his Force sense, "Your Highness, I'm so very sorry! I didn't realize ..."

"No, it's my fault," Luke replied soothingly, "I should have warned the Guard that we were leaving out the back way this evening ..."

Two other guards had rushed up, along with one of the captains, a man Luke had bonded with over their shared love of shockball.

"Your Highness!" he said in a startled tone, "Is there a problem?"

"No problem, no. Mara and I are going to the Empire Day festivities but wanted to avoid the reporters hanging out in front," Luke replied cheerfully, "And then I forgot to warn you all."

The captain's eyes widened just slightly as he glanced at the Bothan, who was still pointing the blaster at his lieges.

"Soldier ..."

The Bothan lowered the blaster, "I apologize, I am truly sorry."

"Not at all," Mara said graciously, "Now we'll just be on our way, shall we?"

The captain suddenly smiled broadly, "You might want to hop the back wall, your Highnesses. The reporters are so thick because of Empire Day that even the side entrances are crawling with them."

Luke sighed, "Many thanks, captain. Let's go, Mara."

The Bothan watched them incredulously as they walked hurriedly toward the back barrier of the garden, then turned to stare at his captain.

"Sir, are they just going to wander around Imperial City by themselves? How can that possibly be safe? Don't they need bodyguards?"

The captain chuckled softly, "Be at ease, Soldier. I pity the fools who try to take on Luke and Mara Skywalker."

/-

 _The Skywalker residence_

 _90 minutes later_

"Are you sure you're all right with the twins, Father?" Leia asked loudly. Brehanna was clinging to her leg and fussing piteously. It was past her bedtime, and she was indicating her fatigue with increasingly strident wails.

"They have been fed and properly diapered, and I have been trained in the proper technique of putting them to bed, Leia, so do not fear for me, or them."

His daughter's brow furrowed just slightly, "They are slippery little buggers. I just ..."

"You are tired," Vader interrupted, "And I will use the Force as needed."

Leia's face smoothed and she smiled slightly, "You're right. You'll be fine. I need to practice picking the kids up with the Force. It takes a very light touch and I don't want to hurt them, of course."

She paused a moment and nodded, "But you do it perfectly. You'll have to take some time to teach me your technique."

A lump suddenly formed in Vader's throat. To think that Leia was willing to learn Force techniques from him...

"It would be my honor, whenever you have time, Leia."

/-

 _Weequay Park_

 _Imperial City_

"That will be 6 credits, Sir," the street vendor said cheerfully, handing over a dweezel stick and a large cup of rootie, "And if I may say so, sir and madam, your outfits are amazing."

"Thank you," Mara responded with a chuckle.

The couple wandered toward a grassy knoll at one side of the park, and plopped on the grass.

" _This was brilliant, darling,"_ Mara sent telepathically.

The park was full of revelers, and a substantial proportion of them were dressed up as a member of the Royal Family. There were Twi'leks with fake dark wigs in imitation of Leia, several ridiculously short Darth Vaders, at least a dozen Han Solos with Corellian trousers and blasters, and countless couples with one member sporting dark blond hair and the other a red mane – some human, some not.

Which meant Luke and Mara fit right in the midst of the ongoing party, and no one gave them more than a second look.

"Dweezel?" Luke asked, handing over the stick.

She took a bite and smiled, "Tatooine food is growing on me, I guess. Blue milk and dried dweezel fruit. A snack fit for an Emperor."

"Regent, sweetheart, regent."

Mara felt her husband's arm tighten around her, and she leaned against him, allowing her eyes to close.

 _"_ _You know what's amazing?"_ he asked telepathically.

 _"_ _What?"_

" _There are so many alien races here, Mara. Before Palpatine's fall the non-humans were relegated to the slums and the underworld."_

 _"_ _We're making progress, my love."_

 _"_ _There is still a long way to go, but yes ..."_

 _"_ _It will take time, Luke. But today, let's rejoice in how far we've come."_

Luke Skywalker nodded and dropped a kiss on his wife's head, just as the first burst of fireworks, a glorious cloud of red and green and blue, filled the sky above the square.

The End

 _Author Note: So Luke and Mara kissing on the balcony was from Palpatine's vision back in Chapter 39. Many thanks again for all those who read this fic. It was much fun to write. And thanks again to my editor and beta, my husband._


	53. Epilogue 2

_Author Note: By popular request, I'm adding a short epilogue (another one) to include our favorite Force ghosts._

 _/-_

 _Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker's bedroom_

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Coruscant_

 _35 years later_

 _The 60_ _th_ _Empire Day_

Anakin's head was almost too heavy to move. He was thankful that he was able to lie on a reclined bed so he could see the steady stream of family and friends who had come in the last hours to bid him good-bye. Ahsoka. Her husband. Her children. Doctor and Pooja Sert and family. His own extended family of children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and associated in-laws.

But now, only Luke and Leia were here. Even their beloved spouses had stepped outside for this last, precious farewell.

"Father," Luke said, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Anakin's eyes were also brimming thanks to the tear ducts repaired by Doctor Sert, himself now an old man.

As for his son, and his daughter, they were aged as well – both 60 years old, with long years of service and struggle and sorrow and strife behind them, along with years of joy and satisfaction over jobs well done. And Leia was still beautiful, Luke still handsome. As they always would be in his admittedly prejudiced eyes.

"My son," Anakin's voice was weak now, "My daughter. You ... you have been the most precious things to me in this world these last decades. Thank you so much, so very much, for having mercy and grace and forgiveness for a broken man, a sinful man, an old and now weak man."

Leia, who had long forgiven him, who had named one of her sons _after_ him, leaned over now and pressed a kiss on his head, still bald and scarred from the fires of Mustafar.

They would be gone soon, those scars, along with this corporeal body. The time had come for him to pass on, to leave the burden to be carried by his children, and grandchildren, even his great-grandchildren, by his nieces and great-nieces and –nephews. By Ahsoka and her family. By those with the strength and wisdom and yes, love, for sentient beings which had brought about a new era of peace and relative prosperity.

Which reminded him ...

"Those blasted Hutts."

"Father," Luke's lips curved upward even through his tears, "We dealt with them long ago. We even have a Hutt Jedi padawan now ..."

It was true. It _was_ long ago, back when he was strong enough to mount operations against warlords. Before this last decline ...

"Father, you can go now," Leia said tenderly, "I know you waited for our sakes, not wanting to leave us alone to rule the Empire. But your job is finished. Be at peace."

Anakin nodded. His Force connection was weak now, along with his body. His hands twitched and his children, reading him with ease, each clasped one prosthetic hand.

In the new life to come, he probably would have his limbs back. A delightful prospect.

"Good-bye, Luke and Leia. I ... love ... you ..."

Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, closed his eyes, drew his last breath, and died.

/-

 _The Weird Force Afterlife_

Anakin opened his eyes and found himself lying on a beach. He was surrounded by sand, coarse and irritating.

But in front of him was water, and an island in the distance, and ... he spun around, there was Varykino. He could just see, by squinting, the trees and the terrace on which he and Padme were married.

Padme! She could be here!

And then fear filled him. If she was here, had she forgiven him? He had made his peace with his children, whom he had nearly killed in the womb, but was she willing to talk to him, to reconcile with him, after he attacked her so brutally?

It had been 60 years since that dreadful day, but in a moment his mind went back and he again saw her contorted face, full of fear.

"Anakin!"

He spun around in shock, "Qui-Gon!"

He hadn't seen the old ghost in ... what was it, 20 years? A long time, anyway.

"Well, Anakin, well!" Jinn said, clapping an enthusiastic hand on his right arm, "You're finally dead! You look wonderful."

Anakin looked down with a frown. He was wearing Jedi robes but, to his surprise, his arms and legs were still prosthetics. A quick touch of the head yielded the reality that he was still bald and wrinkled with age. That was rather a disappointment.

Jinn was smiling at him fondly, "Don't worry about it, Anakin. When you and Anakin #1 join, I suspect the prosthetics will go away. Or you won't mind. One or the other."

Anakin blinked, "Anakin #1?"

"Oh yes," Jinn said cheerily, linking his arm in Anakin's and pulling him toward Varykino, "The Other Anakin/Vader, from the other timeline, the one that disappeared, has been here for quite a while. I mean, time has no real meaning here so I don't know how long but yes ..."

Anakin (#2? He was #2?) stopped and stared into Jinn's face. The man was solid and corporeal, which was to be expected, he supposed.

"You mean that ... that there are two of us here. From different timelines. How is that supposed to work?"

Jinn shrugged a little, "Yoda #2 showed up right after you killed Palpatine around Endor, Anakin, and he and Yoda #1 assimilated quite nicely. So there is only one of him now, though with the memories of two individuals. Quite interesting, really. I suggested he go on tour on Coruscant – he'd draw in the masses for sure, but he absolutely refuses."

He pulled Anakin just a little closer, "I'm afraid he's in an eccentric phase at the moment."

"When was he not eccentric?" Anakin demanded.

Jinn chuckled, "You're right, of course. He was practically born eccentric. But he's only getting more odd with time."

Anakin thought that Jinn was thoroughly odd as well, but he surprised himself by keeping his mouth shut on that topic.

They were climbing the stairs now, and he found his heart beating faster.

(It could do that now.)

Padme might be here. Padme ...

And then he saw her, standing next a parapet, her beautiful face facing out toward the water.

He opened his mouth, and nothing came out.

"Padme, look what washed up on shore!" Jinn said jovially, gesturing to Anakin (#2).

Padme turned to look at him. For a long moment she merely looked bewildered, and then her eyes widened incredulously as she took a few steps forward.

"Anakin?" she breathed softly, "Is that you? Really you?"

"Padme," he said, and then to his surprise found himself weeping hard, "Oh Padme, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, what I did to the twins. Can you ever forgive me?"

She was in his arms now, tucked up against his still partially mechanized chest. How small she was.

"Anakin," she said gently, "Your Alter is here already and I assure you we made peace long ago. Of course I forgive you."

Anakin blinked. The Other Anakin. What did he know about the Other Anakin? Other Vader had battled Luke, had cut off his hand, and yet he had ended up here which meant ... meant that he too had turned back to the Light Side.

Well, it was a relief that in spite of his horrible choices in his 20's, both versions of himself had made better choices in his 40's.

He forced himself to take a deep breath even as he looked down at that so beloved face, "Padme, I'm glad. Thank you for your strength and your kindness. I saw it in our children, and our grandchildren, and even our great-grandchildren. Truly you passed on a legacy worth celebrating."

The grave look vanished, to be filled with dawning joy, "Oh Anakin, you can tell me about Luke and Leia, and the various offspring! I can't wait!"

Anakin (#2) glanced at Jinn, who had been surprisingly tactful during their emotional reunion, "Didn't you tell him about the family?"

Jinn frowned slightly, "To be honest, not much. I've been fairly busy with ... ah ... another group of Force sensitives who aren't doing nearly as well as your children, a rather bohemian and crazy bunch hanging out in the outer reaches of Merakai ..."

"No, he hasn't," Padme interrupted this explanation, "Or at least not nearly enough. I mean, I know we have 8 grandchildren including two pairs of twins and I think I even know their names, but precious little else about them. And I know nothing about the next generation!"

"It will be my honor to tell you about them all, my love," Anakin said. He again wanted to burst into tears, but she didn't deserve a soppy mess after this reunion, so he restrained himself.

"Well, come on into the dining room!" she said excitedly, pulling him slightly forward, "I think the other Anakin is playing dejarik with Obi-Wan."

Anakin took a deep breath as yet another reunion loomed, this one with his other self.

The rapid walk forward was like a dream. He had been to Varykino in the last 30 years, as Leia and Luke and their family had spent many vacations there, and had brought him along on occasion. But always there was lurking sorrow of Padme's loss. They had been so happy there, they would be so happy now.

So long as the melding of two Anakins, one presumably in his 40's and the other in his 80's, went well.

Padme stepped confidently into the dining room, with Anakin #2 in pursuit. His Alter was indeed seated at the table, but (and here Anakin #2 sucked in a sudden breath) his opponent was not Obi-Wan, but the Other Luke. Kenobi was indeed present, but he was standing behind Luke with a furrowed brow, obviously watching the match with interest.

Anakin (#2) knew his eyes were wide. His Luke was an older man now, with a gray beard and a weathered face. This Luke was the younger, fresher version, though Anakin's sharp eyes noted scars that weren't present in his own son. He searched his memory. There had been something in the alternate timeline about some hideous furry creature, even taller than he was, who had harmed Luke's Alter? Bompas? Wambats? Something.

"You. Are. Old!" Anakin #1 said, breaking into his thoughts even as his Other stood up.

Anakin #2 smirked, "That's right. I'm 83."

Luke stood up and walked closer, his eyes intent with ... what was that? Fascination? Concern?

"You ... you have so many scars," he said softly. The boy (and he was a boy, a mere child in his 20's) glanced at his own father and said, "I knew you were hurt, but I didn't realize ..."

"I'm afraid," Kenobi said with a grieved look on his face, "That I injured your father very seriously indeed."

Anakin #2 was suddenly self-conscious. Luke, his Luke, had embraced his looks long ago, as had his other myriad descendants.

This Luke obviously sensed his distress because he quickly said, "I ... I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel awkward. It's just that Father changed to his current form when we came here. I wonder why ..."

"Know the ways of the Force we do not," Yoda croaked, shuffling into the room.

"Master Yoda," the old former Sith smiled at him genuinely, "I never had the opportunity to thank you for protecting me and our children during our attack on Palpatine at Endor. You truly made the greatest sacrifice in giving your own life for ours."

"My honor it was," the old Jedi croaked, and then his face took on a rather severe scowl, "And my pleasure, too, to take down Sidious. Anger, hatred, revenge, the Dark Side they are. But true it is that great Darkness he brought to the galaxy, and his destruction good it was."

Anakin #2 had forgotten how complicated Yoda's speech patterns were, and it took him some time to untangle this.

"So," Anakin #1 said thoughtfully, "We should do this. You need to join with me."

Anakin #2 furrowed hairless brows, "Me into you? Why? I'm older, and wiser."

His Alter shook his head, "Do you really want to have those prosthetics? I mean, if you join with me then ..."

"They are the marks of our past," Anakin #2 said rather sternly, "And I am not ashamed of them."

"I'm not saying you should be ashamed of them, I'm merely saying ..."

At this point, Luke and Padme, apparently by mutual agreement, suddenly grabbed an Anakin (Luke took the first, Padme the second) and shoved them hard toward one another.

There was a flash of light and Anakin met Anakin ...

And when the light dissipated, a middle aged man stood there, with all four limbs intact, a handsome face with one artistic scar, and short, dark blond locks.

"This is good, very good," he said thoughtfully after a long moment, "Though I think it's going to take me awhile to get my brain sorted out."

Padme stepped forward and linked her arm through her husband's.

"You have all of Eternity to figure it out, my love."

 _Author Note: I think this really is the end. I think :-)._


End file.
